


Bumbleby Drabbles

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 136
Words: 134,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Just some drabbles for our bizzy buzzy friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t look away from me.” mixed with “Is that blood?” “…..No?” for bees?

“Don’t look away from me.”

Yang immediately regretted her harsh tone when Blake recoiled from her.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking talking to you like that.” She murmured softly, hand running through her hair anxiously. “ I just- I thought that Sabyr was going to kill you and-“ a gentle hand gripped her own, firmly halting her train of thought.

“It’s _okay_, Yang.” Blake sounded so tired. It was an effort not to bundle her partner up into her arms. She glanced up into Blake’s eyes and immediately noticed something on her cheek.

“Is that blood?”  
“… No?”  
“… God. What am I going to do with you?” She sighed, gently grasping Blake’s chin between her fingers and tilting her head, whispering a quiet apology as Blake winced.

“Um. Love me and buy me sushi?” Blake smiled sheepishly up at her.

“I already love you. But I don’t think that any sushi joint is open right now.”

Yang and Blake blinked at each other as they processed what Yang had said. Yang, for her part, felt her cheeks heat up.

“I-I’m just… going to get the f-first aid kit.” Yang stammered before walking into their shared bathroom. The only thing that made her come back out was the fact that Blake’s cheek needed attention.

As she cleaned the cut on Blake’s cheek, she could feel the other girl smiling.  
“Look, as pretty as your smile is, I need to patch your cheek up so stop for, like, five seconds.” She grumbled.

“Would you say that you loved my smile?”

“Oh, shut your up.” Blake’s giggle was like rain after a drought; she soaked it right up.

“Don’t worry, the feeling is very mutual.” Yang paused, looking at Blake. While there was definitely a playful smile on her lips, her eyes were far softer.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expression of joy is a cruel thing to belittle.

“Why do you always do that?”

Yang watched as Blake blinked in surprise, slowly lowering her hand from her mouth. Blake tilted her head curiously, one ear flopping to the side slightly.

“Whenever you smile or laugh, you always cover your mouth. Why?” Yang gently grasped Blake’s wrist in her hand, rubbing soothing circles against the inside of it. She could feel Blake’s hesitation.

“You don’t need to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I just-“ Yang paused. “I really love your smile. And God knows I could listen to you laugh all day, it’s so beautiful.” Blake’s cheeks had definitely gone a couple of shades redder. Yang felt her own cheeks heat up.

“My laugh is definitely not beautiful in the slightest.” Blake mumbled as she turned her head away, hiding her mouth once again behind her free hand. Yang frowned.

“It is. You’re just biased.”  
“Are you sure you’re not the biased one? I’m pretty sure my laugh is the most unattractive thing ever.”  
“Okay, I need to know who told you that your laugh is ugly so I can kick the shit out of them.” Blake didn’t laugh as Yang had hoped.

The other woman become more subdued, a pained expression crossing her face.

“You already did.” _Oh_.   
“… what else did he tell you?”  
“What’s the point of this?”

“Simple.” Yang let go of Blake’s wrist and turned to face her, gently pulling her other hand from her mouth and softly guiding her to meet her gaze. “I want to know every single lie he ever told you. I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll disprove them all.”

Blake bit her lip and moved her head out of Yang’s grasp, ducking it shyly.

“You’re ridiculous.” She said with a watery laugh.

“And you deserve to know that there is not a single thing about you that isn’t _absolutely gorgeous.”_ Blake floundered for a moment before butting her head under Yang’s jaw, resting her forehead against her friend’s collar bone.

“Leave me alone.” She whined, her ears pinning against her head in embarrassment.

“Excuse me? You’re literally snuggling up to me right now.”

“I’m a cat faunus, Yang, and you might as well be a space heater. You do the math.”  
Yang rolled her eyes affectionately. Anyone who tried to claim that Blake Belladonna was anything less than a total dork could talk to Ember Celica. She sighed softly.

“I’m sorry if I’m embarrassing you. But you do deserve to know how amazing you are.” Yang gently rubbed Blake’s biceps (and got distracted for a moment but the less said about that very sapphic fact, the better.) “I don’t know what he said to you all those years but I need you to know that you never deserved how he treated you. I know it may seem hard to believe right now. But you deserve to feel as safe and loved as possible.”

She felt Blake shift so that her legs laid over Yang’s lap and nuzzle her nose against her neck.

“Somehow, you make it easier to believe.” Blake placed an almost shy kiss to the crook of Yang’s neck. Yang instantly felt her face warm up at the contact. She buried her face into her partner’s hair, turning to lightly press a kiss to the base of one of her ears. This earned her a light, involuntary whack to the face by said ear, causing both girls to laugh lightly. She shifted them both, gently holding her partner against her body as she leaned back against the arm rest, more than prepared to spend some time existing with Blake like this; quiet and intimate.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake absolutely had scars left from Adam. But Yang was going to do anything that she could to help fade them out until Blake saw the gold that had always laid beneath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang considers the many shapes of Blake.

Yang was incredibly close to starting a bar fight.

When Blake has decided to go search for information at a local bar populated by faunus, she had immediately jumped on board to be her backup. She wasn’t expecting the group of three young men they were talking to to be more difficult than Junior.

“Listen, we ain’t telling no broads nothin’” Yang sighed wearily. This had been going on for fifteen minutes so far and they weren’t getting anywhere. It didn’t help that every time she tried to intimidate them that Blake would give her a look. Did Blake even know the power she held?

“I understand your hesitation, gentlemen, but perhaps we could make a deal?” Blake spoke smoothly, an alluring challenge hidden in her words.

“What have you got in mind, sugar?” Yang narrowed her eyes at the dog faunus. She never was a fan of guys who talked down to women like that.

“How about a bet? I saw you throwing knives at that bullseye earlier. If I throw six knives and get a bullseye on each on, you tell me what I need to know.”  
“And if you lose?”

“Oh, honey.” A low, confident chuckle left Blake’s throat. Her voice was nothing but pure, alluring challenge. She knew exactly what she was doing. “I never lose.” Yang stared at her friend. Just where in the hell had _that_ come from?!

The men quickly laughed mockingly at Blake and set up the knives for her.

“Uh, Blake, are you sure about this?” Yang asked as Blake toyed with her first blade, her back facing the target. Blake gazed up at her, appearing bored out of her mind.

“Yes.” Without any warning, Blake threw the blade behind her, earning herself a bullseye without even looking. Upon turning to look at her handy work, Blake winced. “Oof. A little off centre. Let me try again.”

Blake grabbed the remaining five blades and one by one threw them at the target. When she got to the final two, she threw one straight up in the air and spun, using her momentum to throw the other. As the air born blade came back to earth, Blake stepped back and sent a side kick to the handle of the blade, sending it to join its friends.

“Now, boys. About that information I asked for… Are we going to play nice or do we need to learn some manners?” Blake looked around her with a smirk. This wasn’t Blake Belladonna the huntress in training talking. This was Blake Belladonna, future Chief and High Leader making her orders and expecting that they be followed.

To put it bluntly? Yang was doomed.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang followed behind Blake as they walked back to the safe house.

“That was one hell of a power move, Belladonna.” She remarked. Blake looked over shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“We has a good few of their kind in the White Fang. Cocky, arrogant and usually don’t know one end of a blade from the other.” Blake scoffed. “You just need to know how to deal with them. A good challenge will do. Throw in a bit of confidence and they want to prove you wrong. Then all you need to is take advantage of their hubris.” Was there an extra strut to Blake’s walk or was Yang imagining things?

“Smugness does not suit you.” Yang muttered, partially annoyed at how much more alluring Blake seemed to be getting.

“You used to love it when I was feisty, Yang. What happened?” Yang was pretty sure that she was going to have a heart attack.

“I made that comment one time and now none of you let me live it down!” Yang dramatically flailed her arms, delighting in the laugh that followed.  
Blake slowed down and wrapped her arms around one of Yang’s, butting her head against Yang’s temple before resting her head comfortably on Yang’s shoulder. Yang immediately softened, placing a small kiss between Blake’s ears. She barely resisted to urge to coo adoringly at Blake when she snuggled up closer to her.

Yes, confident and assertive Blake was a sight to behold. But What Yang could never get enough of was a Blake who was no longer scared of being happy, who refuses to let her insecurities and scars chase her away from love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know how we keep ending up in each other's beds"

Yang was a simple woman. She cared about her friends and family. She could kick ass. She even considered herself to be pretty intelligent. But she did not appreciate waking up to a mouthful of black hair and a cat ear flicking against her eye.

“Hmm.” The quiet disgruntled hum of one Blake Belladonna met her ears as she tried to shift away from said hair. “Stop moving.”

“I wouldn’t be disturbing you if you kept to your side of the damn room.” She felt Blake freeze. Before her partner could apologise, she quickly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “I don’t know how we keep ending up in each other’s bed.” She murmured, nuzzling the back of Blake’s neck affectionately. Blake soon relaxed in her arms.

“You’re not uncomfortable or anything?” Blake questioned quietly. Yang smiled softly against Blake’s neck. It was endearing how often Blake liked to check in her. Then again, Yang had the same habit.

“Nope. You’re like my own personal teddy bear.” She felt Blake laugh against her chest before she rolled over to face Yang.

“You’re a dork.” Blake’s smile faltered for a moment. “ I, um, had another nightmare. About him.” Yang immediately pulled her partner closer and pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”  
“Hold me?”  
“For as long as you need.”  
“That’s dangerous. I might just stay here forever.”

Yang laughed softly and nuzzles her nose against Blake’s. Somehow, she didn’t think she would mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang discovers that Blake has a maternal streak.

“Hey, Blake. I think you have an admirer.”

Yang grinned at her partner’s visible confusion. When Blake quirked her head, Yang gestured to the other side of the inn’s pub.

A small child was sitting next her mother staring at Blake with a look of awe, calico cat ears flicking with interest. Blake quirked eyebrow. The little faunus girl immediately imitated her. Blake rotated her ears back, one at a time. Again, the girl mimicked her. Blake dropped her ears to the sides, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. The girl tried to imitate her before giving up and giggling; much to the amusement of her mother, who gently encouraged her to talk to Blake.

“ ‘scuse me. Are you a huntress?” The small child asked shyly from behind her mother’s leg. Blake leaned forward and grinned at the girl.

“I guess you could say that. I’m Blake. What’s your name, honey?” The almost maternal note in Blake’s voice surprised Yang. Then again, Blake often would let Ruby sit with her in her bunk and read until she fell asleep against her shoulder when the anxiety of exams got too much for the younger girl.

“I’m Viridian.” Blake smiled kindly at the girl.

“Well, Veridian. It’s nice to meet. This is my partner Yang.” Said woman grinned and waved playfully.

“But she’s a human. And you’re a faunus. Doesn’t that matter?” The girl’s heterochromatic eyes blinked up Blake in confusion.

“No, it doesn’t.” Blake spoke patiently.

“Oh. Is she your friend?”

_“Only, like, my bestest friend ever.”_ Blake quipped in a high Atlesian accent, snobbery dripping from her voice. Viridian immediately laughed.

“That’s so cool! I’ve never met a human who wants to be friends with a faunus before.” Blake smiled sadly at the young girl.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twelve.” Blake sighed gently.

“You’re still very young. You’ll meet plenty of kind people as you get older; both human and faunus. It just takes some time to find them.” Blake reassured. The girl’s mother spoke up.

“Didn’t you want to ask miss Blake a question, sweetie?”

“Oh! Yeah! Do you think I could be a huntress one day? You were so cool fighting the Sabyrs! I want to be just like you!” Blake laughed awkwardly. She definitely wasn’t used this kind of attention. Yang tried very hard not sigh like the pining mess that she was.

“Hmm. I don’t see why not. You seem pretty clever. And you look very strong.” The little girl grinned.

“Yeah, I help mum carry things all the time!” Blake’s ear twitched in amusement.

“So I don’t see why not. You just need to work hard. But before you become a huntress, there’s something very important that you need to do.” Viridian stood up a little taller, eager to receive wisdom from the wise huntress. Yang had to bite the inside of her cheek in an attempt to stop her laugh from slipping out. She reminded Yang of Ruby whenever her uncle would tell them stories when they were growing up.

“Don’t grow up too fast. Enjoy being a kid. Have fun. You’ll have plenty of time to change the world when you’re older. Just be a kid for now.” The mother nodded and smiled gratefully. “And listen to your poor mother. You seem like the type to get into trouble. You kind of remind me of myself when I was your age.” The little girl lit up happily while her mother rolled her eyes.

  
“You have no idea the havoc this one causes. Speaking of which, trouble, time for you to go to bed. Say goodnight to miss Yang and miss Blake.” The trouble in question immediately whined.

“Rule number one of being a huntress; always get a good nights sleep.” Blake smirked. The little girl’s blue and amber eyes widened comically.

“Yes, ma’am! Thank you! Good night!” And with that the little one scampered off to bed, leaving her mother to mouth a silent, grateful “thank you” to Blake and chase after her daughter.

Yang leaned her elbow on the table, head in hand, and gazed at her partner admiringly.

“Yang. You’re staring.” Blake muttered, slightly flustered. Yang knew she was smiling like a fool. But she didn’t really care.

“I didn’t know you were good with kids.”

“I sometimes used to help train them back in the White Fang. They seemed to like me for some reason.” Blake was refusing to look at her now, cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

“Kids are good judges of character, usually.”

“Trying saying that to younger Blake.” She muttered, eyes distant. Yang frowned and reached over to hold her hand.

“There was no way that you could have known Blake. You didn’t bring this upon yourself.” Yang cooed gently. She ran soothing circles on the inside of Blake’s wrist, hoping to reassure her friend. Blake merely shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with their current conversation.

“But you _were_ really good with her.” Yang stopped herself from telling Blake that she’d be a good mum. They were eighteen for crying out loud. She shouldn’t be melting over Blake being good with kids.

“It was nothing.” Blake murmured with a bashful smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

“It was really sweet.” Yang paused for a moment, feeling surprisingly self-conscious. “_You’re_ really sweet.” She added, leaning over to her partner and pressing a shy kiss to her cheek.

“Oh. Um…”Blake floundered for a moment, sputtering. She eventually settled for remaining quiet, smiling down at her lap shyly. Could this woman get any more adorable?

“Dork.” Blake murmured as she leaned into Yang’s side, hiding her face in Yang’s neck. Yang swallowed nervously and wrapped her arm around her partner, resting her temple against Blake’s hair. Evidently, Blake Belladonna could, in fact, get even more adorable. If she kept this up, Yang’s heart was going to be in a constant melted state.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what it would be like for Adam to be in RWBY Chibi? Wonder no more.

T’was a another perfect day in the land of Chibi. The sun was shining, Cinder and her cronies were being chased by an adorable corgi, JNPR were going on a hike, Ruby and Weiss were BFFs and our favourite little bees were sitting in the garden while Blake read to Yang.

As you watch them, dear viewer, you notice that Yang’s eyes have taken on the shape of hearts. This so clearly represents how hopelessly enchanted she is that even the most heteronormative individual could see it. You watch as Blake paused in her reading to smile at Yang and the two get caught in each other’s gaze.

But, dearest viewer, sometimes even in a land where nothing bad ever happened ever, things can go a bit… odd, to say the least. As we observe the bees in their natural state of gay— I mean being, we hear what sounds like a screaming goat.

As the camera turns to the entry way of the garden, we see Adam Taurus in all of his incel, goat bastard horror. Our two heroines jump to their feet, ready to fight.

“Blaaaaaaaaake!” Pathetically bleated the goatman. “You’re meant to be miiiiiine! I’m the hero! I’m the charming, brooding anti-hero! We always get the girl! IT’S NOT FAIR!” The girl’s blink. This was far more pitiful than they had anticipated.

“Okay. You know what? Heck to the no. I have not gone through seventy layers of self-esteem and trust issues for this!” We observe Blake storming over to grab Adam by his horns. “Get burned, Goatboy!” And with that, she throws up into the air and sends a flying kick into his head, launching him at the sun. She flips backwards, landing next to Yang who immediately swoons into her arms.

But wait, what is she doing now? She’s turning to the camera. Perhaps she has a message for you, viewer.

“That goes for you too, Adam stans. He was never your brooding misunderstood hero. It was always meant to be me. This is, and has always been, my story. Perhaps if you had payed attention in series, you wouldn’t be making Cardin look like a saint.”

As the camera pans out, we watch as Blake lifts Yang up bridal style and carries her home. But, dear viewer, I think you and I both know that their home exists within each other’s eyes. Wouldn’t you agree?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is about birds that Blake loves so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you can guess what the inspiration for this Drabble is 🤔

“I really don’t like birds.” Yang muttered. She and Blake were taking a small break in the middle a park, taking the time to catch up on some reading. Well, Blake was reading. Yang was content to watch Blake read. She loved how to could tell what kind of scene her partner was reading based on her facial expressions.

That is until a small flock of birds surrounded them. They were staring up at her with their soulless little eyes.

“Really? I love them.” Blake responded, marking her place in her book and putting it to the side.

“They look like they’re plotting my demise.”

“I forgot how dramatic you can be.”

“You once challenged Jaune to a dual because he took the last tuna sandwich.”

“Tuna is a serious thing, Yang.” Yang rolled her eyes. The worst part is that her partner was completely serious.

“Okay. Fine. Tell me why you like birds, then,” Yang frowned when her partner averted her gaze.

“It’s stupid but I guess I’ve always been able to relate to them.” Yang turned to face Blake more fully on their bench, giving her her full attention. “As a child, I loved his playful they were. Chasing each other and flitting from here to there. But one day, I stopped understanding the ones in the sky. Suddenly, I could only relate to those locked in a cage.”

Yang felt her heart strings tug painfully. She knew Blake was talking about Adam. How he made her feel. How he kept her locked away and tried to turn her into a monster.

“Then one day I escaped. But I still couldn’t relate to birds in the sky. My wings were broken.” Blake turned her with a soft expression in her eyes. “Fortunately, some very kind humans picked up that broken little bird and gave her a safe place to call home, even if eventually the cruel master would return to take her away.” Yang swallowed.

“And now?”

“Now that little bird is free from a cruel master. Her broken bones can heal. She can learn to fly. Especially with the help of a little dragon.” Yang and Blake looked at each other for a long moment before Yang coughed into her hand awkwardly. Blake let out a small, amused giggle and grabbed the remains of her muffin, crumbling it and throwing it to the birds, who were more than happy to devour it.

One of them flew away from their buddies and up to Blake’s knee. Blake’s face lit up as she held out a forefinger for the bird to step onto. As she held the little bird up and started cooing at it, Yang watched in awe. Blake has such a way of speaking that it was easy to see things from her point of view.

As Yang quietly observed this softer side of her partner, she couldn’t help but wonder just how she could’ve missed it. She had known for a while now that she adored this woman. But every time she thought she had Blake figured out, she would do or say something that made Yang hit the ground again and again.

When it came to her feelings about Blake Belladonna, Yang mused to herself, there was always going to be something there that wasn’t quite there before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “That was barely even a kiss do it again. Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the war is won.

“Are you seriously pouting right now?”

Yang gave an indignant snort.

“No. I just don’t appreciate some random guy talking to my girl like she’s a slab of meat. Like, look buddy, we all know she’s gorgeous but maaaaybe treat her like person instead of a pinup girl.” Yang was less than impressed with that Marigold guy hitting on Blake. She could handle people flirting with her. She knew that Blake had willingly given her heart over Yang. God knew Blake reminded her every chance she got. But Blake deserves better than his pathetic attempt at flirtation. Why did Weiss drag them back to Atlas again? They already saved the world. Why should they go back to the land of stuffy suits.

“He literally told you that you were cute for a faunus. Do you have any idea how much effort it took not to punch his lights ou-“ She was instantly interrupted by her girlfriend stealing a quick peck.

“My hero.” Blake deadpanned. Yang narrowed her eyes.

“That was barely even a kiss. Come back here and do it again.” Blake turned to her and, with a hand on a cocked hip, quirked an eyebrow.

“Excuse me? If you recall, you’re talking to the future chieftain of Kuo Kuana. I don’t take orders from peasants.” Yang nearly choked on her laughter. Blake being feisty was one of her favourite things.

“Please, My Queen, take pity on this poor farm girl and grace me with your affection.” Yang quipped, dropping into a low bow. She then felt a hand under her jaw, gently guiding her back up.

“Chief, Yang, not Queen. Queen is going to be your role.” And with that, Blake leaned forward, cupping the back of Yang’s neck and an instant later, Yang forgot her own last name. She stated as such when Blake pulled away.

“Good thing I’m giving you mine then.” Blake said with a smirk, pulling out a small black box and chucking Yang before walking into Weiss’s office. When she opened it, she almost screamed.

“Blake! Get back here! I haven’t said yes!” The resulting laugh told her that Blake knew better than to believe her lies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental, bed sharing bees.

“Oh. Uh, Blake? How do you feel about sharing a bed?”

Yang let out a nervous laugh. This is not what she meant by “bunking together.” She glanced at the lone double bed in the centre of then room. Definitely not what she meant.

“I mean, I can take the floor? Call down for extra blankets?”

“I don’t mind sharing.” Blake said simply, walking around Yang to the left side of the bed and depositing her bags on the floor there. When she turned to Yang with a curious expression, her ears flicked nervously.

“Are you uncomfortable with sharing?”

“No, no! I just, ya know, don’t want to make you uncomfortable, is all!” God, this felt awkward. Blake quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Then we’re fine?” Yang nodded at her partner. “Great. I’m going to shower and change, then.” Again, Yang nodded dumbly and waited for Blake to be done so she could do the same.

It was an hour or so later when both girls were getting situated for bed. Yang found herself in her orange t-shirt and sweatpants. Blake, her yukata. Yang attempted to keep a respectful distance from Blake at first. Blake was quick to notice this and let out an amused snort.

“Not uncomfortable, huh?” She murmured with the slightest of smirks.

“I am trying to be respectful of your space. Excuse me for being polite.” Blake scoffed and looked at her.

“You’re fine, Yang. I’m comfortable with you. I trust you.” Yang felt her heart melt at her partner’s admission. “Plus you’re basically a human space heater so I’m definitely not going to complain.” Yang let an offended noise in her throat, rolling over to face her friend

“Shut your face.” She mumbled, playfully glowering at her friend. Blake let out a small, tired laugh and if Yang didn’t believe in magic before, she certainly did now. With the moonlight slipping in through the blinds casting Blake in an ethereal glow and listening to the soft, gentle sound of her voice, Yang was more than a little spellbound.

Before she could think to stop herself, she was resting her head in her left hand gazing down at Blake and reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her human ear with her right. Blake’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before closing, reaching her own hand up to grasp Yang’s, pressing it against her cheek with a quiet, contented hum. Yang swallowed nervously and gently ran her thumb back and forth across Blake’s cheek.

There was something so soft and intimate in the moment, something that contained such a shared vulnerability between, that Yang felt tears prick her eyes. They were alive. They were okay. Blake didn’t die. They were fine.  
Yang leaned her forehead against Blake’s, the gesture almost ingrained into her from their time at Beacon. She felt Blake shift, wrap an arm under and around her waist and pull her a little closer, tilting her head to nuzzle their noses together affectionately.

“I’ve got you. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Blake’s words broke Yang’s dam and she felt a choked sob work it’s way out of her throat. She dropped her head to the crook of Blake’s neck and allowed the tears to fall.

As she felt Blake’s arms wrap around her, she felt her partner’s own sobs against her body. After everything they went through, what they needed more than anything was to be allowed to break. To shatter knowing that there would be no judgement from the other.

As they cried and whispered sweet reassurances to one another, their fractured pieces started to shift, fitting together as though they had never really been whole until now.

Theirs was a bond forged in gold and pulled from the shadows of their pasts. Each girl proving the other wrong. Finally, they had found unconditional love and trust. They had found their home and safety. They had found their very soul in the eyes of another.

And if anyone or anything ever tries to tear them apart again?May the Gods have mercy on their soul because these two certainly wouldn’t.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s insecurities get the better of her when Yang becomes more distant from her during their time at Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how one of the writer said that Blake doesn’t understand the nuances of relationships? Or how Yang literally used a laser pointer on a cat faunus in a world where this is probably a microaggression?

“The faunus have a long history of being discriminated against. Obviously, we have the history of slavery and violence against the faunus but they have also experienced less aggressive forms of racism.” As usual, Profess- Doctor Oobleck was racing from one end of the room to the other in rapid succession. Yang was beginning to wonder if it coffee in his mug or jet fuel. “Now. Can anyone tell me what a microaggression is? Yes, Miss Belladonna?”

Yang immediately turned in her seat to grin back at her partner. One thing she loved about these lectures? Blake didn’t hesitate to call people out. Yang had to admire that level of pure sass. Then again, Yang admires many things about Blake. Like how her smile could light up a room or how her laugh was the cutest thing ever. And don’t even her started on Blake’s eyes.

“A microaggression is a statement, action, or incident that is an instance of indirect, subtle, or unintentional discrimination against members of a marginalised group, such as the faunus.” Yang shook herself out of her Blake induced stupor when said person spoke. “It’s not always malicious or with cruel intent but it can still be just as harmful.”

“Excellent work, Miss Belladonna. As I’m sure you are aware, different faunus have different stereotypes and can often be the target of well intentioned, humorous remarks.” Yang felt a burst of pride for her friend. Of course Blake knew what she was talking about. She was easily the smartest person that Yang knew. “Examples of this can include dog faunus that are thrown bones, bird faunus that asked if they want a cracker and cat faunus that are teased with laser pointers. These are, of course, merely common examples that I have myself witnessed.”

Laser pointer? Yang knew that she had annoyed Blake with one before the dance but she hadn’t seemed hurt by it. Surely she would tell Yang if her actions were hurtful, right? Blake wasn’t the kind of person to just let something like that go.

She spun around in her seat to look at Blake, who had now wore an agitated expression. Crap. Maybe she was hurt by it, after all. Blake rolled her eyes as Oobleck continued to talk, making eye contact with Yang. Blake quirked an inquisitive brow at her. Yang quickly frowned and looked away, missing the way Blake’s face fell.

As the bell rang, Yang quickly sprinted out of the room. Usually she waited for Blake but she had a new mission.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake sat in their dorm, trying to focus on reading the newest release of The Man with Two Souls series. It should have been easy. Ruby and Weiss were in the library, team JNPR were out on a walk and Yang was off doing Gods knows what. Maybe she was catching up with her old Signal friends.

But that wasn’t what was upsetting her. Yang could hangout with whoever she wanted. No. What was upsetting her was the fact that her partner had been avoiding her for the last two days. Every attempt that Blake made to talk was brushed off. And now Yang was point blank refusing to be in the same room as her or answer her messages, which was highly unusual for her friend. It was beyond frustrating. She talks a big talk about Blake reaching out to her friends but the moment Blake tries, she gets shut down.

Or perhaps Blake has been misreading things. Perhaps Blake was getting too clingy now. She had been far more touchy with her teammates lately. Maybe she was making them uncomfortable. Was she making Yang feel uncomfortable? She’s looked somewhat angry with Blake earlier in class. The idea sent a sharp, stabbing pain through her chest. She had come to care for the girl deeply. She enjoyed spending time with her. Listening to her talk. She enjoyed being close to her. So much so that she regretted not asking her for more than one dance. Therefore, the idea that Yang felt uncomfortable around her hurt more than she thought was possible.

But then again, she usually ended poisoning things, didn’t she? Why should Yang be any different? She bright and beautiful and full of love and light. Blake was just a toxin that was dragging her down. She always dragged people down. She just wished she knew what she had done wrong.

A water droplet hit the page of her book. Her downward spiral was causing her to tear up. She quickly wiped her eyes just as the door opened to reveal Yang. A very sheepish Yang with her hands behind her back.

“Heeeyyy, Blake. Are you busy?”

“Aren’t you?” She watched Yang wince at that.

“Okay, I’m, like, suuuper sorry about ignoring you but I needed to get something.”

“Something.” Blake deadpanned.

“For you.”

“For me?!” Blake would later be embarrassed about how high her voice squeaked. “Why?!” Yang shuffled her feet, uncharacteristically shy.

“An apology. I didn’t realise how bad the whole laser pointer thing was until Oobleck said something so I decided to get you something to make up for it.” Yang said, slowly sitting on Blake’s bed and handing a a box covered in dragon printed wrapping paper.

“Oh. That’s all.” Blake murmured to herself, relief flooding her voice.

“What do you mean?” Yang’s brows furrowed in confusion. Blake felt oddly compelled to smooth them out.

“I thought you were mad at me. That I had done something to upset you.” Blake ducked her head, embarrassed.

“No! No, no, no! What made you think that?!” Blake sent her friend a sharp look.

“You’ve been completely avoiding me. What was I supposed to think?” Yang buried her face in her hands with a loud whine.

“God. I’m sorry, Blake. That wasn’t my intention.” Yang turned her head to face Blake, a moat woebegone expression on her face. “I just needed a day or so to put your gift together.” Blake rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her warm cheeks.

“So should I open it?”

“Uh, obviously!” Blake found herself smiling at her friends enthusiasm. Although, she could see that Yang was playing with her hair nervously. Cute.

When she unwrapped the paper, she was met with her own symbol burned into the top of a small wooden chest. A glance up at Yang revealed a very anxious looking partner. When she unwrapped it completely, she had to stifle a gasp.

It was a beautifully made chest, no bigger than a notebook. Her symbol was burned into the top of the lid, with not a flaw in sight. The sides had deadly nightshade flowers burned into the sides. Upon opening it, she saw rows of different flavours of tea.

“I know you drink different teas depending on how you’re feeling so I thought I’d make you something to hold them.” Blake looked at Yang with wide eyes. “I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t respect your culture or your people. But I didn’t realise that I was making you think that I was mad at you or that I didn’t want to be around you. I’m sorry, Blake.” Blake let out a little sniff.

“So if I asked for a hug, that’d be okay?” Yang blinked in surprise.

“Of course it would!” Yang held out her arms and Blake easily moved herself into them. It was strange to feel so warm and safe in her arms. Whenever he would hold her, she would feel trapped, like a possession. But Yang made her feel like a precious jewel. Not because she was weak but because she was something to be treasured. It was simultaneously endearing and terrifying. And it was so much more than she deserved.

“You don’t have to apologise. I know it didn’t come from a malicious place.”

“No, but you’re not a cat. I shouldn’t have treated you like one.. even if it was only for a moment.” Blake pulled back and smiled at Yang. How was this girl real?

“That means a lot to me, Yang.” She murmured, pressing her forehead to Yang’s affectionately. Yang paused for a moment before pressing back back, blinking slowly at her. It was always surprising how easily Yang used her peoples gestures of affection without belittling them.

“Now, come on. I want to see if you’ve actually been paying attention.” With that, Blake jumped to her feet, grabbing both Yang and her new set of tea and made her way to the common room. She still didn’t believe that she deserved this kindness. But if Yang wanted to be around her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep saying no to those beautiful, lilac eyes forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - leaping hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking prompts for the bees over on my tumblr if anyone is interested in sending some 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blake-belladonna-defence-force

Yang turned to her teammates and watched them celebrate their team victory. Ruby looked like she was about to speed around the arena in a victory lap, Weiss looked far too smug and seeing Blake leap into the air with a fist bump may have been the most adorable thing ever. As she walked over to her partner, Blake met her eyes and smirked.

“How’s my favourite cannon ball after our win?” Blake grinned at her cheekily, leaning forward with her hands behind her back. Yang snorted.

“Feeling pretty good. I really think that we could take this.” She quickly glanced over at Ruby who was starting to get impatient and nodded at her friend. They could torment each other after they had lunch.

////////////////////////////////////////////

After watching teams JNPR and SSSN fight, she and Blake congratulated Sun on a good match. Naturally, Sun tried to get them to hangout with his boys but, much to her surprise, Blake had refused. But it wasn’t the refusal that surprised her so much as the reason why.

“Sorry, Sun. I was hoping to just catch up with Yang.” Sun had shrugged.

“That’s fair. Gotta get that partner bonding in, right?”   
“Dude. You literally abandon us every five minutes. What do you know about partner bonding?!” Aaannd that was their cue to leave. The girls head back to the fair grounds to wander aimlessly.

“So you just wanted to hang out with me, huh?”   
“Yes. I do enjoy your company from time to time.” Blake smirked at her playfully. “Even if you can’t tell a good pun to save your life.”

“Oh, how dare you!” Yang gasped in mock offence. “My joke’s are pun-derful, thank you very much!”

“You’re a little bee-hind.” Yang narrowed her eyes.

“Really? I think I’m the bee’s knees.”  
“Don’t you mean the bee’s Schnees?”  
“Ugh. Bella-don’t go breaking my heart.”  
“You really Rose to the challenge there, Yang.”  
“Your Arc is worse than your bite.”

As they went back and forth, Yang was finding it harder to keep a straight face (that’s not the only thing that wasn’t straight about her) in front of her friend. The worst part was that whenever Blake made a pun, she did so in such a deadpan manner that it took you a couple seconds to process it, adding insult to injury.

“Yang in there, Belladonna. I don’t want to Blake you.” Yang smirked. She had to have her on the rocks now.  
“Xiao Long have you been sitting on that one? Maybe we should stop dragon our feet.” Yang nearly stumbled into a stall. She hadn’t been expecting Blake to use her name meaning against her like that.

“What’s wrong, Yang?” Blake asked, leaning in close to her, a sly smirk on her face. “Cat got your tongue?” Yang wheezed.

“I forfeit! You win the pun off!” She coughed out. Blake steppes back, a very self-satisfied smile on her face. “But you won’t win this! Tag!” And with that, she poked Blake on the top of her nose and bolted. She knew her partner was hot on her tail. The girl could never back down from a challenge.

The two ran through the fair grounds for a while, laughing like a couple of little kids. Eventually, Yang realised that she needed to stop for a drink. She came to an abrupt halt and waited to see if Blake would bypass her. That is not what happened.

Blake looked onto her and kept running forward and upon getting closer to her, leaped into the air and into Yang’s arms. Yang spun around to keep both of them upright, her arms locked around Blake’s waist and lifting her up slightly.

Laughter rang from them both as Yang came to a stand still, Blake had her arms loosely draped over Yang’s shoulders and held within Yang’s arms. Yang ducked her head, suddenly shy. Well. That was a new feeling. Did Blake have magic powers or something? Because Yang knew that Blake Belladonna was the only person to make her feel like this.

Blake tightened her hold on Yang’s shoulders, leaning her forehead against Yang’s and slow blinking at her. A soft chuckle rumbled from her chest.

“You know. I think I could get used to this.”

“What, running around the fair grounds like a couple of idiots?” Yang asked, quirking an eyebrow playfully.

“No.” Blake leaned closer to murmer quietly into Yang’s ear. “Being held by you.” When Blake pulled back, she gently nuzzled her nose against Yang’s sweetly.

And suddenly she was gone. Yang stumbled at the sudden lack of weight and looked around her. Blake was five feet away and walking backwards with a shit eating grin splitting her face.

“What the hell was that?!” Yang flailed, more than a little flustered.

“Let me take you on a date after the tournament ends and you’ll find out.” Blake winked at her and used her semblance to get away quickly.

Meanwhile Yang stood there feeling very confused. Blake Belladonna has just asked her out. She grinned to herself.

Blake Bella-freaking-donna has just asked her out. One of the most gorgeous, intelligent and mysterious women with the most beautiful amber eyes had just asked her out.

She’d give her right arm for the end of the tournament to get here sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

The first time that she hugged Yang was shortly after her return when she ran.

She had been running laps around the indoor track to get rid of her excess anxious energy. Soon enough, she heard a second pair of feet join her, running along side her. Turning her head had revealed her partner. Upon meeting her gaze, Yang had smirked, shot her a wink and increased the pace.

Not one to be outdone, she had sped up so that she was a few paces in front of Yang. She heard a delighted laugh and before too long, they were both engaged in a friendly competition until they collapsed down on the track and sat next to each other, breathless laughs coming from them both. There was just something about Yang’s laugh, something so full of light and warmth, that Blake always joined in when her partner’s giggles met her ear.  
“I would have thought that you’d be mad.” She was so used to mistakes resulting in anger. Anger usually resulted in a split slip. She subconsciously bit her bottom lip and run her tongue over a long since healed injury. Well. Physically healed, at any rate.

“Of course I’m not mad. I mean, yeah, it stings that you felt that you had to trust a stranger over your team, over your own partner.” Blake looked away shamefully. Poison. Bitter, black poison. “But I get it. Your people have suffered a lot because of humans so I understand why’d you’d be scared.”

Blake stares at her partner, more than a little surprised at Yang’s compassionate tone. When was the last time that somebody made her feel like this? Understood and welcomed? Worthy?

“You don’t mind?” She asked quietly, still unsure. He had pulled similar tricks on her before. She knew that Yang wasn’t him but that wasn’t enough to get rid of those ingrained instincts that he had burned into her.

“Nope. You’re still super smart, super brave and still can super kick ass!” Yang turned to her with a reassuring smile. “And I still consider you to be my best friend.”

Blake’s breath hitched as she turned to hide her tears. She hates this. How broken was she that the first sign of kindness and acceptance reduced her to tears?

“Yang?” She asked softly. When her part— her friend turned her, she leaned over to wrap her arms around Yang’s neck in a tight hug, murmuring a quiet thank into her ear.  
She didn’t deserve it. Blake should be keeping her distance, keep her safe. But if Yang wanted to be close to her, maybe she could start to believe that things would be okay.

“Oh.” Yang hesitated for a moment before wrapping her strong arms around Blake gently. She was so warm. So safe. So different to everything that Blake was used to. “Blake. You have nothing to thank me for.”

She didn’t deserve this. But then again, he always did say that she was selfish.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Gods fucking damn it. She was right. She was right. She was right this whole fucking time. She never deserved to feel safe or loved by these girls. She had one job; don’t get close to them. Don’t care about them. Don’t let them get hurt.

But look at what happened. Fire and gold tore through her walls, flooding her heart and soul with a light that she hadn’t earned. Blake had let her in and now this beautiful, kind young woman was laying in a hospital bed, with her arm missing. All because Blake’s past came back and demanded that her partner pay the toll.

Why did she ever think that she deserved a fairy tale ending? This wasn’t a story, she wasn’t some brooding prince who’ll emerge victorious and Yang sure as hell wasn’t her princess. Yang deserved so much better than her. She deserved to be safe. That’s why Blake had to leave, no matter how much it killed her inside.

She approached the bed and gently brushed her partner’s bangs back, softly pressing their foreheads together one last time. As her tears turned to sobs, she dropped her head to Yang’s neck and curled her arms around her as best as she could. A goodbye hug. That’s what this was. An apology. A last desperate attempt at feeling the other woman’s warmth one last time.

“I’m so sorry!”

He always did say she was selfish. Told her that she was toxic. He was right. It truly was fitting that her name meant Black Poison. Everyone that she got close to suffered. They were better off without her.

At least if she left, nobody could be poisoned by her toxic touch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the sequel to the previous two drabbles.

Blake carefully removed her belt and boots, her body still felt battered from their fight. As she got ready for bed, she couldn’t help but think back on the past.

Before she came back, the last time she had seen Yang had been in the hospital. She had sobbed into the girl’s should and held for what she believed was the last time.

It felt like so long ago. They’ve come a long way since then. And now? Now she had the opportunity to hold her again. To hear her voice. To know that whatever this was between them was real. And it was theirs.

She heard a loud thump as Yang fell onto the bed. Neither girl was too fussed about sharing a bed. Being close to one another was not something that they would turn their noses up at.

Blake crawled in next to her partner, propping her head up with her hand and softly gazed down at Yang. She wouldn’t take this for granted again.

“Hey. You okay?” Yang murmured, reaching up to gently stroke the bridge of Blake’s nose.

“I will be.” Blake reached over and gently brushed Yang’s bangs back and pressed their foreheads together, just like she had done all those months ago. Except this time? She was staying. She was learning. She was growing. And she knew that she was far more than he ever tried to make her believe.

“I missed you.” She breathed out shakily. Feelings were never her forte. But Yang didn’t hesitate to curl her left arm around Blake’s waist and pull her closer.  
“I missed you too. So, so much.” Blake swallowed thickly and brushed her nose against Yang’s affectionately. “Don’t even think about apologising. I get it. Why you felt like you had no choice. But we’re here now, right? Together?” It sounded similar to what she had said before Blake had hugged her for the first time.

“Yeah.”After sometime just laying there together, Yang spoke up again.

“Hey. So. If I recall, you still owe me a date.” Despite the cocky tone of voice, Blake could feel her partner’s nervous energy. She let out a watery laugh.

“You would want somebody like me?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You don’t think that I’m toxic?” Blake hates how her voice cracked. Hated the tears that fell. But all of that faded as Yang started to gently kiss her tears away.

“You…Are…Not…Toxic.” Yang murmured between each kiss. “You’re hurt…and he left you a little scarred…but that doesn’t make you any less worthy… or beautiful.” Blake leaned into each touch, letting each word and kiss coat her in a soothing balm.

He always told her she was selfish. That she was toxic.

She told her that she was worthy and lovable.

He lied.

She helped her see the truth. Blake wasn’t going to let Adam trick her again.

“Yang? About that date… how do you feel about sushi?”

Yang had seen something in her long ago. Something that Adam tried to stamp out.

Blake was not poison. She was not toxic. She was worthy. And she was never going to let anyone take that away from her ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of hurt/comfort. But mostly a lot of fluff to make up for the last few angsty fics.

“Is that my hoodie?”

Yang was staring at the hoodie that Blake had just accidentally pulled out of her bag.

“Um. Nooo?” Yang bit her lip. Blake was such a dork.

“It is! I last saw this thing at Beacon. How long have you been stealing my clothes!” Yang frowned in concern when Blake flinched slightly. Did she think that Yang was mad at her?

“Since the fall.” Oh. Yang swallowed and gestured for Blake to continue. “I didn’t think that I’d see any of you again so…” Blake gave a helpless little shrug, bringing the hoodie up to her chest and hugging it in a manner that was definitely subconscious.

“So you wanted something to remember me by?” Yang felt her heart simultaneously swell and break at the self-conscious nod Blake gave her. “That’s actually kind of sweet.” Blake turned to her, unsure. It hurt to think about why Blake behaved the way she did. How she always seemed to expect anger or even a strike during the early days of their friendship. All because of him.

“I, uh, um.” Blake stuttered slightly, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. “Here, you should probably have it back, anyway.” Yang shook her head.

“Hmm… Nope. You can keep it.” If Blake found comfort in her hoodie then Yang wasn’t going to take that away from her. Plus the idea of Blake being so attached to something of hers incredibly endearing. “Probably looks better on you, anyway.” Yang delighted in the flustered expression on her friend’s face. It wasn’t often she could get Blake to blush like that.

“Thank you.” Blake mumbles tightening her hold on said hoodie, ears pinned bashfully. When she glanced up at her, Yang sent her friend a playful wink, much to Blake’s fond exasperation. “Even if it does feel like I’m being teased here.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just- I cant believe that you stole my hoodie.”

“It’s comforting!”

“You could have bought one in your own colour.”

“It’s comforting because it’s you.” Blake grumbled, very indignant about the current situation. Yang felt her cheeks heat up. She knew that was the reason but hearing Blake admit it out loud was something else. “Now I’ve said it aloud, I realise how weird that is.” Blake cringed.

“What? No, no! I think it’s really sweet!” Yang wouldn’t have her partner berating herself like that. “If it makes you feel better, I have a reminder of you too.”

“Why would you want a reminder of me?” Yang sighed softly as she watched Blake close in on herself. She desperately wished that she could take away all of Blake’s insecurities so she could see that she was no less worthy of being remembered.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She came up next to Blake and tilted her head up gently. “You’re special to me. Yeah, you leaving hurt. But that doesn’t change the fact that I had fun with you at Beacon. I enjoyed spending time with you. All those memories we made together? They are so worth remembering.” Blake gently placed the hoodie on the bed and stepped into Yang’s arms, tucking her head into her neck.

“I missed you.” Yang gave a soft, appreciative hum, placing a gentle kiss on Blake’s temple.

“I missed you too.” Blake nuzzled further into her neck, sniffling lightly. After a moment she pulled away and both girls got ready for bed. When Yang came out of the bathroom, she couldn’t help but grin at Blake when she saw the girl wearing a pair of sweatpants and her hoodie. Granted, she was wearing something similar but still. Blake was wearing her hoodie. She felt slightly giddy about the fact. Or maybe that was over the fact they had to share a bed because the inn was overbooked?

“Shut up.” Blake grouched. “I can practically hear you mentally cooing at me.” Yang let out a tired laugh before putting her gear away in her bag. She paused and, coming to a decision, pulled out a book.

“Here. This is my reminder.” Shyness was a new thing for her. She didn’t entirely hate it.

“Oh, The Man with Two Souls? I gave you this back at Beacon.” Blake said, tilting her head.

“You were also reading it when we first met. That’s why it’s so important to me.” Blake ducked her head, lightly shoving Yang, quietly muttering something about her being a dork. “Hey, could I ask you for a favour?” Blake nodded at her.

“Um. So, uh, do you remember how back at Beacon… sometimes we’d just hangout and you’d read aloud to me?” Blake tilted her head, a small knowing smile. She then adjusted herself and nodded at Yang, opening the book up. Yang gave her a grateful smile and curled into her side, resting her head against Blake’s collar.

As Blake started to read, she curled into her a little more, closing her eyes and contentedly listening to the calming sound of her partner’s voice. Finally, she was home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selkie AU. There’s a lot of creative license here.

“Oh, you dropped your jacket. No, no, I’ve got it. Don’t worry.” Yang picked up the fallen jacket and placed it the back of the park bench. When the owner turned around, she nearly passed out.

Jet black hair in a bob cut, sparkling amber eyes and a jaw line that could cut glass. Was she staring at some ethereal being? The woman stared back up at her in shock. How was it even possible to have eyes like that?

“Um.” Yang smiled awkwardly when the girl didn’t respond. “My name’s Yang. You are..?”

“… Blake.” Her voice had a beautiful melody to it. “Is there a reason you decided to give a stranger her coat, Yang?” Yeah. She could definitely get used to that voice.

“I like helping pretty damsels in distress?” Yang said with a playful wink, delighting in the blush that crept up Blake’s neck.

“Believe me, I’m no damsel.” Yang sighed.

“Okaaay? But you didn’t deny that you’re pretty.” Yang smirked playfully. “I like a confident woman.” Blake gasped, presumably in shock, and covered her mouth and giggled, snorting lightly.

“I’m afraid I must go. But you’re a strange one, Yang.” She gave Yang a gentle, shy smile. “ I don’t doubt that I’ll run into you again. She said, starting to walk away.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Yang called out before murmuring to herself. “Really nice.”

But little did she know what she had in store for her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang was starting to get confused. She and Blake were crossing paths each time she cut through the park on her way home from work. It wasn’t bad, she enjoyed talking with the other woman. But whenever she returned home and emptied her pockets, she’d find a little trinket of some kind. Some sea glass here or a shell there. She’d even found a purple pendant at one one point. She still didn’t know how she felt about it.

One on hand, it was weird. Blake was reverse pickpocketing her. Yang had no clue how Blake managed it. But on the other, it was oddly sweet. It almost felt like she was being courted. Maybe Blake was simply old fashioned? It was weirdly endearing. Regardless, as she wandered through the park, she wondered if Blake would continue her odd little habit today.

“Hellooo!” She called out as she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench. “What are you gonna put in my pocket today?” Blake shifted in her seat, refusing to make eye contact. But before Yang could continue teasing her, Blake spoke up.

“Here.” Blake passes her a small velvet box. “I thought that we should get married in the human tradition as well.” Yang stared, dumbstruck as Blake gazed back at her with a very affectionate expression.

“WHAT?!” Yang jumped to her feet. “What do you mean married? I don’t recall sayin’ any vows!”

“You gave me back my coat.”

“How. Is. That. A vow?!”

“Because I’m a selkie. When you give a selkie back their coat, it creates a bond. When you flirted with me, the type of bond shifted into what you humans call marriage.” Yang blinked. What the hell was happening? Her hitting on a gorgeous woman scored her a wife immediately, apparently. That was unexpected. “I know human courtship takes longer and I have been told that human women like gifts.” Yang rubbed her eyes with her hands. She felt a migraine coming on.

“Usually, it takes longer to be “courted.” Yang groaned. “This is so weird. I basically have a wife. A wife that can turn into a seal. What even is my life… this so insane…”

“I’m very sorry.” Yang turned to Blake when she heard the despondent tone in the woman’s voice. The girl almost seemed remorseful. “I didn’t intend to drag you into this. Magic tends to cause more trouble than its worth.”

“Wait. I’m just very confused. This happening ver quickly so why don’t you come over for coffee and explain what the hell is going on?”

“… do you have tea?”

Yang found herself feeling beyond grateful that at least one of her friends was a tea snob.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

“… so lets make sure I understand. Some asshat stole your coat when you came up on land, forced you to marry him and you only just recently managed to steal it back and my giving it back to you after it fell off the bench at the park broke your bond to him and tethered it to me because of some kind of ancient magic?”

“That is accurate, yes.” Yang felt an eye twitch. This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. “There is a way of breaking the bond.” Yang didn’t like the hesitant tone in Blake’s voice.

“Buuuut…?”

“But it’s usually a painful process for the selkie because of our ties to magic.” Yang let her head hit the table. “I’m really sorry, Yang.” Blake looked like the perfect picture of guilt. This wasn’t her fault and Yang wasn’t going to let her feel like it was.

“I know it’s not your fault, Blake. But ya know; I’ve always said that I want a wife but this is a unique way of going about it.” Blake shrugged helplessly at her. Yang understood why. She was confused and more than overwhelmed, herself. “Look, the last thing I want is to cause you pain. So how about we try it out?”

“Being married?” Blake asked with a curious head tilt. Yang nearly choked on her coffee.

“No! Let’s try this the human way. We go on some dates, we get to know each other and see where it takes us.” Yang didn’t want to cause Blake pain but she also couldn’t just marry her when they barely knew each other! Dating might be a good middle ground. If it works, great! If not, we’ll, at least they tried. Plus, she gets to date a gorgeous, literally magical woman. When else would she get an opportunity like this?

“I guess we can try.” And so Yang embarked on a very interesting adventure indeed; dating a selkie.

This was certainly going to be interesting to tell the kids one day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times that they sparred.

“So Blakey. You excited for our first partner assignment?” Yang grinned at her partner excitedly.

“Don’t call me that. It feels condescending.” Blake had narrowed her eyes at her, unamused.

“I’m sorry. Won’t happen again, I swear.” Yang promised as they headed to the spare training room. All partners had been instructed by Goodwitch to spar with their partners and write a report on their strengths and weaknesses. They were then required to spar with their partners once a week to help each grow as fighters and learn how their partner fights so as to become more in sync during battle.

“That’s it?” Blake sounded confused.

“Yup. You tell you don’t like a nickname, I apologise for using it and then I never use it again. Simple.” It was conceding that she was confused by this simple fact but Yang put it down to Blake having had different friends from Yang.

Yang trotted over to the sparring mat. They were dressed relatively similar. Both wore a T-shirt in their respective colours. Yang, however had opted for sweat pants while Blake had opted for yoga pants.

“That’s very… respectful of you.” Yang shrugged and gestured towards Blake to get ready, Ember Celica at the ready. Blake narrowed her eyes, pulling Gambol from its sheath and getting into position.

“Ya know, I could always take it easy on you.” No sooner had the words lefter when she was forced to dodge roll out the way of her partner who had launched herself towards Yang with a flying kick. Before Yang could get on her feet, she was forced to stop. Gambol Shroud was an inch away from her throat, the side of the blade pressing against her jaw and forcing her to look up at Blake.

“Nothing about you strikes me as easy.” Yang gave a nervous laugh.

“You’d be the first to think that.”

“Perhaps people shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Eh, I’m easy to read.” Blake tilted her head curiously at her. Yang took an opportunity and fired a shot at her feet, causing the girl to flip out of the way. “But I never said I was easy to open.” Yang smirked, winking playfully at Blake. Blake merely quirked an eyebrow, almost seeming bored. Good, Yang thought to herself, she might actually get a challenge. And with that, they charged at each other.

The two girls traded blows for what felt like hours. Yang was slowly becoming more frustrated with herself. Blake was evasive, plotting ambushes and darting away before Yang could get a strike in. She knew she struggled with evasive opponents but she was usually able to eventually get the better of them. This was different. Blake had skill that didn’t get taught at school. It was obviously gained by experience. To put it simply? Blake was kicking her ass.

“Gotcha.” Yang truly thought she had her when she grabbed Blake’s wrists to grapple her. But when Blake faded away, she was immediately brought down to her knees with a swift kick to the back of them. Blake grabbed one of Yang’s wrists and pulled it diagonally across her back, her other hand pressing Gambol Shroud against Yang’s throat to push her back into Blake’s body and keep her there.

“I’m sorry. What was that? ‘Gotcha’” Blake gave an amused snort. “You sure about that, Xiao Long?” Oh. She was feisty. Yang could respect that.

“I maaaay have been a little too cocky. I concede defeat.” Yang said, a light giggle in her words.

“Good to see you’re not so full of yourself that you can’t admit when you’ve been beat.”

“Well. To be fair, you’re the first person to actually win against me in a while.” Blake turned to her with a slight smirk.

“So I’ve bested the Sunny Little Dragon when no one else could? Where’s my fair maiden?” Blake deadpanned. Yang blinked in surprise for a moment before leaning on her knees, laughter filling the room.

“Oh, I like you already. I mean, I’m torn between being insulted or impressed but…” Yang grinned up at Blake, drawing out the last word longer than necessary. “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Blake shrugged, awkwardly looking around her, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Do you want to go to the library and write our reports after this?” Blake asked, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Yang, deciding to spare the other girl, nodded and with that, they headed off.

Their first training session was a success. And Yang couldn’t wait to see how far they would go.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

“C’mon Blake. Let’s see how far you’ve come.” Yang was wearing a pair of sweats and a T-shirt as she waited for Blake on the sparring mat. With everyone else either shopping or trying to get Ironwood’s attention, she and Blake had decided to work on their partnership by way of sparring.

“Yang. I won nearly all of our matches back at Beacon. I doubt that anything has changed.” Yang let out a laugh. Blake wasn’t wrong. Even in hand-to-hand combat, Blake had her beat. But growing up in the White Fang would do that to you.

Today would be hand-to-hand since Blake’s weapon was still out of commission. This would be their first sparring match together for a very long time so both girls were eager (and nervous) to test each other. Yang adjusted her T-shirt. She liked to fight in higher clothing fro avoid grappling. But she was quick to notice that Blake shirt was baggier that hers. She could use that. Or so she thought until an amused snort cut through her thoughts.

“I know what you’re thinking and no, you’re not getting that advantage.” Blake smirked, reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a black sports bra. Yang damn near died a little.

“Uh…” Anyone who tried to claim that Blake had no definition was a dumbass. Blake welded a sword and threw Yang around on a regular basis. The woman definitely put work into her body and was very well rewarded.

Blake shook out her now much shorter hair, ruffling it lightly with her hand as she threw her shirt to the side. She stretched out her spine and arms and jogged over to Yang, who coughed to hide her flush, with a playful grin.

“Ready, Xiao Long?” Yang chose to answer by aiming a punch to Blake’s abdomen. Blake responded by dodging and trying swing her leg at Yang’s knees. Yang launched away from her.

And so it went. Each girl gave as good as she got, taunts and teasing comments being thrown as well as blows.

“You’ve gotten better against evasion, Yang. I’m surprised.”

“And you’re still a pain in the neck.” Blake faded out as Yang made to grab her.

“But I’m your pain in the neck, right?” Yang yelped as Blake spoke softly into her ear, spinning around wildly. Blake was nowhere to be found.

“Blake?” Great. She was being stalked. Like a mou- actually, it was better if she didn’t finish that thought. She heard a noise from her right and quickly turned just in time to grab Blake’s arm. Blake merely smirked and grabbed onto Yang’s other arm and fell backwards, dragging Yang with her. As Blake’s back hit the ground, she wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist, rolling them over and pinning her wrists down firmly.

“Pinned you.” Blake cooed patronisingly. Yang rolled her eyes, trying to wiggle free. When Blake sent her a disbelieving look, Yang have up with a pout. “You’re better. But not quite enough to best me.” Blake looked down at her with a playful smile, a happy glint lighting up her eyes.

“Okay, I admit it. I lost. Happy, oh powerful one?” Blake laughed, sitting up to smack Yang’s shoulder playfully. Yang stared, completely spellbound. A happy, laughing Blake was truly a sight to behold.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Blake gave her a small, self-conscious smile.

“You’re really pretty when you laugh.” Blake huffed, cheeks flushed and moved so that she was sitting next to Yang. Yang sat up and gently guided Blake’s jaw so that she could nuzzle her nose affectionately. “I’m serious, you know.”

“…yeah” Blake gazed back at her, soft and sweet. “But you’re pretty all the time so you can’t talk.”

“Oh please. I’m nowhere near as elegant as you.” Blake giggled lightly and leaned against Yang, tucking her head under her jaw.

“You’re perfect.” Yang wrapped her arm around Blake and kissed her head shyly. This, whatever this was, was so new to both them that she was feeling all sorts of nerves that she never knew she was capable of. Which was weird. She was the confident one. The strong one. She was helping fight a war, for crying out loud. And here she was reduced to nothing more than a nervous, giggling school girl just because Blake looked at her. Yang sighed softly, pulling Blake into her side a little more firmly.

Eventually, they would have to get up and move along. But for now? They were content. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake decide to catch the newest horror flick. But what happens when something reminds Blake of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the horror movie is based on the NightMare theory that floated around before we learned about the Apathy.

“Man, I almost feel awful for Rubes.”

“Yes, I imagine that having to go on a mission on your birthday would be disappointing.”

“What? Nah, Ruby’ll love it. I meant being trapped with the Ice Queen for three days. On her own!”

Yang grinned at the fond, eye roll that Blake gave her. Slowly but surely, she was getting the other girl to open up.

“You’re terrible.” Blake murmured, playfully smacking Yang’s bicep. “Weiss is getting better, Yang. It’s not her fault everyone in Atlas has an icicle stuck up their arse.” Yang almost walked into a light pole.

“Okay, wow. Didn’t expect that one from Blake Belladonna.” Yang said, cheekily poking her friends ribs. Blake caught her hand and pushed Yang away lightly.

“Shut up, you dork.” Blake laughed. Yang immediately felt stupidly giddy. Her partner had one of the most adorable laughs ever, including the little snort she gave whenever something particularly tickled her funny bone. The only bad thing was that they were so rare. Therefore, she tried to coax one out of her at least once a day.

“C’mon, the movie is about to start.” Yang said happily, pulling her partner into the theatre. With their mission not due for another week or so, the two had found themselves with a spare couple of hours to kill this weekend. Yang had instantly begged Blake to go see the newest horror movie; NightMare. Blake was reluctant at first but ultimately agreed.

So, with a bucket of popcorn and drinks in hand, the two friends made their way to their seats. Upon sitting down on Blake’s right, Yang grinned and snagged a piece of popcorn and threw it into her mouth.  
“Just so you know, partner. You’re more than welcome to hold my hand if you get too scared. You can even hide in my shoulder if it gets too scary.” Yang quipped with a playful smirk.

“I think I’ll be fine.” There was something hidden in Blake’s tone that made Yang’s smirk fall. These moments happened frequently when it was just the two of them. Ones where Yang could catch a glimpse behind the mask that Blake wore around everyone else and saw just a fraction of a scar before she pulled back. Yang wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what had caused said scars but she did want Blake to feel comfortable and safe with her.

“True. You’re, like, the most badass person I know.” Yang said softly, gently changing the subject. Blake turned to her with a grateful smile. One that Yang didn’t need. If Blake didn’t feel comfortable opening up, that was more than okay. She knew how scary it was to be vulnerable with someone. She would never push that onto Blake without good reason.

Moments later, the advertisements started to play and she shot her friend a reassuring smile and turned to face the screen. She was sure that this was going to be fun.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

This was not fun. Nope. Not at all.

Yang had hoped to spend some time with her partner. Get a mutual fright from a stupid slasher. A bit of a thrill. But this… having Blake curl in on herself every time a certain character was on screen? That was not her intention. What really concerned her was the fact that it wasn’t even the monster that was scaring Blake, it was one of the male leads. Granted, his character was an ass. Treating his girlfriend like property and generally being verbally abusive to her. It was awful. Yang didn’t have to guess as to why he made Blake uncomfortable. With the way she recoiled whenever he spoke and the way she flinched at his treatment of the female lead, it was easy for her to understand that somebody had hurt her partner once upon a time.

The idea that somebody once treated Blake like that… well, Yang hated it. Blake was a sweet person. She was stubborn, hotheaded and impulsive. But kind and compassionate, even if emotions and communication wasn’t her forte. She didn’t deserve to be treated with such cruelty. Nobody deserved to be in an abusive situation like that.

“You’re mine, my darling. Don’t you forget that.” As the character in question spoke, Blake went pale, her hand instinctively coming up to grasp at Yang’s wrist. She was terrified.

“Hey, c’mon. Let’s get out of here.” Blake sent her a confused look but Yang was already standing and gently guiding her partner out of the cinema.

“Yang, you don’t hav-“ “Blake. I’m not going to prioritise a movie over my partner. You’re way more important than some stupid slasher.” Blake paused, grabbing Yang’s arm and turning her around. She must have seen something in Yang’s eyes because when she next spoke, her voice was filled with self-depreciation.

“You know. Of course you’d know. You’re the smartest person in our year so of course you’d pick up on it.” Blake muttered the last sentence to herself, evidently unhappy with herself.

“… You don’t have to talk about it. But please understand that I am not going to make you sit through something that reminds you of, well, whatever happened to you.” There they were again. Blake’s scars were making themselves known. Of course Yang was going to be gentle.

“I’m not fragile. I don’t need you to walk on eggshells around me!” Blake’s eyes had narrowed, challenging Yang.

“No. You’re not. I’m not going to treat you like glass, Blake, I promise. But I also want you to feel comfortable. Safe.” Blake looked up at her, almost surprised. “This pain doesn’t make you weak. I don’t know what happened but I can promise you that you deserved so much better. You’re safe here, okay? You have nothing to prove. You don’t need to act tough when you’re not feeling okay. Not with me.” Blake looked at her suspiciously for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Thank you.” Yang nodded and tried to smile reassuringly at her partner. Blake gave a small, watery smile of her own back before biting her lip thoughtfully, looking away for a moment. Blake let out a soft sigh and shook her head before stepping up to Yang and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you for understanding.” There was something more in her tone. A hidden message that Yang read loud and clear; thank you for not pushing me. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for letting me take my time.

“Of course, Blake. We’re partners. We look out for each other, yeah?” Yang gently curled her arm around Blake’s shoulder, sighing in relief when the other girl leaned into her and gently butted her head against Yang’s jaw, a quiet hum of agreement slipping from her throat as the girls made their way home.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang was an intelligent woman. It was obvious to her that somebody had put Blake through hell. That Blake felt trapped within the shadows of the past. Maybe with time, Yang could help pull her out. No matter how long it took, Blake Belladonna was worth it. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “Dear Diary...”

“Dear Diary..”

“Diary? Let me look at that….”

“Ruby Rose! You dolt, this is Blake’s journal!”

Yang groaned. The crew was damn near getting cabin fever due to the fact that Ironwood had them laying low. Which meant that her sister and Weiss were close to killing each other. Although, if Blake found out about her diary being stolen, they might all be dead.

“How was I suppo-“ “Has anyone seen my journal?” Well, speak of the devil.

“Ruby. Is that my journal?” Yang glanced up at her partner. Blake stood with her arms crossed and hip cocked. Her gaze was trained on Ruby with a slight tilt of her head, ears pinned in agitation. Her tone oddly reminded Yang of a displeased parent, an amusing concept when it came to Blake considering how awkward she was with little Adrian Cotta-Arc.

“Watch out lil sister. Blake’s using her mum voice on you.” Yang grinned when she noticed Blake’s lips twitch slightly.

“U-um. Well, you see..” Ruby stammered. “SCATTER!” She suddenly threw the book at Yang and grabbed Weiss and sped off. Yang sighed wearily.

“Nobody read it.”

“I gathered. If they did, you’d all be a bunch of sentimental messes.” Yang blinked.

“So there’s sentimental stuff about us in here?” She asked gently, handing her friend back her journal as she sat down next to her.

“Yes. You’re not going to ask to read it?” Yang shook her head.

“Nope. Those are your thoughts, Blake. It’s not my place to know them.” Yang said, reaching out to gently stroke her partner’s arm with the back of her hand. Blake bit her lip gently, looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear shyly and looked back. Yang laughed softly, Blake could be such a shy dork when she wanted to be.

“Thank you.” The gazed at each other for a moment before Yang reached up to gently grasp Blake’s chin and bring her closer. They had been teetering on the edge of whatever this was for a while. Maybe it was time to jump. She grazed Blake’s lips with her own, testing the waters and pulling away. Blake let out an involuntary whine of disappointment, reaching out to grasp Yang’s jacket. Yang smiled softly, and pulled Blake closer, closing the distance and kissing Blake properly. Blake hummed against her, her journal falling to the floor to be forgotten as she threaded her hands through Yang’s hair gently. Yang’s arms curled around Blake’s back, supporting her weight.

When they finally pulled back, Blake butted her head against Yang’s.

“… I think I can let you see my journal now.”

“Oh? So there’s stuff about me in there? Like what?”

“Like how you’re so beautiful that I’m surprised that there’s not a religion dedicated to worshiping you. Or how you’re so strong you could pick me up as effortlessly as a feather. That you’re the most intelligent person I’ve ever met in so many ways and in many ways that I lack. I talk about your smile and laugh. Your kindness and compassion. How loving you are.” Yang felt her cheeks heat up.

“Huh. Wow. I might have to start one about you, then. Return the favour. But I don’t think there’s enough pages in the world to write about you.” Blake giggled, cheeks bright, and pressed a kiss to Yang’s lips again. Yang sighed happily into it.

“You’re something else.”

“And I’m all yours.” Blake turned away, nervously playing with Yang’s jacket.

“You don’t belong to me. I don’t feel comfortable with… possessive terms. I don’t want to own you.” Yang understood. With the way Adam had treated her, Blake didn’t want to feel trapped again, nor did she want to trap Yang.

“Okay. I understand. No possessive terms.” Blake looked up at her, unsure. Yang smiled gently and Blake let out a relieved sigh.

“I do want this. But I’m not exactly… unbroken.” Yang felt her heart break along with Blake’s voice.

“You’re not broken. You have scars and wounds. Just like anyone else. They won’t stop me from loving you.” Blake froze.

“You… love me?” Blake asked, as though she couldn’t believe that somebody could. “Even after what I did?”

“You came back. That’s what matters. You chose me. Nothing could stop me from loving you. You deserve love, no matter what he tried to tell you.” Yang pressed forward, kissing Blake and pulling back. “You don’t have to-“ “I love you too.” Blake interrupted her, dragging her down into another kiss.

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.  
“Good?”  
“Really?”  
“Rea-“ “I’m happy for you two but I will not hesitate to kill you if this ridiculous dialogue continues.”

The two turned to see an exasperated Weiss. They could hear Ruby and Jaune arguing in the next room.

“Oh joy. She kills Grimm and moods. Good to know.”  
“Watch it, Belladonna.”  
“Oh bite me, Schnee.”  
“Isn’t that Yang’s job now?”  
“… You’re like the irritating sister I never had, you know that?”

Yang fell into the back of the couch and groaned into a pillow. When Weiss and Blake went at it like this, it usually went on for a while.

“I truly despise you.”  
“You love me.”  
“Shut up.  
“Make me.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“What’s your face supposed to mean?”  
“That makes no sense!”  
“Your face makes no sense.”

Yang let out a laugh. At least life wasn’t boring. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notebooks and letters can be painful. But perhaps the prayers of two parents can convince the fates to reunite their daughters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a blog post that I was tagged in to write angst about.
> 
> Set after Blake left.

Tai-Yang was conflicted. One on hand, he wasn’t happy about his children running off into the unknown. But he was beyond proud of them for trying to make a difference. Just as he and his team had.He saw the dedication and strength of their mothers within them and saw his own promise to keep trying looking back at him. But the one thing that had concerned him was Yang.

The girl had been moping around a lot longer than was generally expected for a huntress that’s lost a limb. He often had wished that Summer was still around. She had always had a knack of getting the girls to listen, he mused as he carried a box of books up to the attic. But now she was off to go look after her sister. At least they had each other.

One of the books caught his attention. A notebook that was written in Yang’s handwriting. Curious, he pulled it out and moved to the kitchen table and placing it on top of it before sitting down and opening it. He leaned his head in one hand and used the other to turn the pages.

“Blake Belladonna” was scrawled in messy script over and over again. He recognised the name of Yang’s partner. He swallowed nervously. Please don’t let this be like him and Raven. Please don’t let his little one be repeating his mistakes. He took a deep breath and continued reading.

_“I miss you.”_  
_“Should I hate you? I don’t want to. __I could never hate you.”_  
_“Come back to me.”_  
_“I miss you.”_  
_“I need you.”_  
_“What did I do wrong?”_  
_“Was I too weak for you?”_  
_“I never want to see your face again!”_  
_“I want to hold you. I need you to hold me!”_  
_“Why was I not enough! Why am I never enough!”_  
_“Please. Blake. Come back.”_

At first, Tai felt a burst of anger at the girl who had so clearly broken Yang’s heart. His anger was soon followed by guilt. Blake was just a kid herself. Whatever had happened to her? It had spooked her enough to run. He had heard stories of this girl. Her determination and passion. Her caring nature that hid behind a stoic façade. Ruby thoroughly adored her. There had to be a reason why. He just hoped that Yang would get the chance he never had; to reconcile with the girl she loved and to hear her out. He had come to the last page. It was a letter.

_“Dear Blake,_

_I don’t know what to say. You’ll never get this letter. Just like I’ll never see your beautiful eyes again. Never see that mischievous little side smirk that I used to think was just for me. I’ll never hear you laugh and I’ll never make you smile. Maybe it’s a good thing I never asked you out. Maybe it would hurt so much worse than it does now._

_It’s hard to imagine, though. I loved you, Blake Belladonna. Did you know that? I still do. I want to hate it. I almost want to hate you. But how can I hate somebody that made me feel like I could just be me? Not child or a sister. Not a caretaker. I could just be Yang._

_But this proves it. I’m not worth staying around for. First Raven. Then Summer. Now you. Nobody stays. Everybody leaves. And I’m left broken and unwanted._

_I know you had your reasons. But I don’t care. You sure as hell didn’t care about my feelings, did you. I was so stupid for thinking that you might love me too. God, I even did that stupid lovey dovey bullshit in my fucking notebooks at school. You know what I’m talking about, right? Yang Belladonna with a fucking heart surrounding it. Blake Xiao Long. Or maybe it would have been Blake and Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna! The perfect power couple! Woopty fucking doo! Ain’t i cliché?_

_God, look what you’ve done to me. The worst fucking part though? I don’t want to forget it. I don’t want to stop loving you, Blake. You made me so happy during our time as partners. I felt special. Like I finally found somebody who wouldn’t replace me. You made me believe in all of the stories about soulmates that dad and Summer used to tell us. I thought that you were mine, Blake. But I was wrong. I was so fucking wrong. And it fucking hurts. But I still can’t hate you. I don’t want to, no matter what I said to Ruby. I still know that you deserve somebody to love you unconditionally. Even if it’s not me._

_This is my goodbye to you, Blake Belladonna. Not that you gave me the chance to say it. But my feelings never really mattered to you anyway. Did they?_

_Forever yours,_  
_Yang Xiao Long”_

Tai threw the book away. It was like looking into a mirror. If he only knew where she had gone, he might consider sending the Belladonna girl this letter. Along with one of his own, pleading her to go to Yang. He could only hope that the fates would bring the girls together and give them a chance for closure.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

A week after Blake had returned home, Kali was still in shock that her and Ghira’s baby girl was back. Just as stubborn and hotheaded as always, she swore that she and Ghira were losing years off of their lifespan already.

Ghira was currently attending a meeting with some of the local fishermen. Blake was trying not to kill her blonde friend she had brought home. Kali had gotten a thoroughly foul look when she had suggested that this was why they shouldn’t feed strays.

The senior Belladonna woman was now tidying up her home, putting away some clothes in her daughter’s room. The idea still nearly made her cry. Her baby girl was home. She had just closed the drawer when her foot kicked Blake’s bag over, sending a page from a notepad flying out. Kali’s curiosity got the better of her and she started to read. And the more she read, the more her heart broke, both for her little girl and the incredible young woman she hoped to one day meet.

_“Dear Yang Xiao Long._

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You have always deserved a better partner that I. And now you’re paying the price. All because I had to choose you. I still don’t know what came over me. Was it your strength? Was it your kindness? Or was it that I saw my soul reflected in your eyes? I don’t know. But you paid the toll, didn’t you? He came aback into my life and saw the way I looked at you. He knew it before I did. I love you, Yang. Which is why I had to leave. I know it’s going to hurt you. I know you’ll hate me. I deserve nothing less._

_You’re truly, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. You’re strong. You can deadlift an Ursa in one breath and in the next be the biggest sweetheart I could imagine. Your intelligent in every single way, even in areas I lack. You’re kind and compassionate and gentle when the world should have turned you to stone. You’re smile could light up an entire city and your laugh could heal a nation. As for your eyes… I didn’t know I had a favourite shade of purple until I met you._

_You truly are a remarkable person. A sunflower in a field of ash and smoke. I can only hope that my toxic touch hasn’t forever tainted you, sweetheart. You tried to pull me from the shadows when I hadn’t earned it. I’m selfish and a coward. Running is all I do. So I’m going to use that talent to protect you. All of you. But especially you._

_This is my farewell to you, Yang Xiao Long. I’m sorry I’m not giving you the chance to hear it. But I know one look at you will make my resolve crumple. You’ll change my mind and we’ll both fall and burn. That can’t happen; because you are all that matters. So please hate me. Hate me. Hate me._

_Yours eternally,_

_Blake Belladonna.”_

Kali gently tucked the page into her pocket, determined to bring it up to Blake when they were alone. She couldn’t let this go. They all had to convince her to return to this girl. If Yang truly was Blake’s soulmate, they couldn’t let her throw it all away because of her past. Both girls deserved closure. Please, Kali prayed, let them find it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali makes the choice to talk to Blake about her letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd installation to this fic  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50600447

“Thank you for the tea, mum.”

Kali smiled softly at Blake as they say next to each other in the garden at the back of their home. This was something she had missed terribly; their mummy/daughter tea sessions.

“Of course, baby girl. I remember how we did this all the time when you were little.”

“… you mean when I gave you puppy dog eyes until you let me have some tea, despite being told no?” Blake shot her a shadow of that cheeky smile that she became so infamous for as a little girl. Kali smirked at her.

“Yes, Blake. If I recall, I had to make a deal with you; stop trying to fight the human guards and I’d let you drink tea.” Blake instantly sputtered.  
“That was one time, mum! And he had it coming! He made fun of your ears.” Blake trailed off into a grumble, ears pinning. Kali let out a laugh. Blake had always had an attitude problem. One that certainly got worse with age, apparently.

“Oh, Blake. Mummy’s just teasing.” Blake wearily rubbed her eyes.

“Mother.”

“Daughter.” Kali grinned cheekily at her daughter. She had missed out on so much good natured teasing. She had some catching up to. But right now, she had an important job to do. She sighed gently as she watched Blake gaze sadly at a bumblebee that had perched itself on her hand.

“Listen, kitten-“ “Mum! I’m not a little girl anymore!” Kali let out an exasperated sigh. The stubbornness was a Belladonna trait. Gods know Blake didn’t get it from the Forrest side of the family.

“We need to talk. About this…” Kali braced herself and handed Blake her letter, the bumblebee flying away. A pained, betrayed expression crossed her features and Kali was quick to press forward. “I didn’t go snooping. It fell out of your bag and my curiosity got the better of me. Yang was your partner, correct? Sun mentioned that she got hurt protecting you.”

“Wow. Getting right into it, are we?” Blake let out a pained laugh. Blake buried her face into her hands and her shoulders shook. Kali resisted the urge to hold her. She couldn’t push. Not just yet.

“Sweetheart. This thing that happened to her? It was Adam’s fault. Not yours. She got hurt-“

“Because of me. Because I cared about her. Because I poison everything that I touch!” Blake was hyperventilating at this point. “I love her, mum! I can’t let her get hurt because of me! She deserves better so much better than what I can give her, don’t you understand?!.” Kali felt her heart shatter. Just what had that monster done to her baby? Gods, if he ever showed his face in Kuo Kuana…

“Blake…”

“No, mum!” Blake stood up and paced around desperately. “He hurt her because he saw how I felt and he would keep doing it if I had stayed! I hope she hates me! It’s better this way! It’s what I deserve!” Blake was standing with her jaw set and tears streaming down her face.

“Blake. Stop.” Kali said firmly, standing up and quickly pulling Blake into her arms. Blake struggled at first before a ragged sob tore itself from her throat and she clung desperately to her mother, no more than a child seeking comfort after a nightmare. “You are not poison. You do not deserve any sort of pain, baby girl. You deserve happiness and love, just like anybody else. And if that’s with this girl, then you need to go after it.”

“She won’t want to see me. She’s been hurt before and now I’ve done the same! How could she possibly want me?” Blake whimpered weakly.

“Shouldn’t that be her decision to make?” Blake froze before nodding, a heartbroken sob tearing through her body as she buried her face in Kali’s neck. “After everything with the White Fang is over, you should go to her. Closure will be good for you. Both of you. But you’ll never know if you don’t try. And I know for a fact that my little kitten is as brave as a panther. You can do this, sweetie.” Kali cooed tenderly as Blake gave an weak, embarrassed groan but didn’t refute the old nickname.

Kali gently guided her daughter to sit down, reaching over to wipe her eyes gently before holding her cup of tea with both hands and smiling at her daughter.

“Now. Tell me about her. I want to know all about the woman who has stolen my daughter’s heart.” Blake sniffled lightly and rolled her eyes with a watery laugh.

“I don’t know where to start. I’ve never… talked about this stuff before, mum.” She mumbled shyly. Kali hid a smile. Her usually outspoken, bold as brass daughter who was always ready for a shouting match was actually being shy for once. She really must meet the woman who had such an affect in her.

“I would say at the start but I don’t think you can remember your past lives, can you? She is your ‘’soulmate’’ after all.” Kali giggled at the mortified expression on Blake’s face.

“… you’re awful.” Blake growled, irritation filling her words. Kali grinned.

“Mother’s job, baby girl. Embarrass thine child.” Blake smacked her forehead.

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Now about Yang?”

“Yang. Um. Yang is..” Blake sighed wistfully. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. Her looks, her personality, her strength. I don’t know how to describe her. Words will never be enough.” Blake was blushing. Kali resisted the urge to coo at her. Despite the situation, there was something adorable about the soft tone her daughter spoke with, the way her eyes carried a light of complete and utter adoration. It reminded Kali of how Ghira looked at her when they were that age. Blake truly loves this Yang girl. It was very endearing, Kali thought as Blake continued.

“And her eyes, mum! Gods, I could look at them all day. You can just tell how kind she is just by looking at them. And don’t even get me started on her hair!” There was still traces of pain in Blake’s face but as the younger woman went into detail about Yang, Kali could see that Blake adored every single thing about Yang. This wasn’t just a matter of physical attraction or even romantic attraction. It ran so much deeper. Her baby was completely head over heels for every single part of Yang. It was very sweet.

“She’s the sweetest, strongest, kindest and most loving person I’ve ever met. I felt so safe with her. Like I found my home, you know?” Kali did know. There was no doubting it now. They had to get Blake back to her. Fortunately, Ghira had some connections that they could use to find out where Yang was.

As Blake continued to ramble on about her partner, Kali didn’t even bother trying to hide her smile. Blake had found somebody who was truly everything that a partner should be. She just needed to be brave enough to take the risk.

If these past couple of weeks had taught her anything, it was that Kali still knew her daughter aftertastes all this time. And she knew that her daughter was the very definition of bravery.

Kali truly believed that her daughter would get the fairytale ending that she and Yang both deserved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it’s time for some maternal intervention when it comes to our buzzing little bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third instalment in my letters series.
> 
> Part one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50600447
> 
> Part two: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50633849

“Why do you have an envelope with my mother’s handwriting on it?”

Blake had turned around from setting her bags down in their shared room to see Yang holding an envelope with very familiar handwriting on it. Blake was confused, to say the least.

“Uh. She gave it to me?” Blake narrowed her eyes. She had nearly died at least three times in the past few days. She wanted to rest. She was far from in the mood for whatever nonsense her mother had cooked up. “She just came up to me after she said goodbye to you, gave it to me and told me to read it when I had some down time and gave me a hug. I’m just as confused as you are.” Blake frowned as she tried to figure out what her mother was planning.

“… Oh shit!” A sudden horrifying thought caused her to dive for her bag and look for a certain letter. When she came up empty, she knew where it was. “Why would you do this to me, mum!” Blake hissed at the ceiling.

“I’m going to guess that you know what’s in the letter, then.” Yang smiled nervously at her.

“… Unfortunately.” Blake said stiffly as she glowered at the letter in her friend’s hand. Yang caught her stare and smiled gently at her before walking over, placing the letter in Blake’s hand and resuming her seat. Blake blinked in confusion. “Why…?”

“I’m not going to make you uncomfortable. Yeah, I’m curious. But your comfort is more important than some stupid letter.” Blake stared at her partner, and she quickly became lost in shades of lilac. If this is what drowning felt like, then she was more than happy to dive in.

“-ake. Blake!” Blake shook herself out of it. This wasn’t the first time she had been distracted by Yang. The girl was too gorgeous for her own good. But now was not the time.

“S-sorry. What did you say?” Yang gave her a small smile.

“I said; are you okay?” Blake nodded. She looked down at the letter. Usually, her mother was right about these things. Even if Blake did feel slightly betrayed. She bit her lip thoughtfully and let out a pained groan.

“Mum claims that the Belladonna are stubborn. But the Forrests are just as bad.” Blake grumbled. “But she usually knows what she’s doing. So here…” Blake handed Yang the letter, voice dropping to a pleading whisper. “Just please, please wait until I’m in the bathroom. I can’t be in the room when you do.” Her ears had pinned to the sides anxiously.

“Are you sure, Blake?”

“No. But you deserve to see it. Plus I trust my mother, as infuriating as she may be. More importantly; I trust you. So… read it.” Yang nodded and gestured with her head for Blake to use the bathroom first. Blake gave her a grateful smile and grabbed her night clothes and headed to go shower. She tried to focus on her breathing and wash routine but nothing could prepare her for the sight that met her when she came out half an hour later.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

When Blake exited the bathroom in sweats and a T-shirt, she didn’t know what she was expecting to see. But Yang sitting on her bed, staring down at the letter with tears silently streaming down her face was not it. And it tore through Blake’s soul, hurting far more than his blade ever could.

“… Y-Yang?” She called out hesitantly, holding her elbow self-consciously.

“… You loved me?” The crack in Yang’s voice chipped at Blake’s heart. She stepped forward and spoke.

“Of course I did. How could I not?” Blake croaked out. “And I still do.” She dropped her head, gritting her teeth. She waited for the rejection. Waited for Yamg to tell that she’s been hurt to badly. But then, she heard footsteps walk over to her and a pair of hands framed her jaw, gently guiding her to look up. Both of them were shedding tears now.

“I love you too.” The two stared at each other before Blake snapped. She pushed Yang’s hands down and grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling her down and grasping the back of her neck firmly before kissing her. Yang let of a muffled noise of surprises before she pulled Blake closer by her waist, tilting her head to get a more comfortable angle for the both of them.

They brought to a halt when a sob tore it’s way out of Blake’s throat. Yang pulled back immediately and pulled Blake into a hug, stroking her hair and cooing into her ear as Blake sobbed into her shoulder.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here.” Blake let out a pained whimper.

“How can you want me after what I did?!” She felt Yang freeze before pushing her away to look at her, framing her face so gently. Far more gentle than how he had ever touched her.

“If course I want you, baby. We all make mistakes, Blake. That doesn’t make us less worthy.” The endearment slipped out as easily as her lungs breathed.

“But-“ “Blake. I know you. I know that you don’t think highly of yourself and that hurts more than I can explain. You are so much more worthy than whatever he taught you. I want to love you. To make you feel safe. I want to make you happy. Because you deserve the world, Blake Belladonna.” Blake let out a small sob and turned to nuzzle one of the palms framing her face. “But I’m not going to pressure you. If you don’t want this? That’s okay. You can say no. I would never force you into something, Blake.” And staring into those beautiful eyes she had come to love? Blake knew Yang would keep her word. The choice was easy.

“If I deserve the world, then you deserve so much more. The universe, if I could give it. I don’t deserve you. But Gods, do I want this.” She pressed a kiss to the wrist of Yang’s prosthetic.

“Bold of you to assume you’re not already my entire universe.” Yang said, half laugh and half sob. Blake gasped and stared at in shock.

“You can’t just say shit like that and expect me not to kiss you.” Yang leaned forward.

“Then perhaps you should shut me up. Because I will make it my mission to ensure that you know how fucking amazing you are.” Blake stared at her for a second before grabbing wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck and firmly pulling her into a kiss. It was messy and clumsy because both girls were crying. But it was safety. It was love. It was two splintered souls finding their missing piece. And it was theirs.

They eventually surfaced for air but before Blake could catch her breath, Yang kissed her again, softer this time.

“I love you. So much.” She mumbled against Blake’s lips. Blake pulled back and gazed at her.

“I love you too, Yang Xiao Long. More than you’ll ever know.” The girls stared at each other for a moment before Yang let out a sobbing laugh and lifted Blake up into her arms, spinning them around effortlessly. Blake dissolves into giggles and held on for dear life. When they came to a stop, so too did her laughter. She couldn’t help it. The way Yang snorted in between her laughs was too adorable and she couldn’t help but gaze at her in awe.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Yang giggled out, ducking her head bashfully and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“This is so not fair. You cannot be the most gorgeous, kindhearted and strong person I’ve ever met and also be this cute. Its illegal.”

“Oh yeah? Says who?”

“Says me.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Not kiss you, that’s for sure.”

Yang let out a laugh, gently wiping Blake’s tears away. Blake hummed and gently kissed her partner’s fingers as they passed by her mouth. Yang bit her lip and giggled. God, she was so beautiful and cute and amazing that it almost physically hurt. Blake surged forward, pressing their lips together again.

“What was that about not kissing me?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, ma’am.” Yang quickly pressed back into her. Blake rolled her eyes and smiled into the kiss. She still didn’t feel like she deserved this. But she wasn’t going to run from it. Never gain. They chose each other back in the Emerald Forest and they were choosing each other once more. They had both already suffered through so much pain. She wasn’t going to put them through more.

But the universe wouldn’t have the same grace. Fate still had some rocks to hurl their way. But nevermore would they suffer alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira and Kali meet Yang. Embarrassment and cute bees ensues.
> 
> This one’s a bit more silly, fluffy and lighthearted than previous chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final instalment in my letters serie.
> 
> Part one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50600447
> 
> Part two: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50633849
> 
> Part three: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50669576

“Yang Xiao Long.”

Blake flinched at her father’s booming tone of voice. Adam had been dead for a while but some days, his ghost came back to haunt her.

“Sir. Pleasure to see you again.” Yang dropped into the formal bow that was typically used by suitors when speaking to their beloved’s parents. Ghira grinned.

“At least this one has respect.” He clasped Yang’s arm, a small frown forming as he gazed at the gold metal. “Thank you. For everything.” Blake watched as her girlfriend glared up at her father boldly.

“With all due respect, sir. Don’t thank me. I love her. I’d do it a thousand times again if it let her safe.” Ghira stepped back in surprise.

“Blake said you had a strong character. I’m glad to see she was right.”

“Eh, she has to be right. She’s the leader of the faunus militia now, soooo.” Blake stood up tall and smirked as her parents looked at her and finally noticed the armour she was wearing.

“Haha! That’s our girl!” Ghira laughed happily. “She gets that from me!” Kali rolled her eyes before walking over to Yang and held her prosthetic.

“Welcome to our home, Yang. Blake certainly didn’t underestimate your beauty, did you sweetheart?”

“Of course not.” Blake grinned at her mother cheekily. “Look at the literal Goddess I’ve been blessed with. I have to do her justice.” Ghira and Kali glanced at each other in surprise.

“Blake.” Yang warned with an exasperated sigh. “I love you, baby, but can you save the flirting for later?”

Blake sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes at her parents.

“See how my woman deprives me of the love and affection I crave?” She grinned as her parents laughed. “Come on. Let’s go inside. We’ll tell you the whole story.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////

“So the guy’s got Blake pinned and I come in, pick him up by the back of the neck and throw him through the wall. Next thing I know, I hear Blake say “And that’s why I’m going to marry you.” Blake bit back a smirk as she watched her parents react to Yang’s retelling of events. “She then throws a little black box at me before pistol whipping some other guy and running off! I open it and there’s this ring!” Yang showed off her bee shaped engagement ring happily.

“Blake proposed in the middle of battle?” Ghira said distantly. “Blake, your mother and I love you but surely it would have been better to romance the poor girl first?” He muttered, tiredly rubbing his face.

“Nah. It was perfect.” Yang sighed leaning into Blake and kissing her cheek. Blake quirked an eyebrow at her parents.

“She literally can deadlift a Goliath. A battlefield proposal was perfect.” Blake shrugged. Her father stared at her wearily.

“My little girl is engaged, is the leader of a faunus based militia and is becoming a public speaker for faunus rights. Forgive your old father for being a little slow, Blake.” Ghira grinned. “Even if we are proud of you.”

“Oh, look at our little kitten! All grown up!” Kali cooed. Blake growled at her mother.

“Mother, please.” She quickly held up a finger to silence Yang. “Call me kitten, Sunflower, and you’ll be sleeping on the beach.” Yang gave a snorting giggle and kissed said finger.

“I promise, baby.” Ghira and Kali shared a fond smile. This was the daughter that they remembered. Cheeky and full of life. “But you wouldn’t really do that to me, would you? You wouldn’t make me sleep all on my own? Out in the cold?” Oh no. She was using that voice. The one that made Blake melt each and every time. Blake tried to resist. She really did. But that God forsaken pout was her weakness. The way her eyes glimmered, how she started pawing at Blake’s arm. The tremble of her bottom lip. Blake sighed.

“You are so lucky you’re cute.” She mumbled as she pressed a quick kiss to said trembling lip. She turned to her parents. “See what I have to deal with?” Ghira let out an amused laugh.

“I like this one! She knows how deal with your attitude, Blake.” Blake rolled her eyes.

“Nope. Nobody can deal with Blake or control her. I wouldn’t want to.” Ghira gave a pleased grin. Apparently Yang had just passed another test. Judging by her smile, Yang was more than aware of this.

“Oh, by the way, Mum?” Blake quickly crossed over to Kali, pressing an affectionate kiss to the top of her head and sitting back with Yang. “Thank you for meddling with my love life. I think.” Blake glared playfully at her mother.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. But it worked out, didn’t it?” Both she and Ghira exchanged a smile as their daughter rolled her eyes again and cuddled up to her intended. Seeing them like this, neither Belladonna could see them without the other. Kali thoroughly adored Yang already and she could see that Ghira respected the girl. Their daughter deserved this and so much more.

“Miss Xiao Long.” Ghira called. “I don’t think I need to warn you to refrain from hurting my little girl?”

“Okay, one: Blake can take care of herself so you’re the least of my worries. The woman basically leads an army now.” Yang snorted. “Secondly, if I ever did hurt her? You have my permission to completely and utterly beat me to a pulp. Blake deserves to be loved and safe and I could never forgive myself if I took that away, Mr. Belladonna. Hell, I’ll even write a letter and give you written permission.” The two stared at each other for a moment before Ghira let out a booming laugh.

“Good answer, child. Good answer. And Yang?” Blake nearly choked on her tea. Her father never used first names. “Since you’re going to be marrying my daughter, I suppose you may call me Dad.” Ghira grumbled playfully. Yang smiled softly and gave a grateful smile and nod. She knew how much that meant coming from him.

“And you can call me “Mum.” Kali piped up excitedly. Blake smiled sadly when she saw Yang freeze. It had been a long time since she had a mother figure. And considering how maternal Kali was, it was going to be overwhelming for the poor woman.

“Um. Thank you. Uh, excuse me.” Yang quickly left the room.

“She’s fine. It’s just a bit overwhelming, to have you both accept her so readily.” Blake wiped her eyes, it always hurt to see Yang’s pain, and the reverse was true too.

“Blake. We love her already. She’s everything that you said.” Kali smiled reassuringly.

“She’s good for you. And you for her, I bet.” Ghira rumbled happily. His daughter was getting her happily ever after. What more could a parent want?

“We’re good for each other.” Blake smiled to herself, happily toying with her ring. “I’m going to go check on her.”

“What’s that phrase the kids use, Kali? Whipped?” Blake spun around to stare at her father.

“Dad!”

“Oh she’s been whipped from the start, dear. This is nothing new.”

“Mum! You’re just as bad as each other!”

Blake quickly left the room and her amused parents’ laughter behind and headed for the balcony. She had developed a sense for locating her partner. Today was no different. As she came outside, she walked up behind Yang and hugged her from behind, nuzzling just behind her ear with an over exaggerated groan.

“My parents will be the death of me.”

“They’re just happy for you, baby.” Blake frowned at the gravely tone of her love’s voice and spun her around. Her heart broke at the tears that fell and she was quick to kiss each one away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why that got to me.”

“No need to apologise. Want me to tell them to dial it back?”

“No. It’s not bad. Just been a while since I could call somebody mum and feel like they actually cared, ya know? She’s really sweet.” Blake hummed lightly, curling her arms around Yang’s neck as the other woman pulled her close.

“Yeah. I get it.”

“You always do.” Yang leaned forward, kissing Blake as she let out a pleased hum before pulling back and nuzzling her neck. “Are you happy?”

“Happiness became mine the moment I realised that lilac was my favourite colour.”

“You romantic sap.” Yang giggled and Blake immediately started attacking her face with kisses in retaliation.

“Blake!… That tickles!” Blake smirked.

“Not my fault you’re so delicious when you laugh.” Yang snorted and kept trying to catch Blake’s lips with her own but Blake kept just out of reach.

“Ugh. You’re awful.”

“And you’re perfect.” Her ears flicked as she faintly heard her mother squeal in delight. “And we’re going to have to be careful while we’re here. My mother has incredible hearing.” Yang snorted.

“Yes, ma’am.” She murmured as she effortlessly dipped Blake and kissed her gently, earning the laugh that she had been after. Blake playfully smacked Yang’s shoulder as she was let back up, rolling her eyes before burying her face into her beloved’s neck. “I love you so much, Blake.” Yang whispered as she started to lead them in a gentle, slow dance. Something that was very common with them both.

“I love you too, Yang.” Blake murmured, tears pricking her eyes. She still got tears eyed each time Yang told her that she loved her. And like every time before, Yang cooed soft, loving reassurances into her ear, knowing exactly how it affected her. She always knew what to do, what to say whenever Blake needed her. She hummed into Yang’s neck, content.

The war was far from over. But they had a month of respite to prepare. She could catch up with her parents, spend time with her fiancé and eventually the rest of their team would show up and she could show them around. Then they’d have to train both the human troops and faunus. She and Ruby would be working hand in hand with the help of their partners for that. But for now? They could rest.

It hardly seemed real. She was in her early twenties. She already had a much larger family. She was engaged. And after the war? Maybe they could talk about kids. But for now… she was happy to simply dance with her woman and softly sing to each other.

“I can’t help falling in love with you..” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally gets to read Yang’s notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since several people wanted to see Blake reading Yang’s letter, here we are.
> 
> The previous parts to this story are listed below.
> 
> Part one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50600447
> 
> Part two: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50633849
> 
> Part three: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50669576
> 
> Part four: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085325/chapters/50703368

Blake grew up outside of the Kingdoms. She had fought numerous Grimm. She had fought and survived her a monster. But this? This was whole new battlefield. And it was terrifying.

“So. You’re Blake. Give me one good reason not to throw you out of my home.” Why did they need to come to Patch? Yeah, sure, they needed all the huntsmen they could get. But Tai Yang Xiao Long looked like he wanted to rip her head off. No. She had to do this. For Yang. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“Yes sir. I know what you’re thinking but it’s probably best if you save your breath. I guarantee that everything that you think about me has already gone through my head.” Tai quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. She could hear Yang shift uncomfortably in the background but she didn’t intervene. Blake had told her to stand back, after all. “I left her when she needed me. I hurt her. She deserved better. She still does. And Gods know that I don’t deserve her. She should hate me…. But the thing is… she chose me. She loves and trusts me and I’m not going to abuse that knowledge. I love her so much that it hurts. And I’m not leaving her.” Blake walked up to Tai and glared up at him challengingly. “So you can hate me all you want, Mr. Xiao Long but I’m not leaving.”

“What if I decide to fight you, kid?”

“Then I’ll win.”

“A little arrogant, aren’t cha?”

“No. I just refuse to be chased away from the woman that I am absolutely crazy for. I will fight any battle I need to for her. I can’t afford to lose. Not when it comes to her.” The two glared at each other for a moment before Tai grinned down at her. Blake blinked in confusion for a moment before the older man suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around with a laugh.

“Welcome to the family, Blake!”

“… come again?!” Blake was completely thrown off. Shouldn’t he want to hit her?

“Look. I can tell that you regret your actions. And I trust my kid enough to know that she wouldn’t forgive you if you weren’t worth her time. Plus, I have to respect the fact that you straight up challenged me to a fight to prove yourself!” Blake snorted.

“I assure you that there’s nothing “straight” about me.” She grinned when she heard Yang smack her head on the wall. Tai gave a hearty laugh, winding her slightly when he thumped her on the back playfully.

“Yang, I love my new daughter-in-law already!”

“Okay, that’s it. We’re going to my room!” Yang quickly dragged her upstairs.

“Blake. I love you but please refrain from making your stupid “straight” jokes for five minutes.” Blake snickered cheekily.

“You’re just as bad.”

“Shut your pretty mouth.” Yang growled playfully as she shut the door and flopped onto her bed.

“Shut me up yourself, coward.” Yang reached up and pulled her down on top of her, pressing her lips to Blake’s firmly.

“You’re trouble.” Blake merely smirked down at her and nuzzled her nose affectionately before laying her head down on Yang’s shoulder, both girls soon drifted off to sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour later, Blake woke up. She smiled at the sight of a still sleeping Yang. How on earth was she dating the most gorgeous person in existence? Blake sighed dreamily, brushing Yang’s hair back from her face and placing a feather light kiss to her lips. Yang hummed happily and blinked up at her.

“Go back to sleep, baby. I just need to grab some water.” Yang pouted for a minute before letting Blake go. Blake stood up and stretched, gazing admiringly at her girlfriend for a moment before heading to the kitchen.

“Hey, Blake.” Blake jumped into a defensive position, regretting not bringing her weapon downstairs with her. Tai held his hands up placatingly at her. “Just me, kid.” The man was sitting at the table polishing his weapons. Knuckle dusters? Blake blinked in surprise and sat down with her water. He seemed like he wanted to talk.

“Sorry. I guess I’m on edge being back in Vale.” Tai hummed thoughtfully.

“I bet. I’m glad you’re up. I wanted to talk to you. Nothing bad but there’s something I want you to see.” Tai passed her a notebook. Blake swallowed thickly. It was Yang’s. She recognised the hand writing. “I’m not showing you this to hurt you. But I need you to understand what your leaving did to her. And why it can’t happen again. I’m not saying that you have to stay forever. But please talk to her if you do.” He gazed at her sadly. “I respect you, Blake. And I can sympathise with you. I get it. All I ask is that you don’t repeat team STRQ’s mistakes.” Blake nodded and shakily took the book and stood up.

“I’m going upstairs.” Blake left and sat down next to Yang, causing her girlfriend to wake up.

“Blake? What’s tha-“ Yang paused and flinched when she saw the notebook. “Shit. Dad gave that to you, didn’t he?”

“He thinks I need to read it.”

“Are you?”

“Only with your permission.” Blake murmured. She would never betray Yang’s trust.

“You let me read yours. It’s only fair if you read mine. But please understand that I was in a dark place, Blake. Whatever you read? Please know that I know better now.” Yang stood up. “I’ll be in the back yard.”

It took an hour to get through. By the end, Blake was sobbing quietly to herself. She could feel Yang’s pain as though it were her own. What had she done to this poor girl?!

She ran outside and upon spotting Yang, grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.

“Bla-mmph!” She quickly silenced her with a firm kiss, holding her as close as she could and trying to pour every ounce of love and adoration she had into her. She pulled back only to take a breath and pressed back against her girlfriend. Blake didn’t stop as she started to speak.

“I love you so much… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, baby… I never wanted to hurt you… I’m sorry.” She sobbed out in between each kiss until Yang gently pushed her away and held her jaw in her hands as she continued to let out small, gasping sobs.

“Blake. I know, babe. I know. God, I shouldn’t have let you read it. Please don’t cry.” Yang begged as her own tears fell. “I know how you feel. I know why you left. You don’t owe me a thing.” Blake gasped as Yang pressed soft kisses along her jaw and down to her mouth as she talked. “You were scared… you thought you were doing the right thing… but you’re here now… and you love me… and that’s all that matters.” Yang punctuated her words by gently kissing Blake, pulling her close as the other woman kissed back, clinging to Yang desperately.

“Your feelings do matter to me. You matter to me and I’m never leaving. You’re my choice. You’ll always be my choice.” Blake whispered against her lips.

“Careful. Almost sounds like you’re proposing to me right now.” Blake laughed weakly.

“Trust me. You’ll know when I actually do propose.” She felt Yang smile.

“When? You planning on making a wife out of me? How forward of you!” Blake lowered her head to gently nip at her girlfriend’s neck playfully, earning a surprised squeal.

“Yes, you brat. Don’t even think about proposing.” She felt, more than heard, Yang laugh.

“This argument again?”

“I made the first move so I get to propose!”

“I totally made the first move! I told you I love you first!”

“Technically I did.”

“After I asked you!”

“And I kissed you first.”

“…well…”

“And payed for our first date.”

“Okay But-“

“And do I need to remind you of who made the _other_ first move?” Yang immediately sputtered and went red.

“Excuse me for being respectful!”

“Or maybe you were nervous because I’m… wait… what did you call it that night? “Your first everything?” Hmm?” Blake smirked up at Yang before kissing her neck. Yang flushed.

“Well you are!” She defended herself. Blake giggled, tiredly leaning against Yang. “Tired, baby?” Blake nodded. “Panic attacks are the worst.” Yang mumbled against her temple. Blake sighed and nuzzled into Yang’s neck, trying to rid herself of the lingering thoughts of doubt and self-loathing that persisted.

“Yang!” Blake yelped as she was suddenly swept up bridal style. “What are you-“

“I’m carrying you to bed. We will then cuddle and be grossly cute. And then we can both fall asleep cuddling the woman we love.” Blake snorted, an light giggle making its way out of her.

“I think Weiss just got the chills. You know how she suffers when it comes to us.”

“Oh she can deal with it, babe. I’m more worried about spending time with the most amazing woman in the world.”

“How do you always know just what to say, Sunflower?” Blake cooed.

“I don’t. I just do my best to make you feel as loved and safe as you deserve.” Blake teared up again as they made their way inside and to bed. She truly was lucky.

As they laid side by side, wrapped up around each other as much as possible, Blake whispered sweet nothings into Yang’s ear in between kisses, peppering her girlfriend’s face until she started snorting helplessly. Yang deserved to feel loved and safe. Treasured and adored. And Blake was going to make it her mission to ensure that Yang never forgot that.

Perhaps she could get Ruby and Weiss to distract Yang while she went into town. And maybe Tai would be willing to go with her. He could help her with her objective.

Blake was a gentlewoman, after all. And in her culture, it was common practice to ask your beloved’s parents not only for their blessing but also for advice when it came to a ring.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the Cotta-Arcs house. The rest of the team have discussed their parts of the plan but Blake and Yang need to work on theirs. But that’s not the only thing they have to work on.
> 
> An olive branch is extended and they both start the healing process, walking the path together rather than trying to pull each other along it.

Yang had to admit that the Cotta-Arcs had a beautiful garden. It was calming to sit out here. Away from everyone. But it did nothing to take her mind off of Blake Belladonna.

Yang let out a shuddering breath. She could still see the absolutely wounded expression on Blake’s face as she turned her back on her. She hated to think about how Blake had looked when she had talked over her. Dismissed what she had to say and left her in an empty barn in a place where they had no clue what was going on. She had then ignored Blake completely. Yes, Yang knew it was because of the Apathy. But watching the woman she cared for so deeply about to die, unable to do anything and unable to care? It made her chest hurt to think about. Especially when she thought about Blake opening up to her. Talking about Adam and how he treated her. She knew she wasn’t at fault. It was the Grimm. But it still hurt.

“Yang?” Oh hell. Speak of the devil. Yang blinked back her tears before turning around with a small nervous smile. They hadn’t been alone since the barn. This was sure to be awkward.

“Hey, Blake. Is something wrong?” Why the fuck did she sound like an android? The fact that Blake’s ears pulled back anxiously did little to make her feel better.

“No. I was just hoping we could talk? About our part of the plan? I wanted to go over some things with you.” She sounded so tired. “If- if that’s okay, that is.” Blake added quickly, ears pinning. Was she scared of saying the wrong thing again? The idea that Blake felt like she had to walk on eggshells around Yang hurt more than she could describe.

“Yeah. Come sit down.” Blake blinked in surprise, a small shy smile forming as she sat on the ground, back against the veranda, on Yang’s left. Blake seemed to realise how close she was and quickly scooted away, trying to keep a respectful distance and turned on the spot to face Yang, placing her scroll in between them. Yang mirrored her, heart breaking at the thought of Blake second guessing herself and all of her interactions.

“Okay. Um. So as Weiss said, we can afford to get a couple more hours of sleep since the others have to hike out on foot and we’ll have bumblebee. Which will be helpful considering that I’m going to have to hack into the tower. But there are a couple back roads to choose from so I thought that we should plan it out ahead of time?” Blake pulled up a map of the forest. She then cocked her head curiously at Yang. Yang swallowed. Did she have to be so cute right now? It made things so much more difficult.

“Uh. Yeah. Sounds great, Blake. I mean of course it does. You know what you’re doing.” Yang rubbed her neck nervously as Blake quirked an eyebrow at her and leaned her chin on a palm.

“Being an ex terrorist does have its benefits. Like stealing an airship.” Blake paused, frowning. “Not the first vehicle I’ve stolen but I can’t say I’m happy about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Blake crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “That I joined this team to get away from that lifestyle. And here I am getting dragged straight back in. By Vomit Boy of all people.” She snorted.

“He made forged transcripts, Blake.”

“No. He got a hold of forged transcripts. That’s child’s play back in the White Fang. A new recruit could do it in their sleep.” Yang felt her lips twitch.

“Yeah. But not all of us are badass ninjas from the White Fang, Blake. Give the guy a break.” Blake rolled her eyes.

“Fine. But only because you’re the one asking.” There was a pause. Blake shifted uncomfortably. Yang looked away. Once, jokes like that would have been easy. But now? There was a degree of awkwardness between them. Walls that remained. A caged, golden heart that was scared of the shadows. The two coughed awkwardly and continued to plan their route.

////////////////////////////////////////////

“Are you sure Bumblebee will be okay with this terrain?” Yang glared at her teammate.

“Excuse you. Bumblebee can go on any terrain. I made sure to update her before I left. Give me a little more credit, Blake!” Blake flinched lightly and Yang mentally winced.

“Right. Sorry.” Blake wasn’t a meek and mild person. The quickness she pulled back with was pretty indicative of how nervous she was of messing up. Yang had to talk to her. This wasn’t okay. “Are we all set, then?”

“Yup.” Yang sighed. “Blake?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you holding up? After… everything?” Blake sighed heavily, almost seeming to deflate.

“Fine, I guess. I just never want to see an Apathy again.” Blake shivered, right hand clutching her elbow tightly, a pained expression in her eyes. Yang hesitated for a moment before reaching out and gently prying her hand away and holding it between her own. Blake stared at her in shock before cocking her head in confusion. “Y-Yang?”

“I hated them too. I hate how they made me behave. How they made me feel.” Blake squeezed her hand.

“It wasn’t your fault. Yang, those things are responsible for what happened. Not you.”

“I know. But you almost died and I couldn’t care. I couldn’t! It was like you didn’t matter! And your last memory of me would’ve been me being mad at you! I don’t want that, Blake!” Yang was shaking now. It was difficult to breath and her vision was swimming.

“Yang? Yang. I need you to breath. Focus on me. Copy my breathing.” She closed her eyes and tried. She could feel a firm pressure around her shoulders and her head was resting against a warm chest. She could follow Blake’s breathing as long as she felt it. Eventually, she was able to calm down. When she did, she realised that Blake was holding her to her chest, gently cupping her head and making an odd humming noise. It almost sounded like a purr. When Blake realised she was back, she gently pushed Yang up and gently wiped her face. Yang had to actively resist the urge to nuzzle into her touch, it was so soothing.

“Panic attacks are the worst.” Yang laughed at that.

“Amen to that.” She rasped. Blake frowned and sat back on her heels.

“I know you care. And I never took your… frustration personally. I’m not…” Blake scrunched up her nose in distaste. “I’m not the best when it comes to communication. But I want you to know that I’m here for you.” Blake sighed and shook her head. It obviously wasn’t what she wanted to say.

“It’s going to take me some time, Blake. But I want to try. I don’t want to lose you.” Yang whispered. She couldn’t entirely trust Blake just yet. She was still scared. But she was going to reach out and try. They weren’t going to get anywhere if it was only one of them was trying. That wasn’t a healthy dynamic. Yang swallowed thickly. That brought up something else she needed Blake to understand. “But I need you to stop trying to make it up to me. I don’t want you to feel obligated or like you owe me something. That’s not healthy.” Blake flinched.

“Then what do you want, Yang?” Oh that was a dangerous question. Yang wasn’t ready to share the answer with Blake. Not when Blake was everything she wanted.

“Right now?” Blake nodded and the sight of Blake bracing herself hurt. What had this girl gone through to make her so apprehensive of others? “Right now… I just want my partner back. My best friend.” There was so much more she wanted. But that could wait until they had both healed to be discussed.

“Me too.” Blake whispered, sounding unsure of herself. Yang smiled anxiously.

“Then we both need to try. Not one more than the other. Deal?” Blake looked up into her eyes. Blake must have seen something she liked because she smiled shyly and nodded. Yang let out a sigh of relief.

“Great. Because I am not dealing with the kids on my own. You have no idea what it’s like looking after these brats on my own.” Yang teased, gently resting the waters.

“You are a brat so I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yang blinked in surprise before she laughed softly.

“At least I’m not a dork like you.”

“I thought I was a lost cause?” Yang narrowed her eyes playfully.

“Oh go back to reading your lovely book as soon as I leave.” Blake’s eyes lit up, an amused giggle falling from her lips. Yang soon joined in. But she stopped when she noticed Blake’s awe filled stare.

“What?”

“Nothings. It’s just… good to hear you laugh again.”

“Hey, I’ve laughed!” Blake smiled sadly at her.

“Not like this.” She murmured softly. ‘Not with me’ was the hidden message. Yang looked away. It was strange to think that simply joking around with her made Blake so happy. That making Yang laugh made her light up. She really did miss Yang, didn’t she?

“Well. I’m not going anywhere. So you’re probably going to hear it more.” An olive branch was being extended and, judging from Blake’s answering smile, was being taken.

“I intend to.”

“Stubborn.” Yang teased softly. Too soft. Tried to dial it back and failed. Blake merely tilted her head at Yang and smiled gently.

“Somebody very special once told me that I’m not one to back down from a challenge.” Blake picked up her scroll and stood up, brushing off her jacket and looking down at Yang with a soft and contemplative expression. “And I think I just discovered my most important challenge yet.” Yang’s jaw dropped and she stared in awe. Blake shook her head with a shy smile. “Goodnight, Yang.” She murmured as she bent down to place a gentle kiss to the top of Yang’s head and walked inside.

Yang sat where she was for a little while longer. She had always admired her partner’s drive and passion. Her dedication and devotion to whatever cause she deemed worthy to fight for. But never had Yang ever expected to become that cause.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Paddles! They’re flatlining!” + “…I saw your heart stop, and it felt like mine would too.” Bumbleby
> 
> Based on this prompt from tumblr.

Yang had thought she knew fear. She had nearly died to Beowulfs when she was a child. Had nearly been killed by that Gelato chick. Neo. Whatever her name was. She had seen the woman she loved nearly be killed multiple times. But this was taking the cake. Seeing Blake’s body be thrown into a wall by the Grimm, almost as though she were a rag doll, stole Yang’s breath. But something else stopped her heart.

“Blake? Blake!”

“Ma’am, please! Stay back!”

“Wait! She’s my partner! Is she-“ Yang was interrupted by the sound of a long, monotonous beep. Her blood ran cold.

“Shit! Paddles! She’s flatlining!”

Immediately, she fell to her knees. Please, God, no! Not Blake. Not now. Not when they still had so much to talk about! Not when she hadn’t even gotten a chance to tell her!

“God, don’t take her from me, please! I can’t lose her!”

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake awoke to a resounding pain in her head. Gods, what happened? It felt like a Goliath landed on her. Her vision cleared and she gazed around her small hospital room. Asinine posters about the healing magic of positivity beamed down at her. And a weight shifted on her lap. Wait. What?!

“Yang?” Blake whispered hoarsely, throat sore from misuse. Her partner was sat in a chair, laying her torso across Blake’s legs. Blake felt her heart break at the pained look on her partner’s face. She let out a shaky sigh and gently trace her fingers over Yang’s jaw. The brawler blinked her eyes open sleepily and smiled at Blake. Her smile fell as she processed the situation and stood up, quickly engulfing Blake in a tight hug, letting out heartbroken sobs into her shoulder as Blake did her best to hold Yang and rub her back.

“I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re fine. Breath for me, baby.” Blake murmured, the endearment slipping out naturally. “Copy my breathing.” Yang eventually managed to calm down, but she refused to leave Blake’s side, gently curling up next to her, resting her head on Blake’s chest. Right where her heart was.

“Can I stay here? Please? I need to hear that you’re okay.” Yang asked, voice raspy. She sounded so hurt and so small that Blake couldn’t refuse.

“I’m here, Yang. I’m okay.” Blake cooed into her friend’s hair, gently running a hand up and down her arm. Yang, however, let out a dark, mirthless laugh that made Blake frown in concern.

“I saw it, you know. I saw your heart stop and it felt like mine would too.” Blake felt like she had been winded. Just how long had she been out? “When I saw them bring out the paddles, I felt like my very soul was ripping in two, Blake. It hurt so bad. I can’t lose you, baby. I can’t!” Yang broke off with a sob, turning her face into Blake’s chest. Blake, despite her physical pain, pulled Yang into her more firmly, tears of her own falling.

“I’m sorry, Yang. I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t say that! It’s not your fault. But I don’t want something to happen and not have told you that I..” Yang hesitated for a moment. “That I love you, Blake.” Blake gasped. She knew that Yang cared for her deeply. But she had no clue to what extent. She didn’t feel like she deserved it. But Yang sure as hell deserved to know how much she was adored.

“I love you too, Yang.” She felt Yang freeze before she leaned up to look down at Blake with a hopeful expression. “I do. And I know I don’t deser-“ Blake was cut off by Yang kissing her gently before pulling back and resting her head on Blake’s, tears spilling down her cheeks and a happy smile on her face.

“What you deserve is to feel loved and safe, Blake. Even if you can’t see it yet.” Blake felt tears prick her eyes again.

“Gods. What did I do to deserve you?” Yang smiled lovingly down at her.

“Exist.” She still had tears rolling down her cheeks. Blake reaches up to brush them away.

“Those are happy tears, right?”

“Yes, you dork. They’re happy tears.” Blake let out a shaky breath and gently cupped Yang’s and brought her back down. She felt Yang smile against her and giggled lightly as Yang’s hand accidentally grazed a ticklish spot on her stomach. She gently pushed Yang away, who promptly laid down on her chest again.

“Are you really going to just lay there and listen to my heart? Blake murmured softly, rolling her eyes fondly, smile larger than she knew what to do with.

“It’s reassuring.”

“How long was I out?” Blake asked after a moment, tracing patterns into the small of Yang’s back.

“… a week.” Blake blinked in surprise before groaning.

“Shit. That explains why my joints feel like they’re dustier than Weiss’s hand to hand combat skills.” She delighted in the snorting giggle that followed. How could one woman be so perfect?

“Uh, Blake?”

“Hmm?” She hummed distractedly.

“Are we, like, a thing or..?” Blake sighed softly.

“Yang. I don’t go around kissing all of my friends.”

“No?” Her partner sounded vaguely amused.

“Oh actually… that does remind me. I have Ruby lined up at dinner and Weiss in an hour. Then I’ve got Jaune, Ren and Nora somewhere in between.” Blake deadpanned, smirking when she heard an amused snort come from Yang.

“Yeah, sure, Bee. Just so you know, I’m definitely a one person kinda girl.” Blake laughed.

“Me too. Preferably yours.” Yang leaned up to narrow her eyes at her.

“Oh, that was smooth.” Yang pretended to fan herself. “I might swoon.” Blake scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes.

“Nerd.” Blake whispered as she nuzzled their noses together. Yang immediately softened, reaching up to gently play with Blake’s hair.

“I want to be your person too, baby. As long as you’ll have me.” Blake chuckled low in her throat.

“How does forever sound?” She murmured, watching as Yang bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

“Perfect. It sounds perfect.” Yang whispered back. Blake hummed happily.

“Then come here.” And Yang was only to happy to oblige.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to their dorm room, Blake and Yang both realise that, unlike their teammates, they can’t sleep. Perhaps a late night chat might help?

Blake let out a weary sigh as she rolled onto her back. Her team was asleep in their dorm but sleep seemed to be alluding her. She had thought she was the only one awake until a hesitant voice quietly called out to her.

“Blake?” Blake gasped in surprise for a moment before answering.

“Y-yes, Yang?” She stuttered, heart rate still increased. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She rolled onto her other side to look at Yang, who was fiddling with her hair nervously, an apologetic wince on her face. “You’re still awake. Can’t sleep either, huh?”

“… Unfortunately. I think it’s just hard to shut off after everything that’s happened.” She spoke quietly.

“I was about to go for a walk. Clear my head, you know?” Yang murmured. “Did you, maybe, want to join me? We could keep each other company?” Blake bit her lip, a fond smile fighting back.

“That… that sounds nice, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Blake got out of bed, as did Yang, and both girls quietly got dressed. Before they slipped out, Blake paused.

“Blake?” Yang called softly, a concerned crease in her brow. Blake smiled reassuringly at her before grabbing a pen and paper from the desk and scribbling a quick note and putting it where the others could see it.

“They might worry. Figured it’d be best to leave a note.” Blake flushed at the small, fond smile that Yang gave her. “Lead the way.” 

And with that, Yang led them to a balcony and leaned against the railing. Blake came and stood on her left, mirroring her posture.

“So…”  
“So…”

Blake and Yang shared an awkward laugh. 

“How’s it feel to be back with team RWBY? Getting dragged into all of our melodrama?” Yang teased lightly, playfully bumping Blake’s shoulder. Blake turned away to hide her smile, biting her lip.

“Oh please. Have you met me? I live for the melodrama.” Blake teased back. “Why do you think I stick around?” Yang shifted uncomfortably, an unsure expression on her face.

“But that’s not the only reason, right?” She asked, looking down into the courtyard. Blake sighed softly. 

“No, of course not. I have… many reasons to stick around.” She murmured, swallowing anxiously.

“Yeah? Like what?” Yang’s voice cracked lightly and Blake’s heart along with it. She couldn’t tell her just yet. But she could open up somewhat.

“Hmm. Let’s see. There’s the fact that you’re a bunch of dorks. Or the fact that we work well together.” She smiled sadly as Yang frowned. “Or the fact that you girls are the most important people in the world to me.” Yang stood up straight and stared at her in surprise. 

“We are?” She whispered, sounding more than a little awestruck.

“Of course you are. You’re my team. My friends. My home.” Blake’s voice broke slightly. She took a shaky breath and continued. “I feel safe. I never knew that I could trust anybody like I do this team and I love you girls more than I thought was possible. I missed you all so much. Especially you.” Good start. Let her know that she was important but don’t give away how important she was just yet. They still had a lot of healing to do, after all. 

“Oh.” Yang breathed. When Blake turned to face her, Yang had tears spilling down her cheeks.

“I-I’m sor-sorry. I know I don’t have the right to-“ Blake’s instinctual apology was cut off when her partner pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t apologise. Please don’t apologise, Blake.” Yang whispered into her ear. “You have every right to feel that way. And I think I speak for the team when I say that we love you too.” Blake felt tears of her own fall as she desperately clung to her partner, burying her face in Yang’s neck. “I missed you too, you know. And I’m so, _so_ glad that you’re back.” Blake made a small, distressed noise in her throat and pressed closer to Yang, relishing in the way her friend reciprocated. The two remained like that for while, as quiet tears were shed and old bonds that were once torn began to heal.

Blake pushed away gently, one hand coming up to wipe her eyes with an embarrassed laugh while the other curled against Yang’s collar bone. Yang’s hands shifted to rest on her waist, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to start a whole…” Blake scrunched up her face and gesticulated with her hand helplessly. “Thing.” She ended lamely, giving Yang a watery smile.

“Don’t be. It’s nice. Seeing this side of you more often.” Yang murmured, gently butting her head against Blake’s, sending the shorter woman an affectionate slow blink. Blake smiled shyly, still flustered after all this time that Yang not only readily accepted the way faunus show affection but also incorporated it it seamlessly into her own interactions with Blake. It honestly always has had a tendency to make Blake melt and this time was no exception.

“What do you mean by “this side?” Blake whispered, almost afraid to speak louder for fear of breaking whatever spell Yang had cast on her. 

“The soft side. The one who’s not afraid to care about her friends and let them care about her. The side that’s probably the biggest softy I’ve ever met.” Yang murmured, ending on a gentle tease. “You’ve gone soft on me, Belladonna.” Blake ducked her head, brow pinching.

“Maybe I want to be soft. Maybe I’m done pretending to be all hard edge and poison. Maybe I’m an just big sap when it come to those I care about. Around those I trust. Is that such a bad thing?” She hated how he still influenced her. Brought all of her insecurities to light, reminding her that feelings were weak. But then she felt a gentle pressure under her chin, guiding, without force, her to meet Yang’s eyes. Eyes that held such care and hope and trust as Yang smiled sweetly at her.

“It’s not a bad thing. I’m glad you feel comfortable with us. With me.” She spoke gently, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear oh so gently. Blake instinctively leaned into the touch as Yang trailed her fingers along her jaw before cupping it and stroking her cheek. 

“Thank you.” Blake let out a contented hum before nuzzling into the prosthetic palm, placing a soft kiss against it. Yang let out a small laugh, turning away shyly. _‘By the Gods, did she have to be so cute?’_ Blake wondered to herself. 

“No need to thank me. I care about you.” Yang whispered. “So much, Blake. I want to be here for each other. We’re partners. And you’re my…” Yang hesitated for a minute. You’re my best friend so... please don’t hesitate to lean on me.” She requested, a strained expression on her face.

“Of course. But I want you to lean on me too.” Blake mumbled gently into Yang’s palm before turning her head to look at her properly. “We can’t afford to be divided here.” Yang smiled weakly and nodded. “We’re a team. And we’ll get our answers _as_ a team. But as somebody very wise once told me, what good are we if we destroy ourselves in the process?” Yang let out a snort.

“They sound super smart, whoever they are.” She murmured, playing coy as she stepped back and leaned on the railing while facing Blake.

“Hmm. You could say that.” Blake mirrored her.

“Bet they’re an amazing fighter. Probably a good teammate and partner as well.” Despite the tear stains on her cheeks, Yang was smirking playfully at her and oh Gods help her, she had missed that smirk.

“That’s… fairly accurate.” Blake laughed weakly, heart feeling far too big for her chest.

“Probably super gorgeous too, am I right?”

Blake let out a shaky laugh and lightly smacked Yang’s shoulder as the blonde woman giggled cheekily, helpless snorts erupting from her as they always did when Yang was severely amused. Blake had to pause and just stare at her. Gods, she loved that laugh. It was her favourite sound. She felt tears prick her eyes as she sniffed and turned to cover her eyes for a moment. She felt gentle hands guide her around to face Yang, holding her hands gently.

“Blake? What’s wro-“ “Gods, I missed this. Talking with you. Making fun of each other. I missed making you laugh. I missed you.” Blake choked out. Yang made a small noise of alarm before resting their foreheads together again.

“I know what you mean.” She cooed gently, cupping Blake’s jaw and pulling her close enough to gently press her lips to Blake’s forehead, placing a lingering kiss there. “But we’re here now. We’re going to be okay. You know that right?” She mumbled against Blake’s skin. Blake gave a small nod, gently placing her hands on Yang’s waist. Yang pulled her in for another hug, playing with her hair soothingly. Blake immediately nuzzled into her neck, pressing close. Yang let out a small sigh. “We really need to get you a new jacket. You feel like an icicle. Or should I say a Blakesicle.” Blake groaned as Yang chuckled into her temple. 

“Somehow, I even missed your stupid puns.” She laughed gently. “But I’ll be fine until we get to a store.” She sighed as nuzzled deeper into Yang’s neck, quite content to stay where she was.

“Blake?”

“Hmm?” She mumbled sleepily. Yang was so warm.

“We should probably head to bed.”

“Hmm.”

“You gonna move?”

“Hmm.”

She heard Yang let out an amused sigh.

“Alrighty then.” Yang stepped back and Blake had to both stop herself from stumbling and bite her lip to stop the displeased whine that threatened to escape as she blinked up sleepily at her friend. Yang smiled softly at her as she took off her jacket and draped it over Blake. Blake attempted to refuse but it was futile when arguing with a space heater. Eventually she placed her arms through the sleeves with a tired pout as Yang gave a victorious grin.

“There, happy?”

“Yep.” Yang paused to observe her for a moment as Blake leaned into her side, gently curling her arm over Blake’s shoulders. “I forgot how grumpy you got when you’re tired or cold.”

“Hush.” Blake grumbled as she buried her face in Yang’s shoulder. Her very well built, broad shoulder. Blake flushed as she processed her own train of thought. Yep. Leaving that train at station because she didn’t have time to unload and unpack all of the baggage on it right then.

“Alright, c’mon. Let’s get back to bed before the kids wake up.” Blake remained where she was. She was quite content to stay. M

“But we should talk. About everything. I owe you an explanation.” She mumbled sleepily. Yang sighed gently.

“You don’t owe me anything. That’s not how this works, Blake. It can wait until we’re both ready. Now up you get. You’ll be more comfy in bed.” Blake nuzzled closer to her instinctively. “Right. Hard way it is.” Blake let out a surprised yelp as she was suddenly and effortlessly lifted up bridle style and carried back to their room.

“This is so unnecessary!” She squeaked. Yep. She was definitely blushing. And judging by the smirk on Yang’s face, she had noticed.

“Says the woman who refused to leave my side.”

“You’re warm.” Blake argued weakly as she hid in Yang’s neck. Yang snorted.

“You’re too cute.” She mumbled against Blake’s head, nuzzling her hair lightly. Blake flushed even more before allowing her eyes to close. 

Later, she would faintly recall Yang placing her in bed, jacket still on. She would distantly remember a tender kiss placed against her cheek and a blanket being pulled around her shoulders.

In the morning, Yang would greet her with a tender smile and a lingering placement of her hand on Blake’s shoulder as she woke her up that left Blake feeling more flushed than it should. Ruby would eagerly check in on her, like the good friend, teammate and leader that she was. Weiss, however, would merely glance at the jacket she wore and issue her a knowing smirk.

Gods. How obvious was she being? 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake struggles with cutting off the last of Adam’s influence. When she’s her final farewell, she’s able to breathe a sigh of relief. But what happens when Yang accidentally overhears her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a happy, healing ending. But there are some gender based manipulation and gas lighting tactics and self-worth issues, so if you’re sensitive to those topics, please skip this chapter. Your mental health is far more important, dear hearts.

“You know, you’re really beautiful with long hair. Why would you cut it?”

“Don’t you think that jacket looks a little too… masculine on you, my love?”

“Women don’t dress like that, Blake.”

Blake growled as she clutched her head with one hand, leaning heaving on the sink with the other. She had left the rest of her group in the mess hall and headed back to their room under the guise of needing some time to herself. Blake wasn’t naïve. She knew that Yang saw through it. Her partner had always had a knack for crawling under her skin and seeing her scars. And yet… she didn’t run from them. She was incredible.

And now Blake was standing in team RWBY’s bathroom, staring at her reflection with disgust as his words ran through her head. He had taken her and moulded her to fit him. Her soul, her body and mind. She wasn’t his missing piece like he oh so often claimed. He had taken a piece meant for another and cut her to fit his. Could she even still fit with her originally intended piece? Would she even want her?

Blake let out a dark, gasping laugh. Yang. Yang was her piece. She knew it was Yang. But how could she be Yang’s if she had been so thoroughly cut down? Would Yang even want somebody so broken? Blake sneered at her reflection.

“You’re still letting him control you, Belladonna.” She muttered. “Cut him off!” Wait. Cut him off? 

She glanced at her back were Gambol Shroud rested. She shakily pulled her from the sheath and held the broken blade in her hands. He had broken her in so many ways. It figures that he would break one more part of her before he died. Thankfully, they would be getting their weapons repaired by Atlas’s best. But first, maybe there was one more job for Gambol to do. A final farewell.

“You kept me blind for so many years.” She murmured quietly. “Controlled me. All thanks to my youth and infatuation. But I now see you for who you are. You’re the boy who lost his way and strayed into shadows. You’re the monster that emerged.” Her voice was slowly growing stronger, determination flooding her chest as warm as molten gold. “And you tried to take me with you.” She slowly gathered her hair in one hand.

“But I’m not alone. I made a vow and with her help, protected our own. And I will continue to protect it with her. For as long as she’ll have me.” Blake inhaled deeply. “I’m not yours. I never was and I never will be, Adam.” She flinched at his name before letting out a frustrated noise in her throat. 

“But I won’t be controlled. Not by you and not by anyone else.” She lifted her hair and placed Gambol’s broken blade under it, just below her chin. “Goodbye, Adam.” And with that, she sliced through her hair. It fell around her face and she felt… lighter than she had in years. She looked down at the hair in her hand and let it fall into a nearby bin. She returned her gaze to her reflection and, for the first time in years, smiled genuinely at herself.

This was the girl she remembered. The fireball. The optimistic, stubborn and hardheaded girl that got into fights with humans that insulted her mother’s ears. The girl who waved signs and demanded she be heard. This was Blake Belladonna. And for the first time in very long time, Blake liked her. She let out a laugh as tears spilled down her cheeks and reached out a hand and placed it against her reflection’s. “Welcome back, Blake.” She whispered.

“Wow.” Blake spun around to face the door to see Yang leaning against it, hand covering her mouth, eyes wide with awe and tears threatening to spill. “You’re just so… wow.” Blake’s wars pinned to her head.

“How long have you been standing there?! How much did you hear?!” Blake felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassment kicking in. 

“Just the end bit, I swear.” Yang played with her hair nervously, an apologetic smile on her face. “I came back to check on you and I accidentally overheard you talking. “I’m really sorry.” She murmured softly, keeping eye contact. Blake felt her breath hitch. 

“I believe you.” Blake mumbled, hugging her torso protectively. “What part did you hear from?”

“Um. The control bit.” Blake sighed in relief. At least that was all. At least she didn’t hear the “as long as she’ll have me” part.

“Okay.”

“I am so sorry, Blake. I should have just walked away when I heard you talking but you sounded upset and it sorta made me freeze.” Blake bit her lip. 

“It’s fine. You didn’t hear much. And I know you’re genuinely sorry. Just try not to do it again.”

“Yeah, of course, Blake. I promise.” Yang tilted her head and smiled tenderly at her. Blake fidgeted anxiously. “Needed to get rid of some excess weight?” Yang asked softly, a hidden question in her words. Blake gave a gentle huff of laughter. Yang, intelligent, kind hearted Yang. Of course she knew what was going on.

“You could say that, yeah.” Blake said tiredly. “Does… it look okay?”

“Is it okay if I..” Yang asked, gesturing to Blake. 

“Yes.” Yang smiled gratefully and walked over to her, gently reaching up run her hand through the ends of Blake’s hair. Blake instinctively leaned into her touch, making Yang smile back at her shyly.

“It looks great. I mean, you might need a touch up here or there. But I can help you if you want.” Blake nodded shyly as Yang’s hand rested against her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek. “Um. You know…” Yang hesitated for a moment, head ducking self-consciously. “You look really beautiful with short hair. Not that you didn’t before!” Yang was quick to add, sounding slightly panicked. “But you seem more like you. And you’re beautiful so…” Yang trailed off awkwardly, stepping back to clasp her hands behind her head in an attempt to appear nonchalant. Blake wasn’t fooled.

“That- Yang, that really means a lot to me.” Blake said softly, eyes filling with tears. He had always told her that she had to be a certain way to be beautiful. To be worthy. And here Yang was, telling her that she was beautiful just because she was herself. Blake bit her lip thoughtfully. “Thank you.” She murmured, stepping forward and into her tiptoes to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek before wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck and pulling her into a hug. Yang gave a soft, fond huff, wrapping Blake up in her arms and pulling her close.

“Of course, Blake. I am so, so proud of you. You deserve to know these things. Just as much as you deserve to feel safe and loved.”

“I think he made me forget that love exists.” Blake croaked out, burying her face in Yang’s neck.

“It exists. I promise. Love and hope is what we hold onto. It exists. Even when you can’t see it. In the small moments of support we show each other. In the way that we fight to stop human rights from being stripped from people. And in the way we hold each other up when we’re weak.” Blake pulled back to stare at he partner.

“I know it exists. I found it in you.” Blake breathed. Yang’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment. But then, she was pressing their heads together, noses brushes.

“I think I found it in you, too.”

It was as close as they were going to get at that moment Blake wanted to kiss Yang. But now wasn’t the right time. They both needed to heal. To get used to being together again. But they would be okay. They would heal. They had found love when all seemed lost and won. They weren’t going to lose it. They were going to take their time and treasure it. Protect it. 

Yang was her piece. And Blake was hers. They wanted each other. And no amount of cuts could change that. They would always fit together.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got a ride home?” Prompt  
Featuring... oblivious Blake!

“Hey, gorgeous. You got a ride home?” Blake ignored the man shouting from his car and continued walking back to school. “Aw, c’mon, sweetheart, at least give us a smile!” Blake gritted her teeth and refrained from informing the gentleman that she could break his neck with her legs.”What, you too good for me or something? You stuck up bitches are all-“ he was suddenly cut off by the sound of a motor bike revving behind his car. Blake rolled her eyes fondly. She knew that engine anywhere.

“Actually, she is too good for you.”

“How the fuck would you know?!”

“Let’s see. She could probably choke you out with her legs and you’d thank her for it, she slices through Grimm like butter, is extremely intelligent when she applies herself.” Yang shot Blake a pointed look. Blake merely shrugged. School wasn’t her forte. “She’s compassionate. She’s passionate. And you know what else?” Asked Yang, grinning as she got off of her bike and leaned on the guy’s window. “She’s got more abs than you so stop overcompensating. You’ll never come close to being on her level so fuck off.” The man snarled at her and sped off. Yang gave Blake an apologetic wince.

“Sorry. I know you can look after yourself and that you definitely didn’t need me to step in. I just hate guys like that.” Blake rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine. It was actually pretty amusing getting to watch you take him down. But you can make up to me by giving me a ride back home.”

“Of course.” Yang smiled happily at her before her eyes lit up. She held out her elbow to Blake and bowed her head. “Your chariot await, m’lady.” Blake snorted before giggling lightly at her partner. “How dare you laugh! I am the epitome of a gentlewoman! I am class! I am grace!” Yang flailed, pretending to trip. It was designed to make Blake laugh and it worked. It took a couple minutes for Blake to calm down.

“What?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly as she noticed Yang staring at her. Wait. Why was she shy? Was her heart beating faster? Had it been that long since she laughed this hard? Did laughing even have this effect on other people? Wait. Yang was smiling at her. Why was her stomach flipping? What was happening? Maybe this is what true friendship felt like. That had to be it. She was overwhelmed because her beautiful friend made her laugh like she hadn’t in ages.

“You have a really pretty laugh.” Yang said softly before walking over to her bike. “Hop on, Belladonna. I promise I won’t bite.” Her grin turned cheeky as she added, with a matching wink, “unless you ask nicely.”

Blake huffed and climbed on behind her, muttering about incorrigible partners as she did so. Yang laughed and started Bumblebee, driving them back to Beacon. Blake briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into when she chose Yang.

But honestly? She couldn’t bring herself to believe that it was a mistake. Yang was definitely worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hide from bad guys kiss” prompt

“Do you think they saw us?”

“No, but they’re about to!”

“Fuck! What do we do, Blake?!”

Blake looked at her partner and closed her eyes right.

“I have an idea but I need you to trust me.”

“Done.”

Blake stared at her partner for a moment and nodded. Just as the sounds of the Atlas White Fang came around the corner, Blake pushed Yang onto a nearby bench and sat in her lap, cupping her face and kissing her. Yang froze for a moment before her hands rested on Blake’s waist, running up her sides and down her back.

“Shit, man. It’s just a couple of kids. Let’s go.”

Blake smirked as her plan worked. She felt Yang tilt her head and pull her closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss and quirked an eyebrow. Well, that was interesting. Blake pulled back and breathlessly rested her head against Yang’s.

“Either you should have been an actress or you’ve been keeping something from me.” Blake teased, huffing lightly.

“I mean, there _is_ the minor detail that I’m crazy about you, Blake.” Yang grinned nervously. “I’m guessing the feelings mutual?” Blake chuckled.

“Let’s find out.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forbidden kiss” prompt featuring demon Blake and Angel Yang

“Yang. This can’t continue. We’re not even meant to be friends! Angels and Demons are not meant to do this!”

“Funny. You were singing a different tune last night!”

Blake growled, staring the beautiful angel in front of her down. This couldn’t go on. Angels and Demons were forbidden from falling for each other.

“Yang-“ “I love you!” Blake fell into stunned silence.

“And maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe I’ve doomed my soul to breaking. But I know who I’m meant for. The question is; is she meant for me?” Yang was waiting for an answer. And Blake gave it to her, throwing all Angel and Demon rules to side and jumping into her arms, legs wrapping around the Angel’s waist. Blake’s lips met Yang’s desperately. Yang quickly pressed her against the wall to support her weight. Blake could hear her master snarling in her ear. She ignored him And pulled back.

“They’re going to come after us.”

“Then we’ll keep running. I’ve always wanted an adventure. You’re worth falling for.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hide from bad guys, wall and can’t open eyes kiss” prompt  
Featuring lil shit Blake

“There’s a joke to be made about two women hiding in a closet.”

Yang bit back a groan and let her head thump against Blake’s shoulder. Blake was currently leaning against the wall of said closet with Yang pressed up against her because apparently, some members of the White Fang have an immense amount of dislike for the girl who took down Adam Taurus.

“Blake. Why.”

She bit her lip to stop smiling at the snicker that was almost gremlin like. Blake was such a dork. She stood up and glared at her partner playfully.

“We are hiding from the enemy. Behave.” She whispered. Blake smirked up at her.

“What if I don’t feel like it? Do I strike you as the kind of girl to do what she’s told?” Blake murmured, purposely brushing her nose against Yang’s.

“Hush. You’re going to get us in trouble.” Yang breathed out shakily. Blake’s smirk widened.

“Make me.” Yang let out a small, frustrated growl and pushed closer against Blake, hands on either side of her head as she kissed her. Blake’s hands rested on her waist, thumbs stroking her sides. It was slow and soft, full of a very mutual love.

When they pulled apart, both girls found themselves unable to open their eyes. When Yang finally blinked hers open, Blake’s were still closed, a very contented smile on her face. When her eyes opened, Yang smiled at her.

“You know… you don’t have to be such a little shit to get me to kiss you.” Blake laughed softly, the sound music to Yang’s ears.

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Distracting kisses” prompt
> 
> Featuring slightly frustrated Yang, clingy and needy Blake and more reasons to hate Adam Taurus.

“Blake.” Yang sighed softly. “What are you doing?” Yang has been minding her own business, simply running through maintenance on her arm when she felt a pair of well toned arms wrap around her shoulders while a very familiar, very ducking cold nose nuzzled into her neck. Yang and Blake had only been dating for a week at this point and Yang was already realising something about her girlfriend; she was clingy and needy. Really clingy and needy. Yang had a Velcro girlfriend. Yang loved it. She shook her head and continued to work, opting to let Blake cuddle her while she did so. But she should have known that one does not simply just ignore Blake Belladonna.

“I missed you.” Blake mumbled sleepily. Yang snorted.

“What is there to miss? We’ve been asleep, princess.” She smirked at the annoyed huff that emanated from behind her.

“Not a princess.” Blake grumbled. “I always miss you. You’re my sunshine, my Sunflower. Everything’s more dull without you. Even my dreams.” Yang had to put every once of focus into not turning around. She really needed to get these checks done but Blake was definitely making it difficult.

I, uh— hey!” Yang cut herself off when Blake started to place soft, chaste and affectionate kisses along her neck and behind her jaw. Okay, now it was really difficult to focus. She tried to focus but an affectionate Blake was not easily deterred. “B-Blake.” She sighed and shook her head, leaning forward and out of Blake’s embrace and shaking her off. “I appreciate it, Blake, but I’m a little busy, right now.” She immediately winced at how short she sounded. She hadn’t intended to speak so abruptly.

“Right. Sorry. I- I don’t mean-“ Blake cut herself off with a sigh, muttering a final apology before walking away. Yang, however, was quicker. She turned in her seat and grabbed Blake’s wrist and stood up, pulling her into a hug. Blake stiffened for a moment before melting in Yang’s arms.

“Don’t apologise. I’m sorry for being short. I shouldn’t let what I’m doing affect how I treat you. I’m sorry.” She made sure to pull back and look Blake in the eyes, recalling their conversation after she was framed. Blake shook her head, an embarrassed flush on her face.

“No, this is on me, Yang. I-I shouldn’t force my presence on you like that. I know I tend to be..” Blake winced. “Clingy. But when I’m too much, please tell me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Yang frowned at that.

“What do you mean when?”

“Nobody likes a clinger, Yang. It’s overbearing and too much and annoying and-“ Blake’s breathing hitched, a familiar glint of pain entering her eyes. Yang knew what it meant at this point. Blake may be one of the most capable people she knew, but she had her insecurities just like anyone else. Insecurities that Adam had aggravated and made worse. Adam had obviously taught Blake that any show of affection on her part was overbearing and not okay. “I promise I’ll dial it down.” There was almost a fearful energy about Blake. God, the amount of scars that fucking asshole gave this incredible young woman. Well. At least she could heal. Slowly and surely, with a lot of bumps in the road. But she would heal.

“Blake. I don’t _want_ you to dial it down. I want you to express how you’re feeling. If you’re feeling cuddly, be cuddly with me. Be affectionate if you need to. We both need to get better at voicing our needs so let’s promise to work on that. Okay?” Yang murmured gently. Blake nodded before hesitantly kissing Yang’s cheek. Yang smiled softly, gently kissing her nose.

“Now, I need to work on my arm. You’re more than welcome to sit with me. You can even snuggle up as close as your dorky little heart desires. But hold off on the distracting kisses for now, yeah?” Blake blushed deeply, nodding. “Although, I can’t say that I blame you. I am pretty hot, after all. You can’t keep your hands or your lips off of me.” She teased, delighted when she got the dorkiest snicker from her girlfriend.

And with that, Yang went back to work on her arm. Blake was still wrapped around her shoulders, just with less kisses distracting her.

“Just so you… kissing is more than okay, Blake.” Yang mumbled around a screw driver as she shifted wires. “I liked it. But maybe when I’m not working on my arm.” Blake let out an affirming hum.

The conversation wasn’t over yet. They still had plenty to discuss. Like what was okay and when and what wasn’t. They both needed to comfortable in this relationship. And both would continue to work hard at it. It was going to take work, communication, patience and understanding. But they were up for it. What they had was too special, too rare, too theirs to give up on. It was new and a little scary. But it was filled with the love, hope and care that both girls had lacked for so many years. It was worth the hard work.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Height difference kiss” prompt

The dorm room that they had been placed into had a bathroom with a double sink and two shower stalls, allowing for quicker efficiency, as Weiss had called it. Or, as Blake had called it, for the sake of being anal retentive.

Yang let out a soft sigh as she and Blake waited for their turn in the bathroom. She couldn’t wait to get changed and relax. She glanced at her partner who was sitting on the desk, examining her broken blade.

“Blake?” She called gently. “You okay?”

“I… really don’t know, Yang. I feel kind of numb?” Blake sighed wearily. “I just want to rest.” Yang made a soft, sympathetic noise in her throat as Ruby and Weiss came out.

“Bathroom’s free for team Bumbleby!” Ruby exclaimed before climbing up to her bunk and flopping down on unceremoniously. Yang watched as a small, fond smile crossed Blake’s face.

“Oh? I couldn’t tell.” Blake said, a tired, albeit cheeky smirk on her face. It was very endearing.

“Hush your up.” Ruby grumbled before throwing her pillow at Blake. Blake caught it and threw it back, earning a slight grunt of surprise. “Gah!” Blake rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, followed shortly by Yang. It wasn’t long before Yang was in her boy shorts and tank top and heading over to join Blake at the sink to brush her teeth. A glance at Blake revealed two things; the first being her yukata. It suited her as well as it did on orientation night. And secondly? That Blake was short. She had gotten so used to Blake constantly being in her heels, that she had forgotten that she was a good few inches shorter than Yang. Yang bit her lip for a moment and proceeded to brush her teeth.

Blake, who was brushing her own teeth, quirked an eyebrow at her partner before rolling her eyes and leaning forward to spit in her basin.

“I will put toothpaste in your hair if you don’t stop being smug.” Blake quipped playfully, raising a tired eyebrow before continuing to brush her teeth. Yang, who knew that the threat was empty, leaned over her own basin to spit.

“What are you talking about? I’m not doing a thing!” Yang said, thoroughly (and playfully) insulted. She returned to brushing her own teeth as Blake spat again.

“I can practically feel you mentally teasing me.” Blake grumbled before finishing up her teeth. Yang narrowed her eyes.

“I would never tease you about anything.” She spat the last of the toothpaste out before talking, a smirk plastered on her face as she turned to face Blake. “Especially not about how vertically challenged you are.”

“Excuse me?” Blake gasped, playfully outraged. “I’m only a few inches shorter than you! You’re just as much of a short ass as I am!” Blake stared up at her stubbornly. The two had a small staring contest before they both let out amused giggles.

“Gods. I don’t know how you do it, Yang.” Blake murmured, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear, giggle dying away. When Yang cocked her head curiously at her adorable partner, Blake cleared her throat and continued. “Even when I feel the absolute worst that I’ve ever felt, you somehow know just what to do to cheer me up.” Blake reached up and gently tugged on Yang’s shoulder to pull her down while raising up on her tiptoes and placed a quick peck to the corner of Yang’s mouth shyly, lingering for a moment. “Thank you, Sunflower.” Blake murmured against her skin before pulling back turning to grab her toiletries and walked around Yang and into their room, ducking her head and hiding behind her hair shyly. But it didn’t stop Yang from seeing the smile that Blake bit her lip in an attempt to stop.

Yang raised her hand to her the side of her mouth and looked into the mirror. What she saw reflected back at made her realise why they call it “lovestruck.”

Cupid hadn’t hit her with an arrow. He was firing a whole goddamn armada at her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Blake’s death cry in Smite

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Blake!” The sounds of Yang’s yell, combined with a lot of explosions and Grimm being torn apart met Blake’s ears as she fell to her knees. Pain flooded her abdomen, close to her left hip, and she let out a dark chuckle. How many times did she have to sustain an injury there?

“Blake!” An instant later, she felt the strong arms of her partner lowering her onto her back, pressing her bomber jacket against her wound as Blake started to shake. “Don’t you dare die on me!”

“I’ll be fine… don’t be… ugh! Don’t be so dramatic, Xiao Long.” Blake rasped as she stared up at her crying partner.

“Shhh. Save your energy, Blake. Jaune will be here soon.” Blake gently cupped Yang’s jaw weakly.

“I’m not leaving. I promised I wouldn’t leave, didn’t I?” Blake was terrified. Her stomach was killing her and there was a chance she might break her promise. But she needed Yang to know it wasn’t on purpose. “I don’t want to leave. Please know that!” There was a desperate note to her voice, her breathing becoming more ragged as she kept losing blood.

“I know you don’t.” Blake smiled through her tears and pain. Yang trusted her. Good. That meant she might believe Blake’s next words more easily.

“Yang?” Blake whimpered, pain leaking into her voice. Yang gave a small, questioning hum through her quiet sobs. “I love you. I love you so fucking much. Don’t forget that.” Blake slurred as the darkness crept in. The last thing she remembered, was somebody yelling her name.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

“Blake will live, thanks to your friend. But she needs to take it easy while she finishes healing. Make sure she rests.”

“Stop fucking talking before I grab Gambol Shroud!” Blake growled, voice raspy from misuse. Her head was like murder and whoever was talking had a voice like nails on a chalkboard. There was a gasp of shock and she opened her eyes to see Yang staring at her, tears spilling down her face before she slowly walked over and sat on Blake’s bed and simply rested her forehead against Blake’s without another word.

“I’ll give you two a moment.”

Yang let out a choked sobbed and kissed Blake’s forehead. Then her nose. Followed by her cheeks. Finally, Yang gave up on holding back and started kissing every inch of Blake’s face that she could reach. Blake had to weakly bat at her to stop and when she did, Yang let out a frustrated growl.

“Can you please, for five minutes, not give me a fucking heart attack?!” She whispered tearfully. Blake shrugged.

“It’s not my fault the universe has it in for me.” Yang let out a disbelieving laugh.

“God, even when you’ve nearly been killed, you can still find time to be a little shit.” She breathed affectionately.

“It’s what makes me special.” Blake rasped out. Yang snorted.

“How did I fall for such a bastard woman?” She murmured, adoration filling her words instead of offence.

“Firstly, rude. Secondly, what do you mean “fall for?!” Blake frowned, confusion coating her voice. Yang blinked at her before looking to the heavens, an exasperated expression on her face.

“You oblivious dork!” She laughed before leaning down to kiss Blake firmly. Blake gasped in surprise before quickly melting into it, tilting her head and grabbing Yang’s biceps. When both girls came up for air, Yang huffed indignantly.

“I love you.” Blake gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“I love you too, Yang.”

“I know.”

“How the fuck..?”

“You told me before you blacked out. That’s a little cliché, don’t you think?” Yang laughed through her own tears. “The brave hero tells the fair maiden of their never ending love just before they die?” She teased gently, tears still spilling.

“You’re such an ass!” Blake groaned. Yang kissed her softly, slowly.

“How about now?” Yang murmured against her lips.

“You’re as much of an ass as I am a bastard woman.” Blake teased back, breathless.

“Then I guess we have a lot of convincing to do.” Yang whispered, kissing Blake again. It was far too quick for Blake to return and she let out a disappointed whine as Yang sat up. “But first, you need to get a once over by the doctor.” Blake huffed. “Then we need to see the occupational therapist to get you some crutches.” Blake narrowed her eyes, ears pinning. “And then we need to pick up pain meds for you. Oh, and Blake? You’ve been put on bed rest. No running around or playing hero.” Yang added. “You’ve earned a break. Please, take it easy.”

“But..”

“For me?” Yang pouted at her. Blake sighed wearily.

“Only if you’ll stay with me.”

“You know… I’m pretty sure cuddles and kisses are a mandatory part of your healing plan so I think I have to.” Blake gave a raspy chuckle.

“Says what doctor?”

“Me.”

“Of what?!”

“Doctor of love, baby.” Yang said with a flirty wink. Blake, however, began giggling helplessly.

“Hehehe— ah, fuck! Don’t make me laugh!” She begged as a sharp pain struck her.

“Hey, I was being serious!”

“That’s makes it worse, you cheese fest.”

“Maybe I’ll leave, then. Weiss can be your nurse instead.” Blake gave a gentle laugh before pulling Yang down for a light kiss.

“Maybe I can convince you to stay?” Yang rolled her eyes and gently kissed her.

“I think that can arranged.” Blake smiled against her and hummed into the kiss. They kept it soft and gentle, worried about aggravating Blake’s injuries. When they pulled away, Blake invited her partner into the bed with her. Yang carefully adjusted their positions to keep most of Blake’s weight off of her side, gently cuddling her to her chest.

“I love you, Blake.” She mumbled into Blake’s hair, nuzzling the base of one of her ears.

“I love you too, Yang. So much.” Blake cooed as she pressed into Yang’s neck. They would be okay. With time, love and patience.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Routine kisses” prompt

“Excuse me?” Blake pouted, wide eyed and ears pinned. It was a hell of a struggle not to giggle as she imagined Yang biting her lip as she rolled her eyes at Blake. “Are we forgetting something Yang.” She didn’t even need to look up from her book to know that her partner was struggling between being difficult and giving into the “pouty Blake face” as Blake tilted her cheek towards Yang expectantly.

Somehow, despite the fact that they had only been in Atlas for a week, the two girls had fallen into a routine of sorts. Whenever Blake walked into or out of a room that Yang was occupying, she’d place a kiss to Yang’s forehead. The blush in her friend’s face each time was definitely worth the embarrassment of the first time she had given Yang a brief kiss. In an act of vengeance, Yang had developed her own routine, taking to kissing Blake’s cheek. But unbeknownst to her, Blake had a slight tendency to be… well, Blake hated to use the word clingy but… at this point she very rarely, if ever, allowed Yang to come or go without a kiss.

“You’re so needy.” Yang muttered, playfully annoyed as she came over and placed a lingering kiss to Blake’s cheek, smiling briefly against her skin. But despite her smile and playful tone, Blake suddenly found it hard to focus on her book. Insecurities and self-doubt kicked in and she found it hard to process the words that she was reading. “Hey.” A gentle hand gently guided her to look into Yang’s eyes. “I’m kidding. I really don’t mind this, Blake.” Yang murmured softly, headbutting Blake affectionately. “It’s actually… really nice.” She added, gently kissing Blake’s nose and snorting in amusement when Blake’s nose crinkled up. “Now scoot. I want to spend some quality time with my best girl.” Blake blushed terribly and shifted, hiding her face in Yang’s neck. Affectionate gestures and words were still overwhelming to her. Something that Yang understood without words and simply held Blake, quietly soothing all of her scars that were caused by Adam.

Routine affection was something she was still getting used to. But she already thrives off of it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Drunk against the wall kiss” prompt

“… Blake? What’s happening here, buddy?” Yang cooed gently, trying very hard not to surprise her partner. Blake was on the roof, leaning against a wall of the stair case. With a very suspicious bottle in hand.

“I might be drunk.” Blake swayed a little. “Okay . I’m definitely drunk.” Yang pinched her nose. Please don’t let this become a pattern. She thought to herself as she gently pried the bottle from Blake’s hand. God, she was drinking fireball? Not even Qrow could handle that stuff.

“Blake. Why are you drinking?”

Blake hesitated before smacking her head against the wall, earning a grimace from Yang.

“Didn’t want to feel.” Yang felt her heart break.

“Why didn’t you want to feel?” Yang asked gently. “What was it that you didn’t want to feel, Blake?”

“Ight now?” Blake slurred. “hurts. I don’ want to hurt anymore, Yang. I’m tired of hurting.” Yang watched in horror as her partner started to cry. “I’ve been hurtin for a long, long time. I want it to stop.” Yang pulled Blake into a hug as the other girl sobbed into her neck.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.” She murmured softly. Blake nodded.

“Yeah. You’re safe. I don’t hurt as much with you.” Yang felt touched tears sting her eyes. “You make me happy. I forget what’s like to be happy.” Blake mumbled, words getting a little mixed up. “You make me remember. Tha’s why I love you.” Yang pulled back.

“Wait, What?” Blake nodded, an odd determined light in her unfocused gaze. Before Yang knew what was happening, Blake turned them so that Yang was pressed to the wall and kissing her. Yang returned it for a moment before she gently pushed Blake away, her heart twisting at the hurt expression on her partner’s face as Blake instantly jumped away, her voice taking on a tone of panic as apologies fell from her mouth. Yang was only able to make sense of a few of them it was enough to piece together what was going on inside Blake’s head. She had taken Yang pushing her away for disinterest or even disgust, appearing almost… fearful that Yang would hate her. It tore through Yang’s soul in a way that she didn’t think was possible.

“Blake, no. No, no, no. That’s not what I mean.” She gently cupped Blake’s face, gently soothing her as she flinched. What had that monster done to her?! “I love you too. But we should both be sober for a… um… talk of this sorta thing, you know?” Yang spoke gently and clearly, doing her best to soothe any heartache she had accidentally caused. She wiped away tears and rested their foreheads together.

“You… really love me?” The disbelief in her voice hurt. “Even though I hurt you?” Yang gently brushed more tears that fell.

“Of course I do, Blake.” She cooed as Blake stumbled into her, alcohol starting to take affect. “Let’s get you to bed. We can talk later.”

“Promise? Don’ let me forget this.” Yang smiled softly.

“I promise” And with that, she gently carried a very drunk, very cuddly Blake back to their dorm room. Ruby and Weiss soared them a concerned, sleepy glance from their bunks but soon returned to sleep after reassurances from Yang. Once Blake was safe in her bunk, Yang crawled up to hers and soon fell asleep, thoughts of tomorrow’s conversation dancing in her head.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Neck kisses” prompt

“Blake! I need your help! Neon’s trying to hit on me!” Blake sighed. When she had decided to use Atlas’s library, she was not expecting this.

“Just tell her no. She tries anything, you’re more than capable of throwing her across the kingdom.”

“No! Please! You’re my partner! Partners back each other up so start backing!” Yang was leaning her hands on the arms of Blake’s armchair, hovering in front of her face. Blake quirked an eyebrow as Neon came into the room. She shrugged. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

She reached out and grabbed Yang’s waist and pulled her into her lap and quickly muffled Yang’s uncharacteristic surprised squeal with a soft kiss. Yang rested her hands on Blake’s shoulder and melted into her. Blake smiles and opened her eyes to make eye contact with Neon. Blake pulled back only to trail kisses down Yang’s neck while making eye contact with Neon before winking cockily at her and trailing back up to Yang’s lips. She delighted in the slight squeaks that escaped her partner as she more or less made it very clear that Yang was taken. Blake pulled back to glower at Yang.

“Don’t play these games, Yang. If you want a kiss, just say it, you dork.” Yang grinned down at her.

“Sorry?” Blake let out a giggle before shifting their position so that she and Yang were both sitting in the armchair, firmly pressed into each other’s spaces and legs entangled.

“Just come here and read with me.” She murmured affectionately. Yang smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Blake’s shoulder, nuzzling into her hair.

She loved this woman.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “End of war kiss” prompt

It was over. The war, after years of watching their friends fall to Salem’s forces, was over. Blake watched as Yang turned to her and both women acted as one. Despite the fact that Grimm were falling all around them as they died, both girls immediately wrapped their arms around each other, messy desperate and terrified kisses being shared between sweet reassurances.

“God, we’re okay. It’s over, it’s fucking over, Blake! God, I love you so much.” Yang gasped out between sobs as Blake pressed her lips to her jaw.

“I know, baby.” Blake sobbed back, holding onto her girlfriend for dear life.

“We are so taking a vacation.” Yang murmured into her neck, burying her face there and inhaling deeply. Blake let out a half sob, half laugh.

“I have a better idea, Yang.” Yang pulled back to rest their foreheads together, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

“What’s that, baby?” Blake gave her girlfriend a tired, nervous grin, still crying relieved tears of her own.

“How about a honeymoon?” She whispered.

“I- wait. What?! Are you seriously proposing to me right now?!” Blake nodded, chest painfully tight as Yang stared at her for moment before new tears sprang to her eyes and she suddenly lifted Blake up and spun around. “Yes! Of course, I will!” Blake laughed and she cried as they came to a stop. Yang let out a watery laugh before kissing Blake as if it were the last time. And again. And again. Both of them murmuring “I love you” in between each kiss.

Blake once told Ruby that life wasn’t like a fairytale. And maybe life itself wasn’t. But she still got her perfect ending with the woman she loved. 

She couldn’t wait to open their new story together.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angry, trying not to give in kiss” prompt

“You’re un-fucking-believable, Xiao Long!” Blake growled as she stormed into the bathroom, Yang following quickly.

“What do you mean?!”

“I mean I expect this from Weiss but not you!” Blake hissed, grabbing the first aid kit. “I don’t need you to defend my honour. I don’t need you getting into a fight and getting hurt because of a racist prick!” She grabbed Yang’s chin and started to patch her up.

“I couldn’t let him-“ “Yang! I am more than capable of defending myself.”

“Look, I just want to-“ again Blake interrupted her, this time much softer, sounding far more closer to heartbroken than she wanted to.

“Protect me?” She whispered. Her ears were pinned, eyes tearing up. The memory of Yang pulling away from her and turning her back on her still stung. Especially since it confirmed that she still didn’t understand relationships as much as she should. Yang remained silent. “I don’t want you to protect me, Yang! The last time you did that, I had to watch the most important person in the world get cut down! If something happened to you because of me…”

“… what do you mean most important person?” Blake inhaled sharply. Yang was smart. She was so smart! How could she be this dense. Blake bit her cheek as she cleaned Yang’s split lip, trying very hard not to kiss her then and there.

“What do you think it means?” She asked quietly, voice low and dangerous.

“… that I’m your partner…” Blake’s left eye twitched. How many more Gods damned hints did she have to drop?! “Oh! I know!” Blake stared at her friend dryly. What was she doing? “Your best friend?” Yang had narrowed her eyes at Blake. Apparently, Yang knew what she was doing and was being purposefully difficult here. “Your gal pal, hmm? I don’t know, Blake. Forgive this poor, dumb blonde. Have mercy on my singular brain cell and give it to me straight, wou-“

Blake had had enough. She let out a frustrated, pissed off noise from her throat and crashed her lips into Yang’s, pressing her into the counter and leaning over her, hands on either side of her hips while Yang’s arms snakes around her neck. When she pulled back, Yang attempted to follow with a whine but Blake gently pushed her away.

“Don’t ever call yourself a dumb blonde again. I hate hearing you talk like that.” She whispered breathlessly. “Even if you are as dense as a rock.”

“Oh I knew. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Dork.”

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry. I just… you deserve so much better than to be treated like that and I let that asshole get to me. I should have let you handle it.”

“Okay.”

“Forgive me?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m still a little mad. You might have to convince me.” Yang smirked at that.

“Mission accepted.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soft kiss, followed by I love you, followed by firm kiss” prompt

“Can’t sleep either?”

Blake sighed wearily, looking up from the common room’s kitchenette to give her partner a tired smile. Yang smiled softly back as she leaned against the door frame, a concerned crease between her brows that Blake was very tempted to kiss away.

“No. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Blake murmured, looking down into her tea. “I just needed to get out of the room for a bit.” She heard Yang step forward.

“Care for some company?”

“Only if it’s you.”

Yang laughed softly, walking around the counter to lean against it like Blake was.

“Cute.” She mumbled, playfully nudging Blake’s shoulder with her own. “Real cute.” Blake hummed softly, instinctively leaning into Yang’s side as she curled her hands around her tea mug. Both girls were content to sit there, the kitchenette’s radio playing in the background. That is until Blake stood up with a delighted gasp.

“Uh. Um. Sorry. I just… really love this song.” She explained with an embarrassed laugh to a mildly alarmed Yang. Yang blinked for a moment before cocking her head.

“Then dance with me.” Blake’s jaw went slack but she still allowed Yang to lead her to middle of the floor and guide her into position, wrapping her left arm around Yang’s neck while the other was cradled in Yang’s left hand. She felt Yang’s arm firmly wrap around her waist, bring her close as she guided them through a simple slow dance. Blake was very aware of how strong Yang was. And how beautiful. She swallowed thickly as she gazed up into her partner’s gorgeous lilac eyes and begged herself not to fall.

“Bmblb, huh? I always knew you were a romantic sap.” Yang teased gently. Blake huffed, a blush working its way up her neck.

“Yes. Well. Maybe I just needed a gorgeous girl like you to bring that side out.” She murmured gently, brushing her nose against Yang’s jaw. She heard Yang’s sharp intake of breath and bit back a smile. She wasn’t the only one affected, apparently.

“Smooth one.”

“I try.”

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence until Blake’s favourite part kicked up. She was helpless to the urge to quietly sing along.

“Baby, can’t you see? You could be with me. We could live inside a garden of ecstasy.” She gently crooned. Yang’s express shifted into one of awe. Blake decided to take a leap of faith and keep singing. “You could be my queen. I could be your dream.”

“Our lives like a fantasy. Maybe set me free. Let me be your bumblebee.” She wasn’t expecting Yang to join in on the last part. Nor was she expecting Yang to gently, almost painfully softly, kiss her. Blake let out a small squeak of surprise but before she could return it, Yang pulled back.

“Was that okay?” Yang asked in a whisper, concern colouring her face. Blake stared for a moment before speaking.

“Gods. I love you.” She whispered back before pulling Yang down forcefully to kiss her firmly, humming happily when Yang’s arms tightened around her waist to pull her closer as the music played on.

_“Like a purr-die beat_

_You are oh, so sweet_

_Every day is sunny_

_Feels so alive_

_Tastes like honey_

_Take me back to the hive”_

She could definitely get used to this.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soft to passionate kiss” prompt
> 
> Heavy angst. Heavily implied abuse. Blake struggles with understanding that it’s okay for her to set boundaries. Yang is sweet and respectful bean.

“Yang? Mind if I join you?” Yang looked up from her spot on the common room couch and smiled softly at the sight of a nervous Blake.

“Of course you can.” Blake smiled gratefully and sat on Yang’s left, immediately tracing over to curl her hands around Yang’s left and fiddle with her fingers. Blake leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder and gave a small, content hum. Yang bit her lip and buried her nose in Blake’s hair. She was too cute.

“I missed you.” Yang murmured, gently pulling away to look at her friend. Blake’s ear pinned anxiously.

“I missed you too.” She whispered, ducking her head shamefully. “I know I don’t have any right to say that but-“ Yang leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Blake’s lips. Blake froze before cupping Yang’s jaw, tilting her head to get a better angle. Yang rested her hands on Blake’s waist, gently running her right thumb along her scar tenderly. Yang pulled back for only a second before Blake pulled her back. Yang complied, gently pressing back into Blake. As her hands started to wander along her partner’s ribs, Blake let a soft whine, curling her arms around Yang’s neck. Yang pushed forward, laying Blake on her back and carefully kept her weight off her. Blake’s hands entangled in her hair gently, while Yang’s run along her ribs and abs. Yang gently bit on Blake’s bottom lip and deepened the kiss when she gasped. Blake pulled her closer, encouraging her to lay on her more firmly. Yang obliged.

But when she slipped her hands under Blake’s shirt, Blake made an uncomfortable noise in her throat and mumbled a request to stop against Yang’s lips. Yang was quick to pull away and looked at her partner with concern. She looked more than a little distressed.

“I- I’m sorry! I can’t- I’m not-“ Yang felt her heart break.

“Blake.” She cooed gently, sitting up and guiding Blake to do the same. “I’m not mad. I’m not going to push you. Whatever you’re ready for? That’s what I’m willing to take. If your not? Then that’s okay. You can say no. You can say stop. I will always listen to you.” Blake sniffed.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve what makes you happy. What makes you feel safe and loved and respected.” Blake bit her lip shyly before talking.

“You do.” Yang felt her heart soar.

“Then you’ve got me.” She mumbled thickly as she kissed Blake’s cheek sweetly. “Is cuddling okay?”

“Yeah.” Yang laid on her back and watched as Blake laid on top of her. She curled her arms around Blake’s waist as Blake rested her hands on Yangs shoulders. Before she laid down, however, Blake stared down at her, pensive.

“Is it okay if I kiss you, Yang?” Blake asked nervously. Yang paused for a moment before talking.

“I want to, Blake. But only if you do too.” Blake answered by firmly kissing Yang, gently biting her bottom lip before pulling back.

“I’m okay with kissing. Just…” she flushed terribly. “Can we keep hands over clothes?” She mumbled, looking down. Yang sighed and gently guided Blake’s head back up.

“Please don’t feel embarrassed or bad about giving me boundaries. I want to know these things, Blake. I need to know what is and isn’t okay. I want to to feel safe with me.” Blake’s eyes, much to Yang’s heartache, welled up with tears and she buried her head in Yang’s collar. Yang gently soothed her, whispering words of adoration and reassurance. 

Adam gave Blake a skewed perception of what love was. What it looked and felt like. What was expected of her.

Yang would spend as much time as it requires to show Blake what it looked like. Remind her that it’s love. That it’s patience and understanding. That it’s respect. That Blake deserved to have her boundaries respected. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yang overhears a conversation between Sun and Blake. Angst and fluff ensues

“I’m beginning to understand why Weiss complains about you.” Yang glared at The Invincible Girl as she giggled behind her hand. “I’m sorry!”

“I don’t think you are.” Yang grumbled growing a chip at her friend. “I came here to talk to my dear friend about my suffering and she mocks it!”

“Yang, hon. The only people suffering are those of us who are forced to listen to you ramble on for hours about Blake.”

“I do not ramble!” Pyrrha deadpanned at her.

“Her eyes are like the molten gold that warms your heart. Her ears are so endearingly expressive. She scrunches up her nose when she reads. She snickers like a gremlin and it’s perfect.” Yang felt her entire body heat up with embarrassment. “She’s so beautiful that even the night sky pales in comparison. She’s an amazing fighter. She’s the dorkiest nerd you know. She’s so compassionate that you swoon a little. Her passion and feisty personality are unfairly attractive.”

“Okay, okay, I get it, Nikos’. Goddamn.” Yang hissed viciously. 

“Oh, Yang. You are so very doomed.”

“Tell me about!” Yang let out a whine and collapses against the common room couch. “I’ve got bad for that ninja woman.” She grumbled.

“You should tell her.”

“Are you kidding me?! We’re teammates, do you have any idea how wrong that could go?!” Yang yelled, jumping up and pacing. “She’s my partner. My best friend. I’d rather move on than make a move and risk losing her. I don’t even know if she’s into women!”

“Considering the fact that I’ve caught her staring at my abs, I think she might be.” Yang snorted.

“You’re Pyrrha Nikos’. Literally everyone at Beacon has the hots for you.” Pyrrha scoffed at that. “We’re all Pyrrha-sexual here.”

“Yes, very funny, Yang. But seriously?” Yang glanced over at her friend as she stood up and came to rest her hand on Yang’s shoulders. “I can tell that she adores you. And in ten, twenty years, could you look back on these years and not feel regret if you didn’t take the chance? Or would you always wonder what could have been?”

“Thanks, Pyrrha.” She murmured as she pulled her taller friend into a hug. “But you really need to take your own advice.” 

Yang spent the remainder of the afternoon avoiding a very annoyed Pyrrha. Besides, she had a job to do.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang took a deep breath. She shouldn’t be so nervous. Blake had been receptive to her jokes and flirts. Never appeared too uncomfortable. Surely things would go well? And if they didn’t, Blake wouldn’t let it ruin their friendship. Would she?

Yang was rounding the corner, holding a bouquet of sunflowers when she heard laughter. Laughter that she instantly recognised, bringing a smile to her face. But then she spoke and her heart sunk.

“Sun! You are such a dork.” Wait. What? 

“Yeah, But you like me.” Sun teased. Breath, Yang.

“I certainly do.” Oh. She sounded so affectionate. Like Sun was the world. Yang felt her eyes well up.

“Huh. I woulda thought you liked Yang. You two seem pretty close.” She should stop eavesdropping. It wasn’t going to end well. But it was impossible to turn away.

“Of course I don’t like Yang!” Blake scoffed, sounding offended. Yang gasped and bit her lip.

“Wait. Did you hear something? It came from over here.” Yang immediately ran. Figures that the girl who was always left behind would finally run. 

“Wha- Yang?! Shit! Gotta go, Sun.” She heard Blake take pursuit and kept running. “Yang! Wait.” Yang didn’t. Eventually, she managed to lose Blake when she ran into the gardens. Or so she thought until a sudden shadow landed in front of her, earning a yelp of shock. 

“Yang! Gods, woman… You’re faster… than I thought..” Blake panted, leaning on her knees. 

“Save it, Blake. Look, if I annoy you that much, then tell me! You don’t have to pretend to be my friend, alright? I’m a big girl. I can handle my partner not liking me.” Yang hissed, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest. She should have known. People don’t chose her. Why would they? The moment they see that she’s more than a dumb, blonde stereotype, they leave her. She’s worthless if she’s not fun. She’s nothing if she shows an inkling o f emotional intelligence. Why the fuck would anyone want her?

“… this is why you shouldn’t eavesdrop on people. You don’t get the whole conversation.” Blake muttered to herself before speaking up. “I’m sorry, Yang. It was never my intention to hurt you. But I need you to listen. Okay?” Yang was still fighting back tears so she simply nodded. “When I told Sun that I liked him, I meant it as a friend. Platonically. Understand?”

“So you don’t even like me as a friend. Got it.” Yang whispered. Blake let out a soft sigh.

“That’s not what I was trying to imply. But I guess it’s kind of true.” Yang flinched and ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. “I like you as so much more.” Yang snapped her gaze to Blake, who was holding her arm insecurely, a furious blush on her cheeks. “And I know it’s not mutual. I mean… how could you? You’re basically the sun and all I do is cast shadows everywhere I go.” Yang darted forward and kissed Blake quickly before darting back, leaving a very shocked partner standing there.

“It’s more mutual than you think.” Blake blinked her for a moment before smiling shyly. 

“Really?” Yang nodded.

“I was actually gonna tell you before. I, Uh, got you these? Sorry they’re a little busted.” She laughed awkwardly, sniffling a little. Blake took the flowers before letting out a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Yang asked, feeling a little hurt.

“Nothing. It’s just… in my head, I associate you with sunflowers so it’s a little amusing that my own personal sunflower brought me even more sunflowers!” Yang blinked at that before laughing along with her friend.

“I guess we’re both kinda oblivious.” Yang mumbled, as Blake reached over to wipe a stray tear away with a concerned frown. 

“Hmm. I should have listened to Sun and told you sooner.”

“Oh God. Sun knows?!”

“Everyone knows.”

“How?!” Blake started stumbling over her word and blushing darker than Ruby’s cloak. She was an adorable mess. “Blake?”

“… I may or may not have subjected our friends to my ramblings.” Yang felt her cheeks heat up.

“Oh… glad to hear I’m not the only one.” Yang mumbled. Blake hummed, gently resting her free hand on Yang’s shoulder. Yang swallowed nervously. “Can I kiss you?”

Blake nodded and leaned up, catching Yang’s lips with her own, arms wrapping around her neck. Yang instinctively wrapped her own arms around Blake’s waist. Yang sighed into the kiss as Blake stroked the back of her neck and deepened it, gently tugging at Yang’s bottom lip as she slowly pulled away.

“Wow.” Blake mumbled.

“Yeah.” Yang whispered back. “I think I love you, Blake.” She immediately winced. “Sorry, I didn’t me-“ “Don’t apologise.” Blake cut her off.

“Because I think I love you too, Yang.” Yang let out a watery laugh and head butted Blake softly.

“Then I guess we should find out.”

“Together.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I just wanted a happy ending!” “I don’t want material belongings. I want my heart back!”

Yang smiled softly as she walked over to Blake, who was sitting at the edge of the academy’s roof, her feet dangling over the edge.

“Hey, stranger.” She called gently. “Mind if I join you?” She added quietly.

“Of course I don’t. Not if it’s you.” Blake murmured. She promptly stiffened, a blush forming on her cheeks. Yang giggled lightly, a blush of her own forming as she sat on Blake’s right.

“So. This whole trip’s been a thing.” Yang said leaning back on her hands. She glanced over as Blake snorted.

“That’s putting it mildly.” Blake sighed heavily, shaking her head with a tired smile.

“Are you doing okay?” Yang asked with a concerned frown.

“Of course.” Blake said far too quickly, ears pinning.

“Look, Blake.” Yang said softly, sitting up and running her hand through her hair anxiously. “I know that things have been… kinda weird as we all get used to being a team again. To being partners again. But I want you know that I’m here for you. You can talk to me. I won’t think less of for not being okay.” Yang finished softly, resting her hand on top of Blake’s.

“I know.” Blake whispered. “I just- it’s hard. Letting go of his influence once and for all.” Blake took a shaky breathy. “He’s been in my life since I was a young girl. I’ve heard his voice for so long that it’s hard to ignore it. Even when he’s gone. And I hate it.” Blake’s voice became strained her her fingers wrapped around Yang’s hand. “I hate how I let him get to me. I hate how he tricked me for so long and used my own cause against me. I was a little girl!” Blake’s voice broke as she buried her head in Yang’s shoulder. Yang was quick to hold her. “I just wanted a happy ending. I wanted to help my people. And he twisted it into his blood lust fueled mission!” Blake let out a sob and Yang felt her heart break and her blood boil.

“Blake. You didn’t let him do anything. This is on him, not you.” Yang murmured into black hair and pinned cat ears. “You’re allowed to hurt. You’re allowed to be mad. And you definitely don’t have to forgive him.” Yang held Blake tightly.

“He always tried to make me look like the bad guy.” Blake mumbled into her collar. “Made me feel so worthless.” Yang felt Blake’s breathing hitch slightly. “He’d always bring me gifts to try and get me to forgive him. But I didn’t want material belongings. I wanted my heart back!” As the sobs racked her partner’s body, Yang did her best to keep her own back. It hurt to see Blake like this.

“Blake?” Yang called as Blake calmed down. Blake sat up and wiped her face, eyes averted.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down on you. Again.” Blake muttered.

“Don’t apologise. I get it. I know it’s not easy for you to let somebody in.” Yang murmured, gently holding Blake’s hand. “I’m honoured that you trust me.” She watched as a small, shy and drained smile made its home on Blake’s face, an appreciative glimmer in her eyes. “I, uh, just so you know, Blake. I feel the same way with you. When I’m confused about literally everything that’s going on around us, the one thing I can count on is that I can count on you.” She finished, gently bringing Blake’s hand up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“Yang.” Blake breathed softly. Her eyes welled up and she reached over to pull Yang into a tight hug. Yang was more than ready to return it.

“We’ve got each other, Blake. We’ll be okay.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Are you ready for our dance?”

“Are you ready for our dance?”

Yang jumped at the sound of her partner’s voice and turned to face her. To say the least, Blake looked beautiful in her black dress. But more importantly, she looked far more rested than she had in a while. Yang smiled at Blake and let out a soft laugh as she leaned against her podium…

…And missed it entirely and fell onto the ground. The result snort of amusement only put a little salt into her wounded pride as she bounced back up and coughed into her hand.

“Shut up.” She laughed before grinning at Blake. “It’s your fault.” She added cheekily.

“How is it my fault!” Blake said with faux offence. The smile in her face gave her away, though.

“Because you’re so pretty that you made fall for you.” Yang said with a playful wink. “Wait. Is Sun gonna beat me up for that?” She asked thoughtfully, gaze shifting over to the punch table where Sun was talking with Ruby.

“I think you’ll be fine, Yang.” Blake laughed. “But if it did come down to it… we both know who’d win.” Blake said with a smirk as she came around the podium to stand next to Yang and lean her hip against it. Without falling.

“Oh?” Yang said with a grin. “Does that mean that you’re giving me permission to fight for your hand?” Yang melted at the giggle that escaped Blake lips.

“Please don’t. We’ve already gotten into enough trouble this semester.” Blake said, reaching over to playfully shove Yang.

“Says the girl who ditches class on a regular basis.” Yang muttered. She grinned at the narrowed gaze that Blake shot her. “Now. I believe that I promised you a dance. So go dance with Sun so I can have my turn.”

“Yang.” Blake murmured softly, a fond smile on her face as she shook her head. “I’m dancing with you first.”

“Me?” Yang parroted, her eyes widened in surprise as Blake rolled her own.

“Yes, you. Now come on.” Blake huffed impatiently and grabbed Yang’s hand to lead her into the dance floor. As they got into position, Yang couldn’t chase one particular thought away.

Holding Blake in her arms felt right.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I want nothing to with you until you can give me back the time that I wasted on you!”

“Do you really think I ever loved you? That I ever cared about you?”

Yang felt her heart rip in two. Blake was sitting on a small stone wall smirking at her. She couldn’t make out the background but it looked like… Beacon? What the hell?! Why was she back here!

“Oh my goodness. You really believed it. Incredible.” Blake laughed coldly as she stood up and walked over to Yang. “You really are just a stupid, blonde stereotype. Aren’t you? How could I ever care about you?!”

Yang couldn’t move. She couldn’t talk. She was trapped.

“You’re nothing to me. Which is sad.” Blake sighed as she walked around her slowly. “I chose you, you know. What a fucking mistake that turned out to be.” Yang wanted to run. She wanted to scream. But all she could do was stand there and silently cry.

“Don’t take it personally. I just prefer people who are actually strong. But you? You’re weak. You’re pathetic. Why do you think that everyone leaves you? First your birth mother, then Summer. Eventually Ruby left to go save the world. And I finally realised that I was wasting my time.”

“Until you can return the time that I wasted on you, I want nothing to do with you.” Blake snarled as stopped in front of Yang. “Gods. Wake up, Yang.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang woke up with a gasp, left arm shaking. Looking around, she saw that she was in team RWBY’s Atlas dorm. Which meant that that was just a nightmare. A cruel, cruel nightmare.

But no matter how much she tried to reassure herself that it wasn’t true, the words of her nightmare kept coming back. There was only one way to stop them. She needed Blake.

With that thought in mind, she quietly dropped down and kneeled in the floor beside Blake’s bed. She hated to wake her after everything that she’s gone through. But Yang needed this. And so, she placed her hand on Blake’s shoulder and gently shook her.

“Blake? Please, wake up.” Yang hated how weak and hurt and broken she sounded. She hated being vulnerable.

“Yang? Oh my Gods, Yang! What’s wrong?!” Blake whispered in the dark.

“Do you hate me?” Yang croaked out. She watched Blake’s eyes widen before a heartbroken expression crossed her face. Blake lifted up her blanket and moved closer to the wall, inviting Yang in quietly. Yang, hurt and vulnerable, took it.

As soon as she was next to her, Yang felt Blake pull her close, cupping the back of her head and guiding her to her shoulder. Yang instantly wrapped her arms around her partner tightly, burying her face into her collar and letting not only the tears fall but also the details of her dream. As she sobbed into Blake’s shoulder, she felt her arms tighten around her protectively, gently rubbing her back and cooing soft reassurances. After some time, Yang was only letting out the occasional whimper.

“Yang.” Blake spoke up, voice soft and full of care.. “That was just a nightmare. It couldn’t be further from the truth. Yang, please look at me.” Blake begged.

Yang complied hesitantly. When she did, she saw that Blake had tears of her own running down her face. Yang felt her breath hitch. Blake was looking at her so tenderly.

“I care about you so much. More than I thought was possible. I admire so much about you. You’re so intelligent in so many ways. You have every single kind of strength that matters.” Blake gently cupped her jaw, thumb stroking her skin and wiping away tears. “You’re the strongest person that I know. You are not weak. People don’t leave because of you. They leave because of their own problems. And those who don’t come back are missing out on an incredible, kind and extraordinary woman.” Blake whispered as she slowly went through and disproved each thing that the nightmare version of her had said. “I did choose you. But that was not a mistake!” Blake’s voice broke as her emotions spiked.

“Yang Xiao Long…” Blake brought her head closer and rested their foreheads together. “You are best choice that I’ve ever made. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I’ll keep choosing you. Over and over again.” She pressed her lips to Yang’s nose. “I love you.”

Yang let out a small gasp and stared at her. Blake maintained eye contact. And Yang knew that it was the truth. Yang found herself unable to speak.

But a drained yawn spoke for her.

“You should try to get some sleep.” Blake murmured, gently stroking Yang’s cheek. Yang closed her eyes and leaned into it. Her heart still ached from the nightmare but Blake had chased her shadows away. Yang believed her. She trusted her.

“… is it okay if I stay?” Yang rasped, throat sore from crying. Blake blinked in surprise before holding out her arms and allowing Yang to press close to her. Yang nuzzled into her chest and wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist. “‘Night Blake.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

The two still had a lot to talk about. But with the trust they had earned and the bond they fought for being so strong, Yang knew that they would be okay. Even if it took some time.

They had each other, after all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “That was the worst joke that I’ve ever heard.”

“… and behind that door was another door. But this one was made of cotton.”

Yang felt her eye twitched. She and Blake were waiting for Ruby and Weiss to return back to their Atlas dorm with food. Somehow, she and Blake had ended up swapping tired jokes until she asked Blake about the best joke she had heard. She had been telling it for twenty minutes so far. Yang adored Blake. But what even was this?!

“And when he opened that door, he saw… another door.” Blake smiled cheekily at her her. God help Yang but she was a softy for that smile. “But this one was made of water.”

“How the hell can a door be made out of water?!” Yang yelled as she flailed her arms. This was ridiculous.

“He opened that door…” As Blake continued, Yang let out a groan and rested her head on Blake’s shoulder. “And finally came to the end.” Yang shot up and immediately gave Blake her full attention. If she was going to sit through this long of a joke, you can damn well bet that she’s listening to the punchline.

“What was it?” Yang asked curiously. She always did love a good story.

“It was beautiful. So beautiful that it brought him to his knees.” Blake whispered as she leaned into closer to Yang, who immediately mirrored her., was enthralled. “But I can’t tell you because you’re not a monk.”

Yang blinked. Blake blinked back.

“What the actual fuck?!” Yang shouted as Blake leaned back with the most gremlin like laugh that she had ever heard. “That’s it?! I don’t even get a conclusion?!”

“Nope.” Blake giggled. Yang narrowed her eyes at her and tackled her to the bed. Blake let out a surprised squeal before looking up at her and falling into another giggle fit. Yang tried to scowl at her but failed very quickly. Seeing Blake so happy and amused made her heart melt. She couldn’t even pretend to be mad at her so she opted for using her as a pillow

“You’re a little shit. You know that?” Yang murmured softly, affectionately.

“I know.” Blake snickered at her.

“That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard. Could you at least make something up for me?” Yang asked, pouting up at her friend.

“I don’t know. Maybe he saw you. Explains why he fell to his knees in worship.” Blake said smoothly.

“Wait… Oh my God! Blake!” Yang shot up and covered her face with her hands. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Holy shit. That was so smooth.”

Before Blake could respond, they heard the telltale argument of Ruby and Weiss. Blake shot her a smirk and a wink before getting up to help them.

God. Blake was going to be the death of her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “This is going is going to sound really weird. But I want your skin. It’s really pretty.”

Blake giggled as Yang ran her hand over her shoulder and down her arm. Her touch was so feather light that it tickled.

They had been laying in Blake’s bed simply taking comfort in each others’ company after a long day when Yang had started run her hand along Blake’s bicep. She had then decided, apparently, that she wanted to carefully trace her fingers over Blake’s skin. Blake certainly wasn’t going to complain. If her girlfriend wanted to run her hand along Blake’s arms then who was she to stop her? Besides. She liked it. Yang’s movements were sweet and gentle. Loving.

“Can I say something really stupid, baby?” Yang murmured softly as she nuzzled Blake’s nose. Blake found herself smiling at the endearment. She didn’t think it would ever stop making her feel so giddy.

“Of course, sweetheart.” She whispered back, kissing Yang’s nose. Yang smiled gratefully. Blake blinked slowly back at her.

“This might sound so creepy but I want your skin. It’s so pretty.” Yang mumbled, averting her gaze.

Blake snickered. “That is the weirdest complement I’ve ever received. But it’s kind of sweet. Well.” Blake said, smirking at her girlfriend. “As long as you don’t plan on skinning me.”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Yang stared at her horrified. “I meant that I wish my skin was like yours!” Yang huffed.

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Blake cooed sweetly as Yang grumbled before a smile formed on her face as she bent down to press a kiss to Blake’s shoulder. “But I like your skin the way it is, Yang. I love your freckles.” She felt Yang smile against her shoulder. “Do you know why?”

“Why?” Yang asked, an amused smile on her face. An amused smile that was wiped off as Blake rolled her onto her back and laid on top of her.

“It means I get to do this.” Blake murmured before proceeding to kiss each one of Yang’s freckles. She made her way along her face and down her jaw, down her neck. She kept her kisses feather light in order to get a certain reaction from Yang. One that she got immediately as the most delicious giggles and snorts came from her partner.

Blake didn’t think that she could adore this girl any more than she already did. But Yang had a habit of proving her wrong.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very different to what I usually write. Somebody requested that I write a dance competition au where Blake and Yang do the Forbidden Dance/lambada. 
> 
> So enjoy?

Blake adjusted her dress and smirked as she caught Yang’s eyes. The woman wasn’t subtle at all. Blake laughed to her self quietly as Yang turned away with an embarrassed huff.

Originally, when they had been assigned as dance partners for this competition, she had been very hesitant. She had never danced with a woman before, after all. But she had quickly learned that she liked it. _She liked it a lot. _Especially with Yang. She was strong and powerful and Blake could feel it in every movement and touch. Each time that Yang threw her around her body and dipped her, Blake could sense the power beneath her skin. And yet… there was a gentleness to her. She never left marks like her ex-partner did. She always took care to make sure that Blake felt comfortable and safe with the steps. She was a sweetheart. And Blake loved every single thing about her. Hopefully, after they finish this competition, she could make Yang aware of these feelings. Although, she suspected that Yang already knew.

Blake briefly did once over on her outfit. A black crop top with a tasteful cut out design across the chest and mini skirt to match. She felt, for lack of a better phrase, hot. But she felt like she paled in comparison to Yang who wore long white trousers and a white button down shirt that had the top three buttons undone.

“My eyes are up here, gorgeous.” Yang murmured as she came up to stand on Blake’s right, leaning down to speak into her ear. Blake felt a shiver run down her spine. Turning to her partner, she noticed Yang’s lips twist into a self-satisfied smirk. She noticed.

“Just focus on the dance and not my ass this time.” Blake smirked back. This was their dynamic. They had left the Gal Pal station a while ago. All that was left was for a move to be made.

“You ready for this?” Yang asked, expression shifting to concern. “I know that Adam’s going to be here. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Blake sighed before her own expression changed. Hers, however became sharp and determined. “I’ll be even better when we win this thing and kick his ass” Blake growled.

“Damn.” Yang breathed. “You’re kind of hot when you’re feisty.” She laughed.

“Oh baby.” Blake grinned wickedly at her partner. “You have no idea.”

“Can we have a round of applause for our reining champion Adam Taurus and his new partner Cinder Fall!”

Blake narrowed her eyes and curled her lip. Adam has worked her to the bone when they were together. He had no respect for what she felt okay with and expected far too much of her. This was her time to prove to everyone that she didn’t need him.

“Now y’all are in for some drama folks. Because next we have Adam’s ex-partner Blake Belladonna and her new partner Yang Xiao Long!”

Blake smirked when the applause came. They remembered her. They knew what she was capable of. And they knew that she was going to give them a show.

“Blake, how does it feel to be back?” The announcer asked excitedly as she walked up wrapped around Yang’s arm.

“It feels amazing. Especially since I now have a partner who has… well. Let’s call it… stamina, shall we?” She chuckled. She knew exactly what she was doing with that comment. And as expected, the audience lost their minds. When she glanced at Adam, his smug expression fell into a snarl. Blake merely smirked.

“Oh, ouch! The Panther strikes!” The announcer snickered, thoroughly enjoying the drama. “And what about you, Yang? You’re pretty new to the competing scene. How’s it feel to be dancing with Blake “Panther” Belladonna?”

“Pretty great man. I’m pumped!” Yang grinned.

“Think you can win?”

“Sure thing, buddy. After all…” Blake watched a dangerous smile curl Yang’s lips. “Girls do it better. In more ways than one.”

The crowd ate it up. The two women shared a look, identical smirks covering their faces before they moved into position.

As the music started, Blake lifted her arms and curled them above her head as her hips dipped and rotated. She turned around, hips rolling as she swayed. As the music built up, Yang prowled towards her, eyes locked on hers and intense, body held strong and powerful. Blake kept swaying and shifting her hips as Yang walked around her, hand trailing around her body slowly as she came up behind Blake and grabbed her hands, slowly lowering them out to the sides as they started moving in perfect synch. As Blake slowly lowered herself to the floor and back up, Yang crossed her arms and pulled her close, leading her into a series of steps forward.

When the music reached the crescendo, Yang spun Blake around and dipped her back, pressing their hips together and rolling her upper body in a circle before pulling her up. The two exchanged steps in between each other’s thighs, hands roaming over ribs and down backs.

When the finale came up, Blake ripped away from Yang and pushed Yang’s shoulders back. She lowered her self to the floor, hips swaying all the while, keeping her hands on Yang’s body at all times. As she came up, Blake trailed her hands up Yang’s abs and pressed against her open collar. As planned, she abruptly ripped her partner’s shirt open and pushed it behind her shoulders, revealing a completely black sports bra. Yang even had the audacity to throw in a cheeky wink to Adam and Blake was sure she heard an outraged scream of “What does she even see in her!”

Yang kept shifting her hips as Blake stalked around her. After all, she had earned the nickname “Panther” for a reason. She had a certain style of walking that created a certain air of danger for the audience. It was always a hit.

When she arrived at Yang’s back, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a dip, her own skirt riding up slightly. As the music came to its last beat, they pressed close together and moved their mouths near each other until there was nearly no space in between and paused.

The crowd erupted into applause and the two girls stood up. Blake let out a delighted giggle and threw herself into Yang’s arms who wasted no time in picking her up and spinning her around.

Eventually though, their celebration had to be cut short. As they waited for the votes to be counted, Blake playfully glared at Yang.

“You could close your shirt. I was careful not to break the buttons.” She scolded with a smirk.

“Nah. This way, Adam can see how much he’s been upgraded.” Yang said with a wink. But before Blake could speak, the announcer’s voice cut through.

“And the winners are… Blake Belladonna And Yang Xiao Long! Get up here!”

Blake had to try very hard not to cry. Adam has always told her that it all him. But this was physical proof that that was a lie. After they collected their awards and gave a small thank you to everyone, Adam came up to them with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

“Congratulations, Blake. You’ve improved. I’m very proud of you.” Adam said. Blake felt her stomach churn in disgust. “Perhaps we could catch up?” His eyes were looking at her like she was a prime steak. She hated it. So she decided to make a point.

“Abso-fucking-lately not.” And to send the point home, she grabbed Yang and pulled her down into a deep kiss. She heard Adam let out strangled noise before he was pushed out of the way by a swarm of photographers. Good. She thought as Yang sighed into her mouth. Let this be their front page news.

She would definitely keep the cut out.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “have you ever heard of a werewolf?”
> 
> Don’t ask me why but it’s set in Australia and faunus are a thing.

“Hey Blake. Can I ask you something, love?”

“Yes, Yang?” Blake sighed, ears pinning. Her best friend was incredibly smart. She had the highest grades of their year and was probably going to be go to uni to learn to build advanced prosthetics and change the world while Blake would still be going to protest rallies and setting fires. But dear God. The girl could have her dumbass moments. Then again, so could Blake. Honestly, Yang carried their singular brain cell most of the time, considering that Blake spent most of her time in detention for being combative with teachers. Maybe Yang had every right to be a dumbass every so often.

“Have you ever heard of a werewolf?” Oh boy. Blake felt her ears straighten out of surprise. Funnily enough, that was probably the straightest thing about her.

“You mean the supernatural creature that turns from human to wolf creature and is often depicted as terrorising neighbourhoods all across the world? Nope. Never heard of it, mate.” Blake deadpanned, smirking when her friend growled playfully and pulled into a gentle headlock. Yang was always so gentle with her, even when they were roughhousing. Despite the fact that she could snap her like a twig.

“You smartass.” Yang giggled. Blake tried very hard to nuzzle into her. It was a struggle considering that she was crazy about the blonde woman in a manner that was very much not platonic. “You know, if you put that much effort into your studies, you wouldn’t be so behind.” Blake pulled out of Yang’s arms and walked backwards, facing her.

“I have more important things to do. Locks to pick. Fires to set. You know, the usual.” Blake smirked at her favourite nerd’s exasperation. What could she say? Rebellion was her thing. “Why did you want to know if I knew what a werewolf was?”

“Because, my most precious Bumblebee.” Blake groaned, ears rotating in embarrassment and cheeks heating up at that god forsaken nickname. She’s been calling her that since they were in kindy. “I am a werewolf.” Yang threw out her arms in a tada pose. Well. She certainly had the muscles for it. Blake bit her bottom lip, eyes trailing over very well toned biceps before she spun around, cheeks aflame.

“You’re so lame.”

“I’m being serious! That’s why my eyes change colours when I’m pissed! Why I’m so strong. Blake!”

“You must have some sort of weird genetic thing going on with your eyes. And you work out twice a day. Of course you’re going to be built like a brick shit house.”

“Oh, God’s sake, love. Let me prove it to you!” Yang laughed.

“Feel free, Darl’.” Blake smirked at the half laugh, half frustrated shout that emanated from behind her. This was going to be fun.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong and our black and yellow clad heroes must once more fight for their lives.
> 
> Or...
> 
> THIS IS EXACTLY WHY PEOPLE IN HORROR MOVIES DIE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grimm in this fic is based off of the NightMare theory that floated around during the Brunswick Farms episodes.
> 
> The idea came about because of a series of prompts on my tumblr: @blake-belladonna-defence-force

“You go left, while I take right?”

“I mean, I’m always right soooo…”

“Yang.”

Blake bit back a giggle when Yang grinned playfully at her. She really was a complete and utter dork.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll be serious.” Yang chuckled softly, before biting her lip anxiously. “Just… promise me that you’ll be careful. I don’t like the idea of splitting up like this.”

“Neither do I, but we need to secure the perimeter and it’s much more efficient if we split up.” Blake frowned, gently hooking her fingers around Yang’s. “We can have our coms channel open just in case something goes wrong, okay?”

“I guess.” Yang sighed, gently rolling her thumb across Blake’s knuckles fondly. “Just be careful. Please.”

“I’ll try.” Blake murmured, gently lifting Yang’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “But you know how these things go.”

“Yeah.”

Blake smiled reassuringly at her friend and inhaled deeply before stepping back.

“I’ll see you soon.” Blake said firmly, carefully making sure to meet a trusting lilac gaze. “That’s a promise.”

“I know.”

//////////////////////////////////

“Fucking hell!”

“Blake?”

“Ugh. I’m fine! Just another Beowolf. Bastard took me by surprise.”

“Okay, potty mouth. Calm down.”

“What part of telling a pissed off woman to calm down seems like a good idea to you, Yang?”

Yang bit back a laugh. Blake was feisty as she always was. Not that Yang was complaining. Blake was an absolute delight when she was sassy.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re cute when you’re mad.” Yang teased into her coms device as she ducked under a low hanging rock. 

“We should have brought Weiss. She’d be able to help you with the thin ice that you’re walking on, Sunshine.”

Yang let out a decidedly unattractive snort, covering her hand to muffle her laughter. A low, amused chuckle rang out from her ear piece, making her smile soften slightly. 

“You’re so lucky that your so- shit!”

Yang paused and cocked her head at the sound of Blake’s pistol firing. 

“Shit, shit, shit!”

“Blake?!” Yang called, fear piercing her heart. “Blake! Talk to me! What’s happening?!”

“There’s a Grimm! I don’t know what the hell it is… I’ve never seen it before!” Blake sounded panicked; a bad sign. Blake rarely panicked when it came to Grimm. “Yang… I’m going to need some backup, here! It’s big and it’s not going down easy!”

“I’ll be right there, Blake! Just stay as safe as you can!”

A sudden sound of white noise came and made Yang pull out her ear piece, wincing in pain.

Shit.

She had to move.

//////////////////////////////////

“Argh!”

Blake snarled as her ear piece let out an almost painful noise, ripping it out and throwing it to the floor as she hid behind a rock. This was bad. Whatever it was… it didn’t seem to be going down easy.

“Fucking hell.” Blake hissed to herself as her head started to ache. “What are you?”

She heard the sound of a horse’s hooves hit the ground, approaching her hiding place. She couldn’t outrun it. She couldn’t hide from it. Her only option was to hold it off until Yang came for her. 

“Gods.” She hissed, ears pinning as she held up her pistol. “Why does it feel like I’m having a near death experience every five fucking minutes?! Give a girl a break!”

Blake darted out and quickly assessed her opponent for weak points as she ran behind another pillar, watching as the creature sniffed her old hiding place.

It wasn’t as large as some Grimm she had fought. No bigger than an average sized horse. Fitting considering the fact that that was the form it took. It’s behaviour was far closer to that of a predator than a prey animal, though. Sniffing and tracking Blake’s scent as though it were a wolf of some kind. It didn’t help that the beast had visible sharp fangs and molars when it opened its mouth, with two long canines that looked more than prepared to tear through the flesh of any living being. 

Blake quietly observed it for a moment, desperately trying to find a weak point, anything that might give her an edge. It looked like it had a softer part in the back of its skull. But when the beast froze and slowly turned to look at Blake head on, she suddenly felt paralysed. There was something about its eyes that made it difficult to tear her gaze away from. She grip on her weapon went limp, Gambol Shroud fell to the floor with a clatter and the beast walked towards her slowly, staring straight ahead at her with its maw opening in a wolffish grin, sharp teeth dripping with a black tar.

“Hello, my darling.”

Blake stared in horror as a familiar voice seemed to come from the beast’s mouth, it’s body slowly shifting, bones loudly cracking and breaking as they reformed. As it walked, it shifted to stand on its hind legs, height shrinking and face reforming into a familiar mask. By the time it was in front of her, a familiar smirk grinned out beneath the mask and a familiar blade, coated in red, pressed against her throat. “Did you miss me?”

Blake couldn’t even scream.

///////////////////////////////////

“Nonononono.” Yang mumbled as she ran. “Not again. Not her. Please, God, no.”

She kept running, ducking under low hanging ceilings and vaulting over rocks until she came to a curve in the tunnel and came to a dead stop.

Blake was on her back, pinned by some kind of horse looking Grimm, it’s front hooves digging into her chest as Blake gasped for breath as it lowered it open, fanged maw towards her face. She looked pale and appeared to be getting paler by the second.

Yang didn’t hesitate to run, leap and slam her fist into the back of the beast’s head, firing Ember Celica and jumping back as the beast let out a furious screech and turned to face her.

“C’mon, big guy. Eyes on me.” She tainted backing up and luring it away from Blake, hoping to give her a chance to recover. “This way, ugly!” 

It was safe to say that Yang had enraged the beast, getting between it and its intended prey. It reared up on its hind legs, a outraged scream tearing through the air.

But Yang wasn’t scared. The only thing that she felt in that moment was the need to keep Blake safe. To keep the promise that they had made to each other. 

Besides… it was kind of hard to be scared when you were already this pissed off. Yang felt her weapon shift into place and her eyes shifted to red when she slammed her fists together, felt the sharp pain of metal hitting flesh and bone and, activating her semblance, launched forward.

Let the rampage begin.

///////////////////////////////////

“Did you really think that you and your little girlfriend could get rid of me, my love?” Adam crooned as he stalked around Blake, a sickeningly amused note in his voice. “I’m hurt that you would underestimate me so. But that’s all you do… isn’t it, Blake? Hurt people people.”

“No.” Blake whispered, eyes wide and locked forward, body frozen. “You’re dead! This- this isn’t real!”

“This is as real as the mark that I left on you.” Adam said, his blade shifting forward to poke at the scar he left. “And no matter what you do, where you go or who you surround yourself with, I will be right there.” A sick grin crossed Adam’s features as he chuckled. “How long before Yang gets tired of somebody so broken?”

“Don’t you dare say her name!” Blake snarled, shifting lightly. She managed to move slightly, her fingers twitching. “You leave her out of this, Adam! You’re dead! You can’t hurt us!” 

“Oh? Do you think so?” Adam chuckled condescendingly. “You never were capable of learning your lesson, Blake.”

A sharp pain hit her chest as Adam stepped back and fired his weapon at her, pain flooding her body as she hit the ground.

“But perhaps I’ve been too lenient of a teacher.” Adam sighed as he planted his foot onto her chest and dug downwards. “Maybe I need to be harsher and then you’ll-“

Adam made a strange screeching noise and jumped away from Blake, out of her view. Blake could hear more screeches and screams of outrage pouring from Adam… only they were joined by a familiar gunshot and voice that sounded like home.

That voice became a Beacon in the darkness, a point to focus on as Blake dragged herself to her knees painfully, and gazed in terror as Adam fought Yang. But as the veil started to lift, Adam’s form seemed to almost change, shifting and fading until all that remained was a horse shaped Grimm.

Wait.

An illusion. That’s all it was. Of course.

Blake let out a low growl and grabbed her weapon and used it to push herself to her feet. She and Yang had made each other a promise and she wasn’t breaking it now.

They were protecting each other.

///////////////////////////////////

Yang dodged another strike. She could tell that the Grimm was getting more and more outraged as its prey kept fighting and dodging. She didn’t know how long she’d been firing at it, but she could tell that it was getting weaker, her strikes being expertly places to do as much damage as possible.

“Ugh!” Yang jumped back, stumbling and hitting a wall as the beast reared… and a familiar blade pierced through the back of its skull and out of its mouth. “Blake!”

“Hey.” Blake said breathlessly as she yanked Gambol Shroud free and landed shakily next to Yang. Her face was covered in tears, cheeks pale and a unspoken fear laid behind her eyes. “Need a hand?”

The creature was swaying weakly now, it was on its last legs. Yang turned to Blake and nodded and both women ran forward. Blake used her weapon and wrapped its ribbon around the creature’s legs and pulled, sending it onto its side and leaving it vulnerable for Yang to leave her land mines on its body. After strategically planting them, she gave Blake a nod and both women ran, Blake pulling her weapon back to her and Yang detonating the mines as soon as they were out of range. 

They ducked behind a rock and poked their head out, watching cautiously. They knew better to to preemptively celebrate. But, as black smoke rose from the Grinm’s body, Yang was finally able to sag against the rock, her body shaking with fatigue…

Until a familiar warmth slammed into her, terrified hands clutching at her back and quiet sobs being pressed into her neck. 

“Oh Blake…” Yang murmured, heart splintering as she pulled Blake as close as possible, rubbing her back and soothing her. “We’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“It ma-made me see him.” Blake hissed into her neck, voice thick with fear and pain. “It was so real!”

“Blake…” Yang breathed, chest twisting painfully. “I’m so sorry.”

“I-“ Blake inhaled deeply and pull back and stared up at Yang. “I am so tired of these Goddamn fucking Grimm on this Goddamn fucking continent!”

Yang made a sympathetic noise in her throat and reached up and wiped Blake’s tears away, while gently pressing their foreheads together as Blake focused on her breathing.

“I know.” Yang said shakily, her thumb passing under one of Blake’s eyes and wiping a stray tear away. “Do you need to rest?”

“I think we both need a moment to catch our breath.” Blake mumbled, leaning into Yang’s hand and breathing out shakily. 

Yang gave a small nod and, upon checking the area for more Grimm, sat against their rock and offered her arm to Blake, who didn’t hesitate in pressing into Yang’s side and burying her face in Yang’s collar. Yang, in turn, burrowed into Blake’s hair, breathing her in. Blake’s arms curled tightly around Yang’s waist as Yang’s own held Blake’s shoulders.

Soon, they would get up and continue their mission. But for now, they needed to be near each other. 


	51. I’ve Got You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say that it’s only strong that survive.
> 
> But Blake never believed in that. The strong defended the weak and in turn, when the strong fell, the weak would rise to catch them.
> 
> Yang had always made her feel safe. She could only hope that she could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an idea shared on a discord server, y’all get some more Yangst.

Blake let out pained hiss as she knocked on her and Yang’s door. It had been a stroke of luck that Qrow had been able to find them a safe house, even if partners did have to bunk up together.

But she didn’t think anyone was complaining. Not with the worried and determined glint in Weiss’s eyes as she followed a silent Ruby into their room, set on being supportive to her partner. Nor the way Ren and Nora refused to let go of each other’s hands. And Gods knew that she needed to be near Yang right now.

“It’s your room too, Blake.” Yang’s drained voice called. “You don’t need to knock.”

“I was trying to be respectful.” Blake muttered, entering the room and holding the left side of her ribs through her shirt as she slowly picked her way over to the bed and gingerly sitting beside her friend. 

“You’re hurt.” Yang murmured, reaching out a gentle hand and curling around Blake’s, her thumb brushing her knuckles softly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s nothing my own Aura can’t deal with. I swear.” Blake assured, a pained grunt escaping her as she turned to face Yang, her fingers twitching nervously and her ears pulling back anxiously. The last time she tried comforting her partner, she had ended up saying the wrong thing and that was the last thing Yang needed right now. “Um…”

“Hey,” Yang said softly, smiling gently and playfully tapping Blake’s chin. “Don’t get shy with me now, Blake. We still have to share a bed, y’know.” It was a weak attempt at a joke, but it still pulled a smile out of Blake. Only Yang could be going through hell and still try to make Blake smile.

“Yang…” Blake started, inhaling deeply and continuing before her nerves gave out. “I need you to be honest with me. How are you holding up?”

“With?”

“Everything, really. Specifically… what happened back in Ironwood’s office.” Blake hesitated for a moment. “What happened with Salem.”

“I’m not the person you should be worried about. Ruby’s the one who just found out that Salem did something to her mother, not me.” Yang said, pulling away from Blake and leaning on her knees. “She’s the one that needs her team. We need to be strong for her, right now, Blake.”

“Except that Ruby’s asleep right now, curled up next to Weiss; who you and I both know would rather impale somebody with her blade than let anyone disturb her.” Blake said gently, hesitantly gracing the back of Yang’s hand with her fingers. “Just because she needs us right now, it doesn’t mean that we can’t look after ourselves, too.”

“Blake…”

“Yang… from what you’ve told me of her, it seems that Summer was just as much your mother as she was Ruby’s. You’re allowed to not be okay. To be hurt or angry.”

“I’m fine.”

Blake bit her lip anxiously. Yang was attempting to shut down any arguments. She didn’t want Blake to persist with the issue. And Blake had no clue how to proceed.

“I-“ Blake let out a sad sigh and instead, leaned over to press a soft kiss to Yang’s cheek. “Okay. But if you’re ever feeling “not fine,” I’m right here for you.” 

With that, Blake clambered into the bed and waited as Yang blew out the candle and laid down beside her. At first, both women kept a respectful distance from the other. But, as was usual between them, they soon drifted closer to each other. Blake rolled onto her side and traced a hesitant hand along the exposed palm of one of Yang’s hands and felt a burst of relief when Yang pulled her hand into her own as she rolled onto her side to face her.

“I’m fine.” Yang whispered in the dark, her voice sounding anything but fine. “I have to be.”

“No, you don’t.” Blake murmured, shifting closer, pressing her forehead to Yang’s gently, purposefully ignoring the way her left side twinged painfully. “You may be the personification of strength. But that doesn’t make you infallible. It doesn’t mean that you don’t need people to be strong for you.”

“But I-“ Yang’s eyes welled up and squeezed them shut, the muscles in her jaw shifting. It broke Blake heart and so, she did the only thing that she could think of.

“Can I hug you right now?” Blake requested gently, her own insecurities making her hesitant to simply pull Yang closer.

“Please.”

The smallness of her friend’s voice, the vulnerability being showing in that one word, the amount of trust that it must of taken… it was Blake needed to pull Yang closer, gritting her teeth against the way her side protested.

“I’ve got you, Yang.” Blake mumbled into Yang’s hair as she burrowed her face into Blake’s chest. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, still ever mindful of her injuries in a manner that was truly Yang. Blake, in turn, curled her arms around Yang’s back, holding her firmly against her and running a hand trough her hair soothingly. “You can let go. You’re safe.”

It started small, a slight hitching of Yang’s breath. That small hitch turned into a choked sob. Pained whimpers and gasps took a hold of the woman in her arms as she battled against the urge to break down until a particularly loud sob broke out, creating a path for more to follow. Heartbroken sobs were cried into Blake’s chest and hands clung desperately to her back. Blake merely soothed her gently, letting her cry as she rocked them as best as she could, laying gentle kisses to the top of Yang’s hand, soft reassurances being whispered into golden hair. 

Blake wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. It could have been hours. But eventually, Yang’s sobs died down to pained whimpers against her chest and her arms weren’t coiled around her waist so tightly. 

“Yang?”

“Hmm?” Yang mumbled tiredly into her collar. “Y-Yeah?”

“Do you want to stay like this for a little while?” Blake felt Yang nod against her, fatigue evident in the motion. “Okay. We can stay like this as long as you need, Sunshine.” 

“Sunshine?” Yang mumbled sleepily. “That’s new.”

“Would it be too cheesy to say that it’s because you light up my life?” Blake smiled when a tired snort escaped Yang, the smallest of smiles pressed into the front of Blake’s shirt. 

“No, perfect amount of cheese.” Yang murmured, nuzzling against Blake’s collar bone affectionately before speaking in a voice that was almost shy. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Yang.” Blake said, her voice almost painfully tender as she ran a hand through Yang’s hair and down her back soothingly and back up. “We’re here for each other… right?”

When Yang didn’t answer, Blake knew that her best friend and partner had fallen asleep in her arms. Blake let out a nervous, shaky breath and carefully readjusted herself, shifting slightly so that there was less pressure on her side while still keeping Yang presses firmly against her. She soon followed Yang into slumber, arms curled protectively around her partner as she did.


	52. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr. Based on the word “sweat,” along with sparring bees.

“Catch up, slowpoke.”

Yang growled in frustration and whirled around to grab Blake and wrestle her to the floor…

Only to come up empty as a winking shadow clone faded away. Yang narrowed her eyes and kept moving, turning and whipping her head around, never leaving her back to any one side. A playful laugh came from behind and she spun again; she let out a sigh at the sight of another shadow clone and lightly batted it away.

“How about you come out here and fight me like a Huntress, Blake?”

“How about you catch me like a Huntress, Yang?”

Yang huffed indignantly, fighting back a pleased smile. Blake, even in Atlas, was a delight when she was in a playful mood. 

“Somebody’s fired up.” Yang joked, jumping slightly and glowering when Blake appeared in front of her with a smug grin. 

“It’s not my fault you’re bad at this.” Blake quipped, back flipping away from Yang as she launched forward, expertly using her semblance to propel herself up on top of a high block and perched herself on the edge and grinned down at Yang. “No wonder you need me.”

“Wow. Rude.” Yang snorted before pointing up at her friend with a laugh. “Just wait until I catch you, Belladonna…”

“That suggests that you’re actually capable of catching me; which we both know that you’re not.” Blake said, lifting a foot onto her block and resting her elbow on her knee as she examined her nails. “Unless you plan on proving me wrong, blondie?”

Yang narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath. Blake had always known how to get under her skin during sparring. 

“Ohohoho…” Yang laughed, stepping back for a bigger run up. “Now you’re just asking for the dragon to come out now, Blake.”

“Dragon? That’s interesting.” Blake smirked. “All I see is an itty, bitty gecko.”

Yang felt her jaw drop before she shook her head and ran towards the wall and fired Ember Celica at the floor and flew up towards Blake… who dodged and pulled out her weapon and levelled it in Yang’s direction. The two women circled each other for a moment… before Blake grappled away.

“Oh come on!” Yang yelled indignantly as she charged after Blake. “God! I am so kicking your butt!” 

Blake suddenly disappeared and Yang stumbled as she tried to come to a stop… only to feel the top of a foot collide with her backside and send her flying forward to the ground until a ribbon wrapped around her ankles and slowed her descent, leaving her to land in a gentle, graceless heap as Blake landed elegantly across from her and recalled her ribbon.

“Who’s kicking who’s butt again?” Blake said smugly as Yang climbed to her feet.

“Hush your up!”

“Huh. You look like you’re breaking a sweat there, Yang. Need a break?”

“I swear to God, Blake!” Yang growled playfully, narrowing her eyes as she advanced upon Blake. “You’re asking for trouble.”

“Oh Yang.” Blake grinned, as Yang was brought to a sudden halt by Blake’s blade. “I am trouble.”

“Ugh. Tell me about it.” Yang groaned dramatically, using her metal arm to strike against Gambol Shroud and sent her left fist towards Blake’s shoulder in hopes of throwing her off balance. Blake let out a surprised grunt and side stepped, turning and attempting to sweep Yang’s legs out from under her as she did. Yang nimbly jumped over Blake’s foot and sent her sprawling with a well timed kick to her back. 

She and Blake were fairly evenly matched. Blake had agility and evasiveness on her side while Yang had reach and strength. Combined with their respective fighting styles, their sparring sessions could usually go either way. But once Yang managed to strike Blake once and stun her or send her stumbling, the game was usually over. It didn’t happen often considering that Blake’s semblance but when it did, Yang knew she had just increased her chances of winning.

Blake made to get up but Yang quickly grappled her, threading her arms under Blake’s and locking her hands behind Blake’s head, pinning her tightly against her. 

“Still think I’m an itty, bitty gecko?” Yang huffed, her breathing short from exertion. 

“Yeah. I mean… geckos are pretty clingy.” Blake laughed breathlessly when Yang growled playfully. 

“Oh just yeld so we can pack up for the day.” Yang grumbled as Blake struggled against her. “I’m tired.”

“D’aww. Poor baby.” Blake teased, craning her head back as far as it would go. “I’m sorry.”

“So you shou-“

Yang was cut off when Blake moved and something warm pressed against her. Blake was kissing her cheek. That was fine.

‘Wait. What?!’

Yang froze, unable to do anything else but stay still. Blake took advantage of her state of shock and pushed back with her legs, slamming Yang into her back and winding her. Yang let out a grunt, accidentally loosening her arms enough for Blake to clone out of. 

“Hey!” Yang yelped as a heeled boot pressed into her sternum and a blade pointed at her throat. “No fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war, dear heart.” Blake shrugged, her ears pricked forward. 

“Ugh.” Yang groaned, letting her head fall back and hit the ground. “Fine. I give.”

“Wow. You must be tired.”

“Well, maybe if a certain somebody just fought me instead of making me chase her…”

“Aren’t humans meant to be endurance hunters? This should be a piece of cake for you.” Blake said as she cocked her hip. 

“Can you not be a smartass right now?” 

“No. I cannot.”

“Gremlin.” Yang murmured affectionately as she sat up. She rolled her eyes at Blake’s offered hand and accepted it, letting Blake pull her up. “You’re lucky that I like you.”

“Now that’s something that we can agree on.” Blake said softly, stepping into Yang’s side and curling her arm around Yang’s waist. Yang blinked in surprise at the sudden show of affection but quickly shook it off as she draped her arm over Blake’s shoulder with a soft chuckle.

“Come on. Let’s go see how the others are doing.”

As if on cue, a loud explosion sounded from the other side of the training room and both women sighed and shared a look.

“Nora.” They deadpanned simultaneously before letting out a laugh. 

Penny was right. It really was almost just like Beacon. 


	53. We’re Casting Spells On Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When flapper Yang is hired by Junior to sing alongside his pianist at his Cabernet club, Yang could only hope that she and said pianist would get along.
> 
> Enter; Blake Belladonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art https://patchodraws.tumblr.com/post/190487992690/flapper-yang-and-cabaret-pianist-blake-someone by @patchodraws on tumblr! 
> 
> If you can, check it out and show them some love.

Yang sat at the bar, ankles crossed, drinking a strawberry sunrise (no ice, with a little umbrella) as she waited for her new boss to come out and meet her. She could feel all eyes on her. Not that she could blame them. She knew that she’d be making heads turn tonight, with her black and gold dress, accessorised with bracelets, rings and two lace bracers on her right arm and a feathery headpiece wrapped around her head as her blonde hair flowed over her left shoulder. She looked damn good and she knew it. She was probably going to sound even better, if her track record was anything to go by.

“Sorry ‘ bout that, sweetheart. Some business partners kept me back.” Junior said with an arrogant smirk as he stepped out from the back, adjust his red tie under a black vest. 

“That’s fine.” Yang murmured around her straw before narrowing her eyes at him dangerously. “And don’t call me sweetheart. Not unless you want problems, Junior.”

“Sheesh. Uptight, ain’tcha?” Junior muttered under his breath. “You got it, Blondie.” He added with a sneer. Yang chose to ignore him for the moment. “Anyway, you ready for your first show? I’m taking a risk hiring you and not somebody with more experience.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I get it, big guy.” Yang drawled, stirring her drink with the straw between two fingers. “You’re only doin’ this as a favour to my Uncle.”

“Yup.” Junior grunted, before his eyes fell on somebody behind Yang. “Hey! Belladonna! Get over here and meet our new singer!”

Yang rolled her eyes and turned to look at whoever this “Belladonna” person was. But when she did, she felt her jaw drop. A young woman, who appeared close to Yang’s age, strolled over. She wore a purple and white striped button shirt with black dress pants and suspenders. Her heeled boots clacked against the floor. Her hair was cut short and her face was covered in a light layer of makeup. “Belladonna” carried a blazer over her shoulder and calmly meet Yang’s gaze with a curious gleam in her amber eyes.

“Junior.” “Belladonna” said with a cocked brow as she approached. “I’m assuming this is the girl you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yup. She’s got an attitude problem a mile long so have fun with that.” Junior snorted, turning to leave. “Get ‘er situated, wouldya, Blake?”

“Yes, sir.” Blake rolled her eyes and turned to Yang with a smirk. “So… you’re the one that has a reputation for making Junior want to rip his hair out, huh, sweetheart?”

“Hey, he’s going bald anyway. I’m jus’ speedin’ up the process.” Yang grinned cheekily. It wouldn’t register until later that Blake had called her sweetheart and Yang had been unbothered by it. “So… Blake, right? My name’s Yang. Nice to meetcha!”

“Like wise.” Blake said softly, taking Yang’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Usually, Yang wasn’t a fan of such displays… but something felt different when Blake did it. “Now, I need to show you the set up. May I?”

Yang snorted a laugh and graciously took the elbow that Blake offered her and let her lead her to the stage where a microphone and a piano sat next to each other.

/////////////////////////////////

Blake didn’t know what she had been expecting when she was told she was going to be working with a new singer but Yang Xiao Long sure as hell wasn’t it. She was friendly and outgoing without being too in your face. She was confident and self assured without showing arrogance. And when you talked with her, she made you feel like you were the only thing in the world worth listening to. 

It was very different. But not unwelcome.

And when she sang… Brothers… Blake knew music like the back of her hand. She lived it. She breathed it. 

But she had never know a voice like Yang’s. She had never seen a performer like Yang. She made each audience member feel special and formed a connection with each one. Blake could see it in their eyes. They were just as much under Yang’s spell as she was. When Yang sauntered over to Blake’s piano and stroked her jaw, it took all of the pianist’s energy and focus to avoid slipping up and ruining the song.

And Blake never slipped. She never ruined the songs that she played. Never came close to messing up. Not until she met her.

“I love my baby…” Yang sang, lilac eyes meeting Blake’s own amber ones. “My baby loves me.” Her hand pulled away from Blake’s jaw, tracing her fingers along her skin as she did and stepped back into her starting position as Blake played the closing bars. Immediately, the audience cheered and applauded. Yang smiled and curtsied, bowing her head before she gestured towards Blake.

“Come on, boys and girls. You all know that I wouldn’t be anywhere near as good without my lovely pianist.” She said, directing a sly wink at Blake. “She does all of the work.”

Blake rolled her eyes and rotated her wrist flamboyantly and bowed in her seat as the audience applauded her. She doubted that it had anything to do with her and suspected that it had everything to do with the beautiful singer to her right.

As they opened up the floor for requests, Blake met Yang’s gaze and bit her lip as the two held eye contact for a moment before Yang grinned and turned away with a quiet laugh. Something told her that this was the start of something far more beautiful that any song that she could play.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of dialogue prompts on tumblr (find me @blake-belladonna-defence-force) led to this.

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Blake looked up at Weiss, sighing softly as her friend gave her a tin of beans. Blake glanced around the room, eyes scanning over Ruby and Maria as they talked quietly and finally landing on Yang, sitting by herself by the fire.

“Seriously, Blake.” Weiss said softly, sitting beside her. “What happened back there? You two go to check on the barns and when you come back, you and Yang can barely even look at each other.”

“I… think we’re all just tired, Weiss.” Blake murmured, her chest constricting as she spoke, desperately hoping that her words were true. That she hadn’t just messed up again. Then again… that wouldn’t be much of a surprise now, would it? “Once we all rest, we’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have to pretend to be okay, Blake. We’re here for you.” Weiss murmured, voice low and tired. “You just… need to let us.”

Blake breathed shakily and nodded quietly. She hesitantly leaned against Weiss and felt her shorter friend lean back into her. Blake swallowed thickly and accepted the quiet show of comfort and support from her friend. Her gaze remained on the back of Yang’s head, the only things keeping her from falling into a pit of despair and self-loathing were the soothing sound of Ruby’s voice and the gentle pressure of Weiss’ arm against her own. 

But a voice still crept into the back of her mind, trying to convince her that she didn’t deserve any of this.

And if Weiss saw the quiet, fearful tears that Blake silently wiped away as quickly as they came, she didn’t say a thing.

/////////////////////////////////

A day or so later, Blake was sitting in the Cotta-Arc’s garden. It was mid afternoon and everyone was either getting to know their hosts or working on their plan to steal from the Atlas military.

Funny that she joined team RWBY to get away from that sort of thing only for that very team (well… technically it was Jaune’s idea) to pull her back in. 

But Blake wasn’t with any of the others. No, instead, she sat against the tree in the garden and focused on her breathing. It was harder than she liked to admit being back with everyone. It was overwhelming. Not necessarily in a bad way. It was just… a lot. Especially after the Apathy. That numbness was a little too familiar for Blake’s liking.

“Hey. Room for one more?” The familiar tone of her partner called softly through her thoughts and Blake quickly wipes her face.

“Uh… s-sure! Feel- feel free.” Blake bit her bottom lip nervously as Yang sat on her right, leaning back against the tree and crossing her legs and tapping her fingers against her lap anxiously.

“You doing okay?” Yang asked gently, concern flooding her voice as her lilac eyes carefully watched Blake.

“I’m fine.” Blake said quietly, pulling her jacket tighter around her as a chill ran down her spine. The last time she and Yang had been alone together like this… the sight of Yang’s touched gaze turning to frustration, turning her back on her and walking away, the way she cut Blake off when she tried to reach out to her… Blake didn’t hold it against her. It wasn’t Yang’s fault. But the terror of doing something wrong and shattering what hadn’t even begun to heal wouldn’t leave Blake alone and she hated herself for it. Hated that his words echoed in her mind and the scars that he left on her soul still affected how she reacted to certain situations.

At the end of the day, she couldn’t help but place the blame on her own shoulders.

“Blake… why do I feel like there’s something that you’re not telling me?” Yang murmured. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Weiss is worried about you.” Yang said quietly, her brow creasing. “She… said something about you being upset back at Brunswick.”

“Most people who come close to dying usually feel upset, Yang.” Blake snorted, her chest constricting tightly. She didn’t want Yang feeling guilty for something so beyond her control. She deserved so much better.

“No, she said it was before that. And after we got back from the barn.” Yang’s voice was full of a gentle firmness. Blake stubbornly refused to look at her. “Blake… if my behaviour back there upset you, I need you to tell me.”

“What’s there to be upset about?” Blake asked with a small huff, still refusing to meet Yang’s gaze. “We were all under the Apathy’s influence. That’s all.”

“You know, Blake…” Yang sighed gently. “You try to hide it, even though I can see right through you.”

“Hide what?”

“The fact that you’re hurting right now.” Yang said, both direct and tender. “Look, you don’t have to talk to me about it. I mean… Weiss is a great listener… when she’s not giving us attitude.”

Blake let out a watery sounding laugh and covered her weak smile with one of her hands. She would never understand how Yang could get her to smile when she was so close to having the monsters of her past catch up with her.

“Hey, there it is.” Yang murmured softly, lightly bumping Blake with her shoulder. “Knew I could still get you to laugh.”

Blake shrugged helplessly. Yang was one of the few people that could. 

“I’m sorry. Even if I was under influence of the Grimm… I still shouldn’t have walked out on you like that.” Yang spoke up again, making Blake’s heart twist painfully at her genuinely apologetic tone. “It… I hate that that was almost your last memory of me. I don’t… that’s not what I want. At all.”

“It’s not your fault.” Blake said softly, hesitating for a moment before placing an unsure hand on Yang’s arm. “Like I said… it was those things, Yang.”

“Maybe.” Yang whispered, shifting closer. “But it still hurt you.”

Blake opened her mouth to protest but soon closed it. She couldn’t lie to Yang. She sighed heavily and let her head thump against the tree.

“I’m not…” Blake let out a soft, frustrated growl, hating how she couldn’t find the right words. 

“Blake… I- we nearly lost you back there. I don’t want something to happen to either of us without us getting a chance to… I don’t know. Be on better terms?” Yang’s nose scrunched up as she talked. “Like… can we… I don’t know. Try again?”

Blake blinked in surprise before biting back a smile. Yang really meant it. Didn’t she?

“Of course.” Blake murmured softly. She narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion when Yang turned to face her and cleared her throat. What was she up to?

“In that case… hi! My name’s Yang. What’s yours?” Yang said brightly, holding out her hand with a small side smile. Blake stared at her blankly for a moment before snorting, rolling her eyes fondly.

“Blake.” She said dryly. Once a dork, always a dork.

“I like your… ah shoot.” Yang sighed, snapping her fingers. “I can’t smoothly compliment your bow this time. Does that mean we’re already off to a bad start?”

“That was you being smooth?” Blake quirked an eyebrow at her partner and let a smirk cross her face. “What’s it look like when you’re a disaster?”

“Hey!” Yang pouted as Blake laughed softly. But her pout soon turned to a soft smile as she watched Blake with a gentleness that took Blake’s breath away. 

“Wh-What?” Blake asked nervously as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I missed this. I missed laughing with you. Joking around with you.” Yang said softly, placing a hesitant hand on Blake’s on. “I, um. I… know we still have a long way to go but… I’m not going to take this for granted.”

“Neither am I.” Blake murmured. 

Yang gave her a small and nervous smile before she shifted closer. Close enough that their arms pressed firmly together. Close enough for Blake to smell her scent; her only rational description of which was “home.” Close enough that Blake hesitantly could lay her head on Yang’s shoulder easily. She almost pulled back with an apology when Yang stiffened but soon, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and Blake was tugged into Yang’s side.

Yes. They still had a long way to go. Scars ached and wounds still had to heal. But at least, they weren’t alone.


	55. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment for our buzzing little bees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 - Comfortable 
> 
> Here it is. The final day of Januar-Bee. Where the hell did the time go?
> 
> Warning; there is a whole bunch of sap and gratitude placed in the end notes.

Comfortable. 

That was one of the many words that Blake had come to associate with Yang. Along with Strength. Trust. Safety. Hope… and Love.

Blake had spent a long time believing that that she didn’t deserve those words. But as she brushed Yang’s hair back from her face and watched the way Yang leaned into her touch and smiled in her sleep, she felt the doubt slip away. If Yang saw something worth loving, then Blake wouldn’t deprive her of it. Nor would she deprive herself of the home that she had fought for.

With that though in mind, she laid back down beside her wife, hoping to get a couple hours of sleep before the Xiao Long-Belladonna children crashed into their mothers’ room, demanding attention and breakfast before their Auntie Ruby and Auntie Weiss took them out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote.
> 
> Except, not really because I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. This is my first writing project that I’ve ever competed and I’m honestly very proud of myself for dedicating myself to writing a fic each day. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments. I read each one and they made me smile. Some made me laugh. Others, made me tear up a little. Your comments mean the world to me and I’m so sorry that I don’t have the mental energy to reply to them. 
> 
> But please know that I see you. I appreciate you. And your words mean a lot to me.
> 
> Thank you for coming on this journey with...
> 
> Sincerely, Defence.


	56. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake visit Menagerie whenever blake has something to tell her parents

Upon waking up after taking a nap after when they arrived in Menagerie, Blake sighed contentedly and nudged her head under Yang’s chin, nuzzling her nose against her collar bone affectionately. She felt Yang hum happily and pull the blanket tighter around them both before running her hand through Blake’s much shorter hair. While she had been nervous about getting a fade, Yang had been nothing but encouraging. She bit her lip and smiled as she recalled the way her girlfriend’s jaw had hit the ground, her voice pitching and stammering as she desperately tried to compliment Blake’s new haircut. It made Blake’s heart melt knowing that the woman she loved adored her, regardless of how she chose to identify or express herself. She really was the luckiest person in the world.

“Good morning, handsome.” Yang whispered in Blake’s cat ears, chuckling as Blake smiled into her neck. 

“‘Morning, beautiful.” Blake whispered back, kissing the hollow of Yang’s neck lingeringly. She inhaled deeply, content to stay in bed with her favourite person for the rest of her life. “How was your nap?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I was too distracted by you.”

“Yang!” Blake laughed pushing away from Yang to glare playfully into her lilac eyes. She huffed at the cheeky grin Yang wore and grumbled wordlessly when Yang stole a quick kiss. “Be serious, would you?”

“I am serious, Blake.” Yang murmured, her gaze soft and adoring. “I’m so lucky to have you as a partner, both on the battlefield and off. You’re gorgeous and smart, kind and dedicated. I love you, Blake.”

“I love you, too, Yang.” Blake whispered back, moving to press a kiss to Yang’s nose. She felt Yang’s hands move to trace patterns into the small of her back, earning soft, appreciative hum from Blake as she pressed their heads together. She swallowed thickly, as she heard her mother’s voice call to her father from somewhere in the house to come help her with dinner. She knew that it was time for her to come out to them and she  _ did  _ want to… She was just more than a little nervous.

“Your parents are going to love you, no matter what, Blake. They’ll love even after you tell them; just like Ruby and Weiss did.” Yang said, gently reminding Blake of her talk with Ruby and Weiss. 

Ruby had pretty much tackled Blake in a big bear hug and, much to Blake and Yang’s embarrassment, asked her if she preferred future sibling-in-law to sister-in-law. And for all her complaints about it? Blake had secretly adored Ruby for it. It was such a  _ Ruby  _ way of showing acceptance and love that Blake had been unable to resist giving the younger girl a tight squeeze, earning a dramatic wheeze from Ruby as she complained about her lungs collapsing. 

Weiss, on the other hand, had a different way of showing her own love and acceptance; apparently, Weiss’s love language was gifts. Blake had been mildly alarmed when Weiss dragged out of their shared apartment by her wrist for a shopping spree. Blake was greatly reminded of the dolls that her friends had played with in her very early youth. Blake had never been one for playing dressup and shopping but… she had to admit that it was a lot of fun trying on clothes that felt more…  _ Blake _ , to borrow Weiss’s phrasing. 

Plus seeing Yang’s reaction to her new clothes had been a real treat.

“I know. I just… I don’t know.” Blake sighed softly, closing her eyes as Yang cupped her jaw and caressed her cheek lovingly. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid. You’re allowed to be nervous. But they are so proud of you, baby. That’s not going to change just because you’re nonbinary.” Yang reassured sweetly, kissing Blake’s forehead. “Or else I’ll kick their butts.” Blake snorted, giggling as she shook her head at her dork. “No, you’re right. Your father terrifies me.”

“No, it’s mum you have to worry about.” Blake grinned teasingly at Yang, moving her hands to her waist. “Mum took a White Fang soldier out with a tea tray once. And did I ever tell you that I got my fondness for knives from her?”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Blake smiled nostalgically. “She actually taught me how to throw knives.”

“When you were twelve?!”

“No.” Blake grinned sharply at Yang, her amber eyes twinkling mischievously. “When I was five.”

“I-”

“Your father told me that you were trying to pick fights with wild animals at the same age so don’t give me lip.”

“There are so many ways to answer that.”

Blake growled playfully at her girlfriend and jabbed her fingers into her ribs, tickling her and eliciting a sharp squeal as Yang tried to wiggle away. Blake swung a leg over Yang and sat on her hips to prevent a getaway and continued tickling her, delighting in the laughter that soon turned to helpless giggles and snorts as Yang batted harmlessly at her hands. 

“You’re such a brat!” Blake laughed as Yang finally gripped her wrists and held them firmly, glaring up at Blake breathlessly.

“And you’re so mean!” Yang protested with a pout. “Tickling me? How dare you.”

“Then don’t be a smartass.” Blake giggled as she leaned down to nuzzle Yang’s nose with her own. 

“You love it.”

“I love  _ you.” _

Yang’s pout softened into a loving smile as she let go of Blake’s wrists and cupped her jaw and kissed her softly, murmuring adoration against Blake’s lips. Blake sighed into it and smiled against her, giggling as Yang ran her hands through her now much shorter hair. Blake pulled away first and rested her forehead against Yang’s with pleased hum, content to spend the rest of the day drinking her in.

“You’re my happy ending.” Blake said adoringly, her ears pricking forward, always angled towards Yang; almost as though they were constantly searching for the heart that beat in time with her own. “You’re my favourite story and I will always come back to you, time and time ag-”

“Oh, love bees!” 

Blake groaned in embarrassment as her mother called through the door. The woman had worse timing than Sun.

“Dinner’s ready! Stop being so dangerously cute and come eat.” Kali called cheerfully, though Blake could hear a clear smirk in the older woman’s voice. “I’ll make sure to bring a pitcher of water for you as well, Blake. You do seem to be rather… What are the kids calling it these days? Thirsty?”

“Mother!” Blake yelled in mortification, her cheeks going red hot.

“What? Your Schnee friend told me that it meant that you’re infatuated with Yang and won’t shut up about her.” Kali said in a far too smug voice. “Are you not hopelessly enamoured by Yang?”

“Thanks, mum.” Blake called dryly, her ears pinning in embarrassement as Yang silently shook with laughter under her. “We’ll be down soon.”

“You know… staring at my biceps when I was carrying the luggage into our room probably was a dead giveaway about your… infatuation with me.”

“Yang? Baby?”

“Hmm?”

Blake responded by tickling Yang once more.

///////////////////////////////////////////

“Um… Mum? Dad? I have something to tell you.”

“Yang more than has our blessing to marry you. She’s a wonderful young woman and your mother and I would be delighted to call her our daughter-in-law.” Ghira rumbled, beaming happily at Yang. 

“Oh yes!” Kali said quickly as Blake slowly stewed in her own embarrassment. “And she’d make such a good mother to my future grandbabies too!”

“Mother! Father!” Blake snapped, her ears pinning against her head as Yang choked on her tea and started sputtering with laughter. “We are not asking for your permission for Yang to marry me!”

“So you plan to elope?” Ghira said thoughtfully as he exchanged an amused glance with Kali. “I believe old man Gol could help you girls with that.”

“Yang and I are not getting married!”

“Wow.” Yang said with a quirked brow, her lip jutting out in a hurt pout. “Thanks, babe. Love you too.”

“Blake. Your mother and I taught you better than that. Don’t go breaking young girls’ hearts” Ghira scolded before turning to Yang with an apologetic look. “Kali and I extend our apologies for our daughter’s behaviour, Miss Xiao Long.”

“I-what?! No!” Blake panicked, turning to Yang who purposely looked away from her. Blake felt her heart crack when Yang gave a small sniff. “No! I didn’t mean not ever! Just not now! Yang, you know that I want to marry you… right? Nothing would make me happier!”

“Well… now I do!” Yang said, turning to her with a lopsided grin. Blake felt her eye twitch. “Aw, baby! You want to marry me? That’s so ga-”

“Finish that sentence and you sleep out on the beach.” Blake warned, glaring at Yang. “I thought that I actually upset you! Don’t do that to me!” 

“I’m sorry!” Yang said quickly, smiling sheepishly at Blake. “I just-”

“Yang.” Blake sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily. “We can continue the marriage discussion later… in private.” She said shooting her nosy mother a foul look as she grinned at Blake, not an inch of shame on her face.

“We’re sorry, sweetheart. But we missed out on all of this teasing. We don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Kaid soothingly as Blake grumbled under her breath. A helpless smile soon spread across her face when Yang kissed her and murmured another apology into her ear. Kali exchanged a happy look with Ghira, clearly delighted that Blake had found someone like Yang, before speaking up. “What is you wanted to tell us, baby girl?”

“Um.” Blake started, mentally cringing at the feminine wording. “So… that’s the thing… you see,” Blake inhaled deeply as she felt Yang slip her hand into her own and squeeze, silently supporting her. Blake had always believed that Yang was her strength and this time was no less true. “I’m nonbinary.”

“Oh.” Kali blinked in surprise before tilting her head at Blake. “You… mean that you don’t… feel like a girl?”

“Or a boy.” Blake said, her voice pitching nervously as her parents patiently waited. “I don’t feel comfortable with feminine descriptions and titles.” 

Blake felt her anxiety grow as Kali stood up. That anxiety shifted into panic as Kali left the table and walked around to Blake, who flinched as her mother knelt by her and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Yang let go of her hand as her father came over and put his arms around them both. 

“Mum? Dad? You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would we be mad?” Kali asked gently as she and Ghira pulled back to look at her, their faces bearing matching expressions of concern. 

“Because… isn’t this disappointing for you?” Blake asked, feeling oddly like a little girl again, scared and in need of comfort from her parents. 

“No, Blake. You’re our child, no matter how you identify. We love you.” Ghira said firmly as Kali nodded in agreement. “We just want you to be happy.”

“I am. Very.”

“Then we couldn’t be happier, baby gi-” Kali froze for a moment, tilting her head in thought for a moment before her eyes lit up and she grinned at Blake. “I mean… my brave, little panther cub.”

“Mum!”

“Oh, coming up with new embarrassing nicknames is going to be such fun!” Kali giggled as she pulled Blake into a hug. Ghira wrapped both women up in a hug as Blake silently grumbled, rolling her eyes at Yang over her mother’s shoulder. She quirked a brow as Kali wordlessly grabbed Yang’s arms and, with far more strength than one would expect of her, pulled Yang into the family hug.

Blake felt a smile tug at her lips as Ghira opened his arms slightly to welcome Yang into the hug as well. She felt Yang place a soft kiss to the top of her head as her parents stepped away and returned to their seats. When Yang tried to return to her own, Blake tugged on her hand sharply and pulled her close and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. She heard her parents laugh at Yang’s flustered state before she looked over and saw their beaming smiles. 

Not only did her parents accept her but they also accepted the woman she loved.

What more could Blake want?


	57. Talks And Lullabies has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr;
> 
> Blake singing a lullaby to Yang after a nightmare

Blake swallowed thickly as she walked into the Arcotta-Arc’s empty living room… empty, that is, save for one Yang Xiao Long.

Yang sat slouched over one of the couches, her head cradled in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Her left food bounced anxiously up and her breathing was short enough that Blake  _ knew _ that she wasn’t as okay as she had made herself seem when they had gone to bed that night.

Blake considered turning back up the stairs and rejoining Ruby and Weiss. After all, all of her attempts to help Yang, to support and be there for her, seemed to blow up in her face. But despite that, she knew that, even if she failed, Yang was worth every effort made.

“Yang?” Blake called softly, making sure to step heavier that was natural for her so as to alert Yang to her presence.

“Ah- Blake!” Yang yelped in surprise, turning away and wiping at her face before turning to Blake with a far too bright and not at all convincing smile. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Uh… the sky?” Blake said eloquently, mentally berating herself. Way to sound intelligent, Blake. 

“...heh.” Yang huffed a small, sniffling laugh as she shook her head, a small, sad smile crossing her face as she looked down at her feet. “You know… I think that I actually missed your sass, Belladonna.”

“Well, my sass is what makes me special.” Blake said, a sense of relief flooding her. At least she hadn’t fucked it up that time. “Um… is it… is it okay if I join you?”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

Yang didn’t reply to that. But she did scoot over and pat the space beside her, evidently not in the mood for a fight. Blake swallowed nervously and sat beside her, body stiff and unsure. There was a part of her that couldn’t forget the look in Yang’s eyes back in that barn. Full of hurt and disappointment. That same part of her was beyond scared of causing it again. Of fucking up and doing more damage than had already been done. 

“...you’re uncomfortable.” Yang said quietly, slumping forward against her legs. She cast Blake a sidelong look, a sad sigh escaping her. 

“No. No, I’m not  _ uncomfortable _ .” Blake said, carefully trying to choose her words. “I just-“

“Don’t want to upset me.” Yang finished, keeping her head low. “Like what happened in the barn.”

“I-“ Blake cut herself off with a sigh, tugging her jacket around a little more tightly before trying again. “I’m not… how do I put this? I’m not exactly… the best when it comes to emotions and expressing myself. It’s always been easier to just… run.” Blake frowned, a frustrated note entering her voice as she glared down at her hands. “Metaphorically And physically.” She added, feeling the familiar sting of self-loathing strike her heart. “It’s… easier because then I don’t have to deal with the repercussions of  _ fucking it up _ .” She felt Yang jolt beside her, evidently surprised by her sudden usage of foul language. “I’m not scared of you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Then what  _ are  _ you scared of?”

“That’s a loaded question.” Blake felt her chest twist violently. She let out a shaky breath. “There’s a lot of different answers I could give you.”

“Like?” Yang’s insistence wasn’t pushy. It wasn’t demanding. It was soft and reassuring, a gentle encouragement to open up. A chance to let her in.

“I’m scared of Adam finding me again. I’m scared of him hurting the people that I care about.” Blake said quietly, her right hand moving to clutch at her left bicep. “I’m scared that the damage has already been done and I’ll never be able to fix it. But… mostly? I’m scared of myself.”

“What?” Yang asked, tilting her head in confusion at Blake. “Why are you scared of yourself?”

“I…” Blake shifted uncomfortably. Being this open and vulnerable was terrifying… but she knew that she was safe with Yang. “I have this tendency to associate people with words. Ruby is purity. Weiss is defiance. So on and so forth. But… my word isn’t like that.” Blake felt her mouth run dry. She had never voiced this next part to anyone before. “My word is toxic.”

“I’m sorry… what?”

“I said what I said.” Blake shrugged helplessly, looking away.

“You’re scared of hurting people.” Yang murmured, more to herself than Blake. “Blake-“

“It’s easier to be alone when it’s the only way you know to keep people safe.” Blake shivered, a chill running down her spine. 

“You… don’t need to do that. You’re not- you’re not  _ toxic _ .” Yang said as she carefully shifted closer. “Whatever it is that you think you’re protecting us from? Whatever darkness you think you bring? We’re strong enough to handle it.”

“I know. And I’m _trying_ _here_.” Blake said, her teeth biting into her lip for a moment. 

“I know.” Yang murmured. The two were sitting shoulder to shoulder, both deep in their own thoughts.

‘I can’t do this on my own.’ Blake thought to herself, her heart twisting painfully. ‘I need you to work with me. I can’t keep guessing what you want from me only to keep fucking it up.’

“Courage.” Yang said suddenly, applying a little more pressure against Blake’s shoulder. 

“Huh?”

“I don’t think that you should be allowed to choose your own word. Conflict of interest and all that.” Yang scratched at her pants nervously. “You’re biased so…”

“Okay…. But courage?” Blake asked, her ears tilted back in confusion. “I’m not- that doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re scared. But you’re still standing here. With your team.” Yang hesitated a moment. “With me. Even when the odds are against you, you never back down from a challenge. You keep trying, even when that challenge throws something at you that makes you falter. Courage is your word.”

Blake ducked her head, hiding behind her hair for a moment as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“And strength is yours.” Blake said softly before looking up and giving Yang a shaky smile. “And I don’t just mean that you can deadlift most of the Grimm that we fight, you know.” Blake felt her heart flutter when Yang laughed softly. Gods, she had missed being the cause of that laugh. “You’re the strongest person that I know. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Even if you need to take a break, you still get back up.” Blake swallowed anxiously before pressing back into Yang’s shoulder and continuing. “I’ve always admired that about you.”

“You… think so, huh?”

“Strength without compassion is hardly strength at all. But you have that in spades. You’re a kind of strength that not a lot of people have.” Blake sighed softly as she looked into Yang’s eyes. “Anybody that can’t see that is a moron.”

“...you’re sweet.” Yang said softly, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks before she looked away. 

“You’re one to talk.”

“And straight back to the sass. Great.” Yang snorted, nudging Blake with her shoulder. 

There was a long silence before Blake hesitantly broke it.

“Do… you want to talk about what was keeping you up?”

“Not really. It was just a stupid nightmare about the Apathy.” Yang sighed, smiling tiredly at Blake. “Thanks, though.”

Blake nodded stiffly and looked down at her lap. Once, she wouldn’t have hesitated to lean into Yang’s side, to rest her weary, tired head on her shoulder and leech off of her warmth. But with this tension between them, she found herself apprehensive. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, savouring what closeness to Yang that she could. 

When a strong arm curled around her shoulders, she found herself biting back a gasp, her eyes snapping open as Yang pulled her closer. Blake swallowed thickly, her breath catching in her throat as Yang’s thumb distractedly rubbed against her bicep in gentle, soothing motions. Blake slowly relaxed into Yang’s hold as she let out a shaky exhale. 

Yang let out a soft sigh and moved to press her nose into Blake’s neck, breathing in deeply as she pulled Blake against her. It wasn’t until something wet hit Blake’s neck that she realised that her partner was silently crying.

“Yang?” Blake asked, feeling mildly panicked. The last, and first, time she had seen Yang cry had been at the Vytal Tournament. It had torn through her in a way that she didn’t think was possible but she  _ had  _ to know that Yang meant what she had said. “Hey.” She murmured softly, pulling away from Yang and cupping her jaw, wiping silent tears away as they fell. She was half scared that she had misstepped again. That Yang was going to pull back… but instead, Yang closed her eyes and leaned into Blake’s palm. She lifted a hand to the back of Blake’s and gently curled her hand around it, nuzzling her cheek against her palm. Her other hand rested on Blake’s knee, her hand gently clutching at the fabric of her pants in an attempt to ground herself. 

“I’m- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Blake whispered, blinking back tears of her own. “Can… is it okay if I hold you?” When Yang nodded, Blake gently guided her into her arms and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as Yang circled her own around Blake’s waist. As Yang buried her face in Blake’s shoulder, Blake hesitantly cupped the back of her head and held her close. “Shhh… I’ve got you, Yang. I’m here.”

As Yang’s breath hitched and she allowed Blake to comfort her, Blake began to quietly hum into her ear. It was a song that she had heard a lot growing up and had come to associate it with Yang as they grew closer during their time at Beacon.

_ “The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed that held you in my arms _

_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried.” _

Yang tightened her hold on Blake as she sang and Blake shifted so that she could rest against the back of the couch and pull Yang against her, still singing quietly into her ear.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You’ll never know, dear, just how much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

Blake grunted when Yang shoved her head under her chin, apparently needing to be close as possible. Not that Blake was going to refuse her. If Yang needed this, then Blake was happy to provide it so she continued to hold Yang and sing to her until her tears ran out.

And when soft snores left her partner? Blake couldn’t bear the thought of waking her up so she made herself comfortable and held Yang close as she too drifted off to sleep.


	58. Keeper Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when big cat keeper Blake and primate keeper Yang take a moment to catch up at their reserve?

“Hey, Yang?”

“Blake!” Yang grinned brightly before letting out a low growl as a monkey with bright, golden fur jumped onto her shoulders and chattered excitedly at the sight of Blake, jumping up and down where he stood. “Ember! Get off! Yes. I know. Blake’s here. It’s all very exciting now get off of me!”

Yang watched in disbelief as the cheeky primate ran up to the fence of his enclosure and climbed up it so that he could be eye level with Blake, who smiled brightly at Ember and leaned forward to let him kiss her cheek through the fence. He started chattering at her and Yang felt a small smile twitch onto her face as her co-worker adopted a serious expression, nodding and gasping with shock.

“No!” Blake gasped as she pulled away and stared at Ember, her eyes wide with shock as her black cat ears pulled back in alarm. “Then what did you say to her? No way! You cheeky little thing!” Blake grinned at the monkey and poked his ribs through the cage, earning a delighted monkey shriek of laughter. 

“I’m beginning to think you like my monkeys more than  _ me _ .” Yang said with a pout as she came up and leaned against the cage, smirking teasingly at Blake as she giggled.

“You qualify as an over sized monkey so consider it a compliment.” Blake teased, winking playfully at her, chuckling when Ember jumped onto Yang’s shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek happily. “Anyway… I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s up?”

“The rescue just got a new big cat. She’s pretty young so I was wondering if you wanted to meet her?”

“Of course! You know that I love meeting your kids!”

Great.” Blake smiled happily, her smile adorably lopsided. “Come to my lodge tonight, yeah?”

“You got it.” Yang winked before yelping when Ember tugged on her ponytail, evidently unhappy that nobody was paying attention to her. “Ugh. Sorry, Blake. Gotta deal with this fool.”

“Understandable.” Blake chuckled as she walked away, waving at Yang over her shoulder as she left. “See you later, Yang.”

“Yeah. see you.” Yang said softly as she watched Blake leave before turning to glare at Ember as he let out a heartbroken whimper. “Dude. Way to play it cool.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Yang stepped into Blake’s lodge, she felt her heart melt at the sight of Blake Belladonna, dressed in shorts and an oversized T-shirt, sitting on her loveseat with a very young leopard cub cradled in her arms as she fed it with a bottle of formula, the little creature making the occasional mewl as it ate.

“Hey.” Yang said quietly as she closed the door and slipped off her shoes before sitting beside her friend. She draped her arm over the back of the couch and gazed down at the cub curiously. “Who’s the new member of the Belladonna family?”

“This is Gambol.” Blake said softly, a sad expression entering her eyes. “She was found and brought in after her mother was killed by  _ poachers _ .” Blake’s voice shifted to a low growl, her amber eyes glowing with absolute fury. “We tried to save her littermates but…” Blake’s voice cut off and she cleared her throat, her ears pinning in distress. It made Yang’s heart ache. Blake was so passionate about her work and helping save African big cats… but some cases were harder than others. “Sorry. I know that I should distance myself better but-”

“Don’t be. You’re allowed to grieve, Blake. I think that… it’s really beautiful how much you care, how passionate you are.”

“Thank you.” Blake said softly, smiling sweetly at Yang before giving her a small grin. “Do you want to feed her?”

“Uh… What if I do something wrong?” Yang asked nervously, glancing down at the little cub in Blake’s arms. “I work with primates, not cats.”

“Here… I’ll help you.” Blake murmured as she gently guided Yang into the proper position and passed her the cub, gently showing her how to safely feed her. “There you go! You’re a natural big cat mama.”

Yang felt her eyes widen as the little cub squeaked and kneaded against her, her other hand cradling her little body, her thumb stroking the soft, baby fur as the cub ate hungrily.

“Wow…” Yang breathed, a small smile tugging at her lips as Blake giggled quietly behind her hand at Yang’s expression of awe. “Blake… this is amazing. She is absolutely beautiful.”

“Hmm… then you two already have something in common.” Blake said softly, reaching over to run a thumb across the cub’s forehead lovingly. When Yang glanced at her, Blake smiled softly, a small flush developing on her cheeks.

“Smooth, Blake. Real smooth.” Yang laughed softly, rolling her eyes fondly when Blake rested her chin on her shoulder and quietly watched the cub eat. 

“I try.” Blake giggled, her gaze firmly locked into the newest addition to her family of big cats, her amber eyes gleaming with the dedication and passion that she had for these animals. 

The two keepers fell into a comfortable silence at the young leopard cub ate, content to share in this quiet moment together.

  
  



	59. Be My Haven Of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang discovers that Blake is a cuddle fiend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the headcanon that Blake gets super clingy and cuddly when she’s super tired.

“Woah! No, nope, noooo!” Yang yelped as she scrambled across the kitchen counter to her partner and snagged the can of tuna from her hands before the half asleep woman could put it into the microwave of all things. “What are you doing?”

Yang quirked an eyebrow at the incoherent, drowsy mumble that Blake gave her before sighing heavily.

“How much sleep have you gotten this week?”

Blake held up five fingers.

“In total?!”

A nod.

“Oh my gosh.” Yang groaned mournfully before placing the tuna on the counter and gently placing a hand to the small of Blake’s back. “C’mon, Belladonna. Let’s get you to bed before sleep deprivation kills you.”

“But finals-“

“You can study in the morning, Blake. You need to sleep.” Yang said with gentle firmness as she curled an arm around her friend’s waist. Blake leaned into her side and head butted forcefully into Yang’s jaw, making her grunt and huff indignantly as black hair invaded her nostrils and a silky ribbon smacked into her face. “Ooookay then… note to self; Blake Belladonna is cuddly when she’s tired.”

Blake merely grumbled sleepily and pressed her nose into Yang’s neck and wiggled into her side a little more firmly. When Yang tried to encourage her very tired friend to move, Blake let out a small whine and burrowed into Yang’s neck, sleepy sounds falling from her lips as Yang stared down at the top of her head helplessly. 

“I- Okay. This is unexpected.” Yang murmured, her face suddenly feeling much warmer. “But I can work with this.”

Carefully, Yang bent and gently picked Blake up into her arms in a bridal carry and pulled her close to her body. Blake, still very much half asleep, curled one arm over Yang’s shoulder while her other hand curled into the front of Yang’s shirt. Yang swallowed nervously as Blake burrowed her face firmly into her neck, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s skin and sighing softly and contentedly.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Her only answer was a sleepy murmur as Blake’s hand tightened on her shirt.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a week after coming across a sleep deprived Blake trying to microwave a tin of tuna that Yang had to deal with another incident of sleepy Blake.

“Ah!” Yang, sitting on the floor against Blake’s bunk as she played Amity Arena on her scroll, jumped as the door to their dorm room slammed open and then shut as Blake trudged in and threw her book bag to the floor in an angry huff. “Blake? You okay?”

Blake didn’t respond. Instead, she crossed the room and sat on Yang’s left and grabbed her arm and lifted it up high enough for her to crawl under and splay herself across her lap in an undignified heap, her head resting on Yang’s opposite arm.

“Uh!” Yang froze, staring down in shock at Blake as she close her eyes. “Can- can I help you?” She squeaked, her heart jumping as Blake nuzzled against her arm tiredly.

Blake drowsily mumbled a response, one that Yang didn’t quite catch.

“Come again?”

“I’m tired and Cardin’s a racist prick.” Blake grumbled a little louder and turned her head to blink drowsily up at Yang.

“And that explains why you’re using me as a napping place… because?”

Blake shrugged and slumped her head back against Yang’s arm, apparently too tired to answer her properly. Yang watched as Blake’s breathing began to slow down, tiny little snores coming from her partner as she slept. 

And that is how Yang would remain, trapped by her sleeping partner, much to poor Weiss’s confusion when she came to the room.

“You can deadlift an Ursa, Xiao Long…  _ just pick her up and move her!” _

“ _ Excuse me?” _ Yang hissed, feeling mildly offended by the very idea. “Do I look like a monster to you, Ice Queen? Look at her! She’s so peaceful and sweet looking! I can’t!” Yang wiggled uncomfortably and grinned up at Weiss awkwardly. “I do need to pee, though. Could you use your glyphs to hold her until I get back?”

“Absolutely not!”

“But my bladder feels like it’s going to burst over here!”

“Then perish!”

But when Weiss finally stopped ranting and took a good look at Blake… she gave a heavy sigh and used her glyphs to hold Blake while Yang quickly ran to use the restroom.

Blake was just too precious to disturb, even for the Ice Queen.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Oh! Hey, Blake.” 

Yang smiled warmly as she greeted her partner, who had snuck up behind her where she sat at their desk and wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulders in a firm hug and burrowed her face into Yang’s hair. Yang had learned by this point that Blake, when sleep deprived, became exceedingly affectionate, especially to her. It was rather sweet, Yang thought. That Blake had become so comfortable with her that she felt secure enough to be physically affectionate when in such a vulnerable state.

“Hey.” Blake mumbled into Yang’s hair, her arms tightening around Yang’s shoulders for a moment as she moved to nuzzle her nose into her hair. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Yang asked softly, as she reached up a hand and squeezed Blake’s wrist affectionately. 

“Nothing.” Blake murmured, her voice sounding completely exhausted. “Just wanted to say hi.”

“I see.” Yang chuckled, turning her head to look up at a very tired looking Blake. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Yang bit back a giggle when Blake smiled sleepily at her before moving away and collapsing into her bed. 

‘Moody, emo and apathetic my ass.’ Yang thought to herself derisively as she turned back to her homework. ‘Blake’s a complete dork.’ She paused to glance over at Blake with a fond smile as her partner curled up under her blankets for a nap. ‘And she’s adorable.’

Yang was grateful that her friend wasn’t running headfirst into the metaphorical war as she had weeks ago. God knows that Blake deserved the rest.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yang, sitting on the Cotta-Arc couch, jumped a little as a head came to rest on her shoulder. She glanced down at a pair of black cat ears pressed against black hair and frowned in concern. It had been a long time since Blake collapsed against her like this. Not since Beacon…

“Blake?” She asked awkwardly. “Are you okay?”

Blake’s response was immediate. She bolted upright and scooted away from Yang slightly, a guilty expression in her eyes as she looked away from Yang, her right hand gripping her left elbow tightly.

“Ah- sorry!” She said quickly, a slightly panicked note in her voice. “I don’t even know why- I mean- I didn’t even realise that I was-“

To see Blake so…  _ anxious _ about something that used to come as easy as breathing to them both broke Yang’s heart in a way that she didn’t think was possible. Blake had nearly died and spent god knows how many hours tossing and turning before the Apathy incident. It made sense that she was falling into old habits.

“It’s okay. I’m not- I’m not _ mad  _ or  _ uncomfortable. _ ” Yang reassured gently, smiling nervously at Blake when she looked over at her, expression unsure. “I just… you went through a lot back there and… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I- right.” Blake murmured, running a nervous hand through her hair. “I’m as okay as I can be.”

Yang hesitated for moment… but seeing the darkness creep in on Blake quickly made her decision for her.

She wrapped an arm around Blake’s shoulders and pulled her close, gently encouraging her to place her head back on her shoulder. Blake froze for a long moment before letting out a shaky breath and relaxing into Yang’s side. Yang hadn’t realised how much she had missed these small moments with Blake.

But maybe… they both had a chance to try to get them back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Oof!” 

Yang let out a grunt as Blake curled into her side and shoved her head under her jaw forcefully, a sleepy grumble slipping from her lips as she laid beside Yang on her bed.

“Tired?” Yang asked sarcastically, smirking as Blake whined into her collar indignantly. Her smirk fell when Blake nuzzled her neck, mumbling into her neck as Yang flushed at the gentle affection. “Come again? I don’t speak mumble.”

“Shut your pretty face.” Blake huffed, lifting her head to glare down at Yang grumpily. “I said that I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“Aw, But then I’d miss you.” Yang pouted, grinning when Blake blushed and rolled her eyes. “Actually… can I ask you something?” Yang asked nervously, biting her lip as Blake slowly blinked at her and nodded. “Whenever you’re super tired, you always get really, um… affectionate? With me, specifically. Not that I’m complaining, mind you! I’m just… curious. Because you even did this back at Beacon…”

“Simple. I feel safe with you.” Blake said softly, smiling shyly at Yang as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. “I… don’t like being vulnerable. Being tired or even so far as sleep deprived is a vulnerability that I couldn’t afford in the White Fang. I guess… I just feel safe enough with you that I can rest easier when you’re nearby.” Blake shrugged and looked away. “I know it’s weird but-“

“I don’t think it’s weird.” Yang murmured, her voice thick with emotion as she lifted a hand and gently guided Blake to look at her. Blake’s quiet admission had completely melted Yang’s heart and she found herself drowning under the wave of affection that she felt for her partner. “I think that… it’s really sweet, actually.” She sighed softly as Blake moved to press their foreheads together affectionately and ran her hand up and down Blake’s back in soft, affectionate motions. “It means a lot to me that you feel that way. Whenever you need that security, you can always come to me.”

“I know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Yang smiled adoringly as Blake tucked her head under her chin and curled up into her side, both women content to bask in the warmth and safety that they had found in each other’s arms.


	60. Why My Wife Cries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on that one post about a man that lists all of the little reasons why his wife cries.

_ Reasons why my wife has cried; _

_ Day 5 of being married: _

_ Blake remembered that we are now married when she saw the ring on my finger. She then spent the next fifteen minutes sniffling and holding my hand and staring at my ring. _

_ Day 6 of being married: _

_ Today, Blake found out about two gay geese that regularly adopt abandoned or orphaned goslings. She wants to protect these gay geese now. _

_ Day 8 of being married; _

_ We went out last night and Blake drank a little too much. This morning, she woke up with a killer hangover and was scrolling through the internet as I made us both breakfast and stumbled upon a picture of a baby calico kitty that had a heart shaped patch over one of its eyes. She then spent five minutes sniffling about how cute it was. _

_ Day 15 of being married: _

_ I told her that I love her when she was laying in my lap. She then alternated between kissing my face and neck and tearing up. _

_ Day 22 of being married: _

_ We watched Beauty and the Beast. Blake cried at nearly every single sappy moment in that movie. She was decidedly clingy and cuddly when we went to bed and was adamant about holding me. _

_ Day 27 of being married: _

_ We ran out of tuna.  _

_ Day 35 of being married: _

_ She remembered the gay geese dads adopting the goslings. _

_ Day 41 of being married: _

_ I tried to hold her hand when she wasn’t expecting it and got VERY emotional about it. _

_ Day 48 of being married: _

_ I called her mother and asked her for the recipe of Blake’s favourite childhood meal. I made it for her after a really bad week at work. She was a little overwhelmed. _

_ Day 60 of being married: _

_ We went and adopted a cat. We did not choose the cat. The cat decided that Blake was her person and that’s it. Blake got very teary when the rescue lady laughed and said that somebody’s already made their decision for us. The cat has not left Blake’s side since we got home. _

_ ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _

“Blake? Baby? What do you want for- Hey, what’s wrong?”

Blake stayed where she sat on the couch, a small notebook balanced on her lap. Her chest ached painfully when she thought about the contents, written in Yang’s quick, neat handwriting. 

“Baby? Talk to me.”

“Why? So you can write it in your little list here? Blake shot back defensively, her black cat ears pinning against her head as she held up the notebook and glared at Yang, who stepped back in surprise, confusion colouring her expression. “What the hell, Yang?!”

“What- how did-“

“It was under your pillow and I was  _ trying  _ to make the bed but then I found this. Do you want to explain why you’ve been writing out a list of times that I’ve cried?” Blake said stiffly, trying not to give away how much it  _ hurt _ that Yang would do something like this.

“I- wait- why are you angry about this? It’s just a silly little list, Blake.” Yang said softly, placatingly. She stepped forward and Blake felt her heart crack when a hurt expression crossed Yang’s face as she stepped back. “Blake?”

“A silly little list?” Blake parroted quietly, biting her cheek and inhaling sharply. “You  _ know  _ how hard it is for me to be vulnerable with people. You  _ know  _ that I can’t just… let myself be emotional around them… and yet you’ve taken moments where I’ve let you in and put them into a list like it’s some big joke?” Blake threw the notebook onto the table and wiped furiously at her eyes. She quickly walked past Yang and stormed to their room. 

All while trying to ignore the painful ache in her chest as old scars flared up.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Fuck.” Yang sighed to herself softly as she walked to their room, her heart heavy with guilt. She had her reasons for making her last but she  _ never _ could have predicted that it would upset Blake like this. She slowly entered their room, giving Blake to tell her to get out. She carefully placed the notebook on the bedside table and laid down beside her wife, her heart twisting at the quiet, hurt sniffles that left Blake as she curled up into a tight ball.

“Baby.” She murmured softly, slowly moving to press her forehead to the back of Blake’s neck. “I didn’t make that list to make fun of you or make light of you being vulnerable around me. I  _ love  _ you. I would never take advantage of you like that.”

“...just tell me why. Please.”

“I-“ Yang swallowed thickly and shifted hesitantly closer to Blake and was rewarded by Blake shuffling closer to her. “I know how hard it is for you to be open with people. And I feel so  _ fucking honoured _ that you let me see that part of you. It means  _ so  _ much to me. Each time you let me see beyond the walls and armour that you’ve made for yourself… of like a treasure to me. A gift. Something that I  _ never _ want to take for granted. Knowing that you feel so safe with me, so comfortable that you let me see under that mask you tend to wear? Knowing that you  _ choose _ to let me in, time and time again? It means the world to me, Blake.” Yang said softly, laying a gentle hand on Blake’s waist. She gently rubbed her side, lovingly caressing her skin, before continuing to talk. “I never want to forget each moment that you let me in. I want to always remind myself of how lucky I am that you feel comfortable enough with me to  _ let  _ me see you get emotional over the little things.”

A small, broken noise left Blake’s throat and before Yang could blink, Blake had rolled over and, upon looking her in the eyes, teared up and buried her face in Yang’s neck with a small squeak. Yang froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around her wife tightly, pulling her close and murmuring reassuring nothings into her ear. 

“Blake?” Yang asked softly when Blake had calmed down. “Why… Did my list upset you so much?”

“,..it just set off some old scars.” Blake sighed softly as she pulled back and gave Yang an apologetic look that broke Yang’s heart. “I’m sorry. I should have known-“

“No. No, Blake- if I do something that upsets you, you’re allowed to be upset. I  _ never _ want to hurt you so please _ , please _ tell me these things.” Yang reminded gently, kissing Blake’s nose. “I’m sorry that I did this. It was just a dumb list I made for my own benefit but I should have checked in with you first.”

Yang watched as Blake bit her lip, looking like she was debating about whether or not to tell Yang something.

“What is it?”

“It’s just… I think that… seeing that list hurt so much because-“ Blake sighed softly and looked down at her hands as she splayed them across Yang’s collar, her thumbs stroking Yang’s skin gently. “Adam used to keep a running mental list of all of my vulnerabilities and weaknesses. To him, being vulnerable was a failure on my part and I guess seeing that list just brought up some… painful memories.”

“Blake… baby.” Yang whispered as she pressed their foreheads together and gave Blake gentle eye contact. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t know. How could you have?” Blake sighed again before smiling shakily at her. “It’s hardly your fault that your wife has scars.”

“And those scars don’t change how I feel about said wife.” Yang said firmly, sensing that Blake  _ needed _ reassurance in that moment. 

“Dork.” Blake sniffed before tilting her head at Yang curiously. “So… my letting you see me be vulnerable really means that much to you?”

“Of course it does. I am…  _ so  _ grateful that you trust me enough to let me see that side of you.” Yang murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Blake’s nose. “Do you want me to get rid of it?”

“No, you can keep it. On two conditions.”

“What’s that?”

“Never let anyone else see it.”

“Never.” Yang agreed, snorting indignantly when Blake pressed an elegant finger to her lips.

“And I get to make my own list of you being emotional.”

“I’m not-“

“Babe.” Blake laughed softly, silencing Yang with a soft kiss that Yang melted into. “Face it; we’re both emotional bitches.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that we have somebody that we trust with that part of ourselves, huh?” Yang whispered against Blake’s lips. Blake smiled against her mouth and pulled back to kiss her jaw before tucking her head under Yang’s chin. Yang felt her own eyes well up with tears for a moment before she curled her arms around Blake tightly and buried her face into Blake’s black hair. “I love you, Blake. So much.”

“I love you too, Yang.”

And that was how both women came to keep a track record of all of the treasured moments that the other let them see their most vulnerable side.

And if, at the end of each month, they shared those moments with each other and laughed and smiled and cried in each other’s arms, knowing that they could do so without judgement and be accepted by a loving embrace?

Well… that made those moments all the more precious to them.


	61. Just right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the “There are many beds” trope.

There were plenty of beds in the Happy Huntresses’ safe house. More than enough for each member of their group to sleep comfortably on their own.

Likewise, there were also plenty of pillows for comfort and blankets for warmth. Really, they had everything that they needed to sleep comfortably and recuperate before regrouping in the morning and coming up with a plan. 

And yet… a certain cat faunus with black hair and a golden gaze found herself tossing and turning in a bed that felt distinctly wrong. She fluffed the pillow that felt more like a brick and shifted the blanket that seemed more like a sheet of ice. She ran her amber eyes across the room that felt far too big, shadows threatening to creep in on her from all sides. 

Everything was slightly off.

It wasn’t quite right.

“Damn it.” Blake sighed to herself as she slipped from her covers and shivered as her bare feet hit the ground. She wore the night shirt and sweatpants that the Happy Huntresses had lent her and that provided little warmth. Blake’s next decision would be thoughtless and done on impulse, based more on her need for comfort and warmth than any rational thought.

Quietly, she slipped from her room and crept through the safe house to Yang’s room, wincing as the floorboard creaked. If Weiss woke up and saw what she was doing, she’d never live it down. There was a small moment where she debated turning back… but she decided that she was already halfway to Yang’s room so she might as well keep going. When she arrived at Yang’s door, she knocked, hesitant, and waited patiently.

“What- Blake?” Yang blinked tiredly down at her and cocked her head in confusion at Blake. “Is everything oka-Oof!”

Yang let out a soft grunt as Blake stepped forward and pulled her into a firm hug. Blake pressed her forehead to Yang’s temple for a long moment before lowering it to burrow her way into the crook of Yang’s neck with a shaky exhale.

This was exactly what she had been missing. This was what had been so wrong with her room. Without Yang’s presence, Blake could barely feel secure enough to rest properly. But now…

“Blake?” Yang whispered softly, as she curled her arms around Blake’s waist gently. “Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Blake confirmed softly, tightening her hold on Yang. She was rewarded by a soft sigh and a hand tracing her spine, mapping out soothing patterned against the fabric of her shirt. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.” Yang breathed, her shaky exhale grazing Blake’s cheek. “Yeah. I get that.” Yang cleared her throat and gave Blake an affectionate squeeze. “Neither can I. Maybe… we could keep each company until we can?”

“You read my mind, partner.” Blake murmured, smiling against Yang’s skin. She pulled back and stepped into the room and watched as Yang closed the door before she gave Blake a nervous smile and gestures to the bed.

This time, when Blake settled against a set of sheets and pulled a blanket over her cold body, she felt comfort and warmth envelop her, though she suspected that it had little to do with the bed at all.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Blake smiled sweetly at Yang and watched as a blush blossomed across her cheeks. She felt her smile soften as Yang reached over and hovered a hand over her waist, glancing at her and tilting her head in such a way that Blake  _ knew _ that she was asking for permission. Blake gently took Yang’s wrist and guided her to rest her arm over her waist. Yang blinked in surprise before smiling at Blake warmly, gratefully, before gently tugging Blake closer. Blake pressed their foreheads together and both women paused to inhale deeply, almost as though trying to drink in as much of the other’s presence as they could.

No words were exchanged. There was none that needed to be said in that quiet moment as Blake lifted her hand to tuck golden hair behind Yang’s ear, her fingers slowly grazing her jaw. She traced her way down the side of Yang’s neck, down to her collarbone and back up so that she could feel Yang’s pulse beneath her hand. She moved her hand to her cheek and silently mapped out constellations in her freckles, her heart melting as Yang closed her eyes and let out a soft, content sigh. Yang’s own hand moved to lightly scratch at Blake’s back, running soothing patterns into her skin. Blake reached up to play with Yang’s hair before pausing, more than aware of how Yang felt about people touching it. But when Yang opened her eyes and saw where Blake’s hand hovered, she simply smiled and craned her head to press the top of her head against Blake’s hand.

“It’s okay.” Yang whispered into the silence as she laid back down. “I trust you with it.”

As Blake ran her hand through Yang’s hair, she found herself wondering if it was really Yang’s hair that she was referring to something much deeper than that. Something that Blake knew that she would never risk destroying. Something that she wouldn’t dare to break.

And as both women slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, Blake found herself thinking about how she trusted Yang with it too; Her pride, her heart and her soul.

Because with Yang? Blake knew that everything was  _ just right. _


	62. No distance can keep my live from reaching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody requested a long distance bee fic... so here ya go!

“God, I’m going to miss you.” Yang murmured as she leaned over the centre console of their car to kiss Blake. “So much.”

“Not as much as I’m going to miss you.” Blake whispered, nuzzling Yang’s nose and smiling at her through watery eyes. 

“I hate these engineer boot camps. I hate that you can’t come with me.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Blake murmured adoringly, framing Yang’s face with her hands. “But unfortunately, Weiss needs me on hand this time.”

“I know. And you know that I’d never ask you to choose between me and your work.” Yang sighed softly, gazing into Blake’s eyes tenderly. “I just wish I dint have to go.”

“But you do. Because you’re an amazing prosthetics engineer. Who’s doing so much good work with that gorgeous head of yours.” Blake murmured, emphasising each sentence with a kiss. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Hey, you’re the one that’s making a better world for faunus all over Remnant!” Yang protested, giggling softly as Blake kissed her laughing mouth with a playful growl.

“Just shut up and let me flatter you, you dork.” Blake giggled before sighing heavily. “We… should probably get you inside. Your airship’s leaving in thirty minutes and you  _ know _ that you always have a hard time getting through security.” Blake paused to roll her eyes and huff dryly. “Perks of being married to an ex terrorist, I guess.”

“Who helped save the world from Salem.” Yang growled angrily, her shoulders tensing. “You’d think that people would have  _ some  _ respect for you. I mean… you’re smart and beautiful and compassionate and dedicated! You’re helping lead the faunus to a better life! You’re amazing and anyone that disagrees can fight me!”

“I love it when you’re feisty.” Blake teased, laughing softly as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

“Walk me in?”

“Of course, baby.” Blake murmured, reaching over to hold her wife’s hand and bring the metal of her wrist to her lips and placed a lingering kiss to the inside of it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And so, it was with heavy hearts and tear filled eyes that Yang left Blake to head to her workplace’s boot camp for engineers, to further her training as a prosthetics engineer, for two months.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 1, Monday _

“God, give me some warning would ya, Blake?! If I wanted to be blinded by beauty, I’d look at the sun!”

“Oh my God!” Blake giggled, curled up in their now far too empty bed and looking at her wife on her scroll screen as they video chatted. “No! I’m a hot mess.”

“Emphasis on hot.”

“Yang!” Blake laughed, rolling her eyes fondly. “We’re married. The flirting is entirely unnecessary. You already have me.”

“Yes, and as your wife it is my solemn duty to remind you that you're the most gorgeous woman on this planet.”

“I know you are but what am I?”

“Blake.” Yang chuckled fondly, her smile shifting as she reclined back against her hotel bed. A sharp pang hit Blake then, as the sudden desire to rest her head on Yang’s chest came across her.

“I miss you.” Blake said softly, her cat ears dropping sadly, her smiling dropping. 

“I know, baby. I miss you too.” Yang sighed softly, rubbing her neck as her brow creased. “I miss waking up next to you. I miss being in your arms. I miss holding you while you read.”

“At least it’s only two months of training, right?” Blake said softly, trying to smile reassuringly at her wife. 

“Yeah… I still want to kick my boss’s ass for taking me away from my woman, though.” Yang pouted at Blake through the camera. 

“Yeah… it’s hard to sleep without my favourite chainsaw.”

“I don’t snore that loud!”

“Sweetheart.” Blake drawled out with a sly smirk. “You’re loud. But I like your snores. They remind me that you’re okay. That you’re here.”

“Baby.” Yang sighed softly. “I love you but you’re killing me here. I  _ so _ want to kiss your dumb, sweet face.”

“I wish you could.” Blake said quietly, her voice small and sad. “Yin misses you too, you know.”

“Yin misses being a pain in my ass.”

“Yang! That is our daughter!”

“No, that is the cat that we adopted that thinks the sun shines out of your ass and hates me!” Yang huffed, narrowing her eyes. “She cuts in on my cuddle Blake time, babe!”

“She doesn’t hate you! You just need to actually spend some time bonding with her.” Blake protested, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “If you didn’t want her, we could have picked out another cat.”

“Nope. She chose you that day.” Yang said firmly as a slow smile crept across her face. “And I saw that smile on your face, Blake. There was no way I could ask you to say goodbye to her. If she makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

“Oh!” Blake quirked an eyebrow as a massive, golden blob jumped onto her bed. “Speak of the devil and she’ll crawl into bed with you.” Blake chuckled as the brightly coloured maine coone peaked over her shoulder at her scroll and tilted her head curiously. “Hi, honey.” Blake cooed to her cat, giggling softly as said cat headbutted her. “Mama’s just talking to mummy. You miss her, huh?”

“God, you’re too cute with her.”

Yin perked up, her brown eyes locked into the screen as Yang’s voice sounded. Blake let out a pained grunt as Yin walked across her, her claws digging painfully into her chest, so that she could headbutt the scroll.

“See? Told you that she misses- ouch! Watch the claws!” Blake yelped as the large cat curled up against her chest, her gaze still locked onto the scroll where an amused Yang watched. 

“She’s such a brat.”

“No!”

“Bad cat.”

“Noo!”

“Stinky bastard woman.”

“Nooo!” Blake whined as she pulled Yin protectively against her and glared playfully at her wife. “How dare you!” Blake laughed softly, shaking her head at Yang.

“I love you.”

As Blake was about to respond, Yin meowed loudly, letting her own feeling on the matter be heard.

“I wasn’t talking to you, young lady!” Yang scolded through the phone, even going so far as to point her finger at the cat. “I was talking to your other mother!”

“Other mother? I knew you loved her.” Blake teased softly as Yang flushed and threw up a hand in playful exasperation. Blake sighed softly as Yang’s expression shifted, a gentle sadness coming to the forefront of her love’s eyes. “I love you, Yang.”

“God, these two months are gonna kill me.”

“Yeah.” Blake yawned loudly, a small squeak escaping towards the end of said yawn. She blinked tiredly at Yang, who was watching her with an adoring smile.

“Go to sleep, Blake. We can talk later.”

“What? No! I’m fine!” Blake said quickly. “I want to talk with you.”

“I know but Weiss will kick both of our asses the next time she sees us if I keep you up.”

“And somehow, despite being our biggest wingman, she still manages to be a cockblock.” Blake grumbled, quirking a brow as her wife made a strangled noise in her throat, choked laughter bubbling up that she tried to smother with a pillow.

“Babe!” Yangchucked , eyes welling up with mirth. “You’re amazing!”

“Yeah, well. It’s true.” Balke pouted playfully. She hesitated for a moment before speaking up, her ears flicking back against her head briefly. “Can you just… talk with me until I fall asleep? I miss your voice.”

“Of course, gorgeous.” Yang murmured rolling onto her side and smiling sadly at Blake. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about your day.”

Blake fell asleep that night feeling a little warmer, though it was nothing compared to the arms of the woman she loved.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 2, Tuesday _

“The time that Col tells me that I, a faunus and next in line to be chieftain of Menagerie and High Leader of the White Fang, don’t know what I’m talking about, he is getting a nice introduction to my heeled boot.”

“Hello to you too, baby.” Yang laughed softly as Blake flushed in embarrassment before she smiled sympathetically at her. “Balt still giving you trouble?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Yang watched as the image of Blake on her laptop leaned back in her desk chair, her arm resting across the back of her as she lifted a knee up to her chest. Her white button down shirt was opened down to her collar and exposed some of the black bra that she wore. But what really caught Yang’s attention was the confident smirk that Blake wore as she examined her nails cockily. “I plan on reminding him where he stands in the pecking order tomorrow.” 

Yang bit back a grin. As Weiss’s second in command and head of faunus relations, any employers and mine owners that held issue with the faunus or had been reported for racial discrimination against their workers would have to speak with her. Blake was usually patient and professional when working with them… but sometimes, the more aggressive employers needed a strict reminder as to  _ who  _ they were dealing with.

“Weiss even gave me permission to go off.”

“Oh no.” Yang snorted, leaning forward on her desk and grinning at Blake. “Old Col Balt’s on for it now.” She paused for a moment, tilting her head curiously at Blake. “He’s the one that’s refusing to give equal pay to his faunus workers on account of them being lazy, right?”

“Correct.” Blake huffed, turning so that her back was against one arm rest and her legs draped over the other. “What he doesn’t know is that I ran a background check on his ass. Turns out that asshole has several racially motivated crimes on his record from his youth. Threats, property damage and even assault.” Blake shrugged nonchalantly. “If he wants to lose his partnership with the SDC, then he’s going the right way about it. I had to convince Weiss that freezing him would be bad for PR.”

“That’s my girl.” Yang grinned proudly at her wife. “How did you get the report?”

“The local police force were only too happy to help “one of the legendary four” build her case.” Blake laughed softly, shaking her head in amusement. “Ebony might be a pretty green lawyer but Gods, does that girl know how to get what she wants.” Balke made a face at Yang through the camera. “Remind me not to get on her bad side.”

“Oh, please. That girl has such a crush on you that it’s literally impossible for you to get on her bad side.” Yang smirked as the black haired, brown eyed twenty four year old lawyer came to mind. Despite being human, she was very knowledgeable about the plight of the faunus and had only been too happy to help out Weiss with her goal of reducing workplace discrimination… even more so when she realised that she was going to be working alongside her hero. “She goes so doe eyed around you that it’s almost adorable.”

“I- you- Yang!” Blake scolded, her cheeks darkening somewhat. 

“What? Can you blame the poor girl?” Yang grinned and winked at Blake, smirking as Blake’s flush deepened. “I mean that take charge attitude? In those heeled boots?” Yang pretended to fan herself, as though she were about to swoon. 

“God, stop!” Blake giggled, rolling her eyes at Yang fondly. “Even if she  _ does _ like me, she knows that the only person for me is you, Yang.” Blake paused before giving Yang an absolutely wicked grin. “That was made apparent to the world at that Schnee Gala when that Marigold guy tried to hit on you. In front of me. Despite it being very obvious that we were  _ together. _ ”

“Yeah, tripping a man into the buffet table does give off a “back off, bitch, she’s mine” vibe.”

“Not mine. More like she chose me and I’ll be damned if I ever take that for granted.” Blake gave Yang a small half smile. “Now… enough about me. How’s my favourite engineer?”

“I’m your favourite? Babe, that’s so embarrassing.”

“Yang!”

“Okay! I’m sorry! You’re just so easy to tease.”

“Don’t talk to me about who’s easy to tease.” Blake gave Yang a deadpan look before a slow, self assured smirk grew across her face. “We both know who fits that role in this relationship.”

“Rude.” Yang huffed, pouting at her wife.

“You love-ouch! You little asshole!” Blake hissed as a golden blob landed on her solar plexus. She glared at the giant cat on top of her. “I am trying to talk to your mother. Can you not be a clingy pest for five minutes?”

“That’s what happens when you spoil her, babe.”

“Excuse me?!” Blake yelped indignantly, turning to glare at Yang. “ _ I  _ spoil her? Don’t give me that shit, Yang! If  _ I’m  _ the spoiling parent… why did a box of very expensive cat toys and treats show up today?!”

“Uh- shit.” Yang laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I maaaay have ordered a bunch of cat stuff at three in the morning when I couldn’t sleep. I completely forgot about it.”

“Yang. Our entire living room is filled with boxes.”

“Get rid of them?”

“The boxes make her happy so I can not.”

The two women stared blankly at each other for a long moment before they both giggled at each other, warmth flooding both of their chests.

“We are  _ such  _ pushovers.” Yang chuckled softly. “Our kids are going to get away with  _ so  _ much.”

“Our kids.” Blake sighed softly, an almost dreamy expression crossing her face as she bit her lip. “Yeah.”

“Imagine it. Little trouble makers just running around and getting up to all sorts of trouble.” Yang murmured softly, a smile tugging at her lips. “Maybe they’ll even go to one of the academies. Maybe they’ll be a perfect mix of both us or they’ll lean one way. Maybe they’ll want a life of adventure like their mums.” Yang sighed softly. “But they’ll never forget how many people love them.”

“Oh God.” Blake said, a horrified expression crossing her face. “Weiss is  _ so  _ going to be that aunt that kidnaps our kids from school to take them to World of Huntsman.”

“And Ruby’s gonna be the aunt that gives them sweets when they really shouldn’t be having any.” Yang groaned. “Our families are gonna to utterly spoil our brats.”

“If Weiss kidnaps our future kids, I’m kicking her ass.” Blake huffed, a playful smile creeping in at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah. Yang said softly, her heart swelling at the thought of having kids with Blake. 

And when Blake smiled adoringly back at her, Yang knew that this distance was going to kill her.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 3, Wednesday  _

“Who the fuck gave you that shiner, Yang?!”

“Uh… What shiner?”

“Yang.” Blake narrowed her eyes at her wife, unamused. “Please.”

“I- Okay. So our group went out for drinks and this prick was harassing this younger girl. I may or may not have intervened and started a minor bar brawl.”

“Shit.” Blake sighed. She knew that Yang could take care of herself… but that didn’t mean that she had to be okay with her wife getting hurt. “Are you okay?”

“I am. I promise.” Yang reassured gently, smiling softly at Blake. “I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.”

“Yes, you should have.” Blake frowned, biting her lip gently. “I  _ love _ you, Yang. I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

“I know.”

“And honestly, I’m a little hurt.” Blake pouted, pinning her ears to her head. “How dare you get into a bar fight without me. I thought that was  _ our  _ tradition.”

The two shared a small laugh before Yang stared sadly at Balke through the screen, her expression breaking Blake’s heart before she spoke.

“God, I miss you.” Yang murmured softly. “I miss waking up to that gorgeous face of yours.”

“Yang.” Blake said, her voice thick. She blinked back tears, not wanting to make Yang feel guilty for having to leave for her work. “I miss you too, sweetheart.”

“I can’t wait to hold you again.”

“Me too, baby.” Balke murmured, smiling sadly at Yang. 

“Hey, Blake? Do you have any ice cream in the freezer?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“If I order a pint for myself, do you want to get into our pyjamas and watch sappy rom-coms together?”

“You know me so well.” Blake cooed, nodding at her wife. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

And so, they spent the next couple of hours watching sappy movies together in an attempt to have some sense of the normalcy of their lives together.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 4, Thursday _

“Blake. Baby. Gorgeous. Light of my life?” Yang cooed as Blake came into view, her scroll sitting on a small tripod as she sat on their bed eating anchovy pizza. 

“Yes, Yang? Sweetheart? Beautiful? My heart and soul?” Blake mimicked around a mouthful of pizza. Even with cheese stuck to her chin, she was still so beautiful.

“Do you, maybe, wanna explain why I walked into my hotel room and found a bouquet of sunflowers on my desk?” Yang asked in a far too sweet voice. “Or why there’s a box of my favourite chocolates on my desk?”

“I don’t know, babe.” Blake smirked, using her finger to catch the cheese on her chin and put into her mouth. “Sounds like you have an admirer.”

“Uh huh.” Yang narrowed her eyes at her wife suspiciously. “Suuuure I do.” 

“Hey, just because I put a ring on it, it doesn’t mean that I won’t continue to court it, thank you very much.” Blake gave Yang a crooked grin, evidently delighted that she had caught Yang by surprise.

“Dork.” Yang whispered affectionately, before frowning when somebody knocked on her door. “Who the-“

“You should probably answer that.” Blake drawled lazily as she moved her pizza box to the bedside table and arched her back with a stiff groan. “It might be somebody important.”

“Blake Xiao Long-Belladonna.” Yang growled playfully as she stood up and made her way to her door. “I swear to- oh!”

“Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna? Sign here please.”

“Uh sure?” Yang muttered, mildly confused as the delivery man handed her a tablet to sign. “What-“

“Now, let me just grab your new friend for you.”

“My new what?” Yang deadpanned as the man grabbed a box, one the length of her torso and twice as wide, by the door and handed it to Yang with a warm smile. “Courtesy of your wife. Have a lovely night.”

“Blake.” Yang sighed as she sat down and glared playfully at her screen. “What did you do?” She showed Blake the large box as she placed it on her lap.

“Dunno.” Blake shrugged, biting her lip coyly as she played with a strand of her long hair. “Maybe you should open it?”

“You are spoiling me tonight.” Yang chuckled softly, a warmth creeping up her neck as Blake smiled at her lovingly. She grabbed a nearby pocket knife and sliced open the tape and nearly jumped out of her skin as something with black fur poked out of the box. “What the fu-“

Blake’s responsive giggle earned her a halfhearted glare before Yang dropped the box to the floor and pulled out what was inside; a large, cartoon-like stuffed animal.

Specifically, a giant black cat stuffed animal with golden eyes. 

But the thing that made Yang stop and pause was the  _ smell _ of it. It smelled just like…

“Oh my God…” Yang breathed, turning to stare at Blake wide eyed. “It smells like you!”

“I know that we’ve both been having a rough time lately. And I know how much you miss being able to hold me.” Blake said nervously, a hesitant smile crossing her face. “So I thought that maybe… I know it’s not as good as the real thing… but maybe having something there to remind you of me might help?” Blake pointed at the large orange shirt that she wore and flushed. “I mean… I have all of your clothes to keep a part of you with me and I just… wanted you to have something of me there with you too. So I found a place that can put different scents into stuffed animals and asked them if it was possible to use the perfume that I wear and… well… it was.”

“Blaaaake!” Yang whined, touches tears collecting in her eyes as she pulled the cat to her chest and hugged it tightly. “No! You’re going to make me cry, you hopeless romantic!”

“Was… this okay?” Blake asked softly, an unsure expression in her amber eyes.

“Blake, baby.” Yang sniffed, smiling at her wife, a sudden pang hitting her chest. She wanted to pull Blake close and kiss her, to express her gratitude. But she had to make do. “I love her. And I  _ love you _ .” She said firmly, giving a tearful laugh at the way her wife sat up a little straighter, a pleased expression crossing her wife’s face.

“I love you too.”

Sometimes, Yang wondered what she did to deserve this incredible woman.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 5, Friday _

Blake quirked an eyebrow at a giddy Yang as she raised a box and gave Yang a Look.

“I hope that you realise that there was no obligation to get me something, Yang.” Blake chided gently as Yang bounced in her hotel bed excitedly. 

“Of course there wasn’t!” Yang scoffed, leaning back against her pillows and bringing her scroll with her as she grinned at Blake. “We don’t do that in our relationship, Blake. I just wanted to spoil my wife, is all.”

“Nerd **.” ** Blake teased, giggling at the offended expression that Yang gave her as she sputtered indignantly. “Alright… let's see… oh! A necklace?” She looked up at her laptop and smiled softly at the small globe shaped pendant. “Yang-“

“Wait. You have to shine a light into it.” Yang was carefully watching her, though for what, Blake had no clue.

“A light?”

“Yup!”

Blake felt her ears flick in confusion before she let out a small chuckle and moved to grab her scroll and activated its flashlight and shined into the pendant and let out a sharp, surprised gasp as the walls were suddenly illuminated with words. There were different languages spread out across the room, two that she recognised immediately at the standard modern dialect and the old faunus language that her grandmother had taught her.

Both of them, in big capital letters, said “I LOVE YOU.”

“Yang.” Blake whispered, her heart melting as she stared down at Yang, her eyes welling up with tears.

“They all say the same thing, baby.” Yang murmured softly, smiling tearfully at Blake. “You were right. It  _ has _ been hard. But I want to make sure that you never forget how much I love you. That you remember that there’s not enough language in the world to describe much you mean to me.”

“God!” Blake choked out, wiping her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. It hurt that she couldn’t pull her wife into a tight hug. Couldn’t kiss every square inch of her face. It hurt… but as she gazed around the room, taking in all of the different languages, all she could think about was how she was the luckiest woman in the world. “You’re too much!”

“In a good way, I hope.”

“In a perfect way.” Blake laughed through her tears as she turned her scroll off and by extension; her pendent. “I  _ adore _ you. You know that.”

“Yeah. You made that pretty obvious last week, gorgeous.” Yang teased gently as she reached over and her stuffed cat into view and cuddled it against her chest.

“I’m so glad that you like her.” Blake sniffed, reaching over subconsciously to grab Yang’s pillow and hugging it tight against her own chest. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 6, Saturday  _

“What the fuck do you mean  _ Blake’s on her way to the hospital, Weiss?! _ ” Yang snapped into her scroll, her heart jumping to her throat. “What happened to my wife?!”

“Yang… she’s okay. It’s just a minor cut to her temple. They just want to take her in for observations to make sure that she’s not concussed. Ruby’s riding with her.” Weiss said, sounding much calmer that Yang felt. “I assure you that she handled herself.”

“Weiss. What. Happened?” Yang asked firmly, though she couldn’t help the desperate crack at the end of her question. The idea of Blake laying in the hospital, hurt, broke her heart. 

“Apparently, Col Balt wasn’t happy about losing his partnership with us.” Weiss said, and Yang froze at the time of guilt in her friend’s voice. “Despite it being me that made the final call, he seemed to have a vendetta against Blake and attacked her when she was leaving work.” There was a pause and Yang frowned at the shaky breath that Weiss took. “I’m so sorry, Yang.”

“I- no.  _ I’m  _ sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I just- Blake got hurt and I  _ can’t be there _ -“ Yang’s voice hitched painfully and she moved to sit down on her bed. “Can I talk to her?”

“The paramedics said that she shouldn’t be using any technology for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.” Weiss said gently. “But if you want, I can give her a message?”

“Tell Blake that I love her. That I miss her. That I’ll be calling her as soon as I’m allowed to.” Yang said weakly, her left hand starting to shake. 

“Okay. Call us if you need to talk, Yang. Day or night.” Weiss said softly. 

“Yeah, okay.”

After the two said their goodbyes, Yang rolled over and curled up into a tight ball as she pulled her stuffed cat to her chest and buried herself in the familiar scent of Blake’s perfume. She desperately tried to remind herself that Blake was fine. That the other guy was probably much,  _ much _ worse off.

But it didn’t stop the tremors creeping through her body nor did it stop the worried, scared tears that fell from her eyes as she mentally cursed out her boss for taking her away form Blake for this stupid training boot camp.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 7, Monday _

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Oh my God. Baby! Are you okay? I’ve been so worried!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Blake murmured as she laid against her pillows, grateful to be home in her own bed. She never did like hospitals. “I’m okay, baby. I just have a bit of a headache.”

“Blake.” Yang breathed, covering her eyes with her hands as her voice cracked. “I know you can take care of yourself and I know that guy’s probably worse off and is definitely gonna get punished but… I hate that I can’t be there for you.” 

“I know, Yang.” Blake murmured as she watched her wife sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, baby.” Yang lowered her head and gave Blake a firm, yet gentle look. “This wasn’t your fault. Okay? I just wish I could take care of you right now.”

“I’m fine. My Aura’s already started to heal it.” Blake soothed gently, as she subconsciously began to fiddle with her necklace, unaware that she was doing it. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Okay.” Yang inhaled slowly before smiling, a small and watery thing. “Is… that the necklace I got you?”

“Yeah.” Blake said softly as she raised it up for Yang to see. “I had it with me the whole time. So I guess… in a way, you were always right there with me.” 

“Blake. Babe. You’re such a cheese-fest.” Yang sniffed, smiling adoringly at Blake. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you want to hang up so you can rest?” Yang asked worriedly as Blake covered a yawn with her hand. 

“I do think that I need a nap.” Blake murmured before smiling sweetly at Yang. “Talk with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, Blake.” Yang said softly, her gaze tender as Blake pulled her wife’s pillow to her chest and hugged it against her firmly. 

As she fell asleep, she found that the soothing voice of her wife was the exact medicine that she had been missing.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ Week 8, Tuesday  _

“One more week, baby.” Yang soothed gently as Blake sniffed on the other end of their video call. 

It was the anniversary of that fateful day in Argus by the falls and, as always, Blake’s nightmares had made a return. The fact that Yang couldn’t be there to reassure her made it all the worse for poor Blake.

“I’m sorry.” Blake muttered, hugging Yang’s pillow to her chest tightly as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. 

“No, Blake. No, don’t apologise.” Yang whispered as her heart twisted painfully. “I’m glad that you called me. Please don’t feel bad.”

“It’s three in the morning. You have your training thing in four more hours.”

“And? You think that’s going to stop me from supporting my wife?” Yang asked gently, frowning as Blake reached up to wipe her eyes. “Baby, you needed me. There is not a single thing that I wouldn’t drop to support you, okay?” Yang whispered gently, longing to pull Blake close. Blake had gotten so much better with her self-worth and insecurity issues over the years… but during times like this one, her scars tended to flare up painfully. 

“I know. I just-“ Blake swallowed thickly and stared sadly at Yang. “Next week can’t come soon enough, Yang.”

“I know, beautiful. I know.” Yang murmured, wiping away her own tears. 

“I’m a mess.”

“A beautiful mess.”

Yang smiled softly at the weak giggle that left Blake’s lips. Blake deserves the world, in Yang’s humble opinion.

“Want to talk until one of us falls asleep, baby?” Yang asked gently, her smile getting a little brighter when Blake nodded tiredly.

“Please.”

And so, both women dozed off, with tear stained faces and dreams of their reunion filling their heads.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake paced back and forth at the waiting room of the airship hold, anxiety flooding her chest as people walked past her. 

After some time, she saw a familiar head of golden hair and felt time slow down as Yang appeared, her eyes immediately locking into Blake’s. 

Blake was quickly turning towards her and running towards her wife, airborne just as Yang dropped her luggage and stuffed cat to catch Blake in her arms.

“Blake!”

“Yang!”

The two women embraced, lips seeking each other out as tears ran down their faces. Neither one cared how dramatic they looked. All that mattered was that they were back in each other’s arms.

“I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too.”

Blake buried her nose into Yang’s neck, inhaling her deeply as Yang held her close, both of their hands desperately clinging to the other. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Both women pulled back and laughed through their tears, as they wiped each other’s faces free of tears. Yang bent to pick up all of her gear in one arm and curled the other around Blake’s waist and kissed her cheek sweetly before Blake rested her head on her shoulder.

The two made their way home, safe and sound.

But then again… perhaps they were home the moment that their eyes met, lilac staring into amber across the room.


	63. Karaoke

“If Neon tries to drag me up on stage one more time, I  _ will _ drown her with my drink.”

“Blake!” Yang snorted into her drink and gave her partner a fond look. Blake’s ears were pinned and she was glaring at Neon, who was currently singing rather…  _ ear shattering  _ rendition of I Will Always Love You. “Come on. What do you have against karaoke?”

“Nothing! It’s great.” Blake huffed as she turned back to Yang and smiled at her. “I just… I don’t sing. I’m not much good.”

“Neither is Neon but you don’t see that stopping her.” Yang shrugged, nodding towards said woman. “I respect that.”

“Uh huh.”

“Look, you  _ have _ to sing  _ one _ song.” Yang wheedled, placing her head on Blake’s shoulder and pouting up at her. “For your bestest friend and favouritest partner in the whole wide world?”

“No. Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

“Fine.” Yang sat up with a smirk. She winked playfully at her friend and delighted in the blush that spread across her cheeks. “All the more songs for me to embarrass you with, Princess.”

“Call me Princess again and see what happens.” Blake grumbled, narrowing her eyes at Yang playfully. 

“You love me.” Yang chuckled, lifting her left arm and resting it on the back of Blake’s chair.

“Ugh.” Blake groaned in a good natured way, rolling her eyes at Yang’s antics. “Look, you can try to embarrass me all that you want, Sunshine. It’s not going to happen.”

Yang grinned, admiring the way Blake’s lips quirked into a confident smirk. She was  _ so _ going to embarrass this poor woman.

* * *

_ “It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There’s nothing a hundred men or more could ever do! I bless the rains down in Africa! Gonna take the time to do some things that we never had!” _

Blake stared in mortified shock as Yang pointed at her and winked at her as she sang… _ very off key… _ and drew the attention of the patrons around her. 

‘Oh God.’ Blake thought to herself weakly as Yang continued to prance around the stage and sing very much out of tune with the music. ‘I was wrong. I was so  _ fucking  _ wrong.’ She let out a mournful groan, trying desperately not to laugh so as to not  _ encourage  _ her partner and failing miserably as Yang plopped down into the seat beside.

“I think that was a ten out of ten performance. Perfect vocals. Not a single voice crack.”

“Oh my Gods.” Blake laughed, sitting up and smacking Yang’s shoulder playfully. “Please stop. I’ll give you whatever you want. I’ll even sing! Just… please, stop.”

“Okay, Okay.” Yang chuckled as Flynt walked confidently up on stage and took the microphone. “I’ll behave. But you  _ do  _ know that I’m not gonna force you up there, right?” She added softly, giving Blake a tender look as she reached under the table and took Blake’s hand and squeezed it. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay. Really.” Blake reassured, glancing down and smiling as Yang’s thumb ran across her knuckles. “It… might be fun. Just know that I’m no Weiss Schnee.”

“Nah. You’re Blake Belladonna.” Yang said softly, squeezing Blake’s hand affectionately. “And that’s pretty perfect to me.”

Blake flushed and turned away from Yang to watch Flynt sing, already knowing what song that she was going to sing.

* * *

Yang grinned as Blake walked up to the karaoke machine and watched as she looked for a song. It seemed like she already knew what one she wanted to sing.

“I bet she has an awful voice.” Neon snickered. “She’s too-“

“Too  _ what,  _ Neon?” Yang asked sharply as she narrowed her eyes at her.

“It’s nothing bad! It’s just… she’s so… bland.I always thought that she was kinda apathetic.”

“I could sit here and list every single thing that is wrong with what you just said but to be perfectly blunt?” Yang growled lowly before she sneered at Neon. “You’re not worth the effort.”

Before Neon could retort, music started to play from the speakers and she quickly looked up at Blake as the huntress rolled her shoulders nervously. She glanced at Yang and smiled. Yang grinned back and mouthed out a quick “You’ve got this” before shooting her a pair of finger guns. Blake rolled her eyes fondly and held the microphone up and began to sing.

_ “Wise men say that only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you. Oh, shall I stay? Would it be a sin? Oh, I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

Yang felt her jaw drop as the rest of the club fell to a hushed silence as Blake sang. Yang was pretty sure that the woman up on stage was a siren and that she had just ensured every single person in the room. Yang rested her chin in her hand and sighed softly, already gone.

_ “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

Blake’s attention wasn’t on the screen showing the lyrics. And it wasn't the crowd that she watched.. 

No, it was Yang who’s gaze that Blake was locked onto.

_ “Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, some things are meant to be. Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

When Blake finished, she blushed as the crowd applauded but still, the only person that she paid attention to was Yang. She returned the microphone to its stand and quickly made her way back to Yang and sat by her, purposely ignoring the rest of the table in favour of turning to Yang.

“Holy shit.” Yang whispered, gazing at Blake with a renewed sense of awe. “That was- I mean you totally-“ Yang stammered, her cheeks and neck heating up as Blake blinked slowly at her. “You’re amazing, you know that?” She sighed, brushing Blake’s arm with the back of her hand. 

“Oh, come on.” Blake protested, pushing Yang slightly as her blush darkened. “Be serious, would you?”

“I am.” Yang said firmly, curling her arm around Blake’s shoulders and pressing her forehead against her temple affectionately. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“I- um.” Blake cleared her throat and leaned into Yang’s side, resting her head on her shoulder and relaxing into her hold. “Thank you.”

“Now I feel bad for murdering your ears.”

“I mean… you could come up with me and actually sing properly?”

“You know what?” Yang whispered into Blake’s hair, adoring the way Blake snuggled closer to her. “That sounds amazing.”

And so, the two waited their turn, more than content to sit in each other’s arms in the meantime. 

* * *

“You ready for this, Belladonna?” 

Blake turned to roll her eyes at her partner and smirked. “I’ll try not to upstage you.” She drawled sarcastically.

“Baby, you upstage me just by  _ existing. _ ” Yang laughed softly before freezing, as though she had  _ just  _ processed what she had said. “Um- sorry! I probably shou-“

“Sweetheart, you’re the one that turns heads everywhere you go.” Blake murmured, taking her microphone from Yang and winking at her.

“Oh. Then I guess we’re a pretty good match then.” Yang said nonchalantly, putting one hand on her hip and shifting her weight to examine the nails of her other hand.

Her prosthetic hand.

The one that  _ didn’t have any nails whatsoever. _

Both women shared a nervous smile as their song began to play.

_ “There’s a garden where I go. If you meet me there no one will know. In the Springtime, in the sun, we can be alone without anyone.” _

Blake covered her smile as Yang sang, properly this time and in tune. She was actually… really good when she put effort into singing.

_ “All the butterflies and the birds keep our secret. No, they won’t say a word. But they watch us and they know. And they’re happy as they see our love grow.” _

Blake felt her heart skip a beat as Yang turned from the screen and made careful eye contact with her, an uncharacteristically shy smile gracing her lips as Blake quirked a brow at her, a blush spreading across both of their cheeks.

_ “We’ll sit for a while, as I drink in your smile. It feels like a dream that’s come true. And my head starts to buzz and my heart fills with love over you.” _

Blake swallowed thickly as Yang stepped closer, her hand reaching out ever so slightly to just barely brush against Blake’s own. She hooked her little finger around Yang’s and held it, not wanting her to pull away just yet.

_ “Baby, can’t you see? You could be with me. We could live in a garden of ecstasy. You could be my Queen. I could be your dream. Our lives like a fantasy. Maybe set me free. Let me be your bumblebee.” _

Blake jumped in on the chorus, pleasantly surprised by the way their voices seemed to harmonise perfectly. 

But then… they usually did work in harmony, didn’t they?

_ “Now the flowers are in bloom and you chased away my gloom. When the wind blows through the trees and your voice is like a song on the breeze. My doubts disappear every time that you’re near. Clouds seem to run from the sky. The thought of your kiss sends my soul into bliss. I get high.” _

Blake sang her part, clear and strong and pulled Yang’s hand into her own, taking no small amount of pride in the way that Yang flushed and laughed, a pleased gleam entering her eyes as she tightened her own grip on Blake’s hand as they sang through the chorus once more, lost in their own little world before launching into another verse.

_ “Like a serenade, every word that you say, has me falling more and more in love with you.” _

Yang gently tugged Blake closer to her, smirking softly as Blake let out a surprised squeak. Blake glared up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

Well… if that was the game that she wanted to play…

_ “Like a purr-die beat, you are oh so sweet. Every day is sunny, tastes like honey. Feels so alive. Take me back to the hive.” _

Blake grinned and leaned over and pressed her lips to Yang’s cheeks, lingering there as the next best of the music played before spinning herself into Yang’s arms and standing in them, silently taking note how all of her features came just below Yang’s. She smiled sweetly up at the shellshocked Yang and continued into the chorus solo.

“ _ “Baby, can’t you see? You could be with me. We could live in a garden of ecstasy. You could be my Queen. I could be your dream. Our lives like a fantasy. Maybe set me free. Let me be your bumblebee.” _

Blake finished on a soft note, grinning with pride as Yang gasped at her like a fish before shaking her head and letting out a playful growl before holding on to Blake’s waist firmly and dipping her, earning a surprised laugh from her as she curled her arms around her friend’s neck.

“You gremlin.” Yang murmured as she pressed her forehead against Blake’s affectionately. “You so did that on purpose, Blake.”

“Maybe I did.” Blake whispered back, smirking coyly. “The question is; what are you gonna do about it?”

Yang chuckled softly and pulled Blake back up, despite the catcalls and cries for a kiss. It wasn’t the right time, not when surrounded by so many others. She gently took Blake’s microphone and placed both of them back on the mic stand and held out her hand to Blake so that they could return to their seats together.

No. It wasn’t the right time for Blake and Yang. Not just yet. But when it was… that moment would be theirs and theirs alone.


	64. Her Love Is Booked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt; “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say that you were trying to flirt with me by giving me books.”

“Hey, Blake?”

“Yes, Yang?”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say that you were trying to flirt with me by giving me books.”

Blake froze from where she sat at her partner’s feet. Yang had been laying down in her bunk and looking at the book that Blake had given her. Blake had been sitting at her feet and reading her own book.

“I mean, you’ve always shared your books with me but lately, they’ve been more, uh… romantic?” Yang teased, a playful smile on her face as she leaned up on her elbows to look at Blake better. “Anything you want to tell me, Miss Belladonna?”

“Absolutely not. I am merely sharing something that brings me joy with my best friend. Is that a crime?” Blake huffed, her cat ears pinning against her skull as her heart began to race. She let out a small, strained laugh and tucked her hair behind her human ears and gave Yang a deadpan stare. “As for the romance part… I simply wanted to see if you were paying attention. Obviously.” She scoffed, folding her arms stubbornly.

“I- Seriously? The  _ last  _ book that you gave me was literally about an interracial relationship between a human and a faunus, Blake!” Yang said exasperatedly, an annoyed snort leaving her as she glared challengingly at Blake.

“Uh… it also has a delightful conversation about the symbolism of souls and weaponry.” Blake defended, choosing to ignore the way her voice cracked. “Something that I  _ thought _ that you would appreciate!”

“Yeah, but…” Yang paused to sit up a little and used her hands to gesture in between them pointedly. “Eh? Eh?!”

“Oh,  _ wow,  _ Yang. Way to be insensitive.” Blake retorted, narrowing her eyes at her partner. “The love interest was a  _ swordsman _ and the main character was a  _ chameleon _ faunus.” Blake mentally cringed at the card she was about to pull on her partner but she was beginning to feel a little desperate here. “What? Are all of us faunus the same to you?”

“No! God!” Yang inhaled sharply and pointed at her right arm and gave Blake a pointed look. “The guy was a right side amputee.”

“Of the leg, Yang!”

“Ugh!” Yang groaned as she flopped back against her bunk and covered her face with her hands. “You’re impossible.”

“No, you’re just reading into things.” Blake stubbornly insisted.

“Blake-“

“Oh my Gods!” Weiss shouted as she climbed up Yang’s ladder to glare at them both, a muscle under her left eye twitching slightly. “Blake Belladonna! I will buy you all of the books that your hopeless little heart desires if you juST ADMIT THAT YOU’RE FLIRTING WITH YANG VIA LITERATURE!”

“I am- there isn’t any-“ Blake yelped as she bolted upright and glared at Weiss’s unamused face. She could feel the heart creeping up her neck and covering her face. If her cat ears had been sphynx cat ears, she was pretty sure that even they would be bright red by now. “How  _ dare _ you, Weiss Schnee! I would never- you have some  _ nerve-“  _ Blake flailed for a moment before she let out a frustrated growl when Yang snickered at her. She snapped her attention to Yang, who let out a nervous laugh, and quickly leaned over to grab her by the front of her shirt and pulled her up by it and into a firm kiss. She heard Yang squeak in surprise before Blake promptly let go of her, causing the poor stunned woman to fall back to the bunk with a yelp, and ran her hands through her hair and stared at Weiss victoriously. “See?! Gods!” She jumped off of Yang’s bunk and stormed out of the room with a disgruntled hmph, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very confused team behind.

“Ahem.” Ruby cleared her throat as she reached over to Weiss with an open hand, who handed her a lien card. 

“I can’t believe you were right.”

“I can’t believe that you doubted me.”

There was a long pause as Ruby and Weiss sat next to each other on Ruby’s bunk until Yang spoke up, still sounding vaguely dazed.

“Wait… does this mean that Blake- like, does she like- _ like  _ me, do you think?”

Ruby had never moved so quickly as she did that day to stop Weiss from killing Yang with a book.


	65. Home Isn’t A Place; It’s Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blake leaves Adam and finds herself in a hotel, she finally calls the one person that always made her feel safe.

“Blake? Thank God! Are you okay? Are you safe?”

“Hey, Yang.” Blake rasped into her phone, voice broken from hours of crying in her hotel bed. “What’s up?”

“What’s- whats up?!” Yang sounded incredulous, her voice pitching slightly. “Blake! You’ve been missing since Monday! I- _ we _were worried that Adam had done something to you!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Blake sniffled, her breath hitching violently as she curled in on herself more. “I just- I know I should have called for help but I didn’t want to burden any of you and if Adam knew about any of you helping me, he’d probably try to _ hurt _ you and- and I just _ needed _to do this myself and-“

“Blake? Blake, Hey. Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not mad. None of us are. Just take a deep breath for me, okay?” Yang soothed down the phone line, her voice, as always, calming Blake’s frayed nerves. “There we go. That’s my girl.” Yang murmured as Blake calmed down, though tears still fell down her cheeks. “Talk to me, Belladonna. What’s been going on?”

“I, uh. I left Adam. On- on Monday night.” Blake muttered to her best friend, wishing for all the world that she was there beside her. “I’ve been crying since Tuesday and it’s now Saturday. It’s pathetic.”

“No, it’s not.” Yang said softly, a strained note in her voice. “Blake, you’re not pathetic. You’re so _ fucking _ strong. You know that? You’re so brave. I am _ so _proud of you.”

“Yang.” Blake choked out as a sob bubbled up in her chest, her shoulders shaking violently.

“Blake? Where are you? I’m coming to see you.”

“What? No! I’m, like, five hours out of town! You have classes and-“

“You think I’m going to prioritise my classes over my favourite person in the world?” Yang asked flatly, as though it made the least amount of sense in the world. “Blake, you’re my best friend. You need me. School can wait.”

“But you might lose your valedictorian stat-“

“Again… I don’t care.” Yang said with gentle firmness. “That title isn’t going to matter to anyone in five years. But you?” Yang sighed softly, a small, fond chuckle escaping her that made Blake smile despite her tears. “You, Blake Belladonna, are _ always _going to matter to me. Okay? So can I please come to you? Pretty please with tuna ramen on top?”

Blake laughed. For the first time in days, maybe even weeks and months, she laughed. Truly and freely. Her cat ears, which had been pressed against her head, flicked up and forward as an affectionate simper crossed her lips.

“Dork.”

“You love me.”

“Um… I’ll text you the address.” She said tiredly, a small sniffle escaping her. 

“You sound tired, Bee.” Yang murmured, the old affectionate nickname making Blake smile. “Send the address and I’ll pack and be there before you know it.”

“Okay. Can you talk with me until I fall asleep?” Blake asked self consciously. “Hearing your voice makes me feel… better. Safer.”

“Oh, Blake. Of course I can.” Yang whispered back. “I’ll put you on loud speaker, okay?”

“Are you putting your phone in your bra again?”

“...no?”

Blake snorted, a tired laugh leaving her as she pictured the sheepish look in her best friend’s face.

“Look, it’s the best place for me to hear you properly.” Yang defended with a small huff. “Uh… let's see. Want me to bring you one of my hoodies? I _ know _ you like wearing them.”

“Please?” Blake asked almost shyly, a warmth creeping up her neck. “Um… it should take you about five hours to get here but don’t rush! I don’t want you getting into an accident.”

“I’ll be there in four.”

“If you get into an accident, I am _ so _kicking your butt.” Blake sighed, smiling tiredly when Yang laughed softly into her ear. “Thank you, Yang. I don’t deserve you.”

“Nope.” Yang said cheekily. “You deserve better. Unfortunately, you get stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” 

“Dork.”

“You love me.”

And so, Blake fell asleep to the soothing tone of her best friend’s voice, feeling safer than she had in a long time.

* * *

Blake jumped awake when her phone chimes and she looked at it groggily, wincing as her face peeled away from her pillow to open her messages.

“Yang?” Blake gasped as she stood and practically  _ sprinted _ to her door and threw it open to see Yang standing with a backpack over her shoulders and two plastic bags in one hand. With her free hand, she offered Blake a silent hug, who fell into her with a sob, burying her face into the crook of Yang’s neck as the other woman slowly guided them into the room and, after shutting and locking the door, sat them down on Blake’s bed and held her as she cried.

Eventually, Blake’s tears ran dry and she pulled back, smiling shakily as Yang gently wiped her face of tears and glanced down at the plastic bags and gave Yang a confused look.

“Hey, I said with tuna ramen on top, didn't I?” Yang teased softly as she passed Blake a bag. Upon looking in, Blake let out a small, delighted noise at the sight of her favourite meal and gave Yang a fond, teary eyed look. “Hey, no crying. You’re gonna make the ramen all salty.” Yang murmured softly as she pressed a kiss to Blake’s forehead. “Have you been eating? You look thin.”

“Kind of.” Blake sighed as she opened her container and sat back against her headboard with her food and gestured for Yang to join her with her own food. “I’m sorry for scaring you. All of you.”

“It’s okay. We know that you’re safe now.” Yang reassured gently, smiling warmly down at Blake before frowning at her cheek. “Is… is that a new bruise?”

“Ye-Yeah. It is.” Blake said shakily before inhaling deeply and giving Yang a firm look. “And it’s the  _ last  _ one because I am  _ done. _ ”

“That’s my girl.” Yang whispered, a proud expression lighting up her face as she tucked Blake into her side as they ate.

After their meal, they spent hours talking until they both laid down and fell asleep, with Blake curled up in Yang’s arms, with one singular thought in her mind;

_ ‘This is what it’s meant to feel like. This is love. This is safety. This… is home.’ _


	66. Take The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang learns that Blake has a hidden skill.

“Do you think that Ozpin will set up some kind of dance class for the students that don’t know how to dance for next semester's dance?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it won’t be of much use to me since I already know ballroom.”

“Wait… you do?” Yang looked at Blake from where she was stretching before their sparring session. Regularly, the two girls would rent one of the training rooms and spar together, working on their partnership and learning how they both fought. 

“Yeah. My parents made me take too many classes as a kid. Apparently, that knowledge never left.” Blake quirked a brow at Yang and smirked. “I’m a lead, naturally.”

“What? No. Oh my gosh, no!” Yang stared at her partner in surprise, her jaw slightly dropped. “No. You’re so messing with me. Blake Belladonna does  _ not _ know ballroom lead.”

Blake’s eyes narrowed and she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a hair tie and Yang felt her mouth run dry as Blake wordlessly pulled her hair up into a ponytail, keeping firm eye contact with her the entire time.

‘Oh grapes. It’s- shit, it’s on! Hell, why does she make this look so attractive?’ Yang thought to herself weakly as Blake began to walk slowly over to her. ‘This is  _ so  _ not fair.’

Blake reached Yang and dropped into a low bow with one hand behind her back and took Yang’s hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her knuckles like some kind of noble prince in one of her silly paperbacks.

“Then perhaps I can show you if you don’t believe me?” Blake said as she looked up at Yang with a smile that was almost smug. “May I have this dance, Miss Xiao Long?”

“Uh… here?” Yang asked nervously as Blake stood, quirking a brow at her. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” Blake said with a small laugh before grinning at Yang mischievously. “Or are you scared?”

“No! I’m not!” Yang sputtered indignantly before glaring at Blake and huffing. “You know what? Fine! Show me what you’ve go-aaahhht!”

Yang’s voice was cut off with a surprised squeal as Blake suddenly moved and pulled her into a dip, one hand on her hip and the other supporting her back as she looked down at her with a  _ very self assured  _ smile.

“Try to keep up, yeah?”

Yang felt heat creep up her neck as Balke pulled her back up and pressed a hand firmly against the small of her waist and pulled her close before lifting up their opposite hands and guiding Yang into the proper position.

‘Why do I get the feeling that this is the  _ first  _ in a long list of surprises when it comes to Blake Belladonna?’ Yang thought to herself as Blake easily led them through a simple ballroom waltz.

Though, if she was being honest with herself, Yang had to admit that she looked forward to what else Blake could surprise her with.


	67. Diving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from tumblr about a Bumbleby water fight.

“Oh my God!”

Blake growled low in her throat as she moved her now very wet hair from her face and plucked the remnants of a water balloon from her shoulder as Nora giggled behind her. She slowly turned to face Yang, who was now standing across from her at the water fountain and looking torn between laughing and fearing for her life.

“I am…  _ so  _ sorry, Blake.” Yang said through a restrained laugh. “I was aiming for Nora and-“

“Oh… I’m well aware of what you were trying to do, Xiao Long.” Blake said slowly, her tone low and deadly. She bit back a smirk as Yang’s throat bobbed, indicating her nervousness. 

“I, uh, I mean… at least it’s hot out, right?”

“Nora.” Blake said loudly, rolling her shoulders back and keeping firm eye contact with her partner. “I’ll forgive your part in this if you give me your water gun.”

“Yes, sir!” Nora cackled maniacally as she waved at Yang cheekily and handed Blake the gun. “Happy hunting!”

“Blake… come on. Let’s not be too hasty here.” Yang said with a charming smile. “After all, revenge rarely brings the catharsis we hope for.”

“No. It doesn’t.” Blake drawled as she stepped forward and gave her partner a wicked grin. “But teaching you a lesson will.”

Yang let out a gasp as Blake ran forward and shot her with a stream of water before running around the fountain with a delighted laugh that pulled a helpless smile from Blake.

“Ya know… I think that I’m having a dumb blonde moment here, Blake.” Yang smirked as she playfully bounced a water balloon in her hand. “I don’t think that your lesson is sinking in.”

“Then I guess you need some extra tutoring sessions. Fortunately, I am an excellent teacher.”

Blake quickly used her semblance to dart out of view and snuck up behind her partner and curled an arm around her waist and pressed the water gun to her jaw and chuckled when she yelled in shock.

“Is that lesson sinking in yet?”

“Nope, But we will.”

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to me-“

Blake cut herself off with a squeal as Yang fell forward into the pond of the fountain, sending them both careening into the water. Blake grunted when Yang threw her off of her back and into the water, and rolled on her back laughing at Blake’s rather spur expression.

“You,” Blake said as she took aim at Yang, who was now sitting up and grinning at her, and shot a stream of water into her face. “Are awful.”

“Hey!” Yang sputtered as she glared at Blake for a moment before giggling. “Come on! You love me!”

Blake stared at Yang blankly for a moment before a snort left her and she dropped her gun and covered her smiling mouth, desperately trying to stop the giggles that left her throat.

“Yes! I knew you weren’t actually mad at me!” Yang leaned towards Blake with a smug grin. “Admit it; I’m your favourite person.”

Blake snorted and placed her hand on Yang’s face and shoved her away and back into the water. Yang sat back up with an indignant shout and splashed Blake with the water.

“Big mistake, sunshine.”

Blake laughed as she picked up her gun and took aim at her partner, who promptly stood up and ran behind the statue in the centre of the fountain. 

“Come back here!”

The two girls laughed and splashed each other with water until finally, Yang caught the gun in her hands and disarmed Blake and trapped her in a bear hug against her, both young women laughing until they realised just how close they were. Blake swallowed thickly and rested her hand against Yang’s collar as Yang rested her own on Blake’s waist and they both inclined their heads to press their foreheads together as water dropped from their skin and hair.

“So,” Yang said softly, an expression in her eyes that Blake couldn’t quite place. “How’s that catharsis coming along?”

“I’d say… pretty good right about now.” Blake whispered back, her chest aching as Yang smiled warmly at her. “But we should… probably go dry off.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Blake reluctantly pulled away from Yang and collected Nora’s water gun and turned to see Yang stepping out of the fountain and stretching, the sun glinting off of the water droplets falling off of her skin and Blake found herself having to remind herself how to breathe. She watched as Yang wrung out her hair and turned to Blake with a tender smile and held out her hand to help Blake step out of the fountain. Though it was an unnecessary thing, Blake found her heart fluttering as Yang took her hand and helped her to the ground. 

As the two made their way back to the dorms, neither one realised that they were still holding hands, fingers shifting to hold each other as closely as they could.


	68. This Is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first night in Atlas is a sleepless one for Blake and Yang. But perhaps... comfort can be found with each other?

“Blake? Are you awake?”

“Yeah. Is something wrong?”

Blake sat up and watched as Yang leant over the edge of her bunk to look at Blake, her hair hanging as she hung upside down. Blake frowned at the utterly drained expression in her partner’s eyes and leaned forward to meet her gaze better, tilting her head inquisitively.

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I just… I can’t sleep.” Yang sighed wearily, suddenly appearing much older than her eighteen years of life would suggest.

“Me neither.” Blake whispered, swallowing thickly. “With everything that’s happened… it’s hard to turn off.”

“Yeah. It is.”

Blake watched as a shadow crossed Yang’s eyes and, before she could filter her own actions, she reached out a hand and gently ran her thumb affectionately along Yang’s nose. Yang blinked in surprise at her before giving her a small, unsure smile, biting her lips softly as Blake dropped her hand to her lap.

“Um… I was actually wondering… since  _ you  _ can’t sleep and  _ I  _ can’t sleep… maybe… we could keep each other company together?” Yang asked nervously, a pretty pink blush tinting her cheeks. “Like, did you maybe wanna come up here? Not that you have to! I just thought that maybe-“

“Yang? I’d love to.” Blake interrupted her gently, smiling fondly at the surprised, albeit delighted grin that crossed Yang’s face as she nodded and moved back up to her bunk. Moments later, Blake was climbing up to Yang and laying down beside her as she pulled the blanket over them both and smiled nervously at Blake.

The two laid on their sides facing each other quietly for a moment, content to take silent comfort in each other’s presence. Yang raised her hand and slowly lifted it to tuck Blake’s long hair behind her ear, her fingers grazing Blake’s jawline and coming to rest her hand along it, her thumb stroking her cheek with a tenderness that threatened to crack Blake in two.

It was so new to her. To have somebody frame her face with a gentle hand. To be treated with such tenderness and care. It was unlike anything she had experienced with Adam. It was like she had been starving for years and now, Yang was giving her a taste of what she had been missing and Blake found herself having to blink back tears at just how  _ overwhelming  _ it was to have it given so freely.

“Blake? Hey, please don’t cry.”

It took Yang’s soft, pleading whisper for Blake to realise that she was indeed crying, silent tears streaming down her cheeks that Yang did her best to wipe away. Blake raised a hand to hold onto Yang’s, pressing it firmly against her cheek and turning to press her lips against it in a soft kiss.

“Can I hold you?” Yang asked, her voice wavering. When Blake nodded, she pulled her close, letting her tuck her face into her neck as the tears continued to fall. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Blake buried herself into Yang’s neck, nuzzling into her as her partner rubbed her back. Yes, this was new. It was overwhelming and a little scary. But she wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Because this? This was home.


	69. Might I Have A Little Spoon, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old spooning panic by a canon bisexual, folks.

Blake Belladonna liked to think that she wasn’t one for unnecessary panic. Not anymore, at least. She liked to think that she had grown as a person. Learned to control her fear and rise above it… 

That said… sometimes, panic was inevitable. Such as when she woke up in the early morning light after their group had made their way to an inn, pairing off with their respective partners to share a room and a bed. 

The first thing that noticed upon waking up was that she was warm.  _ Comfortably _ warm. In her half awake state, she supposed that it had a lot to do with the fact that she was hugging her pillow. The second thing she realised was that her pillow was rather fluffy. Again, her sleep addled mind paid no notice of this fact. But what it did pay attention to was the rise and fall of a contented sigh that left her pillow. Now, Blake may have been half asleep… but she was awake enough to know that  _ pillows don’t breath, let alone sigh contentedly. _

Blake blinked open her eyes and frowned in confusion when her vision was blocked by gold. She raised her head and felt her blood run cold, while her skin ran hot when she saw what she was actually holding… or rather,  _ who  _ she was holding.

Yang laid on her side, curled up with her back pressed firmly against Blake’s front. Blake’s arms were hooked firmly around Yang’s waist and holding her protectively close to her, her body cradling Yang’s. She felt a flush creep up her neck and towards her ears when she realised that she had one of her legs hooked around Yang’s hip in an attempt to keep her close to her. She was, in all ways, spooning Yang.

“Mm.” Blake froze as a sleepy groan left Yang’s throat and she rolled over into Blake’s body and blinked up at her tiredly. “Blake?” She husked, her voice still gravelly from sleep as she curled a gentle hand over Blake’s wrist. “You okay?”

‘ _ Why is she acting like this is normal?! _ ’

“Fine!” Blake squeaked, her voice cracking as Yang’s thumb ran soothing circles on her wrist. She pulled away from Yang quickly and sat up stiffly, body tense with anxiety. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I swear that- Gods, I’m so sorry.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Yang said quietly as she sat up and stared at Blake in sleepy confusion. “What- give me a second to wake up. What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“I- just- I  _ swear  _ that I didn’t mean to- I would never-“ Blake stammered, her ears pinning against her head as she began to grip her left bicep tightly, an old nervous tic of hers. “I just woke up and- and I was  _ spooning  _ you and I didn’t-“

“Yeah. You’ve kinda been doing that all night.” Yang said slowly, gently placing a hand on Blake’s back and gently rubbing circles into it.

“Oh Gods.” Blake groaned, dropping her gaze to the blanket covering her lap, her thumb pressing almost painfully into the crook of her elbow. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-“

“Who said that I was uncomfortable?” Yang said softly, reaching out a hand and gently prying Blake’s hand away from her bicep and holding it gently. “It’s okay, Blake. Really.”

“How are you so calm about this?”

“Like I said… you’ve been cuddling up to me all night so it’s kind of out my system.” Yang smiled softly at her, her lilac gaze tender. “It’s okay, Blake. I promise.”

“But-“ Blake frowned, glancing at Yang. Yes, her cheeks were as flushed as Blake’s own felt but… there was no anger or discomfort to be found. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” Yang gave her a crooked little grin, and Blake felt her heart skip a beat. “Besides, waking up to a pretty girl spooning me isn’t exactly the worst thing in the world, ya know.” 

Blake made a small, flustered noise in her throat and giggled nervously, looking away as Yang pulled her into a gentle hug.

“C’mere.” Yang murmured gently into her ear, pulling her close. “You didn’t cross any boundaries, I promise. I can literally deadlift an Ursa. If I didn’t  _ want  _ to be cuddled, do you really think that I would have stayed there?”

  
  


“Sorry.” Blake said automatically, her flicking when Yang sighed heavily and turned her head to nuzzle into the crook of Blake’s neck.

“I like being close to you.” Yang mumbled, sounding uncharacteristically shy. “It’s nice. And… I kind of…  _ enjoyed  _ you holding me like that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The two fell into a slightly awkward silence, though neither was truly uncomfortable. It was more like neither one could figure out where to go from there.

“Um… it’s still pretty early.” Yang said softly, as she pulled away and shifted back to lay down. “I’m going to go back to sleep for a while.” She gave Blake’s hand a gentle tug and Blake turned to see Yang looking away, a deep blush blossoming across her cheeks. “And you know, like, I don’t know, if you’re still cold or whatever… you can, like, feel free to use me as a hot water bottle?”

“Oh, uh… yeah. Yeah, that’s sounds- sounds nice.” Blake mumbled shyly as she laid down beside her partner. When Yang rolled over, Blake hesitantly curled back around her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She was rewarded by a content sigh and Yang leaning back against her as she moved one of her hands to entwine her fingers with Blake’s as they rested across her stomach. Blake felt a helpless smile tug onto her lips as she buried her face in the back of Yang’s neck, shyly nuzzling her nose against it.

Every day, they took one step closer to the line that divided friendship and something more. Sooner or later, they would have to make that leap.

But Blake knew that she was more than happy to fall with the woman that she held in her arms.

  
  



	70. Is This A Bromance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we see how well Miss Xiao Long Can court Miss Belladonna.

“Hey, Blake? How would you describe our friendship?”

Blake glanced up at her partner and tilted her head curiously from where she laid on her Atlas bunk, reading while Yang sat at her feet. “What do you mean, Yang?”

“Well… there’s different kinds of friendships, right? Like, Ruby obviously sees you as a sister figure. Me and Weiss harass each other. Meanwhile you and Weiss roast each other so much that strangers think that you hate each other despite the fact that we all know that you’d both kill anyone that laid a hand on each other.” Yang glanced down at Blake and smiled softly. “I was just wondering… how you perceive our friendship, is all.”

“You're my best friend.” Blake said softly, smiling when Yang’s expression softened a little. “There’s no one that I trust more than you. There’s no one that I care about more than you. You… it’s hard to put a name to that kind of friendship. It’s like… having you in my life is  _ vital _ to my existence. I know what it’s like to live without Yang Xiao Long in my life and I don’t particularly like it. I can’t describe  _ how  _ important you are to me. How much I treasure our friendship.”

“Oh.” Yang uttered softly, a fierce blush covering her cheeks. “I was just going to say that our friendship is kind of like a bromance. You know, like Sun and Neptune?”

“I mean… I guess?” Blake laughed slightly, smiling fondly at the sheepish smile crossing Yang’s face. “I would hope that we have a few more brain cells between us, though. I mean… don’t get me wrong, Sun’s a dear friend but he’s a little dense.”

Yang muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “He’s not the only dense one” but before Blake could call her out on it, Yang spoke up again.

“You know… if this is a bromance, Blake, I’d really like to lose the “B” in it.” Yang said with a charming smile.

Blake froze, her mind processing what Yang was saying. Once she did, she let out a loud, most undignified and certainly unladylike snort that shifted into an indignant wheeze as she rolled onto her side as a half laugh/half squeal left her lips.

“Oh my  _ Gods _ , Yang!” Blake wheezed, her shoulders shaking as she giggled hysterically. “ _ What even was that?!” _

“What? What’s so funny?” Yang demanded, sounding mildly offended as Blake struggled to compose herself.

“You are, you colossal  _ dork _ !” Blake laughed as she sat up and grinned at a now thoroughly embarrassed Yang. “That was… the  _ dorkiest  _ way you could have phrased that!”

“Look, you can just say no without teasing me, you know.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not saying no.” Blake chuckled as she scooted over to Yang and gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. “But you are  _ so  _ not living that down.”

“Wait… so does that mean-“

“That I’ll go on a date with you?” Blake said with a small half smirk. “ _ Yes _ , you nerd.”

Yang stared at her for a moment before a dopey grin split her face in two and she pulled Blake into a hug and buried her face in her shoulder with a small laugh of her own. Blake smiled and nuzzled into her neck, giggling quietly when Yang pulled back to brush their noses together affectionately before resting their foreheads together sweetly.

“At least you can say that I wasn’t boring when I asked you out?” Yang said pointedly, a pretty blush staining her cheeks. “And I got you to laugh that gorgeous laugh of yours so wins all around.”

“Oh, please. My laugh is anything but gorgeous.”

“Yes, it is. Because it’s yours and there’s not a single thing about you that’s not gorgeous, Blake Belladonna.” Yang whispered, a tender expression the place of her cheeky grin.

“Yang Xiao Long.” Blake murmured thickly, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead a little more firmly against Yang’s. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

Yang didn’t say anything. Instead, she opted for leaning against the wall and pulling Blake against her chest, letting her tuck her head into the crook of her neck for an impromptu cuddle session.

It may not have been the most eloquent way to ask somebody out, Blake said to herself. But it was so entirely  _ Yang _ . And that made it pretty damn perfect, in her humble opinion.


	71. Old Thinking Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Apathy, Blake falls back into some... rather toxic thinking habits.

Blake sat up, biting back a groan so as to not disturb the rest of the group curled up around the fire. They had been forced to take a break for the night on the way to Argus, out of concern for Yang having to drive continuously. They had managed to find a small area and built a fire, clearing the ground of debris and placing their bed rolls on the ground around a fire so as to keep warm. And yet, despite the roaring fire beside her, Blake couldn’t fight off the chill that ran down her spine. She couldn’t forget the memory of those  _ claws _ , inches away from her face. And she certainly couldn’t forget the expression on Yang’s face as she turned her back on Blake and walked away. It was a painful reminder just how fragile things still were between them, regardless of the impact of the Apathy. Blake knew that she’d have to work to earn Yang’s trust back. But she was beyond terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing.

‘But that’s what all I seem to do, isn’t it?’ Blake thought to herself, throat tight, as she stood up and walked away from the warmth of her group to sit in the back of the trailer. ‘Say the wrong. Do the wrong thing.  _ Be  _ the wrong thing.’ She curled in on herself, pained tears filling her eyes as a cruel, old voice,  _ his  _ voice, whispered in the back of her mind. ‘What did I expect? For everything to be okay? No. You don’t get to stand there and pretend that a hug makes it all okay. Not after what you put her through.’ Blake tried to bite back the fearful sob that threatened to rise from her chest, tried to force  _ his  _ words from her mind… but with the recent effects of the Apathy, it was harder than it had been for a while.

“Blake? What are you- holy- are you crying?” A concerned voice broke through the dark fog that had descended upon her mind and she glanced up into the concerned eyes of her partner, who stood and stared in shock for a moment before she sat beside Blake and wordlessly pulled her into a tight hug, tucking her head under her chin and holding her close.

Blake froze, torn between listening to the voice in her head and accepting the warmth and comfort of her partner.

“Shhh.” Yang soothed gently, her hand running through Blake’s hair with a gentleness that made Blake’s chest crack open. “I’m here. It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe, Blake.”

The tender care that Yang treated her with made Blake break. It started with tiny, little squeaks that she tried to muffle and control that soon turned into gut wrenching sobs as her hands came up to grip at Yang’s jacket desperately. Yang soothed her quietly, her voice gentle as she rocked them both back and forth. Eventually, Blake ran out of tears to cry and the energy needed to shed them. Yang gently pushed Blake away and smiled at her sadly.

“Hey.” She whispered as she gently wiped Blake’s face of tears. “What happened?”

“Noth- Nothing. I’m fine.”

“...okay.” Yang sighed softly, dropping her hands down to Blake’s shoulders and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. “I know that you’re lying to me… but I’m not going to force you to talk if you don’t want to. Okay? Just… why did you come all the way out here? It’s freezing, Blake.”

“And be more of a burden than I already have?” Blake said unthinkingly, automatically falling into old thinking habits that she had fought tooth and nail to get out of. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“Is that what you think you are? A burden?” Yang asked, her voice worried. When Blake looked at her, there was a pained look in Yang’s eyes. 

“Old thinking habits die hard.” Blake shrugged helplessly, her voice hoarse from crying. 

“You’re not a burden. You’ve never been a burden.” Yang murmured, cupping the back of Blake’s neck delicately and pressing her forehead against Blake’s own and gazing into her eyes. “You don’t have to hide when you’re not okay. We’re your team. We’re here to support you. You know that, right?”

Blake nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“You- look, things are weird right now. Really weird. But after what happened back there…” Yang’s voice cracked, her eyes welling up with tears. “I don’t  _ ever _ want you to think that I don’t care about you. That you can’t talk to me.”

Blake nodded again, sniffling a little as Yang’s thumb gently caressed her neck.

“Think you can go back to sleep?”

Blake shook her head tiredly. She didn’t particular want to return to the nightmares that awaited her.

“Me neither… .maybe you could bring your bed roll next to mine?” Yang suggested nervously. “We could keep each other company… if you want?”

Blake nodded again and soon enough, the two women were laying side by side in front of the fire. Blake jumped a little in surprise when Yang reached out and took her hand, carefully entwining their fingers together and giving her a gentle, reassuring smile. Blake gave her a shaky one in return and squeezed her hand appreciatively. This time when she dozed off, she felt much, much warmer. 

And with the woman that she trusted with so much of her being holding her hand? Not a single nightmare was to be had for the rest of the night.


	72. Mer-May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adam finally loses his patience and tips Blake overboard, somebody comes to the young woman’s rescue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil one shot for Mer-May.

“You’ve betrayed me for the last time, my love.”

The clink of metal as the chains were wrapped around her body, confining her arms and legs, stopping her from lashing out at her assailants, met Blake’s ears as she breathed harshly into a rag tied around her mouth, muffling her screams. 

“You just had to keep getting in the way of my plans.”

There was a click of a lock as Blake’s cat ears pinned against her head. But she was determined not to give Adam the satisfaction of looking from him. She _ would not _be the first one to break contact. Not this time.

“You never cease to amaze just how _ much _you can hurt me, darling.”

Blake bit back her fearful whimper as Adam cupped her jaw, roughly stroking her cheek with his thumb, his fingers digging painfully into her skin.

“And such crimes deserve the rightful punishment, Blake.” 

Blake felt her chest start to constrict as she was dragged to the edge of Adam’s ship, her screams and whimpers muffled as she kicked and flailed to no avail. Her breathing grew harsh and terrified as she was hoisted up and onto the railing, carefully balanced as Adam stared at her, daring to have the nerve to look disappointed in _ her. _She met his gaze and, in that moment, she came to a decision. She snarled under her gag and glared at him and, for just a fraction of a second, she saw his mask fall as a muscle in his cheek twitched. He wanted fear. He wanted control. And if she was going to die anyway, she might as well take that control away from him. Blake took one last breath of fresh air and rolled over the side of the ship, refusing to give Adam a chance to finish his little speech. 

She bit the water hard and struggled against her constraints as she began to sink. If she was going out, then she was going fighting. She wiggled her wrists, her ankles, her shoulders, anything that might give her leverage out of her chains. 

A sudden flash of gold at the corner of her vision had her turning her head. She bit back a whimper and tried to focus whatever amount of consciousness she had left to freeing herself. 

And there it was again! This time right in front of her. She watched, wide eyed, as it slowed down to a stop, floating in the water in front of her; it was a woman, with long, flowing, golden hair and lilac eyes that narrowed in concentration as she looked at Blake. Her torso was bare, save for the scales covering her chest, revealing toned arms and stomach. But her lower half… was nothing more than a golden fish tail.

Against all of her preconceived beliefs, Blake Belladonna was staring at a mermaid.

The mermaid flashed her a quick smile and reached forward to grip the lock in her hands firmly and Blake watched as her biceps flexed as she tried to break the lock. Blake’s vision began to fade out as her body suffered from the lack of oxygen, her lungs burning. She watched as panic began to fill the mermaid’s eyes, her hands working as fast as she could to free Blake from the chains. 

‘Not the worst way to go.’ Blake thought to her groggily. ‘Staring at a beautiful woman while I drown? I can think of worse fates.’

And that was her last thought before the word turned black, her body finally giving out.

* * *

Blake came to with a loud, choked gasp, craning her head to the side and coughing up water, her chest heaving as she did.

“Oh, thank Selene.” A feminise voice sighed, sounding relieved. “You’re alive.”

Blake rolled over to stare in confusion and awe at the mermaid, her skin still wet from the water, though her hair still seemed to fall around her broad shoulders perfectly. Blake frowned and wiped her mouth as she groggily sat and stared at her.

“Either I’m dead and this is heaven or I’m hallucinating.”

“Nope. You’re alive and I’m very much real.” The mermaid grinned, a cheeky gleam entering her eyes as she cocked her head at Blake. “Why? Am I too good to be true?”

“That and the fact that mermaids aren’t meant to be real.” Blake said blankly, more than a little overwhelmed that she was talking to an actual mermaid. “You’re meant to be an old wives tale, designed to keep children well behaved and warn seafarers of the dangers of sailing.” 

“And yet, here I am.”

“Indeed you are.” Blake murmured as she looked around. They were in a cave of some sort, with a large, deep pool running through its centre. there was no discernible entrance so she assumed that her saviour had brought her up through the water somehow. She turned her head back to the mermaid and sighed, wincing as her throat ached. ‘Nearly drowning was an ill advised activity,’ she thought dryly. “You saved me. Thank you.” She said a loud to the mermaid, bowing her head gratefully.

“Of course I did. What else could I do?” The mermaid said, her voice surprisingly soft as she leaned up on one arm and smiled kindly at Blake. “I couldn’t just leave you. Not after what I saw them do to you.”

“Well, thank you all the same.”

The was a long pause before the mermaid let out an awkward sounding laugh and gave Blake a goofy smile.

“Soooo… my name’s Yang.” She drawled, her golden scales glimmering aaa she shifted slightly. “What’s yours?”

“Blake. My name’s Blake.” Blake said as she leaned on her now drenched trousers. Her long sleeved white shirt was equally drenched and she let out a soft, irritated huff as she gave Yang a small smirk. “I promise that I’m usually much more put together but being thrown overboard kind of wasn’t in my plans for the day.”

“I bet.” Yang laughed softly and Blake felt something pull at her chest. It was startling, enough so that she had to take a deep breath and look away from Yang’s beaming smile. “I assume you can’t go back?”

“No. And I don’t plan to.” Blake frowned, biting her lips anxiously. “I… don’t actually know what I’m going to do now.”

“I’m sorry.” Yang murmured compassionately as she reached out a hand and gently grazed Blake’s own. Blake flinched at the touch, so used to a heavy hand that Yang’s soft one felt alien to her. Yang gently curled her hand over Blake’s, her thumb running across Blake’s knuckles sweetly. “But you can stay here until you figure it out. You’re safe here and I can get you some supplies. You humans need clothes, right? I can help.”

“You don’t have to do that-“

“No. But I want to.” Yang smiled sweetly at her and Blake felt her breathing catch in her throat in a way that it never had. “Plus… my mum’s totally gonna hate this so that just gives me even more reason to help you out.”

“Wow. Glad that I can help with your youthful rebellion.” Blake drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the spell broke. “You  _ really  _ know how to make a girl feel welcome.”

“Feisty.” Yang teased softly, a small smirk crossing her face. “I like that.”

“Right.” Blake tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her long ponytail behind her ear and huffed, turning away to hide her blush and small, flustered smile.

“Look… I  _ wish _ that I could stay and chat but I need to go.” Yang said regretfully, biting her lip in an unsure way. “But I swear that I’ll be back as  _ soon  _ as I can. I promise.”

“Sure, go do whatever it is you mermaids do.” Blake said quietly, smiling at Yang as she beamed back at her.

“Yeah, Okay. I’ll be back before you know it.” Yang winked playfully and dived back into the water.

Blake stared after her for a moment before letting out a surprised squeal when Yang’s head poked up out of the water with a cheeky grin.

“By the way? There’s a bunch of books in the back of the cave. You look like a nerd so I figured I’d let you know.”

Blake stared after her as she disappeared, torn between being amused or offended. She settled for amused, shaking her head as a small smile crossed her face before a thought occurred to her;

_ “How the hell did she get books in here?!” _


	73. Is It Or Isn’t It Salad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake rediscovers the joys of being a little shit to her favourite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt request on tumblr.
> 
> But it was also inspired by the Bumbleby Big Bang discord server discussion in which the headcanon of Blake being a chaotic lil shit and purposely stating very obviously wrong things in the most serious tone of voice just to annoy Yang and Weiss. More so Yang because she thinks her reactions are cute.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Yang?”

“Hm?”

“Did you know…” Blake drawled slowly from where she laid on the grass, in a hidden part of Atlas Academy’s gardens that she and Yang had taken to regularly escaping to. She tilted her head back curiously, her short hair spilling out behind her head as her ears flicked. Yang was sitting up, playing with her scroll and Blake couldn’t help but feel a wave of affection for her partner. “That chocolate is a salad?” She finished, her tone dead serious. 

“I’m sorry… salad is a  _ what?!” _

“A salad.” Blake blinked up at Yang as though  _ she  _ were being the ridiculous one. “Obviously.”

“Uh-  _ no! _ Not obviously!” Yang sputtered, giving Blake an incredulous look. “Chocolate is  _ not  _ a salad! It  _ can’t  _ be a salad! What are you even- did you hit your head during our last sparring session?” Yang asked seriously, a concerned light entering her eyes as she gripped Blake’s jaw gently and looked at her. “Are you brain damaged? Please don’t be brain damaged. Weiss will  _ kill  _ me if you’re brain damaged.”

“I’m not brain damaged.” Blake scoffed as she sat up and brushed Yang’s hands off of her. “I am merely stating facts.”

“Very wrong facts.” Yang said dryly as she levelled Blake a look. “Read my lips, Belladonna; chocolate is not a salad!” Yang’s voice pitched slightly and Blake had to bite back a smirk. Oh, how she had  _ missed _ this.

“Yes, it is.”

“Blake… we’re partners. You’re my best friend. You know that you’re important to me.” Yang sighed wearily as she gently cupped Blake’s face in her hands and bumped their foreheads together softly. “But how the  _ hell _ is chocolate a salad?!”

“Chocolate comes from cocoa. Cocoa grows on trees. A tree is a plant. Therefore,” Blake paused for dramatic affect. “Chocolate is a salad.”

‘Three, two,’ Blake counted down silently to herself as Yang slowly pulled her hands away from Blake’s face, a bewildered and frustrated expression on her face as her mouth opened and closed like a cod fish. ‘Annnnnd… one.”

“THAT MAKES NO RATIONAL SENSE!” Yang yelled, her arms flailing as she stared at Blake as though she had grown a second head. “Have you gone mad?! Have  _ I  _ gone mad? What is happening?!” Yang sputtered for several moments as a muscle beneath her right eye twitched. “This isn’t- I just- you- _ what?!” _

Blake sat back and happily watched her chaotic work unfold as Yang sputtered indignantly. Blake knew that the problem was  _ just how _ serious she acted when she pulled these little pranks on her partner… which is exactly why she did them. 

“I think my brain is melting. Nothing that you just said makes any sense!” Yang wailed, grabbing the sides of her head and staring wide eyed at Blake, who was really beginning to struggle with holding back her amusement. “Blake, I love ya but  _ why?!” _

That did it. Blake’s dead serious facade finally broke and she collapsed, helpless giggles falling from her lips as she fell into Yang’s lap. She heard Yang make a mildly offended noise in her throat but Blake was a victim to her own mirth, laughter leaving her stranded in Yang’s lap.

“Oh my Gods.” Blake giggled as her welled up with tears of mirth. “I forgot how  _ easy  _ you could be to mess with.”

“ _ Excuse me?! _ ” Yang squeaked indignantly, though Blake could see her trying to fight back a smile. “You sounded so serious! How was I supposed to know that you were goofing off?!”

“You fall for it every time.”

“Because your delivery is always so deadpan!” 

Blake giggled once more and rolled over in Yang’s lap to smile up at her. “Sorry. My bad.”

“You know… I don’t think you are.” Yang murmured, rolling her eyes as she finally decided to give up in the fight against her smile. “Gremlin.” 

There was a long pause as Blake caught her breath but then, Yang spoke up, her voice suddenly so tender that it caught Blake off guard.

“I’m glad to see you laughing like this. It’s… been a while.” Yang said softly, moving a hand to tuck a strand of black hair behind Blake’s ear. “I missed it. I missed this. Just being able to goof off with my favourite person… even if she is a total dork.”

“You’re one to talk, you nerd.” Blake whispered as she sat up and turned so that her back was pressed against Yang’s front. Yang’s legs shifted to support Blake’s weight as she curled her arms around Blake’s waist and held her close. Blake smiled shyly as Yang buried her face into her neck, seemingly content to stay there for a while.

“Read to me for a bit?” Yang murmured against Blake’s skin, nuzzling against her affectionately. “I missed that too.”

“Of course, Yang.”

Blake settled back against her partner and picked up her book and began to read, both women content now that they had both returned to the place that they called home; each other.


	74. Let Me Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang’s phantom pains get bad again, a certain partner of hers is there to lend a hand.

Blake hated this. She hated watching her partner pace back and forth irritably as she sat on one of the beds in their inn room. She hated seeing the way Yang’s fingers dig into her bicep just above where the residual limb ended, her skin turning white with the force of her grip. She hated that it was  _ her  _ past that had scarred Yang’s present. But most of all, she hated that she didn’t know what to do.

“Yang? Is there any way I can help?” She ventured cautiously, her ears pressing against her skull anxiously.

“I don’t need help! I  _ just  _ want the paint to stop!”

Blake tried not to flinch. She  _ really  _ did. She  _ knew  _ that Yang wasn’t lashing out at  _ her. _ That whatever anger and pain and frustration that she was feeling wasn’t directed at Blake. But after five years of Adam’s treatment, Blake had discovered that rejection and emotions like anger and frustration always left a mark on her, no matter the situation. It was simply something that she was particularly sensitive to, more so with those that she was close to and whose opinions mattered to her.

She inhaled shakily and stood, biting her lip nervously as she stepped over to Yang. She hesitantly laid a hand on her waist and gently turned her to face her and made a small concerned noise in her throat at the sight of tears welling up in Yang’s eyes. She reached up and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her forward to press their foreheads together.

“I know, sweetheart.” Blake murmured, her thumb stroking gently at the nape of Yang’s neck. “I know. I’m sorry.” She pulled back to place a soft kiss to Yang’s forehead, lingering as Yang stepped closer to her. “If I knew what to do or say to take it away from you, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“There’s  _ nothing  _ that you can do, Blake.” Yang whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes, her body trembling as another wave of pain washed over her.

“Maybe not. But I  _ can  _ hold you until it passes.” Blake said softly as she pulled back and cupped Yang’s jaw, her thumbs brushing away the tears that strayed from her eyes. “I’m not leaving you to suffer alone, Yang.” Blake hesitated for a moment before kissing Yang’s nose tenderly, a soft and worried hum leaving her as Yang’s breathing hitched. “Let me hold you, baby.” The endearment fell from her lips and for a moment, she mentally panicked. But when Yang let out a small choked noise and wrapped her good arm around Blake’s waist tightly, burying her face into Blake’s neck with a pained sob, Balke found that she didn’t regret it.

Blake gently wrapped her arms around Yang and guided her over to the bed on the left side of the room, untangling herself long enough to crawl under the blankets to lay on her back and offer her open arms to Yang. Yang clambered underneath the blanket and all but collapsed on top of her, letting Blake support her weight as her hand slipped under Blake’s body to clutch at her shoulder. Blake carefully pulled the blanket up and over their shoulders as Yang hid her face into the crook of her neck, her breath coming in short gasps as she sobbed.

“I know. It’s okay. You can let it out. You can let go. You’re safe with me. I’ve got you.” Blake whispered into Yang’s hair as she pulled her close, one arm curling around Yang’s waist while the other gently rubbed her bicep, hoping to distract her from the pain somewhat. 

It took some time for Yang’s pained sobs to fade away, but as they shifted to soft whimpers against Blake’s skin, Blake felt the tension leave her partner’s body and she let out a relieved exhale. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Yang, it’s not your fault that you get phantom-“

“I didn’t mean that.” Yang sniffed as she leaned up on her arm and gazed down at Blake regretfully. “I snapped at you. That wasn’t- I shouldn’t have- you were  _ just  _ trying to help and-“

“Yang.” Blake cut her off with gentle firmness, cupping her jaw lovingly with one hand and angling her head so that she could meet her gaze. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“You always do.” Yang mumbled tiredly, brushing her nose against Blake’s sweetly, effortlessly melting Blake’s heart. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Blake murmured, her thumb moving to brush lightly over Yang’s lips. She felt Yang smile, small and tired, before taking Blake by surprise and kissing her thumb softly. Blake swallowed thickly as Yang moved back to her place in the crook of Blake’s neck, nuzzling against her skin as she curled her hand back around Blake’s shoulder.

“Can we stay like this?” Yang mumbled sleepily. “I feel better with you. Safer.”

“Oh. Yang.” Blake breathed, tears pricking at her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Yang and pulled her close once more, supporting her weight as Yang laid half on, half off of her. “Of course we can, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.”

There was a long pause before Yang spoke up again, her voice drowsy and slurred as she slowly fell asleep in Blake’s arms.

“I must have done something right in my past life.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Blake asked, humouring her partner’s sleepy ramblings.

“Because I got to find you in this one.” Yang answered, sounding far cuter than she had any right to as her voice drifted off into mumbled nonsense.

“Oh.” Blake uttered, softer than she could ever remember speaking. She inhaled shakily, raising a hand to wipe away the touched tears that fell. “This is going to sound cheesy but….I love when you’re half asleep and talking nonsense.” 

When Yang didn’t respond beyond more than a contented sigh against Blake’s skin, Blake shook her head fondly and pressed a soft kiss to her partner’s hair, inhaling deeply as she slowly began to doze off herself, the woman she adored held lovingly within her embrace..

“But then… I think I just might love everything about you.”


	75. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to be the one you’re scared to lose” prompt from tumblr.

“I  _ miss _ spending time with you! I  _ miss  _ just being able to talk for hours on end! I  _ miss  _ being able to just sit quietly with you and know that that was enough! I  _ miss  _ our dumb little outing and adventures! I miss  _ us. _ ”

Yang stepped back as Blake finally exploded, one of her hands reaching up to her long, black hair as she clutched at her head, amber eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I didn’t know that those moments meant anything to you.” Yang uttered quietly. Though, as Blake’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping, Yang realised that  _ that may not have been the smartest thing to say at this point in time. _

“Are you kidding me? They mean  _ everything  _ to me!” Blake’s voice broke, her hand moving to press the knuckles of her fist against her lips as her body trembled violently. Blake inhaled sharply, desperately trying to regain composure. “They  _ still  _ mean everything to me.” She whispered into the silence that followed.

“What- What do you mean by that?”

“Excuse me?”

“You said that they’re still important to you. That they mean everything to you. What do you mean?  _ Why  _ are they so important?” Yang asked nervously, playing with her hair anxiously as Balke stared at her blankly.

“Does it even matter?” Blake asked, sounding far more hurt than Yang wished to ever hear from her. “Because I’m beginning to feel like I already burned all of my bridges with you, Yang. Tell me… does it even matter when you’re barely giving me a chance to rebuild them?”

“Yes! Because I want to be the one that you’re scared to lose!” Yang snapped back, her eyes stinging. She drew in a shaky breath, her heart breaking at the sight of tears falling down Blake’s cheeks as she flinched. “Blake-“

“You think losing you doesn’t terrify me?” Blake said quietly, the sudden quietness of her voice sending a chill down Yang’s spine. “Do you  _ really  _ think that I don’t get into my own head after every interaction I have with you, wondering how much longer I have to make things right? I lay  _ awake  _ at night, trying to come up with a way to tell you just how sorry I am! No matter what I do, I’ve  _ never  _ been able to go to sleep without thinking about you!  _ You’re  _ the last thing I think about at night.  _ You’re  _ the first thing I think about when I wake up.” Blake stepped forward, her amber eyes burning, her ears pressed flat against her skull. “You have  _ no  _ idea how  _ terrified _ I am that I  _ fucked  _ up the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I- me?” Yang asked weakly. This… isn’t what she had been expecting in the slightest.

“Yes, you!” Blake yelled, gripping her head in frustration. “Do you think that I’d lower my walls for  _ just  _ anyone? That I’d be fighting this  _ fucking  _ hard for you if you didn’t matter to me? How much clearer do I have to be? What is it going to take for you to get that I love you?!”

Yang watched as the colour drained from Blake’s face, as though she hadn’t intended on revealing  _ that  _ much information to her. Yang couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt. Blake loved her.  _ Blake  _ loved  _ her. _

_ Blake Bella-fucking-donna loved her! _

“I- I’m sorry.” Balke said quickly, her breathing now much shorter. Whether it was because of her little rant or because she was scared of how Yang was going to react, Yang didn’t know. “I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have-“

Yang frowned, her heart twisting violently at the clear distress that Blake felt. She watched as Blake closed her eyes and hung her head, almost looking like she was giving up on herself as tears fell hard and fast down her cheeks. Yang swallowed thickly and approached her, gently curling her hands around Blake’s jaw and guiding her to look up at her. When Blake blinked open her eyes to stare up at Yang in confusion, Yang pressed their foreheads together, earning a small gasp from her partner as she did.

“Blake?” Yang breathed out shakily, her eyes welling up with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. 

“Ye-yes?” Came Blake’s breathless reply, her hands finding their way to Yang’s hips in a manner that was too automatic to be anything other than instinct.

“Can I kiss you?”

Blake stared at Yang in shock. As the seconds passed, Yang began to grow worried, scared that she had misstepped… but then, Blake’s hands were reaching up to grab her scarf and yanking her down into a hard kiss, muffling Yang’s squeak of surprise with her lips. Yang felt her eyes drift shut as she and Blake melted into each other, Blake’s hands resting on her chest as Yang’s hands held Blake’s face tenderly, her thumbs wiping away her tears as they fell. 

“I love you.” Blake whispered against Yang’s lips helplessly, her voice cracking as the kiss melted into something softer, sweeter. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Blake.” Yang whispered back, pulling back to look Blake in the eyes. “So much.” 

She leaned forward and gently kissed Blake’s tears away, nuzzling against her skin and murmuring soft affections into it as she went. When she pulled back, Blake raised her own hands to Yang’s face and wiped away her tears as Yang leaned into her touch, nuzzling against the palms of her hands. They smiled shakily at each other before they both let out a watery laugh as they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug, murmuring a quiet “I love you” into each other’s ears.


	76. Loch Misneach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your best interest to stay away from Loch Misneach.
> 
> Don’t listen to the distant call of Her violin.
> 
> Don’t step into the water.
> 
> Don’t listen. Close your ears and stay away.
> 
> But should you ignore this warning... pray that she takes pity on you. 
> 
> For few survive a song with the Nokken of Loch Misneach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for one of the lovely folks in the Bumbleby Big Bang discoed server.

Yang sat upon the shore of Loch Misneach, her mother’s old fiddle in hand. Her fingers traced the roses that decorated it, a deep sense of grief and melancholy passing over her. She remembered the way that Summer Rose would sit her down at the table and play music to keep her entertained, dancing and moving around Yang and laughing brightly, her auburn hair flying around her head and her silver eyes lighting up as they always did when she played her fiddle.

The fiddle that had long ago been passed down to Yang. 

It still hurt, years later, after her mother’s passing. But when she played her fiddle, it was like Yang was transported back to those days of youthful innocence, when she believed that Summer would never leave her. Days that were long behind her now.

It was as she was sitting at the shore of Loch Misneach that she began to hear it; the beautiful and haunting tune of a violin. It drew her in and stole her breath, leaving her frozen in place as a figure appeared from the fog and stood before her, long black hair falling down her back and dark feline ears almost seeming to move in turn with the music that she played. Her lips were turned upwards into the softest smile and, when she opened her eyes to look at Yang, they were of the brightest amber. Yang couldn’t look away. She didn’t think that she wanted to.

“Tell me… what distresses you so that you come to my loch and cry?” The woman’s voice murmured, her voice as enchanting as the music that she played. “What fiend would dare to make such beautiful eyes cry tears of such pain?”

“I-you- noth-nothing!” Yang stuttered, her hands gripping her fiddle tightly. 

“A woman does not cry as she sits at the edge of a loch for no reason. Especially not  _ my _ loch.”

_ ‘Stay away from the water’s edge of Loch  _ Misneach,  _ m’girl.’ _ Her mother’s words played in her mind, a warning of what happens at Loch Misneach. ‘The Nokken are far from kind. If you give them half the chance, you will perish.’

“What do you want?” Yang said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to ignore the alluring music that played from the woman’s elegant fingers. “Nokken?”

The music stopped and Yang felt an unpleasant chill run down her spine.

“You know what I am?” The woman, the Nokken said softly, a crease forming on her brow as she tilted her head at Yang. 

“You lure women and men alike to a watery grave.” Yang said carefully, not wishing to anger the sprite. “That’s what you’re trying to do to me.”

“...hm.” The Nokken hummed, leaning forward into Yang’s face until they were nose to nose, her amber eyes burning with curiosity as she studied her. “You fascinate me.”

“I-Uh- I do?”

“Indeed. By all means, you should be dead and drowned by now and yet… here you are. Alive and well.” The Nokken pulled back with a small, disbelieving chuckle. “Aren’t you the strong one? I’m impressed.”

“Impressed enough to let me go?”

“Oh, I can’t just simply  _ let you go. _ That’s simply not how things are done.” The Nokken laughed and Yang was grateful that she was sitting otherwise she was certain that she’d fall to her knees. “But perhaps… we can make a deal?”

“A deal?” Yang scoffed, crossing her arms and quirking a brow at the Nokken. “What makes you think that I’ll make a deal with the likes of you?”

“Come now. I’m not like the woodland Fae. My word is as I say it. No trickery to be found.”

“Then what is it you want?” Yang asked suspiciously. “For me to bring you another victim in exchange for my freedom?”

“No.” The Nokken said, her voice soft and gentle as she dropped her gaze to the fiddle in Yang’s lap. “All I ask is that you play me a song.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” The Nokken smiled, a small and genuine thing. “I so rarely get to hear music that isn’t my own. I grow tired of it. I would like to hear someone else play for once.”

“I- you want to hear me play one song?” Yang asked, her nose scrunching up in confusion. This was nothing like the Nokken that her mother had warned her of. This one was… different. “And you’ll let me go?”

“You have my word.”

“Okay. Then I’ll play you a song.” Yang said as she picked up her fiddle and placed it under her jaw and raised her bow. She inhaled deeply and began to play.

Much to her surprise, as she played, the Nokken closed her eyes and smiled. Her ears seemed to flick in time with Yang’s fiddle and her violin hung limply at her side as she quietly swayed in time with Yang’s music. She truly seems to be enjoying herself. It was oddly… adorable. 

Well… adorable for a creature that could pull Yang in with her music and drown her if Yang displeased her.

“Thank you.” The Nokken said with a polite bow of her head. “I’ll keep my end of our deal. You are free to leave.”

As Yang stood and left Loch Misneach, she cast a glance back at the loch. The figure of the Nokken made for a lonely one as she disappeared back into the fog. And somewhere, in the back of her mind, Yang knew that she'd be back once more. 

Lured by the music of Loch Misneach.


	77. You’re Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake begins the journey of accepting herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Big Author note time. Okay. This is... kind of hard to post but I feel like it’s kind of important.
> 
> I am non-binary. Specially, a Demigirl. I don’t connect to my gender a lot. It’s just... more like an angry flailing of “I GUESS!” when I see the gender options on a form.
> 
> I realised this a fee months ago. And when I did... I panicked. It was terrifying and I was scared. I wondered, for a moment, if there was something wrong with me. My asexual/aromantic orientations were easy to accept. But my gender? Not so much.
> 
> During that period of panic, I wrote two fics regarding my feelings. It was a way to cope and come to terms with my gender not being as cis as I thought it was. Enby!Blake has helped me come to terms with this part of me. I’m still learning what being non-binary means for me. But... I’m okay.
> 
> What I want you, readers, to know is this; you are not broken. You deserve respect and dignity, regardless of your identity. You’re bright and wonderful and are so, so worthy. You’re valid. And I am so grateful for each one of you.
> 
> 💛🖤💛🖤💛

Yang felt her heart melt at the sound of the delighted giggle of her best friend, a warmth that soon spread through her.

“Listen, woman!” She laughed, plopping down onto the couch beside her and pointing at her dramatically. “You- Hey. What’s wrong?” She quickly cut herself off at the very confused frown on Blake’s face, the way her ears rotated back anxiously.

“I- no. It’s nothing. It’s-“ Blake sighed heavily, casting her eyes away shamefully. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey, come on. Whatever it is, you can talk to me. You’re my best friend. I’m not going to make fun or you or whatever.” Yang smiled softly at her friend, turning to give her her full attention. “You can talk to me.”

“I just… do you ever feel… weird about being called a woman?” Blake asked hesitantly, picking nervously at her cardigan. “Like it just… doesn’t fit?”

“No, I don’t.” Yang said carefully, tilting her head curiously at Blake. “But you do?”

“I know it’s weird but every time somebody calls me a woman I cringe a little. It feels… so fucking weird and alien and not right!” Blake’s voice cracked, her distress making itself known as she stood and started to pace anxiously. “Like, I like being called she and her but being called a woman or a girl feels wrong! When I wear “girly” things, I feel like I’m being forced into somebody else’s skin!” Blake plucked at her cardigan in distaste. “This? This doesn’t feel like me! Being called a woman, doesn’t feel like me. Is- is there something wrong with me?! Am I broken?”

“No, no, no!” Yang soothed, rushing over to pull Blake into her arms as Blake started to get close to panic. “You’re not broken. You’re okay.”

Blake buried her face into Yang’s neck, regaining control over her breathing as Yang gently guided them back to the couch and leant back against it, pulling Blake to her chest and running her hand through her hair and Blake tucked her head under Yang’s jaw.

“You know… I’m pretty sure that you’re not the only one to be struggling with this. We could do some research? See what we can find?” Yang suggested gently, resting her chin between her feline ears. 

“We?” Blake asked, voice small. “You’ll help me? You don’t think that this is… weird?”

“No. I don’t think it’s weird. What I want most is for you to be comfortable with yourself, Blake.” Yang sighed softly into her hair. “If you don’t like being called a woman, then I won’t call you that. If you don’t like wearing “girly” clothes, then I’ll go shopping with you to find clothes that you’ll like wearing. If you tell me to call you by a different pronoun or name, then I’ll do it. No matter what you’re called or how you identify, you’re still my best friend. A talented, kind and intelligent person. You’re determined and passionate. You’re cheeky and funny. None of that goes away. Okay?”

“I-“ Blake swallowed thickly and lifted her head for a moment to place a soft kiss to Yang’s cheek and tucked her head back under Yang’s chin. Yang, in turn, pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair affectionately.

Blake was about to embark on a journey. Fortunately, she had a lot of friends that would be there to support her through it all. 

  
  
  



	78. Consider It Booked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just 1443 words of Blake being a disaster.

* * *

Blake inhaled deeply and fidgeted anxiously in her seat as the blonde woman sat down a few seats in front over. Every single day, Blake’s train would stop at this particular stop. She’d get on, take her seat and scroll through her phone. Every so often, she’d talk into it, to various friends and relatives. Very often, she’d make some god awful pun and Blake found herself having to bit her cheek to stop from giggling. 

And so, Blake had quietly watched the woman for days. If luck was on her side, all of her patience would finally be paying off. Days of trying to work up the courage to just get out of her seat and go talk to her would be well spent. She took a deep breath and stood, quietly making her way over to the woman and sitting next to her. Blake met her lilac gaze and allowed a confident smirk to grace her lips as she tilted her head ever so slightly, her cat ears swiveling towards the woman.

“Uh… hi?” The woman asked, turning in her seat to face Blake, looking half amused and half confused. She rested her arm on the back of her seat, her muscles now on full display as her sleeve rode up, and quirked a brow at her inquisitively. “Do I know you?”

“No. No, you don’t. But I saw you sitting over here and just had to come over and ask if you suffer from back pain? Because all of the best books have creases in their spines.” Blake said, still feeling rather confident. But as the woman blinked blankly at her, 

“Are you saying that my back is crooked? What are you, some kind of doctor?”

“What? No! I just-“ Blake verbally flailed, her words stumbling over her as the woman narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I just think that you could be my new favourite story? Or something?” Blake felt an anxious grin pull at her lips as the woman gave her an unimpressed stare. “I’m sorry. I hope you don’t actually have back pain otherwise that would have been _ really _ insensitive.” Blake closed her eyes tight and mentally cursed herself out for being _ such _ a disaster. “You know what? I’m just- I’m going to leave and try not to die of mortification now.” Blake stood and quickly made her way back to her seat, feeling _ extremely _down and out about her flirting capabilities. “Brothers, I’m an idiot.” She muttered under her breath as she let her forehead smack against her window with a dull thud. 

‘Wait… where’s my… book?’ Blake lifted her head for a moment to glare down at her empty lap before it struck her. ‘Fuck. I must have left it back with _ her. _ Welp. I’m never getting that book back now because I am _ so _not going back over there.’ Blake mentally decided as she let her head fall back against her window with another dull thud, her ears pressing against her skull miserably. She bit back a frustrated growl when somebody sat beside her and gently tapped her shoulder. ‘Can I not stew in my own misery about my lack of courtship skills, thank you very little?’ Blake thought as she turned to snap at the offender and froze, an alarmed squeak leaving her throat as she looked into the smug face of the woman from before.

“So... hi again.” She said with a small laugh, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear as she gave Blake a small smile. “You left your book. You know… when you were trying to hit on me.”

Blake mumbled a small thank you as she took her book back and held it in her hands. She sighed heavily before giving the woman a dry look.

“Very awkwardly, might I add.” The woman smirked at her, and Blake didn’t know if it was more of a punchable expression or a kissable one. “I mean, you were pretty confident at first but then … oh boy. It was all downhill from there.” 

“Okay. Yes. Thank you for that.” Blake huffed and pointedly looked out of her window. She might be a disaster but ah still had her pride. 

“Aw. You’re embarrassed. That’s kind of cute.” 

Goddamn it all to hell. Blake could _ hear _ the smirk in her voice. Blake gave a noncommittal grunt and rested her forehead against her window. If this woman thought that she’d just sit by and suffer through being teased like this…

“I mean, not many girls can go from smooth and confident to hot mess within thirty seconds-“

“Okay. Is there a reason why you’re making this whole thing even more mortifying or…?” Blake muttered, turning to glare at the woman, despite how her cheeks burned. “Because I’d _ really _ appreciate it if we could move to the part where you politely decline and regale your friends with this whole situation.”

“Uh-“

“Now if you’d excuse me, my stop is coming up.” Blake huffed, grabbing her bag and squeezing past Yang and towards the doors, irritation flooding her as they slid open and she stepped out into the platform. But as the doors slid shut, she came to a horrific realisation…

She left her book on the train. She groaned loudly, startling an old lady standing by her and let her head fall against a light pole with a dull thunk. She barely acknowledged the train move past and stared miserably at the floor. 

Maybe the woman was right. She really was a hot mess.

* * *

A week later,Blake sat in her seat on the train reading when somebody sat beside her. She sighed wearily and turned… only to freeze just as she had a week ago when she looked into the face of the woman that she had admired from afar. Only this time, her expression was more sheepish than it was smug.

“Um… hi again.” She said with a small smile. “You forgot your book… again.” She said as she passed Blake the very book that she had left behind. 

“Ah- right.” Blake coughed awkwardly into her fist and took the book, unsure as to  _ how  _ she felt. “Thanks.”

“Um. So… I feel like I should apologise for teasing you so much and making things difficult for you.” The woman chuckled awkwardly. “I, uh, I probably crossed a line, huh?”

“Considering that I left my dignity behind with my book?” Blake drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. “Just a little.”

“Right.” The woman winced, her nose scrunching up in a way that was far too cute for Blake’s own good. “Well… I’m sorry for being an ass. It’s just… well, it’s not every day that a beautiful woman hits on me. Especially not in such a dorky way.”

“Gee, thanks.” Blake said dryly before blinking. “Wait… did you just call-“

“You beautiful? Yeah.” The woman tilted her head slightly and smiled teasingly at her. “I’m Yang, by the way.”

“”Blake.”

“Well, Blake. It’s nice to meet you.” Yang grinned and, just for a moment, Blake swore that she was looking at the human equivalent of the sun. “I like your shirt! It matches you, uh, your eyes!”

“Thanks.” Blake shifted in her seat, feeling more than a little awkward. 

“So… um. Do you often hit on women like a dork?”

“Do you often tease them like an ass?”

“Wow. Feisty.” Yang observed, tilting her head with a small laugh. “I like that.”

“Oh, please.” Blake snorted, smirking. She was beginning to enjoy their little back and forth. “You had your chance, Yang. I’ll just have to find someone else who’ll appreciate my charm.”

By the time Blake came to her stop, her cheeks were aching from laughing with Yang, who, when she wasn’t being smug, was a genuinely wonderful person to talk to. When Blake stepped off, she shook her head as Yang shifted closer to the window and pointed at the book in Blake’s hands. She quirked a brow and opened it, frowning in confusion at a piece of folded paper resting in the front of it. She opened it and wheezed, her cheeks going bright red.

_ ‘I’m really sorry for making you feel bad. Let me make it up to over dinner? Call me. _

_ Yang.’ _

Blake stared blankly at the number before glancing up at the now departing train at Yang, who sent her the universal hand gesture for “call me” and a wink. Blake bit her lip and shook her head with a laugh.

She may be a hot mess.

But she’s a hot mess with date, so it can’t be all that bad.


	79. There Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess makes the decision to go against her parents’ wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little dragon rider oneshot...
> 
> She said before turning the whole damn thing into au number 44.

“Blake… you can’t be serious!”

“I  _ am  _ serious, Ilia. I’m not going to stand by and let other people fight for me. This is going to be  _ my  _ kingdom one day and I’ll lead it  _ my  _ way.”

Blake walked out of her closet, now dressed in trousers and a dark purple hooded, sleeveless tunic rather than the standard royal robes that were befitting of a princess. She tucked her long, black hair under her hood, hiding the two black feline ears atop her head and casting her face in shadows. She glanced up at her childhood friend and smiled softly at her as she took her hands. 

“I know that you’re worried. But I can’t stand by as my father’s armies fight Mistral. I need to stand alongside them.”

“On what dragon?” Ilia snorted indignantly as she gave Blake a hard look. 

Blake rolled her eyes and sighed. For years, armies had been fighting using not horses as their noble steeds but rather, dragons. Her own father, the King of Menagerie, rode a beautiful black dragon that many had referred to as Death itself, though Blake had come to know the gentle giant as Ashy as she was growing up. The beast had been a part of Blake’s life since she was born, even helping her learn to walk. Many people of their world grew up in such a way, in fact. 

When an individual hoping to become a soldier became of age, they would be taken to a place called the Hatchery. This was where a hatchling would choose their rider, forging a bond unlike any other. They would grow and train together, becoming one on the battlefield and fighting alongside other riders and their dragons in the war against Mistral. Ever since she was young, Blake had dreamed of the day that her parents would allow her to travel to the Hatchery… but alas, they had forbidden it. They were convinced that the battlefield was no place for a princess. Blake had spent years trying to convince them and with every year, she knew that it became less likely that a hatchling would choose her.

Which is exactly why she was leaving.

“On the dragon that chooses me as their rider.” Blake said firmly as she pulled away from Ilia and slung a leather satchel over her shoulder. “I’m going to the Hatchery and I am _not_ coming back until I have my dragon.”

“You’re insane.” Ilia groaned as she flopped into Blake’s bed. “You are actually insane. You know that, right?”

“Oh, come on. I don’t remember you complaining about our adventures when we were kids.” Blake laughed as sat on her windowsill and looked down with a smirk. 

“Those adventures didn’t result in my best friend having the flesh melted from her body, Blake.”

“Stop being so dramatic and pass me that rope?” Blake asked sweetly, smiling innocently as Ilia snorted and did as asked. Blake gave the rope a sharp tug to confirm that it still tied to her bed firmly, just as she had left it and began to climb out of her window with a final glance at her best friend. “Take care, Ilia. And cover for me.”

“If your mother kills me with a tea tray, I’m haunting you first!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Blake chuckled as she began to climb down her rope, biting her cheek and concentrating on the climb down. She landed with a small grunt and quickly ran across the courtyard, sticking to the shadows and dodging guards carefully. She smirked softly to herself as she hid in a large bush. One would think that they would have gotten used to Blake’s tendency to sneak out and cause trouble… and yet, here she was, sneaking out of her room and exiting the castle grounds without a single problem to slow her down.

“Hey!”

‘Now that’s what I call foreshadowing.’ Blake thought dryly to herself as she pulled her hood further over her face and began running for the gates, ignoring the shouts from the guards. She let out a small growl and slid to the ground and under a large soldier as he grabbed at her and jumped to her feet, sending a sharp kick to his arse, making the man crash to the ground with a loud yell. She snorted and kept running. She could see that the gates were closing and so, Blake put on a final burst of speed and ducked through the closing gates just as they closed, a victorious grin spreading across her face as it slammed shut. She glanced up at the sentry atop the wall and, because she was feeling rather smug, she sent them a quick two fingered salute before turning on her heel and making a run for it. She had to put as much distance between herself and the soldiers as she could. 

Blake knew that sitting daintily in a castle wasn’t who she was. She was a born fighter, refusing to let others fight on her behalf. She wasn’t going to sit pretty while the soldiers of her kingdom fought and died for her family. She would go to the Hatchery. She would get her dragon. And she would fight alongside the Riders as they clashed with Mantle’s forces. She just had to find her way to the Hatchery first. 

That meant that she was going to need a guide. Fortunately, she knew exactly where to go to get one.


	80. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If somebody were to ask you what home meant to you... what would you say? What would you do? 
> 
> Is it the roof over your head? Or is it found in the quiet moments shared with someone that you love?

“Yang?”

“Hmm?”

Blake hesitated as she approached her college roommate and best friend. She awkwardly ran a hand through her hair and smiled nervously when Yang quirked an inquisitive brow at her and turned away from her homework to give Blake her full attention and patiently waited.

“So… you know how I had that new art project for class?” Blake said conversationally, leaning against the wall beside the desk and crossing her arms. She was the air of nonchalance… all except for the feline ears that sat on top of her head and gave away her nerves.

“Yeah. It was that home thing, right?” Yang smiled up at her and smirked. “You had to fill a journal with one thing that reminds you of home but drawn at different times and different angles over the course of two months.” 

“You… actually remembered the  _ details _ of it?” Blake asked, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. A heat was creeping up her neck and she felt a helpless smile spread across her lips.

“Of course!” Yang blinked up at her as though it were the simplest thing in the world. “You really think that I don’t listen when you talk?”

“No. No, of course not, Yang. I just-“ Blake paused to crinkle her nose as she tried to find a way to explain herself. “It’s just that, well, it’s pretty boring, isn’t it? Most people tune out.”

“Then they’re missing out.” Yang said with a gentle smile as she leaned on the desk. “You… are  _ so  _ smart. I could listen to you talk  _ all  _ day if you let me.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m serious!” Yang laughed, the sound wedging itself firmly into Blake’s heart. “I love listening to you talk about your art. You’re so passionate and just- I  _ really _ like seeing how happy it makes you.” Yang paused for a moment to smirk, a cheeky glimmer entering her eyes as she chuckled. “Even if you do look like a mad thing at times when you get frustrated.”

Blake ignored the playful jab and gave Yang a fond look. After Adam, it still surprised her that Yang could take such consideration for Blake’s interest, not only asking questions but actually absorbing the answers and bringing them up later. It was strange, realising that Yang genuinely cared about Blake’s interests  _ because  _ they were Blake’s. It made her feel valued. Important.

She rather liked it.

“Um. Ye-Yeah.” She mumbled, looking away nervously. She jumped as slender fingers reached out and touched her elbow, enticing her to look at Yang.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yang asked softly, her tone soft and concerned.

“Nothing.” Blake sighed, reaching up to rub at her cheeks. “I just- I want to show you my project but I’m worried that you’ll think differently of me afterwards.”

“I won’t. That’s a promise, Blake.” Yang said with a gentle firmness that Blake found herself drawing strength from. 

“Okay… um.” Blake cleared her throat and reached up to the shelf and plucked her journal from it and handed it to Yang. Across the front, Blake had written the word “Home” in golden paint, as a golden dragon danced beneath the word. “Here.” She murmured as Yang carefully took it and traced the cover, as though she were holding a valuable treasure.

And if her expression was anything to go by? Yang saw it as such.

“Thank you.” Yang said gratefully, as she always did when Balke shared her work with her. She knew how important Blake’s work was to her, how much of herself that Blake put into each piece, and always expresses gratitude when Blake chose to share it with her. 

Blake thought that it was sweet and endearing.

As Yang opened the journal, she gasped as a pencil sketch of her and Blake’s first selfie together covered the first page. In it, Blake was rolling her eyes in a manner that seemed a little too fond considering that they had barely known each other for half an hour and Yang’s grin was a little too excited. Yang bit her lip and glanced back up at Blake, an almost shy smile playing on her lips. 

“I made this for you.” Blake murmured softly, her ears pinning against her head as Yang delicately turned the pages.

Yang remained silent, her cheeks becoming darker as she went through and carefully looked at each sketch. With some of them, Blake watched as recognition flickered across Yang’s face. But for most, they were little moments that Blake caught Yang in. Her bedhead in the morning or the tired but always happy to see Blake smile that she gave at the end of the day. The way Yang would scrunch up her nose in concentration or the way her face lit up with a laugh when she was talking to somebody she cared about. It was pages of little sketches of Yang caught in moments that Yang herself would have forgotten but meant the world to Blake. Moments that, as the months had gone on, had slowly become home for the art major.

“Blake.” Yang breathed out as she finished and closed the journal. She raised a shaky hand to cover her eyes for a moment before exhaling shakily and looking up at Blake, tears of sentiment entering her lilac gaze. “I mean that much to you?”

“You do.” Blake whispered back, swallowing thickly. “Is… that okay?”

Yang let out a small, watery laugh as she stood and moved to wrap Blake up in a hug, choosing to let her actions speak for her as she kissed Blake’s temple and pulled her close. Blake froze for a second before melting into Yang, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her next and sighing in relief. 

Home wasn’t a place or a thing. It was safety and care. It was a place where you could rest not just your body but also your heart and soul, no matter how bruised and fractured that they may be. Blake has found that home with Yang.

And maybe, just maybe… Yang had found it with Blake too.


	81. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls take a moment to rest before coming up with a plan.

Blake bit her lip and closed her eyes as she faced away from Yang. With limited bed space available in the small inn, the group had paired off with their respective partners to share beds for the night. Once morning came, they would come up with a plan. But for now? They  _ needed  _ to rest.

That said… Blake couldn’t sleep. Her mind was racing and she found herself thinking of the night Beacon fell. The Grimm and screams of terror, the way she had fought with every ounce of energy that she had, the smoke and fire… it all kept circling around in her mind. 

Salem was here. If they didn’t do  _ something, _ Atlas would fall. 

Blake hated it.

“Blake? I can feel you thinking, y’know.” Yang’s voice murmured in the dark. Blake felt her partner’s weight shift on the bed behind her and soon enough, she could feel Yang’s breath ghosting over the back of her neck, leaving her to suppress a shiver. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Yang challenged gently, her hand coming to rest in Blake’s hip carefully, as though testing the waters. “Because I  _ know  _ you, Blake. I can tell when you’re not okay.”

“And how do you know that?” Blake retorted, ignoring the way her breathing hitched. She felt her ears pin back against her skull and she curled in on herself a little. 

“I don’t know.” Yang sighed heavily, shifting slightly closer and pressing her forehead against the nape of Blake’s neck. Her thumb was circling her hip soothingly, silently anchoring Blake to the present moment. “I just do. You know… everyone used to talk about how hard you were to read. But I never saw it.”

“I’m scared.” Blake confessed into the dark after a moment went by in silence, a lump forming in her throat. “And I  _ know  _ it’s selfish but-“

“Oh, please.” Yang breathed out, her voice now closer to Blake’s human ear. “You? Selfish? You dedicated yourself to finding a way to bring peace between faunus and humans. And even now, despite knowing how hopeless this war is, you’re still here.” Yang drummed her fingers on Blake’s hip and sniffled, the sound catching Blake’s attention quickly. “I’m scared too. But… we’ve got our friends. And we have each other, right?”

“We do.” Blake whispered, as she turned around and cautiously cupped Yang’s cheeks with her hands and pressed her forehead to Yang’s. “No matter what happens… I’m with you, Yang.”

“I know.” Yang mumbled, curling her arms around Blake’s waist and pulling her flush against her. “We’re protecting each other.”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

Blake watched as Yang smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss her nose tenderly, lingeringly. It was such a small gesture. Something so simple and minimal… and yet, it meant everything to Blake. With warm cheeks, she tucked her head into the crook of Yang’s neck with a shaky sigh, closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth of Yang’s hands rubbing her back, her fingers dancing gentle patterns into her skin. She let her hands fall to Yang’s chest, lightly curling into her jacket and pulling herself as close to her partner as she could. Yang responded in kind, her arms wrapping around Blake in a protective embrace. 

There was so much that Blake wanted to say. So much that would forever change things between them. But now wasn’t the time for such topics. She didn’t even know if she  _ could  _ talk without her voice giving out. So, she settled for pressing her lips to Yang’s pulse point and placing a soft, chaste kiss there. A smile pulled at her lips as Yang’s pulse jumped beneath her lips, her breathing hitching as her arms tightened around Blake. Blake sighed softly and tucked her head firmly under Yang’s chin and closed her eyes, a quiet hum leaving her when on of Yang’s hands left her back and started to glide through her hair, taking extra care with her feline ears as Blake slowly fell asleep.

Yes, she was scared. They both were. But just as they had faced Adam hand in hand and won, she knew that they could take on whatever else the world had to throw at them.


	82. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang share a tender moment together in the Atlas Gardens.

“... so then, that moron tried to touch my hair and, well… you know how I feel about  _ that. _ ”

“Oh. Oh, I know. That poor Ursa found out too.”

“Heh. Well, I grabbed his wrist and punched him in his jaw. The dumbass literally bounced out of the gas station like a ball.”

Blake giggled from where she laid beside Yang in their little hidden corner of the Atlas Academy gardens, more than self aware enough to know that Yang hadn’t made any real joke worth laughing over. But there was something about Yang that made her feel more light and joy than she thought was possible. She couldn’t keep it in when it bubbled up in her chest, no more than she could stop looking at Yang when no one else was looking, her expression as helpless as her giggles. 

“I can’t say that I’m surprised.” Blake turned her head to smile at Yang, who laid with her gaze turned towards the sky, a small grin spreading across her face as Blake spoke. “Honestly, the man got lucky that his crew could still recognise him.”

“I mean… I am the very definition of strength.”

“Yeah. You are.”

Yang’s words had been playfully arrogant, a purposeful sort of cockiness lacing her voice. But as Blake rolled over and leaned on one arm and gazed down at Yang, she couldn’t help but quietly respond, her own voice filled with a gentle affection as her free hand reached out and pressed feather light fingertips to her jaw. As Yang turned to look up at her, her expression shifted from playful and content to pure and unfiltered adoration. It made Blake’s breathing catch in her throat and sent a small tremor through her hand, as her chest aches and burned beautifully. 

“Um,” Blake mumbled, suddenly struck by a wave of shyness. Blake wasn’t a wallflower by any means. She was bold and forward, quick to cut people down if she felt that it was warranted. But seeing the affection in Yang’s gaze, affection that Blake didn’t have to bend over backwards to earn, affection that was given freely and without pain, it was overwhelming. Blake didn’t quite know what to do with it. She ducked her chin and focused her attention on the buckle on Yang’s jacket collar, shivering despite the Atlas hoodie that she wore.

“Hey.” Yang whispered, her hand reaching out to gently lift Blake’s chin so that she could meet her gaze with a tender smile. Her fingers were gentle, more of a guidance than any kind of force. If Blake persisted on looking away, Yang would slip her fingers from Blake’s chin and respect her choice to look away. But Blake didn’t want her to. She didn’t want her partner’s touch to slip from her skin and so, she let Yang guide her. She watched a frown crease Yang’s brow and she knew that it was because of the tears that had begun to collect in her amber eyes and she shuddered as Yang’s hand slid from under her chin to cup her jaw, her thumb caressing her cheek tenderly. “What’s wrong, Blake?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Blake murmured thickly, inching closer to Yang’s side and exhaling in relief when Yang’s free arm slipped under her waist and pressed her hand against the small of her back. Blake lifted her hand to hold Yang’s own against her cheek, not wanting her to break contact, and nuzzled her cheek against it. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully as Blake pressed herself into her side. Blake mentally cursed herself as a tear fell from her and met Yang’s thumb. “You can talk to me. Whatever it is, it’s not going to make me run.”

“You’re so gentle.” Blake sighed, her fingers curling around Yang’s hand and brushing her thumb across the cool metal, her ears swivelled anxiously, all while her heart began to race. “You could probably crush an Ursa’s skull with your bare hands but you are easily one of the gentlest, kindest people that I know.”

“Should I not be?”

“No. That’s not it.” Blake’s voice cracked slightly and she exhaled shakily. “It just takes some getting used to after- after everything. The White Fang wasn’t exactly a gentle place to live.”

Yang made a small noise in her throat and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Blake knew that Yang knew. That she understood and read between the lines, just as she always had.

“He hurt you. Didn’t he?”

“He didn’t hit me. But he still hurt me.” Blake trembled slightly and Yang pulled her closer. “Never in ways that could prove that he _ wanted  _ to hurt me. Just the ones that he could brush off as an accident. With his words or grabbing my wrist.” Blake shrugged helplessly, biting her lips as she recalled the way his fingers would dig painfully into her skin. Remembered the way his words became burned into her soul.

“Blake…” Yang breathed, sounding pained as she pulled her hand away from Blake’s jaw. Blake felt a brief surge of panic until Yang curled her fingers around Blake’s wrist, gentle and sweet, to bring it to her lips and press a soft kiss to the inside of it. 

“I feel so…  _ safe  _ with you.” Blake whispered, a lump forming in her throat as she shifted their hands and brought Yang’s hand back to her jaw. Yang picked up on what Blake needed from her and gave it readily, her thumb soothing across her cheek as Blake sunk further into her embrace. 

“Because you  _ are  _ safe with me.” Yang assured her with a gentle, watery smile as she pulled Blake to her chest, guiding her to rest their foreheads together and gazed into her eyes, determined and adoring. “I  _ promise  _ that I’ll never give you a reason to run.”

“I know you won’t.” Blake choked out before dropping her head to bury her face in Yang’s neck. Yang held her close, letting her tremble against her and gave her the comfort and gentle, easy affection that she needed. Her hands ran through Blake’s long hair, taking great care with her ears, and down her back, pressing firm, soothing circles against her hoodie. 

Blake’s walls were down. Her heart and soul now completely unguarded and exposed to Yang. But instead of trying to cage them as Adam had, Yang merely cradled them, cared for them,  _ treasured  _ them. They both knew that Blake wasn’t weak. That she wasn’t fragile. But they both also knew that she craved this moment of soft tenderness. That Blake needed a moment to feel safe and cared for. To crumble and fall apart, knowing that she was safe in Yang’s hands.


	83. My Favourite Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds her most important challenge yet.

“Hey, you.”

Blake jumped and turned to glance over her shoulder and felt her heart jump at the sight of Yang walking towards where she sat on the Cotta-Arc rooftop, two steaming mugs held carefully in her hands as she made her way over to Blake’s right and sat beside her. Blake felt her cheeks flush as she took an offered mug, her breath catching as their fingers grazed.

“Thank you.” She murmured as she brought the mug up to her lips and took a sip, a pleased hum leaving her throat as her eyes drifted shut and her ears relaxed against her head in content. “Jasmine. Good choice.”

“It’s your favourite tea so I would hope so.”

“You- you remembered?” Blake asked softly, opening her eyes and staring in awe at Yang.

“I mean… yeah?” Yang shrugged, leaning back on one hand and pointedly avoiding Blake’s gaze. “I’d have made a pretty poor partner if I didn’t know how you drank your tea, Blake. Even the Ice Queen knows how Ruby takes her coffee.”

Blake felt a wave of nausea hit her then. All jokes aside,  _ Yang _ wasn’t the one that had made a poor partner. It had been  _ Blake _ .  _ Blake _ had let her down.  _ Blake’s  _ past had come back to scar Yang’s present.  _ Blake _ had been the one to disappoint  _ Yang. _ Everything that had been wrong, could be traced back to Blake.

Blake exhaled slowly and drank her tea, trying to swallow the bitter lump in her throat with it.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Yang asked softly, finally turning to look at Blake, her gaze gentle and concerned as Blake’s shoulders trembled.

“I’m sorry.” Blake said quietly, her hands tightening around her mug. Her chest felt tight and she took a painful breath, tears pricking her eyes as she stubbornly focused on her tea. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry that I’m not what you signed up for.”

“What do you mean?” Yang’s voice was confused, and Blake could hear her shuffle closer. “Blake-“

“We all know what we signed up for at Beacon. We knew that we would be given partners that day. And you got the short end of the stick.” Blake’s voice cracked, and she blinked back her tears, clenching her jaw as she fought to regain composure. “A partner is somebody that you can depend on. Somebody that you can trust, on and off of the battlefield. Somebody that supports you and pushes you and is  _ there for you. _ You, Yang, have done that and  _ so much more  _ for me. You know that?” Blake swallowed thickly and tried to push back the familiar wave of self hatred that had become a habit. She had grown beyond it… and yet, with the affects of the Apathy still plaguing her, she found it harder than ever to combat the cruel thoughts that raced through her mind. “And when you needed me, I wasn’t there.”

“You’re right. I  _ did  _ need you and you  _ weren’t  _ there.” Yang said lowly after a long pause. Blake curled in on herself, ears pinning flat against her skull as her heart twisted violently. “But you’re here  _ now _ . And- and honestly? I  _ still  _ need my partner. I  _ still  _ need my best friend. I still need  _ you,  _ Blake.”

“Yang-“ Blake’s voice broke as she turned to look at Yang, and felt her breathing hitch at the sight of tears in Yang’s eyes. “I’m here. I’m here now and I’m not leaving. I promise.”

“I hear you.” Yang murmured as she smiled at Blake. Blake heard the hidden challenge in Yang’s words.  _ Prove me right.  _ She seemed to be saying, as she shuffled closer to Blake.  _ Prove us both right. _ “I hear you, Blake.” Yang’s voice dropped to a whisper as she shuffled close to Blake pulled her close, her breath ghosting over Blake’s hair. 

As Blake hesitantly sunk into Yang’s embrace, she gave herself a determined nod. Yang had always told her that she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

Well… if Yang was a challenge, then she was going to be the most important one yet.

And Blake wouldn’t fail her a second time.


	84. I’d Choose You Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment between our girls.

“Gotcha!”

Blake let out a surprised, indignant squeal as Yang grabbed her by her waist and fell on the bottom bunk, dragging Blake with her. Blake blinked in surprise and felt heat creep up her neck as she gazed down at a grinning Yang. Yang had landed on her back, leaving Blake to land on top of her, her arms braced on either side of Yang’s head. 

“Hi.” Blake said with a quiet, embarrassed laugh, ducking her chin and biting her lip before looking back up at her partner.

“Hi, yourself, Belladonna.” Yang’s breath ghosted over Blake’s lips and Blake found herself having to suppress a shiver that ran down her back as one of Yang’s hands ran up her spin playfully. Yang’s lips twitched, amusement gleaming in her lilac eyes as Blake failed to suppress a second shiver upon the hand’s descent. “Y’know… I never would have taken you as being so ticklish.”

“I’m not- that wasn’t-“ Blake cut herself off with a groan and let her head fall to Yang’s shoulder with a heavy exhale. “Don’t be an ass.”

“You say as you cuddle up to me.”

“Shut up. You’re warm.” Blake whined into Yang’s shoulder indignantly. She leaned back up on her arms and glared at her, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. “You are…  _ so  _ mean to me.”

“You missed me.” Yang teased, a soft smirk spreading across her lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Blake murmured, all playfulness falling away from her as a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed thickly as Yang’s expression fell and softened as her hands rested on Blake’s waist. Neither one of them seemed in any hurry to move. 

“Yeah?” Yang breathed out, lightly biting her bottom lip anxiously.

“More than you know.” Blake answered honestly, absentmindedly moving one of her hands to trace Yang’s jaw. Her cat ears swivelled nervously and she let out a shaky breath as she pressed her hand against Yang’s jaw, her thumb caressing her cheek softly. Yang’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before she closed them and leaned into Blake’s palm with a soft sigh. “I never  _ wanted  _ to leave. I  _ never  _ would have done that to you if I felt like I didn’t have to. You know that, right?”

“I do now.” Yang said quietly, her thumbs stroking Blake’s sides gently. “But for a long time, I thought that- I thought that you were like everyone else who left me. That you didn’t really care as much as I thought you did. That you were never going to come back.” Yang opened her eyes and frowned up at Blake slightly, no doubt seeing the tears that had started to gather in Blake’s eyes. “But I know that’s not true. You proved me wrong.  _ You came back.  _ You  _ chose  _ to come back. You chose  _ us. _ You chose  _ me.  _ That means the world to me, Blake.”

“I’d choose you again.” Blake mumbled, glancing down at Yang’s scarf when it became too much to look into her eyes. The trust and adoration she found within her gaze was almost overwhelming. “For as long as you’d let me.”

“Hm. Then… I guess you’re stuck with choosing me for a very long time.” Yang whispered as she lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear. “Because I’d let you keep choosing me.”

“I wanted you to  _ hate _ me.” Blake’s voice shook as she spoke, her jaw clenching as she fought to regain composure. “I wanted to give you a reason to- to completely erase me from your life. To get rid of me because I thought that doing that would keep you safe.”

“Blake. I’ve never hated you. You just make me feel things that I don’t understand.” Yang sighed as gently tilted Blake chin to bring her gaze back up to her own. “Ever since we met, it’s like… I don’t know. Everything changed when we met. Like, I was always supposed to find you. It was  _ so  _ easy to trust you. To care about you. To let you in. It was like… you saw through my mask and saw  _ me.  _ I don’t understand how it feels like I’ve known you my entire life when you’ve only been a part of it for not even two years. _ ” _

“I’m sorry.” Blake whispered, her hand dropping to Yang’s shoulder and curling into her jacket. “I  _ never  _ wanted to hurt you.”

“I know.” Yang soothed gently, giving Blake a water smile as she wiped away a tear that fell from one of Blake’s eyes. “You don’t need to apologise anymore. I’ve already forgiven you. We’re here now. Protecting each other, right?”

“Right.”

Blake sniffled as Yang pulled down into a tight hug. She felt Yang exhale shakily against her neck and felt her breathing hitch as Yang’s now wet cheeks pressed against it. Her own tears sunk into Yang’s shoulder and she curled her arms around her partner tightly. 

Yang was right. They were both here. They could protect each other now. And Blake knew that they weren’t going to let  _ anything  _ tear them apart ever again.


	85. This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake thinks on what love is meant to be.

Blake knew that she had come a long way since leaving Adam. She was happier. Warmer. Brighter. She was stronger and felt braver than she had in a long time. For as much as her scars ached some days, she was proud of how far she had come.

That said, sometimes, she had to admit, her aches began to shift into a searing burn. She knew that this was okay. That the path to healing was not a linear one. But it didn’t stop her from feeling guilty when it impacted the people around her.

“God, baby.” Yang breathed as they laid side by side in bed. Blake was on her back and Yang was leaning up on one arm, her hand supporting her head as she frowned. Her hand remained frozen by Blake’s face as though she didn’t know what to do as Blake inhaled deeply and tried to pretend that she hadn’t just flinched away from the woman she  _ knew  _ would never hurt her.

“Yang.” Blake murmured, her voice catching in her throat as Yang’s lilac eyes began to shift to red. “Why are your eyes so red?” 

“It’s not because of you.” Yang mumbled, biting her lip as she pulled her hand away and rested it on Blake’s stomach. “I just- I hate that he hurt you so badly that you  _ expect  _ to be hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. God, no.” Yang’s voice was strained and a pained look entered her eyes as they shifted back to lilac. “Please do  _ not  _ apologise for this, Blake. This is  _ not  _ your fault. Okay? If you need me to back off some, you can tell me. I’ll listen to you. I’ll respect you.”

“I don’t want you to.” Blake murmured as she took Yang’s hand from her stomach and carefully guided it up to her jaw and pressed it against her cheek. “I… like being close to you. I like  _ this. _ ” She sighed as Yang’s thumb brushed against her skin, her eyes drifting shut as she drank in the gentle touch greedily. “I just- I need time to get used to it.”

“Then take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.” Yang whispered as she leaned over to kiss Blake’s forehead lingeringly. 

Blake smiled and squeezed Yang’s wrist and wiggled closer to her before tilting her head and exposing her neck. As she had hoped, Yang trailed her fingertips gently down the side of her neck affectionately. Her fingers paused at the crook of Blake’s neck before making their way across her upper chest, though they never dipped lower than her collarbone, barely dipping below the collar of her tank top. Blake sighed shakily as Yang dipped her head down to press a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder before moving to nuzzle her nose into Blake’s neck. Blake felt a small smile twitch onto her lips as Yang’s hand trailed to her shoulder and gently curled around her bicep, her thumb gently stroking Blake’s skin.

There was no expectation in Yang’s touch. Not a single demand. Just a quiet, and easy affection that made Blake’s heart spill over with adoration for the woman murmuring quiet words of affection into her neck.

“Gods.” Blake breathed, gently nudging Yang up and moving to hold her jaw between her hands, her thumbs caressing Yang’s cheek sweetly. “I love you.”

For a single, terrifying moment, Blake thought that she had misstepped. But Yang’s shocked expression melted away into a delighted laugh as she leaned forward to brush their noses together.

“I love you too.” Yang said with a watery smile. “Like, in the cheesy, tell it to the whole world kinda way.”

“Then why don’t you?” Blake teased softly. She quirked a brow as Yang tilted her head, a small and coy smile crossing her lips as she leaned forward.

“I love you, Blake.” Yang whispered into Blake’s ear, her lips brushing Blake’s ear as Blake’s hands moved to rest on Yang’s waist and shoulder.

“You literally just whispered in my ear, Yang. That’s not the whole world, you goof.”

“Bold of you to assume that you’re  _ not _ my whole world.”

Tears sprung to Blake’s eyes and curled her arms around Yang’s shoulders and pulled her down into a tight hug, burying her face in the side of her girlfriend’s neck as her tears fell. As Yang pulled her close and she’d her own tears into Blake’s shoulder, murmuring gentle sentiment into her ear, Blake knew that this is what it was always meant to be.

This was what love was meant to be. Patience and kindness, adoration and respect, support and understanding. What she shared with Yang was true and she knew that they’d both fight to protect it.


	86. A Neon Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon may be literal rainbows, but it’s the shadows that had long ago obtained the sun’s heart.

“Go ahead. Give me a reason to throw you off the side of Atlas.”

Yang froze as she entered the sparring room of Atlas Academy and turned to look at Blake, who stood towering over Neon angrily. Her voice was low and raspy with barely controlled anger, her lips pulled back into a silent snarl. Her ears were flat against her head and her eyes were narrowed into thin, golden slits. Everything about her in that moment screamed danger. Every move and every word was a clear and obvious warning to back off  _ immediately. _

And yet… there was something almost… beautiful in seeing Blake refusing to back down. The young Huntress was strong and determined, with a tongue as sharp and quick as her blade. After seeing just how quickly Blake could cut an opponent down, Yang couldn’t deny that Blake Belladonna was unfairly attractive when she was mad. 

“Why are you so jealous?” Neon grinned sharply up at Blake. She began to skate circles around Blake, slow and arrogant. “It’s not like we’re even in any sort of competition. I mean… we’re leagues apart.”

“Oh, please.” Blake sneered, slowly turning her head to keep Neon in eyesight. “Why would I be jealous of someone like  _ you?” _

“Oh, girlfriend. Isn’t it obvious? I’m all of the things that you’ll never be.” Neon said as she spun around and used her tail to poke Blake, who let out a low and dangerous growl.

_ ‘Oh.’  _ Yang thought to herself as Blake shifted her weight, her eyes burning like molten gold as Neon continued to aggravate her.  _ ‘That’s kinda hot.’ _

“I’m lots of fun and you’re no fun at all.” Neon smirked slyly. “I think we both know who wins.”

“Except that there is no competition.” Blake said sharply, using a clone to dart behind Neon and trip her. “There is nothing to win.”

“Then why are you so upset-“

“I’m not upset.” Blake snapped as she glared down at a floored Neon. “I- Yang? When did you get here?!”

“Uh… not long?” Yang grinned awkwardly and waved at her partner before pointedly glancing down at Neon with a bored expression. “What? Is my partner already kicking your ass, Neon? And we haven’t even officially started training.” Yang might not know  _ why  _ the two were fighting but she could tell that Neon was the instigator. “Tsk, tsk. You’re no fun. Blake? Wanna help me warm up with some simple hand-to-hand?”

“Of course.” Blake tossed her head and smirked down at a disgruntled Neon. “Let’s go, partner.”

“So… wanna explain what that was about?” Yang asked quietly as they walked away from Neon, naturally draping her arm over Blake’s shoulders and quirking a brow at her.

“Not really.” Blake shrugged. “Just Neon being Neon, I guess.”

“Aw.” Yang cooed softly, butting her head against Blake’s affectionately and pulling her close. “I’m sorry that I left you to deal with her alone.”

“So you should be.” Blake whined playfully, turning to pout up at Yang adorably. She curled her arm around Yang’s waist and nudged her head under her jaw. “She’s a real piece of work.”

“And she’s got nothing on you.” Yang grinned when Blake laughed softly, her ears flicking against Yang’s cheek lightly. “Can I just say that you’re, like, one of the most badass people that I know? Like, had that been me, I would have been shaking in my boots.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious!” Yang squeezed Blake into her side affectionately, chuckling into her hair as small, flustered noises escaped Blake’s lips. “You could step on anybody in Atlas and they’d apologise for scuffing your boots.”

“Dork.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Yang said teasingly. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“No.” Blake murmured as she pulled back from Yang to give her that small, knowing, half smirk that always left Yang feeling winded. She reached up and cupped Yang’s opposite cheek and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to the cheek closest to her. “I really wouldn’t.” She whispered into Yang’s skin before pulling away and walking towards the sparring mat, leaving a very stunned and flustered Yang behind her.

But then again… Yang wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when it meant seeing that small, yet joyful smile on Blake’s lips. 


	87. Don’t Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the heating systems shut down, Blake has to use the skills from her White Fang days to hack into the system and restart them.
> 
> But first... she needs to say goodbye.

“You don’t have to do this, Blake. It’s too dangerous!”

“You and I both know that I’m the only one with the experience needed to hack into Atlas tech, Yang. It has to be me.”

Blake stared helplessly at Yang’s back, watching the way her body tended and twitched. They both knew that Blake’s words were true. She knew how to hack into Atlas tech. She knew how to fly under the radar. If anyone stood a chance of hacking into the system and restarting Mantle’s heating system, it was her.

“The last time you had to do this-“

“This won’t be like last time, sweetheart.” Blake said softly as she stepped forward, her heart cracking as Yang stiffened. “I’ll be back. You know that.”

There was a long pause before Blake sighed.

“I have to go. I’ll keep you updated on my progress, Yang.” Blake whispered into the silence, turning around to leave their room as tears began to well up in her eyes. It hurt that Yang wouldn’t even look at her. But they both knew just how much the situation called for it.

“Wait!” Yang’s voice called, her tone pitching with panic as her hands gripped at the sleeve of Blake’s jacket desperately, making Blake freeze in place. “Don’t leave me. Please! I can’t- I can’t lose you again! I can’t-“

At the sound of Yang’s voice breaking, pain and fear coating her voice, Blake whirled around and curled her free hand around the back of Yang’s neck and pulled her partner down into a hard kiss, swallowing the surprised squeak that escaped Yang. She felt Yang respond, a shaky breath pressing into her lips as the kiss melted into something softer. Yang dropped Blake’s sleeve and caught her by her waist and pulled her close, as Blake’s hands slid into Yang’s hair, keeping her close as small whimpers escaped their throats.

“I made you a promise, Yang.” Blake muttered, her voice hoarse as tears spilled down her cheeks. “I’m not leaving you. I’m going to come back.”

“Let me come with you.” Yang whispered pleadingly, her fingers curling into Blake’s jacket with the same desperation as before. “Please, Blake. I can’t- you don’t have to do this alone!”

Blake stared into Yang’s eyes. By all means, she wanted to refuse. To keep Yang safe. To bear the burden alone. But she had long since learned that wouldn’t help _ anyone. _

“Okay. Okay. You can come.” Blake’s voice wavered as she pressed their foreheads together. “But please just… follow my lead?”

“Of course.” Yang breathed, relieved tears filling her eyes. “I know that you can take care of yourself but… I _ love _you, Blake. I want to be there for you, no matter what the mission is.”

Blake stared at Yang blankly for a moment before darting forward and kissing her again, her hands moving to frame Yang’s jaw.

“I love you too, Yang.” Blake murmured against her partner’s lips. Yang pressed forward to kiss her again, her thumbs stroking Blake’s sides softly before they both pulled away. “Now… come on. We have a job to do. Together.”

“Yeah… together.”


	88. Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from the “How you said I love you” list on tumblr. This one is “Through a song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was inspired by this song cover video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OZHzDwK18sQ. I watched it and immediately thought of Blake’s being a dramatic little shit with Yang.

It was several months after they had won the war against Salem and her forces and proved the Gods wrong in their belief that a world that struggled was one that didn’t deserve to exist. Yang and Blake had been living together as roommates for just as long. Neither one had opened up the conversation for what they could be since, well, both women were trying to help the world heal. Blake had taken over as High Leader of the White Fang so that her parents could put all of their energy into terraforming the rest of their island with the help of the new General; Winter Schnee. The General’s sister, team RWBY’s own Weiss Schnee, had taken over the SDC and was working hand-in-hand with Blake to change the way the faunus were treated and the two were making quick progress with their combined efforts, though they still had a long way to go. Ruby was working with Oscar, Penny and Robyn to reorganise the combat schools and academies, so that young people would learn to fight for the  _ right _ reasons this time, with no secrets. And Yang…

Years ago, she had thought that she could get away with winging it forever but now? Now she was realising that what she really wanted was stability. Yes, she still craved adventure and was just as much of a thrill seeker as she ever was. But she had seen how many people had sustained massive injuries, including the loss of their limbs. She knew what it was like. She knew the pain that came with it and she wanted to make a difference to them. And that was why she was studying under Pietro to become a prosthetics engineer, as well as a Huntress. It was challenging and she was thriving off of her work, all while her friends and family supported and encouraged her… especially Blake.

Who was standing in the living room in her jeans and white button down shirt as the radio changed to a new station. Blake was no dancer when she was flying solo but Yang couldn’t help but lean against the doorframe and watch adoringly as Blake glanced over her shoulder, one black cat ear twitching happily, and grinned, the scar over her lips doing little to change the fact that she was just as gorgeous as she ever was. Maybe even more.

“Of all the boys and I’ve known some. Until I met you I was lonesome. And when you came in sight, dear, my heart grew light and this old world seemed new to me.” Blake sang as she danced her way over to Yang and tucked her arms behind her back and leaned forward with a playful smile as Yang chuckled, already knowing that Blake fully intended on being dramatic. “You’re really swell. I have to admit you deserve expressions that really fit you. And so I’ve racked my brain, hoping to explain all the things that you do to me.”

“You dork.” Yang laughed as Blake reached out to snag her hand and pulled her into the room, letting her partner guide her into a simple dance. Blake couldn't dance on her own but with a partner? She could kill the dance floor.

“Bei mir bist do schön, please let me explain.” Blake kept one hand on Yang’s waist and held her other hand firmly in her own as she continued to sing, a slight knowing smirk on her lips that never failed to make Yang feel weak. “Bei mir bist do schön means you're grand. Bei mir bist do schön, again I'll explain. It means you're the fairest in the land.” Blake pulled Yang close and shifted to drape her arms over Yang’s shoulders, smiling happily up at her as Yang curled her arms around Blake’s waist, a warmth creeping up her neck as she bit her lip and shook her head softly. “I could say bella, bella, even sehr wünderbar. Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are.” As Blake’s voice shifted into the slightest of growls, Yang felt her breathing hitch. Did her partner even  _ understand _ what she did to Yang? “I've tried to explain, bei mir bist do schön. So kiss me and say you understand.”

_ ‘Careful what you sing about, Belladonna.’  _ Yang thought to herself weakly as they continued to dance in place.  _ ‘It might come true.’ _

“Bei mir bist do schön, you've heard it all before but let me try to explain. Bei mir bist do schön means that you're grand.” Blake quirked a brow at her and Yang suddenly got the distinct impression that Blake was trying to tell her something. Blake let out a small, impatient huff, her breath ghosting over Yang’s lips and her hand reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Yang’s ear, her fingers trailing down her jaw and  _ yep. Blake was definitely trying to send Yang a message.  _ “Bei mir bist do schön, it's such an old refrain and yet I should explain. It means I am begging for your hand.” With that, Blake spun out of Yang’s arms and took her hand and held it tenderly in one of her own as she bowed low, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it and giving Yang a  _ very  _ pointed look through her long eyelashes.

As Blake stepped back into her arms and sang through the last chorus, Yang found herself completely enchanted by the woman in her arms. Blake’s amber eyes flowed with a warm affection and her fingers danced patterns into her neck and suddenly, Yang wondered why they were  _ still  _ dancing around each other after all of this time.

“So kiss me and tell me that you understand.” 

Just as the final word left Blake’s lips, Yang pressed forward and claimed them with her own. She felt Blake’s lips curl into a smile against her mouth before they both tilted their heads, deepening the kiss and pulling each other close.

Yang understood, loud and clear. And so, too, did Blake. 


	89. Whimpered Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way you said “I love you” prompt.
> 
> Prompts used are “As an apology” and “Over and over again, until it’s senseless babble.

“Blake?” Yang mumbled drowsily as she landed on her feet by Blake’s bunk. She blinked and frowned at the sight of Blake laying twisted up in her covers, forehead beading with sweat as she clenched her jaw. Her face was contorted with pain, ears pinning flat against her skull as her body tensed. 

“I’m sorry!” Blake whimpered out, her breath leaving her chest in harsh, hyperventilating gasps. “Don’t- dont leave me, Yang.”

“Shhhh.” Yang was quick to sooth her sleeping partner, sitting by her hip and brushing her bangs back from her damp forehead. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here, Blake. I’m not leaving.” She murmured softly as Blake whimpered again. She gently rubbed at Blake’s shoulder, hoping to rouse her from whatever nightmare she was facing. “C’mon. Wake up, Blake. I’m right here. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.” Blake whimpered, curling in on herself. 

Yang stared blankly as her brain tried to process her partner’s words. Blake… loved her? In what way? As a friend? As a partner? Yang’s mind was racing but she quickly shook her head, inhaling shakily as she tried to ignore the way her heart raced and her skin began to burn. Blake needed her support right now. That’s what mattered, not Yang’s confusion.

“Wake up for me, Blake.” Yang whispered, gently running her hand up and down Blake’s exposed bicep, frowning at the taut muscle beneath. “Come on. Open your eyes. I’m right here. I’m not leaving.”

As Yang’s hand made its way back up Blake’s arm, the woman tangled in the covers froze, a sharp gasp leaving her as her eyes snapped open. She laid there for a moment, pained gasps leaving her before she sat up and looked around wildly, panicked tears falling from her eyes. Once she spotted Yang, a painful sounding sob left her throat and before Yang could think, she launched herself at Yang. Yang blinked as strong, lithe arms curled around her shoulders, trembling hands clutching her shirt desperately. Blake sank into her, body shaking as she whimpered into her neck. Blake’s distress was so palpable that Yang felt tears prick her eyes, a painful weight coming to sit in her chest. There was something… humbling about seeing the usually steadfast and determined Huntress break down in Yang’s arms. Blake had always seemed so untouchable back at Beacon. Like she could take anything in her stride and overcome it with ease. Blake had seemed so far above Yang and out of her reach. But Blake wasn’t as untouchable as she had always seemed. She faltered and fell, just as much as anyone else. She wasn’t invincible. She felt just as much as Yang did. She  _ hurt  _ just like Yang did. She  _ needed  _ somebody to hold her like Yang did. And to know that  _ Yang _ was the one that Blake to be held by? Well, Yang couldn’t help but feel honoured and humbled by it. To be trusted by this incredible young woman, despite her past having taught her that trust and love equaled pain.

Yang wouldn’t take for granted. She’d never abuse it. That was her silent promise to Blake.

“I’m sorry. I love you. Im sorry.” Blake squeaked out against her skin, her breaths coming fast and panicked. Her grip on Yang tightened, as though she were scared that Yang was going to disappear. Her voice became faster, her words repeating themselves over and over again, until they became a senseless babble. Yang could barely make them out now, as Blake cried into her neck.

“Shh, baby, shh.” Yang hushed her partner gently, pulling her close and running a hand through her hair, her thumb light stroking the base of her pinned cat ears. “I’m here. We’re okay. I’ve got you, Blake. I’ve got you.”

Yang didn’t know how long it took Blake to quiet down, for her sobs to fade and her breathing to even out. But eventually, they did. Blake was curled up against Yang’s chest as Yang leaned against the wall, frowning down at the top of Blake’s as gentle whimpers fell from her lips every so often. She could tell that Blake had cried herself to sleep. Just like she could tell that there was no way that she was moving Blake anytime soon. Blake was clinging to her shirt tightly, her nose buried into Yang’s exposed collar, as though Yang were her lifeline. Yang bit her lip and raised a hand to her eyes and wiped away her own tears, a shaky exhale leaving her. It hurt more than she could describe to see Blake in such pain. She wanted to know what kind of nightmare had left Blake in such a state. Wanted to know what had scared her so badly. She wanted to know what Blake had meant by “I love you.” 

But it would have to wait. For now, Blake  _ needed  _ her. And so, Yang carefully shifted so that she could lay on her back with Blake cuddled up into her side, her head resting firmly under Yang’s chin as she clutched Yang’s shirt tightly. Yang ran her hand up and down Blake's spine soothingly, murmuring quiet reassurances into her hair whenever her breathing hitched or a pained noise escaped her. 

She’d hold Blake for the night. Reassure her and sooth her when it became too much. She’d have plenty of time to ask Blake about her words later.

But right now?

Right now, was for Blake. So Yang pressed a kiss to her partner’s head and held her close, determined to be a haven of safety for the beautiful woman in her arms.


	90. What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another “Ways you say I love you” prompt.
> 
> “On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.”

For so much of her formative years, Blake thought that she knew what love looked like. 

She had seen it in the way her parents looked at each other as they danced to the song they played at the wedding  _ every single time _ that it came on the radio, no matter where they were.

She had read about it in so many books that talked of the handsome noble who left his kingdom and found both his love and his courage.

And she had felt it when she became enchanted with Adam as a young girl. 

Or rather… she thought that it had been love. Now, though, she knew that it had been infatuation and manipulation. What she and Adam had shared hadn’t been love. It was too sharp to  _ be  _ love. Too painful. And it had never been about her or them. It had always been about  _ him _ . And more often than not, she found herself left boiling in her own self loathing.

That wasn’t love.

But, as she sat on the grass of her back lawn, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, she watched the late sunlight glowing in Yang’s hair. She watched the way her lips would twitch whenever she spotted a shape in the clouds above. She counted out and adored every single freckle on Yang’s face. She admired how disarmingly beautiful her girlfriend was. And she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she never truly knew what love could be until Yang Xiao Long entered her life.

Real love was complicated. Real love could be messy and awkward and clumsy as you learned more and more about your partner and about yourself. It was the fear of being known and the relief of being loved for all that they knew. 

Love wasn’t always easy. But you never stop caring for each other. Supporting one another. Learning what you both needed and learning to compromise. Love was a thing to be treasured and grown. It was something that you worked at. It was you seeing their flaws and them seeing yours and still seeing somebody that you both wanted to love.

It was teamwork. It was trust. It was a commitment and it was a promise. 

And Blake had found all of that when she met Yang and, as Yang turned to stare into Blake’s eyes, she saw all of the love and devotion she felt for this woman reflected back in shades of lilac. Blake’s breathing hitched as Yang leaned up on one elbow and leaned forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss that never failed to leave her breathless.

This was love. And for as much work as it could be, Blake knew that every step and every falter was worth it.


	91. 10 Song Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.
> 
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.
> 
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!
> 
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post https://blake-belladonna-defence-force.tumblr.com/post/621401380485201920

_ 1\. Indomitable by Casey Lee Williams _

Blake had to admit that Ozpin had his faults and flaws. That the more she tried to understand him, the more confused that she became. But she couldn’t deny that she was grateful to him. He was the part of the reason why she had learned about the strength of the soul. Through attending his school and meeting her teammates, step by step, she had slowly grown into the person that was meant to be. She knew that their lives were limited but she knew that, as long as she stood hand in hand with her partner, a light would always shine through and light their way. All they had to do was take a step every day towards their goal. They still had their work cut out for them but with souls that were indomitable, they would make it through it together as a team.

* * *

_ 2\. Pretend by P!nk _

Yang remembered those early days during their college years. Now that Blake was back, she wanted to pretend that they were a couple of dumb kids again, laughing snd teasing each other well into the middle of the night. She wanted to pretend that it was all okay. She missed the feeling of Blake’s lips against hers and she missed the way Blake used to look at her like she was the only person in the world. She wanted to believe that they could go back to dancing on tabletops together, held firmly in each other's arms. And as she recalled all of these moments, Yang came to a conclusion; screw this. She’s not letting this chance go. Not if Blake was giving it to her.

* * *

_ 3.Praying by Kesha _

Adam almost had her fooled, for so many years. She truly believed that she was nothing without him. But now she knew that it was all just an illusion. Despite the fire and the hell that he brought onto her, Blake was stronger now. She was proud of who she was. No more monsters. She was making it on her own, with her friends at her back and love and trust at her side.Sometimes, she prayed for him to see the light. But she knew that he was never her responsibility to fix. If he was going to change, that was all on him. Not her. She had her peace already.

* * *

_ 4\. Please Take Me by Beth Crowley _

Yang knew all of Blake’s moves. It was like a twisted dance as they stubbornly refused to admit what this might be. Yang was scared. What if Blake was no good for her? Even if Yang was good for her. Each moment that they didn’t touch, Yang felt her distance like a painful wound. Blake would rather be alone than be caught without her shield. But still Yang waited. Wondering why she wasn’t brave enough to make a move. She wanted to fall to her knees, begging Blake to take her with her. Because Blake wasn’t anything like what she had wanted. But she was everything that Yang needed. She just wanted to be by her side.

* * *

_ 5\. Surrender by Malinda Kathleen Reese _

Blake felt like a bomb. She belonged to hours to days long past, no matter how she tried to hold on. For Yang. And for herself. They had made it through the woods and now they could breath. And yet, Blake still heard a voice that Yang couldn’t hear as Blake tried to fight the urge to disappear, fighting to keep what she had won. She knew that it was safe to lay down and sleep. To rest in Yang’s care when the screams of the past grew louder. Yang was safe. Safe enough that Blake wanted to surrender to her feelings for her.

* * *

_ 6\. Walk Me Home by P!nk _

Something about the way Blake would ever so fondly roll her eyes always brought Yang back to a better place. So often, when she couldn’t be alone with her thoughts, she could find solace in Blake. Blake always showed her how they were good. Even when it was all going wrong outside.

* * *

_ 7.Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus, covered by Amy Shark _

Blake knew that Yang didn’t know who she was. Yang was the popular quarterback and Blake was the school’s teenage dirtbag. Blake flew so below her radar that none of Yang’s friends knew who she was. But then one night at prom, she was all alone when Yag walked over to her. How did Yang even know who she was? But as Yang asked her to go to the Iron Maiden concert that weekend, Blake knew that there was no way that she could say no. Not when they could be teenage dirtbags together.

* * *

_ 8\. Unconditionally by Katy Perry _

Yang knew that she had to step carefully with Blake.If she got to close, Blake would recoil back. Too scared to let Yang see her scars and insecurities. Yang longed for Blake to know that if she just came to her as she was, that she wouldn’t have to apologise. Yang would walk through any storm to hold her. Because Yang loved her unconditionally, flaws and all. She just needed Blake to open up her heart and let her in. Yang had accepted Blake’s baggage long ago. She could only hope that Blake would do the same for her.

* * *

_ 9\. Happier by Marshmallow, Bastille _

The more that she thought about it, The more she looked back on the past, the more she thought about Yang, the more convinced that Blake became that the only way Yang could be happy was if she left. After all, Blake was the darkness that fell across Yang’s light. She was everything wrong with Yang , so she had to leave. No matter how much it killed her. No matter how much it hurt to imagine her life without Yang in it. She would go. Because Yang deserved to be happier and safer. So she had to go.

* * *

_ 1 Dear Daughter by Halestorm _

As Yang looked at her and Blake’s newborn daughter, she remembered all that Summer had taught her before she left. That there will love and pain and hope and fear. That through it all, she would be right there for Yang. And as Yang watched Blake hold their baby close against her chest, she understood that promise more than she ever had before. She and Blake would always be right there for their baby girl. Through all of her flaws and mistakes. As she grew and changed over the years. Nothing would keep them from being right there for her, no matter where life took her nor how far. They would be right there. It was a promise that they would always keep.


	92. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds herself borrowing something from a classmate.

Blake was trembling violently as she finally trudged into class, miserable and cold. After yet another fight with Adam, she had left their apartment quickly, too eager to get away from him to think about grabbing her umbrella. This meant that she either had to return home to grab it or suffer through walking to campus in the rain.

Blake chose the latter.

She curled forward in her seat, black cat ears pinned flat against her damp hair, trying to stop her teeth from chattering as she struggled to pay attention to what the professor was saying. But try as she might, she was too cold to focus properly. Blake wrapped her arms around herself, trying to rub some warmth back into her body. 

“Hey, uh, Blake, right?” 

Blake glances up and blinked in surprise at the sight of Yang Xiao Long walking over to her with a warm smile. Yang was the quarterback of their college’s football team and far brighter than Blake, who tried to blend into the background most days as she tried to gather the courage to leave Adam for good, didn’t even know that Yang knew her name.

“Yes?” Blake said with a quirked brow, tilting her head curiously up at Yang. “Can… I help you?”

“Uh… no. No. I just- you look freezing-“

“Not really. I’m quite warm, actually. It’s not like being dripping wet is uncomfortable in the slightest.” Blake said dryly, giving Yang a deadpan stare. She felt a small burst of pride as Yang’s cheeks flushed a deep red, her lilac eyes darting around as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Funny.” Yang’s huffed indignantly, though a smile pulled at her lips and Blake found herself wanting to be the cause for it again. “No, I just wanted to lend you these.”

Blake blinked as Yang, who was wearing a simple white T-shirt, handed her a hoodie and a denim jacket. Yang always took off her hoodie and jacket before class started and  _ no,  _ Blake didn’t know that because she watched her from the corner of her eye as her shirt rode up ever so slightly, revealing a toned stomach.

Not at all.

“Oh!” Blake muttered, her cheeks burning as she looked at the clothes offered to her. “I really can’t-“

“Yes, you can. You’re freezing your cute ass off over here, Blake. You can return them later. Yeah?” Yang gave her a lopsided grin and winked, sending Blake’s heart into quite the state. 

“What about you?” Blake challenged, ignoring the way her voice cracked towards the middle of her sentence. “You’re going to freeze too.”

“One, I actually brought an umbrella with me… unlike a certain classmate of mine.” Yang teases and, unlike Adam’s taunts, Blake found that it didn’t cut through her chest and strike her heart painfully. No. There was something about Yang’s playful words that made Blake smirk, eager to fire back. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but not an unwelcome one. “And two? I run hot. They don’t call me the walking space heater for nothing!”

Blake bit her lip, trying to keep up appearances. Yang was more of a dork than she had thought. Blake rather liked it. 

“If you’re sure…” Blake said quietly, rolling her eyes when Yang’s grin grew. “I swear, if I smell like jock because of you-“

“Hey!”

A giggle escaped Blake then and she quickly looked away and restrained it. She just  _ giggled _ . She  _ never  _ giggled. Not since the early days when she first met Adam, at any rate. She huffed, replacing her mask and trying to keep up the cool, calm and collected facade as she wiggled her way into the hoodie and then the jacket, both of which were two sizes too big for her. 

“Thank you, Yang.” She said softly, mentally wincing when her voice came out sounding more vulnerable than she wanted it to.

“Of course! The rain should let up by the end of the day so… you can return it then or just keep it until tomorrow.”

“Okay. Yeah, sure.”

The two young women smiled at each other, eyes locked and hearts racing until a loud cough interrupted them and made them realise that their professor and classmates were staring at them with a little too much interest for Blake’s liking.

“Well now, if you two love birds are quite finished, I have a class to run.” Doctor Oobleck said sternly, though Blake could see a playful glimmer behind his glasses. “Please flirt outside of class hours.”

Blake and Yang both flushed as their class let out several catcalls and wolf whistles, signifying their thoughts on  _ that  _ matter. Yang returned to her seat, ignoring the blonde monkey faunus boy that attempted to get a high five from her. Blake, meanwhile, felt a brief surge of panic. If word got back to Adam before she could leave him, she was completely and utterly fucked. She had to be careful. She couldn’t afford to anger him right now. 

But as she sunk into her seat, she couldn’t ignore the scent attached to the hoodie and bomber jacket, leaving her to wonder how something so new could feel so safe.


	93. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are repercussions for stealing fries, as Yang soon discovers.

Blake narrowed her eyes at her partner as she snagged  _ yet another fucking fry _ from her plate. Blake had a lot of patience when it came to Yang. The truth of the matter was that she adored her antics… even if they did drive Blake mad at times. She could never stay mad at her. Not when Yang flashed her that adorably goofy, lopsided grin. But Blake had to admit that even she had her limitations. And those limitations were fries.

“Yang. Look, you’re cute and all but if you steal one more fry off of my plate, I will stab you with my fork. Go get your own.” Blake growled as she pulled her plate away from Yang, who merely smirked at her. “Don’t you look at me like that!”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Yang grinned smugly as she reached over Blake and grabbed fry and held it between her thumb and forefinger. “But if you want it so bad, Blake, come and get it.” With that, Yang calmly and confidently placed the fry in between her lips and winked at Blake.

Blake blinked slowly at her partner as a heat began to creep up her neck. Yang really didn’t think that Blake would do it. The thought pulled a smirk from Blake, and she bit back a laugh as Yang’s cocky expression wavered slightly.

“I mean… if you insist.” Blake drawled out before gripping the back of Yang’s head and leaning forward and taking a hold of the fry. She purposely let her lips graze Yang’s and lingered, not breaking eye contact as she let out a soft, pleased hum and stroked the back of Yang’s head. Blake pulled back slowly, taking her prize with her and pressing her hand against Yang’s chest when she started to follow her. Blake ate her fry, still maintaining hard eye contact and winked, delighting in the flush that crept across Yang’s freckled cheeks. “Huh. You know what? Maybe I’m okay with you stealing my fries after all, sweetheart.”

Blake turned back to her plate and finished her meal in peace as Yang sputtered for a moment before collapsing against the table with a flustered groan. She really needed to be careful when getting cocky with Blake.

After all… Blake never backed down from a challenge.


	94. Her Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds herself pinned in place:

Yang felt her heart melt as Blake finally stirred from where she had been laying in the Beacon gardens, her amber eyes blinking open sleepily as she roused herself from her nap. She had opted to wear the boys’ uniform that day and, upon both girls entering the small and hidden area that they had discovered together, had shed her jacket and vest, loosened her tie and undone the top three button of her shirt before laying down beside Yang and closing her eyes as she laid in the sun, a small and content smile on her face that Yang couldn’t help but find adorable.

Now, though… Blake looked adorably disheveled as she glanced around her in confusion as she ran a hand down her hair and discovered that someone had braided flowers into it. Yang couldn’t help but smile. Blake was far more adorable than she ever let on.

“Yang?” Blake said, her voice still a little rough from her nap, as she turned to look at Yang. “Did you braid flowers into my hair while I slept?”

“No, I didn’t braid flowers into your hair while you slept, I hold my life very dear after all.” Yang snorted, mildly concerned as she attempted to bluff. Blake was, as cute as she was, a formidable opponent and Yang had seen just how quickly Blake could cut somebody down when angered. There was no chance in hell that Yang wanted to invoke that kind of wrath… even if Blake  _ was  _ kind of hot when she was mad. Such as now… with narrowed eyes, Blake glared at her, her lips twisting into an angry scowl as she shifted into her knees and turned to face Yang, her body coiled and ready to attack. Yang suddenly felt rather vulnerable. “Hey! I said I didn’t do it!! Wha- NONONO WAIT WAIT WAIT!!”

Yang yelped as Blake jumped at her, tackling her to the ground and straddling her waist to prevent a clean getaway. Blake’s hands gripped her wrists firmly and pinned them to the ground and, despite the fact that Yang could easily overpower her partner, she couldn’t help but stare up at Blake, stunned.

“You’re terrible at lying. You know that… right?” Blake huffed as she glared down at Yang. “You’re the only one here, Yang.  _ Who else could have done it?” _

“Um… the ninjas?” Yang said with what she hoped was a charming smile. When Blake’s eyes narrowed even further, she swallowed thickly. Vulnerable was the right word for how she felt right now; pinned underneath an angry Blake Belladonna. 

“The ninjas.” Blake deadpanned as she lowered her head until they were nose to nose. “You wanna try that again? Only this time… make me believe you.”

“Please don’t hurt me.” Yang whined, giving Blake the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes that she could manage. She grinned sheepishly when Blake quirked a brow at her before snorting.

“Oh, please. You  _ know  _ that I would never hurt you.” Blake sighed, rolling her eyes as she let go of Yang’s wrists and sat up, though not before patting her cheek. “You always have to make  _ such  _ a drama out of everything.”

“Um… hello?!” Yang yelled indignantly as she used her hands to gesture at Blake, who was still sitting on her waist. “You tackled me!”

“And you braided my hair with flowers while I slept.” Blake said pointedly, resting her hands on Yang’s abdomen, making her skin twitch slightly at the warm touch of Blake’s thumbs as they lightly stroked her skin through her shirt. “Fair is fair, Xiao Long.”

“God. You’re so lucky that I like you.” Yang groaned, trying to ignore the way heat crept up her neck and face as Blake giggled behind one hand. She sighed and rested her hands on Blake’s knees and shook her head.

“I’m inclined to agree, Yang.” Blake murmured with that small, knowing smirk that always affected Yang. 

Yang swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat and watched as Blake stood up and lazily stretched, her shirt riding up and revealing toned skin beneath. The setting sun caught Blake in just the right way, making her amber eyes seem like pools of molten gold. Yang couldn’t help but think that maybe she’d be okay with drowning if it was within Blake’s eyes. When Blake turned to pick up her things, Yang exhaled shakily and stood, straightening out her uniform, all while her thoughts were  _ anything but  _ straight.

“Yang?”

Yang turned to face Blake and felt her heart skip a beat when Blake smiled sweetly at her and held out her hand.

“Ready to go?”

Yang nodde and took Blake’s hand, their fingers easily interlocking as though they had been made for that purpose and that purpose alone. She let Blake lead the way, more than aware of the fact that she’d gladly follow Blake anywhere she wanted to take her. 

Especially if it meant that Blake would keep smiling at her like  _ that. _


	95. In This Dull Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds herself overwhelmed for a small moment.

Blake sighed heavily as she rolled over onto her other side and stared blankly at her wall. It was close to midnight and Yang  _ still _ wasn’t back from… whatever it was that she decided was important enough to break curfew and potentially earn the wrath of Professor Goodwitch. Blake knew that Yang could hold her own. More than that, it was more of a case of whether or not anyone else could hold their own against  _ Yang. _ But still… Blake found herself staying up late and chewing at her bottom lip anxiously. Yang had snuck out when she thought they were asleep and still hadn’t come back. How could she not be worried?

Besides… Blake found it rather difficult to sleep without the white noise of her partner’s snores, as embarrassing as it was to admit, even to herself.

As she laid still, contemplating how the hell Yang’s snores became a source of comfort for her, the door to their room opened and in stumbled the girl in Blake’s thoughts, cursing under her breath as she clumsily made her way to their bathroom. Blake sat up and glared in the direction of the bathroom before slipping out of bed with a huff and drawing her yukata as tightly around her body as she could as she stepped across the room and followed her friend into the bathroom, intent on scolding her.

“It’s midnight, where the hell were you-” Blake cut herself off as she took in the sight of Yang, jacket now discarded as her hands gripped the hem of her tank top. Blake watched as Yang froze, her lilac gaze flicking up to look at Blake guiltily through the mirror. But it wasn’t her expression that made Blake’s breath catch in her throat. No, it was the bruises and cuts littering Yang’s body. Her shoulders, arms and back were coloured black and blue and yellow, different colours layering themselves across her fair, freckled skin. Blake’s eyes mapped out the beginnings of a black eye, traced down to the cut on Yang’s cheek and frowned at the split in her lip. “Who did this to you?” Blake heard herself say, voice low and dangerous as her ears pinned flat against her skull. Her stomach churned at the idea that somebody had  _ hurt  _ Yang and she hadn’t been able to stop it. 

“Nobody that you have to worry about. Seriously! If you think this is bad, you should see the other guys.” Yang joked, though her tone was flatter than normal. She winced as her split lip pulled and Blake felt her heart twist violently at the sight. “I’m okay.”

“No. You’re not.” Blake stepped forward and curled a hand around Yang’s bicep to pull her around to face her, her brow pinching at the way Yang flinched. “You look like a punching bag that’s gone a few rounds with an over caffeinated Nora. Sit down and let me take care of you.”

“I’m fine-“

“Ruby and Weiss are asleep. You can either let me help you or you can explain to them why you’re showing up after midnight beaten and bloody.” Blake deadpanned, staring her partner down and hoping that she wouldn’t call her on her bluff. She sighed and softened her tone, moving her hand to run Yang’s shoulder gently. “I’m your partner. It’s kind of my job to take care of you.”

Yang stared back at her for a long while before sighing heavily and moving to sit on the closed toilet, a small pout crossing her face as she sat down with a huff. Blake merely rolled her eyes and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the tap, wringing it out before moving to stand in front of Yang and used her free hand to cup her jaw, angling her face up and began to gently clean her wounds.

“So… what happened?”

“... I needed to get information from someone and it didn’t go to plan.”

“Since when do any of this team’s plans go the way any of us want them to?” Blake said quietly, wincing sympathetically as she gently dabbed at the cut on Yang’s cheek. “You should have asked one of us to go with you. You’re strong, Yang, but there’s only so much that you can take.”

“I’m fine.” Yang murmured, closing her eyes and leaning into Blake’s palm. It made Blake pause, staring at Yang helplessly as her partner nuzzled her cheek into Blake’s hand. It was unfairly adorable and Blake couldn’t resist the urge to stroke her cheek with her thumb. “I promise.”

“You look like crap.” Blake huffed, her tone a stark contrast to her gentle attention to Yang’s injuries. She moved the wash cloth to Yang’s lips and tried not to think about them too much. 

“I still won, though.”

“Yang.” Blake sighed, exasperated as she moved to her partner’s arms, gently wiping blood from her cuts as Yang leaned on her knees. “Just shut up and let me do my job.”

“Aw. You do care about me.”

“Of course I do.” Blake said, surprised by her own emphasis on her words. “You’re my partner. My best friend.” Her voice was soft now, much softer than she could ever remember it being. She swallowed thickly as Yang opened her eyes and looked up at her with a small smile, her tired eyes shining affectionately up at Blake in the dull light of the bathroom. She was quick to duck her head, feeling more than a little overwhelmed, and continued on with her task as Yang quietly watched her with  _ that damned smile _ on her face. 

Blake wanted to hate the way her chest swelled with affection. She wanted to ignore the way adoration began to fill her heart. She wanted to despise the way it felt so right to be so close to Yang. She knew that she was getting attached. She knew that she promised herself that she wouldn’t put herself in that position again. She knew that it was better for everyone if she kept her distance and kept her toxic touch away from them. But, when Yang looked at her like that? Like she was looking at something good and precious and true? Like  _ Blake _ was, somehow, something to be treasured? Well...

How could Blake pretend that this was anything but where she was meant to be?


	96. You’re My Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up to something unexpected.

Yang knew that Atlas was going to hit them with the unexpected. She knew that it was nigh impossible to predict what was going to happen as they stayed in the kingdom. Being surprised? Well… it really shouldn’t come as a surprise anymore. That said… Yang couldn’t say that she wasn’t completely and utterly shocked to see a mass of long, black hair resting on her chest nor did she expect to wake up to the strange sensation of two cat ears flicking against her chin in the early hours of the morning.

“Um.” Yang said eloquently as she gazed down at the sleeping form of Blake, her head resting on Yang’s chest as her body balanced precariously on the edge of Yang’s bunk. She felt heat creep up her neck as Blake let out a small, displeased noise in her throat and nuzzled her face into Yang’s chest, a soft sigh leaving her as she got comfortable. “Okay.” Yang breathed out slowly.

Unfortunately, her breath rustled one of Blake’s cat ears, causing her partner to sleepily rouse from her slumber to lift her head and stare down at Yang as she balanced her self on her elbow. Blake’s sleepy confusion was almost adorable, her amber eyes blinking away the sleep, her bed head now in full force. She watched as Blake’s eyes widened, a slow blush creeping across her cheeks.

“You don’t see me.” Blake mumbled as she tried to slowly pull away from Yang. “Please don’t tell me you can see me.”

“... I definitely see you.” Yang laughed quietly, awkwardly. She felt a smile tug at her lips as Blake sat up with a low groan, her hands covering her eyes. “Um… care to explain what that was about?”

“No.” Blake said stubbornly, her ears pressing against her scalp as she looked away with a small pout. “I don’t.” 

“You  _ don’t _ want to tell me why you were using my chest as a pillow?” Yang said dryly, frowning in concern when Blake flinched. “Blake?”

“Are you mad?” Blake asked quietly, her expression shifting to one of anxiety. “I… didn’t mean to- to fall asleep on you, I swear! I just-“

“Blake? Hey, look at me.” Yang said softly, sitting up and gently grazing her fingers along Blake’s bicep. It had been some time since she had seen Blake so nervous in her interactions with the team, especially Yang, and so, this sudden anxiety had Yang worried. “I’m not mad. I promise. Just confused because I distinctly remember going to bed  _ without _ my best friend using me as a pillow.” Yang teased softly, giving Blake a small smile.

“I-“ Blake cleared her throat and turned to meet Yang’s gaze, her eyes searching Yang’s for a moment before her shoulders began to relax, a relieved sigh leaving her lips as she leaned into the hand gently rubbing her arm. “I’m sorry. I just… I had a nightmare and I needed- I  _ needed  _ to make sure that you were okay.”

Yang blinked as Blake looked away, embarrassed. She recalled exactly where Blake’s head had been placed and felt herself both break and melt; Blake had been listening to her heart.

When she noted it out loud, Blake cringed slightly, her cheeks flushing darker as she shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes. And I guess… your heartbeat kind of… lulled me to sleep?” Blake muttered with a small shrug, averting her gaze. “It was soothing. Made me feel safe. Especially after… you know.”

“Oh.” Yang uttered softly, trying to swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat. “Um-“

“I am… so sorry, Yang.” Blake mumbled, turning to look at Yang with a guilty expression. “I shouldn’t have-“

“I don’t mind.” Yang said quietly, leaning forward to press her forehead against Blake’s as she smiled reassuringly at her. “If- if you need that sort of thing… I don’t mind, y’know? If you wake up from a bad dream or whatever and need to listen to my heart… that’s okay. You can come right up here. Okay?” Yang paused, chuckling softly at the stunned expression on her partner’s face before adding, teasingly; “Just maybe don’t lay on the edge of the bunk where you can fall off. I don’t mind you being close to me. I actually…  _ really  _ like it.”

“Oh.” Blake said softly, her voice far more shy than Yang could ever remember hearing it. “Um… thank you.”

“No problem. You know that there’s nothing I won’t do for you.” Yang whispered as she nudged her nose against Blake’s, silently delighting in the small giggle that fell from her lips. “We should probably get back to sleep. Uh- heh. You, um.” Yang pulled back and cleared her throat, her neck and face burning. “You know… if- If you’re still, like, upset from her dream… you could stay with me for the rest of the night?”

“I- are you sure?” Blake asked, her brow pinching in concern. Yang watched her chew her lip thoughtfully and had to force her eyes away from Blake’s mouth. “I don’t want to intrude…”

“You’re not. I promise.” Yang smiled softly as Blake nodded and moved to lay back down as she was before. She exhaled slowly as Blake hesitantly curled into her side, placing her head over Yang’s heart and draping her arm over Yang’s waist. Yang, in turn, curled her arm around Blake and pulled her close, her thumb brushing back and forth across Blake’s bicep as Blake nuzzled closer to her. “Goodnight, Blake.”

“‘Night, Yang.”

Yang debated with herself for a moment before leaning down to kiss the top of Blake’s head, smiling as her ears flicked against her cheeks and a small, pleased hum left Blake’s throat. Yang closed her eyes and reclined against her pillow, taking comfort in the way Blake nuzzled her cheek against her chest and sighed softly, contentedly. There was something so reassuring about holding Blake close to her, something so real and tangible, that Yang soon found herself sleeping far easier than she had in months.

But then again… maybe that wasn’t so surprising when she and Blake both silently agreed that home now existed in shades of violet and gold.


	97. One Disaster To Go, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a slight mishap. Let’s see how it works out, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a situation that happened to a friend of mine. They’ve given me permission to use it in a fic and I am delighted by this.
> 
> No names... but you know exactly who you are, you disaster nugget 💛

Yang snorted down at her phone as she stood in line at McDonald’s, waiting her turn. She was gazing down at the rapid fire messages from her younger sister reminding her to bring her a chocolate McFlurry. She rolled her eyes fondly and returned her phone to her pocket, mildly amused and slightly concerned by how much sugar her sister seemed to consume on a daily basis. 

“Next, please.” 

Yang stepped forward as a feminine voice called and, as she lifted her head to grin brightly at the cashier, she felt all breath leave her lungs. The woman on the other side of the counter was absolutely gorgeous, with bright, amber eyes and a polite smile. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a bun, with two black cat ears resting atop her head. She was just barely shorter than Yang and somehow, the fast food chain uniform looked good on her.

_ ‘Good?’ _ Yang thought to herself weakly as the woman blinked at her, her head tilted in confusion as Yang stared at her. _ ‘Try hot.’ _

“Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to order?” The woman drawled slowly, a small smirk crossing her face as Yang jumped.

“Uh… Yeah! Yeah, pfft. Sorry.” Yang laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She couldn’t focus. It was utterly unfair how attractive the woman was. “Um… one chicken McFlurry-“

“I’m sorry. One _ what?” _

“Chicken McFlurry?” Yang said, repeating herself. She frowned in confusion, her neck heating up as the woman narrowed her eyes slightly at her.

“Let me get this straight; you want to order a chicken McFlurry? Am I hearing that right?” The woman said slowly, leaning on the counter and giving Yang an odd look.

“Yes? What’s so weird about that?”

“For starters? Chicken McFlurries don’t exist.” The woman snorted, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “Secondly? I don’t think anyone wants them to.”

“What-_ oh!” _ Yang let out a small, mortified squeak as she smacked her hand into her face and sighed heavily. “I meant- I meant a _ chocolate _McFlurry.”

“Ah.” The woman chuckled softly and Yang felt her heart stutter in her chest. God, even her _ laugh _ was gorgeous. “Chicken. Chocolate. Same difference, right?”

Yang merely mumbled out the rest of her order, pointedly refusing to look the now very amused cashier in the eyes as she completed her transaction. 

_ ‘God. Why am I like this?’ _ She thought mournfully as she clambered into her care, food in tow. _ ‘A pretty girl smiles at me and I forget the word for chocolate? I’m a mess!’ _

Unfortunately for Yang… that wouldn’t be the last time that she found herself red cheeked by the pretty cashier.

* * *

Blake tilted her head curiously as the blonde man introduced her to his daughter. Yang was beautiful. Strong looking too, if her arms were anything to go off of. 

She also happened to be one of Blake’s favourite work stories to tell. 

“Alright. So.. uh…” Yang coughed into her hand before smiling warmly at Blake. “Blake, right? Come with me and I’ll walk you through the basics.”

“Actually… can I ask you something, Yang?” Blake asked as they made their way to a clear area. She cocked one hip and tilted her head up at Yang as she crossed her arms, unable to stop the small smirk that pulled at her lips. 

“What’s up?”

“Aren’t you the chicken McFlurry girl?” Blake said bluntly, as she watched Yang stretch, allowing her gaze to drift towards her exposed abdomen as she stretched. She bit her bottom lip as Yang froze, a dark flush crossing her features as she stumbled over her words. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Oh my God.” Yang groaned, covering her eyes with one hand. “That was, like, three weeks ago!”

“It was very memorable.” Blake grinned, rather enjoying the way Yang was blushing. She stepped forward and gave her a sly smile, watching the way her throat bobbed. “And kind of flattering, honestly. It’s not every day that I can get a customer to be such a mess.”

“Do you _ try _to get your customers to be messes?”

“Only the pretty ones.” Blake murmured with a wink. She watched, enthralled, as Yang sputtered, her eyes darting around the gym nervously as her flush grew even darker. Blake wasn’t entirely sure where this sudden burst of confidence had come from… but she was certainly enjoying the reactions it was getting.

“Let’s… try to focus, yeah?” Yang mumbled, looking almost as stricken as she did three weeks ago. 

Blake, feeling merciful, gave her a small nod, though she couldn’t keep the amused smile from her face as Yang continued to coach her through various basic strikes and kicks. Blake enjoyed it. In between teasing Yang and getting a chance to use the muscles that she hadn’t had a chance to use since before Adam… Blake found herself truly enjoying her time.

She had a funny feeling that she was going to like it here.

///

“Hey, Blake?”

Yang glanced up and smiled at the sight of Blake and Ruby chatting easily. It had been easy to form a friendship with Blake after her initial embarrassment. Blake was sharp and quick witted, with a sense of humour that, while dry and sarcastic at times, matched well with Yang’s own. Even better, Ruby seemed to really like her.

“How do you know if somebody likes you? Like, _ like- _likes you?”

“Well…” Blake glanced up at Yang and her lips curled into a sly smirk that never failed to make Yang stumble over her words and maintained eye contact as she answered Ruby. “If they ask for a chicken McFlurry, then they’re into you.”

“Oh, fuck you, Belladonna.” Yang choked out, wheezing slightly. What was with this girl and catching her off guard?

“Take me out to dinner first, Xiao Long.” Blake retorted, grinning cheekily over at her as Ruby pretended to gag. 

“Fine. Tomorrow night at six?” Yang challenged, narrowing her eyes at Blake. She watched as Blake’s ears pulled back in surprise, a delicate blush covering her cheeks as she stuttered for a moment. Yang grinned victoriously. It wasn’t often that she could fluster Blake and so, she always took great delight in the moments that she did.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Wait… seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I have to go but… text me the details?”

Yang watched Blake walk away, a goofy grin forming across her face. She felt ridiculously giddy. 

Who would have thought that the words “chicken McFlurry” would land her a date like Blake?


	98. A Mother Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt; “We can’t invite her. Your mother hates her.”
> 
> During their regular movie night with the rest of their friends, Yang and Weiss decide to invite one of their more aloof peers from school.

“Who else can we- oh! There’s Blake Belladonna. She’s in my politics class… but no. We can’t invite her, now that I think about it.” Weiss uttered thoughtfully, as Yang slumped across the table and stared at her boredly. “Your mother hates her.”

“Huh.” Yang hummed, sitting up and leaning back in her chair so that it balanced on two legs. She felt a slow, smug grin cross her face as she glanced at her best friend. “She does hate Blake… doesn’t she?”

“Yes. Though I suspect it has a lot to do with Blake’s tendency to show a lack of respect to her.” Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes before pausing, one side of her mouth twitching upwards. “Not that I can blame her. Your mother is hardly pleasant to learn under.”

“Hey, Weiss? You said that Blake seemed a little lonely, right?” Yang said slowly as she leaned towards Weiss with a sly smile. “Let’s invite her over for movie night.”

“... you want to piss your mother off… don’t you?”

“And what better way to accomplish that than to invite the one student that she legit hates?” Yang laughed, turning her head to hide the flush that spread across her cheeks. She’d never admit it out loud… but aggravating her mother wasn’t the only reason why she wanted to invite Blake over. 

* * *

“I told you that I don’t want you socialising with that girl.”

“Why not, Raven?” Yang’s said sharply, crossing her arms as she leaned against the kitchen door. She could hear Weiss settling everyone into the living room, including Blake. “She’s one of my peers. I would have thought that you’d be grateful that I’m building bridges.”

“Not with people like her.”

“Why? Because she doesn’t just accept what you tell her? Or is it the fact that she’s proven you wrong at every turn? Or maybe you just can’t handle the fact that you don’t scare her like the rest of your students.” Yang taunted standing up and glowering at her mother. She stood to attention, muscles tensed as Raven narrowed her eyes warningly at her. “Nobody respects you, Raven. They’re  _ scared  _ of you. There’s a difference.”

“What does it matter if they’re learning?” Raven huffed, staring Yang down. 

“Yeah, because traumatising your students is  _ such _ a great idea.” Yang drawled, rolling her eyes. “God, you’re somehow a worse teacher than you are a mother. Who knew that  _ that  _ was possible?”

“Yang-“

“Don’t “Yang” me. We both know you’re only here because dad made you promise.” Yang smiled bitterly as she turned her back on Raven, not bothering to look back. “It’s not like you actually care about anyone other than yourself.”

With that, Yang excused herself from her group and made her way to her roof, flopping back against it with a loud groan. She hated how much Raven still affected her. How much pain she still felt from those years of abandonment. How upset she still felt after every single interaction she had with the woman.

“God, I wish I could just turn off my emotions.”

“That’d be a shame. Then you’d really be a blonde carbon copy of your mother.”

Yang jumped and turned to watch Blake, dressed in heeled boots, torn black jeans and a purple flannel shirt cinched at her waist, walk over to sit beside her. She quietly observed her, lost for words as Blake leaned back on her hands.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked cautiously. Blake was an enigma. She stayed to herself and rarely spoke to anyone else. But Yang knew, from Weiss’s delighted storytelling, that Blake had one hell of a mouth on her when she felt an injustice was being done.

“I mean that it’s obvious that Branwen became apathetic a long time ago. She stopped caring. Stopped believing.” Blake said calmly, glancing at Yang out of the corner of her eye. “But you haven’t. It’s what makes you different. You care about people. Maybe a little too much for your own good, considering how often I’ve seen you head towards the nurse’s station but the point remains.”

“Do you spend a lot of time watching me?” Yang said with a small smirk, despite the heat creeping up her neck. 

“No more than anyone else at school.” Blake laughed softly and Yang felt her chest constrict. It was a far softer sound than she would have expected from someone like Blake, who had earned the reputation of being rather aloof. “You’re something special, Yang. Don’t let anyone take that away from you.” Blake said softly as she reached over to squeeze Yang’s shoulder. She gave Yang a small smile and stood. “Now… since you’re kind of the only reason I even agreed to come, I’d really like it if you came back inside. I  _ do not  _ want to be the fifth wheel between Ilia and Weiss and Jaune and Pyrrha, thank you very much.”

Yang watched her go, her heart hammering away in her chest as she absentmindedly reached up to touch the spot Blake had rested her hand on. She couldn’t help the small and giddy grin that crossed her face at the  _ idea  _ that Blake might possibly like her. Especially since it seemed like Nlake had allowed her a rare glimpse into the girl that existed beneath the aloof facade…

And Yang couldn’t help but hope that she’d get to know more about her.


	99. Meet Me At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts - “Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.” And “I have something to get off my chest.”
> 
> Yang learns just how much of a romantic Blake truly is.

Yang tilted her head, a confused frown pulling at her lips as she stared at her pillow. Or rather, the note that rested upon it. She hadn’t been expecting to come back to their Atlas dorm from training with the Ace-Ops to see a _ note _of all things sitting on her bed but here they were. Slowly, she reached out and picked up, unfolding it and biting her bottom lip to stop her goofy grin when she recognised the handwriting. It was a messy cursive, only just barely legible.

_ Dear Yang. _

_ I wish to convene with you later, when everyone else is asleep, if you would be so kind to meet me. _

_ Midnight, at the bridge in the Academy’s gardens. Come alone. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Come and find out. _

Yang bit back a small giggle, rolling her eyes. If Blake thought that she was being subtle, then Yang had some _ terrible _ news. The letter was worded in a way that was so entirely _ Blake _ that Yang didn’t even need to recognise the handwriting, though that certainly helped.

“_ Such _ a dork.” Yang mumbled to herself fondly, her lips pulling into a helpless smile as she flopped onto her back and rested her note on her chest, an affectionate sigh leaving her lungs. “What am I going to do with her?”

Yang closed her eyes in preparation to take a nap. If Blake wanted a midnight rendezvous, then Yang wanted to be as awake as possible. 

* * *

The Atlas Academy gardens were indeed beautiful. With specialised heating systems in place, flowers, plants and trees of all kinds were able to grow peacefully, despite Solita’s natural climate. In the middle of the garden, acting as a centrepiece of sorts, was a pond and across that pond ran a bridge. It was at this bridge that Yang stood, leaning heavily against the railing as she looked down at the fish swimming lazily back and forth. She smiled softly as two fish, one a dark purple and the other a vibrant gold, began to swim around each other in what almost seemed to be a game of tag. 

But it was as she was happily watching the fish in the pond, that a shadow landed silently behind her, golden eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness. The figure crept closer and closer, body braced as they came up behind Yang to ensnare their arms around her waist, earning a sharp, surprised gasp from their target as she was pulled back against a strong, lithe body.

“Listening to a note left by someone unknown? For shame, Yang.” Blake’s voice tsked into her ear, her voice low and amused as her arms rested comfortably around Yang. “You should know better.”

“Except that I knew exactly who’d be waiting for me.” Yang huffed, smiling despite herself as she leaned back against her partner, her cheeks heating up as Blake pressed her smile into the crook of Yang’s neck, a small huff of laughter sending a shiver down Yang’s spine. “So… you wanna tell me why you decided to drag me out here? In the middle of the night? Hmm?” She whispered, craning her head back against Blake’s shoulder to look at her. She gently caught one of Blake’s hands in her own and held it against her stomach, her thumb brushing against Blake’s skin. She frowned when Blake stiffened slightly, a shaky breath being released against Yang’s neck as Blake seemed to struggle for a long moment.

“I… have something that I need to get off my chest, Yang.” Blake murmured softly into Yang’s ear. Her arms tightened around Yang’s waist as she rested her forehead against the back of Yang’s head. 

“Okay.” Yang said softly, settling for running her hands along Blake’s forearms soothingly. “You know you can talk to me. About anything. You know that, right?”

“I, um. Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Blake said quietly. Yang could feel her partner’s anxiety and pressed back against her, offering silent support as Blake worked through her thoughts. “I… Gods. Okay. I don’t know how to say this properly so I’m just going to come out with it.” There was a long pause, during which Blake inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily, her breath ghosting over Yang’s neck. “I love you, Yang.”

Yang froze for a split second, Blake’s words bouncing around in her head. She swallowed thickly as Blake continued, gently stroking her partner’s skin.

“And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just… needed you to know.” 

Yang gently pulled Blake’s arms away from her waist, just enough so that she could turn around and gently cup Blake’s jaw between her hands. She watched the way Blake’s ears flicked back in surprise. She heard the way Blake’s breathing hitched before she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Yang’s hands, her own two curling around Yang’s waist and pulling her closer.

“So… you had to drag me out of bed… at _ midnight _… to a moonlit garden just to tell me that you love me?” Yang teased softly, her voice thick with emotion as she gazed at the woman before her. “I always knew that you were a romantic.”

“If I’m going to confess my undying love to a woman, I’m going to do it right.” Blake mumbled, turning her head to kiss Yang’s palm, sending her heart into overdrive. She glanced back up Yang, an unsure expression on her face that broke Yang’s heart. 

“Oh, Blake.” Yang whispered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

Blake blinked slowly up at her for a moment before a slow, delighted smile spread across her lips and she lunged forward, pulling Yang into a tight hug with a noise that was half sob and half laugh as she buried her nose into the crook of Yang’s neck. Yang let out a watery laugh of her own and curled her arms around Blake, bringing her close as they both basked in the warmth of their partner.

“God, I love you. _ So much. _” Yang breathed into Blake’s hairline, stopping to press a tender kiss to her temple. 

“I _ adore _you.” Blake mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by Yang’s neck. “You mean so much to me.”

“You are _ such _a romantic sap.” Yang sighed, her eyes misting over as she rested her chin on Blake’s shoulder. “A moonlit rendezvous? A confession? What’s next? A dance?”

“I wouldn’t be against it.”

“There’s no music, Blake.”

“Your voice and heart are all the music that I need, Yang.” Blake whispered softly as she pulled back, her hands moving to frame Yang’s face. “There is not a single song that’s more beautiful than you nor a single note that I’d prefer to listen to than your voice. All I need to dance is you.”

“Oh my God.” Yang dropped her face to the crook of Blake’s neck, her face burning as Blake began to sway them from side to side gently. “You’re _ such _a sap.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

And so, the two stayed that way for some time, simply content to press smiles and kisses into each other’s skin as they swayed and murmured quiet adorations into each other’s ears.


	100. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake comes home after a long day of helping Weiss begin to liquidate the SDC and finds a moment to stop and stare at the love of her life.

Blake blinked slowly at the sleeping form in her bed as she entered her room, slowly loosening her tie and smiling widely despite her fatigue. Stood by the bottom of the bed and silently admired the woman curled up on her side, her strong arms curled around one of Blakes pillows, her long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, as she slept. She looked so content and so peaceful, her scarred lip pulling upwards into the tiniest, most adorable smile that never failed to make Blake melt.

She didn’t think that she’d ever get used to this; coming home to the woman she loved and just getting the chance to see her like no one else did. 

“You lucked out, Belladonna.” Blake breathed, her heart spilling over with love as Yang’s snores filled the room. She shook her head and turned to their closet to grab her night clothes before she gave into impulse and crawled into bed in her work clothes. She was quick to bathe and change, eager to collapse next to her girlfriend after a long day at work.

Of course, getting Yang to relinquish her tight hold on Blake’s pillow proved to be somewhat difficult but Blake knew her enough to know that a few well placed kisses against the crook of her jaw combined with gentle, murmured words of reassurance was all it took to get Yang to let go… even if it did have the unfortunate side effect of waking Yang up. 

“Blake? Baby?” Yang mumbled, her lilac eyes blinking sleepily up at Blake as she leaned down to give her an apologetic kiss. “You’re late.” She added with a small pout, jutting her bottom lip in playful protest.

“I know, sweetheart.” Blake sighed gently, ducking down to kiss Yang’s pout. She felt a pleased hum leave her throat as Yang smiled against her mouth before kissing her back. “I’m sorry. The board was being more stubborn than usual.”

“Ugh. How dare they. Cutting in on my Blake snuggles.” Yang grumbled as she curled her arms around Blake’s waist and pulled her close, kissing her cheek and smirking slightly. “It’s just rude.”

“Very rude.” Blake agreed with a small laugh, turning her head to brush their noses together sweetly. She cupped Yang’s jaw, tracing the freckles splattered on her cheek and smiled warmly. “But I’m here now.”

“You are.” Yang said softly, before yawning widely. She let out a small whine and buried her face into Blake’s neck, her arms curling around her tighter. “I wanna hear about your day.”

“We can talk in the morning, baby.” Blake soothed, reclining against Yang and nuzzling against her collar. “For now, we can just go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Yang mumbled, one of her hands trailing up and down Blake’s back lazily. “But I wanna hear what a badass my wife is in the morning.”

“We’re not married yet, you goof.”

“You said “yet.” I’m taking that as a maybe.”

Blake rolled her eyes fondly and pressed a gentle kiss to Yang’s chest, smiling against her exposed skin as her mind drifted to the small, velvet box hidden at Weiss’s home. If only Yang knew…

“Love you.” Yang mumbled softly, as she kissed the base of one of Blake’s cat ears.

“I love you too, Yang.” Blake whispered as Yang drifted off back to sleep. “More than you know.”

But hopefully, once Blake figured out  _ how  _ she wanted to propose, Hang would have a better idea of just how important she was to Blake.


	101. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your best friend both favour the same spot on the couch, what do you do?
> 
> Why, be a gremlin about it, of course!

Making the decision to go halves in a small apartment with Yang after college was a wonderful decision. Yang was a marvellous home cook, though she was no five star chief. She always came home to be greeted with a warm smile and a quick hug. Yang’s company was like no one else’s. 

That said… there was one minor flaw with their living situation.

“Blake! Get off!”

“Make me!”

They both favoured and fought over the same spot on the couch.

“C’mon!” Yang groaned, running her hand through her long, blond hair as she stared down at Blake in exasperation. “You do this  _ every single time  _ I get up. I was there first tonight! It’s my spot!”

“That’s funny.” Blake smirked, stretching in said spot lazily, feeling no small amount of pride when Yang’s gaze drifted down to her stomach as her shirt rode up. Her black cat ears pricked forward, eager for the challenge that she knew was about to come. “I don’t see your name on it.”

“Blaaaaake!”

“No.” Blake said with a shrug, tucking her hands behind her head and wiggling further into the treasured spot, situated on the right hand cushion of their couch. She reached up over and, all while maintaining direct eye contact with Yang, grabbed her blanket and bundled herself up in it. “My spot now.”

“Don’t make me be the bad guy, Blake. I don’t want to get all tough… but you leave me with no choice.” Yang growled, placing her hands and hovering over Blake, who merely shrugged again. She could see Yang fighting off a smile, could see the playful glimmer in her eye. Yang wasn’t mad. Not for real.

And besides… her threats were empty and playful. Blake knew that. Yang could  _ never  _ be the real bad guy. She could  _ never  _ make Blake feel threatened.

“I’m warm. I’m comfortable. I’m not moving.” Blake grinned cheekily up at her best friend, giggling behind her hand when Yang blew out a frustrated breath. Blake knew  _ exactly  _ what Yang was about to do and it was  _ exactly  _ the reaction that Blake was trying to elicit.

“Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Blake let out a noise that was half squeal and half laugh as Yang bent down and effortlessly scooped her up and into her arms bridal style, blanket and all. Blake pretended to protest, her wiggles and grumbles more for show more than anything. She stopped when Yang looked at her and gave her a bored, deadpan expression, earning a small giggling snort from Blake that broke both of their facades. Blake felt Yang move but instead of gently throwing her onto the other side of the couch as she usually did, Blake felt her heart rate speed up as Yang turned and flopped down into the favourite spot. All while Blake was still held in her arms.

“Um!” Blake squeaked, her neck and cheeks burning as her ears stood to attention on top of her head. She watched as Yang gently placed her in her lap, placing a gentle hand over her far knee, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into it as she did. Her free arm circled Blake’s waist, tugging her close before adjusting her blanket. 

“There. Now we can share.” Yang said softly. With Blake on her lap, Yang had to look  _ up  _ at Blake ever so slightly and Blake couldn’t deny that she rather liked it. Yang tilted her head, her brow creasing in concern as she observed Blake. “Unless you’re uncomfortable?”

“No!” Blake said quickly, her voice cracking slightly. “I just- wasn’t expecting you to, uh-“

“I mean… that’s fair.” Yang said thoughtfully, a small smirk crossing her features as she looked up at Blake through her lashes. “Especially since when we first moved on together, I never would have expected you to  _ purposely _ steal my spot  _ just _ so I would pick you up.”

“You have no proof of this.” Blake huffed. She quirked a brow, a smirk of her own pulling at her lips as they stared each other down. “Besides… how do I know that you haven’t been using this whole situation as an excuse to pick me up?”

“God, you’re such a little shit.” Yang sighed, rolling her eyes as her smirk shifted to a soft smile. 

“You love me.” Blake uttered, swallowing thickly as she rested her forehead against Yang’s. They both knew they had been bordering on something  _ more  _ for weeks now. Something that undeniably pushed them together, time and time again. Even through all of the heartache they had both gone through since they first met.

“You can’t prove that.” Yang whispered, her breath ghosting over Blake’s lips. Her hand was tracing patterns into Blake’s back now, chasing the shivers that ran up and down her spine.

“Shut up.” Blake muttered, narrowing her eyes at the playful jibe.

“Make me.”

Blake hesitated for only a second, wondering if she  _ really  _ deserved this… but after everything they had gone through, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Not when Yang was holding her so close. Not when Yang’s lips were so tantalising near her own. And certainly not when Yang was looking at her with such a tender expression on her face. So Blake leaned forward and gently kissed Yang, feather light and hesitant at first until Yang kissed back. Blake let out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding and pressed closer, on hand slipping out from her nest of blankets to cup Yang’s face. When she pulled back, Blake bit her lip at the slightly dazed expression on Yang’s face and giggled as a goofy grin spread across her lips.

“Uh… if  _ that’s  _ the end result, please be a little shit more often.”

Blake snorted and rolled her eyes before reckoning against Yang’s chest. She tucked her head into the crook of her neck, a small and contented sigh leaving her as Yang pulled her close. They would have to talk about this and what it meant for them. But in the meantime? Blake was content to sit in her  _ new  _ favourite spot…

Though she certainly didn’t plan on giving up the fight for the couch spot. Yang’s reactions were too priceless to give up.

  
  



	102. A Little Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake and Yang find a moment to themselves on the dance floor, things get a little tense.

Blake usually considered herself to be quite socially adept. As a child, her parents had made sure to install good values and lessons, in preparation for teaching her to take over the role of chieftain one day. Being socially confident was one such lesson.

That being said… Blake was more than a little out of her depth as she awkwardly shuffled back and forth on the dance floor. This kind of dancing was  _ not  _ her thing… but it was certainly Yang’s. And it certainly didn’t help the feelings that resides in her chest, threatening to bubble over as her eyes trailed over Yang’s form, taking in her excited grin and tracing every movement her body made. Yang knew her body and she knew what to do with it, earning the attention of several onlookers as swung her hips.

To put it in simple terms? Blake was doomed.

“Blake,” Yang laughed, as Blake stumbled a step and caught herself on Yang’s shoulders. For a moment, her hands curled into the flannel shirt that Yang wore before she remembered herself and let go, pulling away slightly to pout at her partner indignantly. “You’re so bad at this!”

“Shut up.” Blake huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, face burning. “We didn’t exactly have time for this sort of thing in the White Fang, you know. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, don’t pout.” Yang mumbled as she reached over and pulled Blake closer, her hands fitting respectfully on Blake’s waist, resting comfortably over her black tank top as Blake naturally draped her arms over Yang’s shoulders. “You  _ know _ that I can’t resist that pout of yours.”

“Then don’t be an ass.” Blake grumbled, swallowing nervously as Yangbegan to lead them in a small dance. “Ballroom is more my thing.”

“Yeah, I remember from the dance.” Yang leaned forward to speak quietly into Blake’s ear and Blake had to actively stop herself from turning her head to kiss her. “Maybe one of these days you can show me what other ballroom dances you know?”

“Yeah. One day.” Blake whispered, shivering as Yang’s thumbs brushed her sides before moving to her hips slowly. It was agonising but Blake knew exactly why Yang was taking her time; she was giving Blake an opportunity to pull back. One that Blake didn’t want or need. “But for now… why don’t you show me  _ your  _ moves?”

“I mean… if you’re sure…” Yang drawled playfully as she tugged Blake closer by her hips, aligning their bodies and smirking at her challengingly.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Blake murmured, biting her lip and leaning forward to brush their noses together. She felt her breathing hitch as Yang’s hands began to gently lead her, guiding her hips into a slow swing that matched Yang’s own. Blake took the opportunity to trail her hands down Yang’s neck, mapping out patterns in the freckles splattered across her skin and smirking slightly as a shiver coursed through her partner’s body. 

In retaliation, Blake felt Yang’s hands slip under her shirt, riding up her sides before returning to her hips and Blake barely was able to stop a small whine from leaving her throat as Yang’s thumbs gently stroked the bare skin of her hips. She narrowed her eyes up at her partner, who merely grinned innocently. Blake quirked a brow and abruptly turned around so that her back was pressed up against Yang’s front, earning small, surprised noise from her throat. Blake leaned into Yang, curling one hand over the cool metal of Yang’s prosthetic while the other reached up to frame Yang’s jaw. 

“You know it’s not a competition, right?” Yang murmured as she pressed close, lowering her face to the crook of Blake’s neck. 

“Try saying that to Neon.” 

Almost instantly, Yang’s arms curled around her waist and pulled her close, turning her gentle hold into a tight hug as she pressed a gentle kiss against Blake’s skin, lingering slightly as Blake let out a small gasp.

“There is  _ no _ competition.” Yang breathed into Blake’s ear. “Have you  _ seen  _ yourself tonight? I’m surprised you haven’t been dragged off by the guys ogling you yet.”

“Unfortunately for them, I’m not one to dance for a brief moment of fun.” Blake laughed as Yang began to sway them from side to side in an over exaggerated manner, all tension from earlier disappearing into playfulness. 

“No?”

“See, if I’m going to have a dance partner, I’d prefer for it to be more… seriously taken.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I am very serious.” Yang said loudly as she spun Blake back around, pulling a delighted laugh from her. “I mean… c’mon. I totally pull off the brooding hero look, right?”

“Please. You can’t just frown and call yourself brooding.” Blake teased, curling her arms around Yang’s neck and pulling herself flush against her. “It takes a little more than  _ that.” _

“Does that mean that I’m not serious enough for you?”

“No.” Blake’s smirk gave way to a soft simper as she moved one hand to the back of Yang’s head and guided her to lean their foreheads together. She felt her heart flutter as Yang’s arms wrapped around her waist, her thumbs gently stroking her back soothingly as they began to slow dance amongst the crowd, paying no mind to the upbeat music that played. “It means that I like you just how you are.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Blake murmured as she buried her face into the crook of Yang’s neck, smiling into her skin as Yang froze for a brief moment. She soon recovered, moving to rest her head against Blake’s and pulling her close. Blake closed her eyes and sighed happily. 

So much was unknown. But what she did know was that Yang had become her strength, her bravery and her home. Blake loved her more than words could describe and she knew that she’d have to tell her sooner or later. 

But for now… they could just be. 


	103. From Rags To Riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How interesting that a fake ring from a fake man might just lead to something so true and golden?

Hey, welcome to Schnee Jewellers, what can I do for you today?”

Blake bit the inside of her cheek as she slowly walked up to the front counter of the small gold exchange store. She immediately noticed that the woman behind it was  _ exactly  _ her type. Blonde, friendly, athletic and a grin that made her knees feel more than a little weak. She was just slightly taller than Blake and Blake was fairly certain that she could pick her up with her little finger.

_ ‘Not that I’d complain.’ _ Blake thought to herself, cheeks burning as she gave the woman, Yang, according to her name badge, a small smile. 

“Hello.” Blake greeted, her black cat ears swivelling anxiously as she reached in her back right pocket of her black jeans. “I just wanted to sell this?”

Blake placed a gold ring on the counter, decorated with a diamond filled rose. The sight of it made her stomachs churn violently, her jaw aching from a long since healed bruise. She could practically hear his voice in her head, feel the cruel burn of his hands on her skin as she turned around and left him and their life behind, refusing to torture herself with the mindgames that he played on her for years.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. It hurt. Even a year on, it still  _ hurt _ . But she had come so far. She  _ knew  _ that she had come so far. She was safe, back at home with her family. She had her friends back. She was okay and Adam could never hurt her again. It was time to sever the final reminder of him from her life. To keep moving forward. To-

“Ooh!” Yang winced as she examined Blake’s ring, an apologetic smile crossing her face as she placed the ring back down. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but… uh, the diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

“... how fake?”

“Honestly? The only way it could  _ get  _ faker is if it were made out of sugar.”

“Son of a bitch.” Blake sighed heavily, her ears pinning against her head as she pinched her nose. “Great. Another fucking lie. Just great.”

_ ‘Thousands of dollars, my ass. I should have known.’ _

“Ouch. Let me guess… bad memories attached to this thing?”

Blake looked up and gave Yang a bitter smile. Yang’s expression was sympathetic, her lilac eyes soft and kind. “Something like that.” Blake huffed, picking up the ring and jamming it into her pocket. “No matter. I’ll just throw the bastard into the nearest river.”

“Solid plan.” Yang grinned as she leaned on the counter and glanced up at Blake with an amused twinkle in her eye. “There’s a gorgeous one not too far from here. Great view. Peaceful. I go there a lot myself.”

“Hm. Maybe you’ll come across a crazed woman shouting obscenities at a river.” Blake deadpanned, staring blankly at Yang. “Hopefully, you’re not easily scared.”

“Me? Nah. No way.” Yang laughed softly before pausing and giving Blake an odd look. She tilted her head, examining her not unlike she did with Blake’s ring. She smiled, a small and genuine thing that made Blake’s mouth run dry. “And just so you know? Whoever gave you this ring, whoever hurt you? Clearly didn’t deserve you.” Yang’s expression shifted again, becoming slightly more coy as she turned away to examine her fingernails before glancing at Blake from the corner of her eyes. “I mean… not just anybody knows how to treasure such a precious gem.”

“Oh!” Blake laughed, surprised. She bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment before leaning forward slightly, a slow smirk of her own crossing her face. “And what kind of gem would you say I am, Yang?”

“In my professional opinion? I would say… black opal.” Yang said as she leaned forward as well, her gaze drifting over Blake carefully. Blake felt a shiver run down her spine. Yang’s gaze was intense, as though seeing through Blake and into her soul. “Blake opal symbolises harmony. Something that is often hard to find and often comes after a hard batter has been won. It’s about being yourself, even when others seek to change you. It’s a beautiful gemstone.” Yang said quietly, tilting her head before grinning. “Plus, some people believe that a beautiful goddess resides in opal. It makes sense that a stone like that would be perfect for you.”

“Uh, wow. Okay, then.” Blake laughed awkwardly, running a hand through her hair as she turned her head to hide her wide smile and blush. “I… wasn’t expecting  _ that.” _

“I’m full of surprises.”

“I’m sure you are.” Blake chuckled as she turned around and began to walk to the door, pausing when Yang called out to her. “I’d like to find out what  _ other  _ surprises you have left to hide.

“Wait, what?! I don’t even know your name!”

“Oh, I could tell you...” Blake said over her shoulder as she opened the door, smirking softly back at the now stunned woman. “But where’s the fun in that?”

She quickly left the store and walked down the street to her car. She waited until she was sat behind her steering wheel before letting out a girlish squeal, letting herself flop forward as a small giggle left her lips. She couldn’t remember the last time somebody had made her feel  _ this  _ giddy. Her cheeks and neck were burning as a helpless grin pulled at her lips.  _ Something  _ had started just now. Something special. And Blake knew that she’d be back soon. She just needed to come up with an excuse to come back.


	104. It Was Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Spin the bottle.”
> 
> During their Beacon days, Blake and a few of the others decide to play a harmless little game.

“Where’s the Ice Queen and Ruby?”

“Oh, they’re studying. Ruby wanted to join but Weiss was adamant that they had to keep working.”

“Typical Ice Queen.”

“Come on, Nora.” Blake said with small huff, rolling her eyes as she smiled across at the shorter girl from the circle that she, Yang and team JNPR sat in in one of their dorms. “Weiss has come a long way.”

“Heh. It’s kind of funny that  _ you’re  _ defending Weiss, Blake.”

“Oh?” Blake said quietly, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Jaune as the boy shuffled nervously. “And why is that, Jaune?”

“Blake has a point.” Yang interrupted before their friend could dig himself a deeper hole. When Blake glanced at her, she shot her a grin, making Blake’s heart flutter in response. “But Blake usually does soooo…”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re sucking up to your partner. We get it!” Nora snorted, waving off Yang’s indignant sputtering as she held up a bottle of beer. “So… we’re playing spin the bottle. Who wants to drain this bad boy first? Yang?”

“Eh, I’m more into fruit cocktails.”

“Of course you are.” Blake murmured, smiling slyly as she playfully bumped Yang’s shoulder. “I should have pegged you for a fruity lil’ drink kind of girl.”

Yang let out a small, offended noise as she turned to face Blake, lilac eyes narrowed challengingly. “Oh? And what’s your poison, Belladonna? Whisky?”

“That and straight vodka.” Blake shrugged, smirking when Yang’s jaw dropped slightly. She glanced around to see the others staring at her with similar expressions. “What? I’m ex-White Fang. What did you expect?”

“Then maybe you should show us your drinking skills.” Nora challenged, her eyes boring into Blake as she held out the bottle of beer. “If you’re up for it?”

“Sure.” Blake chuckled softly as she took it. She turned to quirk a brow at Yang, who sat watching her curiously. She smirked, maintaining eye contact as she brought the lip of the bottle up to her mouth and used her teeth as a bottle opener. She held the cap between her teeth for a moment before pushing it out with her tongue and into her waiting hand. “To good friends.” She said softly, her voice and face far softer than she intended, before inhaling deeply and bringing the bottle back to her lips and chugging the beer relatively quickly. 

“Oh. My. Gods.”

Blake smirked and wiped her mouth as her friends stared at her. It was always nice when she managed to surprise them like this. She felt one of her ears twitch beneath her bow and she turned to see Yang staring at her in awe, am impressed glint entering her eyes as she watched Blake grin up at her.

“Remind me to never try drinking you under the table.” Yang laughed, playfully elbowing Blake. 

“Stop flirting and start spinning!”

Blake and Yang both pulled away from each other when Nora shouted, a sly grin crossing the redhead’s face as she looked between them.

“In fact… Blake goes first.”

Blake narrowed her eyes when Pyrrha giggled behind her hands, exchanging a look with Nora as Blake flicked the metal ring around the neck of the bottle nervously. They were up to something but she couldn’t say what.

“Fine.” She said slowly as she placed the bottle on the ground and spun it. The group watched as it spun, slowing down and making each student become increasingly nervous… 

Until it landed on one Yang Xiao Long.

Blake felt a warmth spread up her neck and across her cheeks. “Oh.”

“Uh. Wow.” Yang said quietly before turning to Blake, a concerned light entering her eyes as Blake refused to look at her. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Blake replied, finally turning to Yang with a small, unsure smile. “But it's just a kiss… right?”

“Right.”

“Right!” Nora said suddenly, making them both jump. “So kiss already and let’s move on!”

Blake sighed heavily as she shuffled closer to Yang, who merely watched patiently as a dark flush began to cross her freckles cheeks. She rested her hands on her legs, waiting for Blake to make the first move. Blake inhaled nervously before reaching over to cup her partner’s jaw with one hand and leaned forward to gently brush her lips against Yang’s. She paused as Yang inhaled sharply, waiting for her to pull away. When she didn’t, Blake leaned in and kissed Yang more firmly, closing her eyes as Yang kissed back. 

It was soft and sweet and gentle. So much more different to anything she had known with Adam. Blake had always  _ known  _ that Yang was different to him, despite the similarities between their semblances. But for those differences to go right down to how she  _ kissed _ … well, to say the least, Blake was surprised. She barely just managed to stop herself from whimpering as Yang pulled back, a slightly dazed look crossing her eyes as she gave Blake a small smile that she returned before moving back to her spot.

It was just a kiss.

That’s all it could be.

Blake Belladonna couldn’t afford for it to be anything more.


	105. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I thought I lost you” kiss.
> 
> After the long and hard battle for Mantle, Blake finds herself sitting bedside vigil over Yang.

Blake stared blankly at the expanse of white bandage wrapped around her partner’s chest. She let out a shaky breath and carefully pulled the blanket up to Yang’s chin when she shivered in her unconscious state. 

She couldn’t get the image of that  _ damned Ursa _ striking the brawler’s chest. She couldn’t stop thinking about how far Yang was sent flying. Nor could she stop remembering the sight of Jaune hovering over Yang as he buffed her Aura.

“She’s going to be okay, Blake.”

“She should be awake by now.” Blake murmured, her voice a strained rasp as Weiss came to stand by her chair as they gazed at the bed bound Yang. She barely felt it when Weiss curled a gentle hand over her shoulder and brushed her thumb back and forth. 

“This is  _ Yang _ that we’re talking about. She’ll pull through. She always does.” Weiss said gently. “You should get some sleep-“

“ _ No.”  _ Blake said sharply, wincing as Weiss flinched. She swallowed thickly, her chest tight. “I’m sorry but… I can’t leave her. I made her a  _ promise _ , Weiss. I let her down once before. I wasn’t there when she needed me. I am  _ not _ going to make that mistake again. I  _ have  _ to be here when she wakes up. I have to.”

“Oh.” Weiss’s voice was soft. Blake glanced up at her tiredly and blinked slowly up at her as Weiss’s eyes shined with compassion. “I understand.” Weiss pulled Blake into a gentle hug and Blake let herself fall into her friend’s arms. She rested her head against Weiss’s collar and gritted her teeth, shaking quietly as Weiss held her. “Just look after yourself. Yang would kill me if she knew that I let you run yourself into the ground.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good. I’m going to go check on Ruby.” Weiss said gently as she pulled away from Blake and began to leave the room. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed softly. “It’s going to be okay, Blake.”

Blake couldn’t answer. Instead, she scooted closer to Yang’s bed and curled her hands around Yang’s own. She brought her hand to her lips, pressing gentle kisses to her partner’s knuckles as silent tears fell from her eyes.

“Come back to us. Come back to  _ me.” _ Blake murmured brokenly, her shoulders trembling with force of her anxiety. “I  _ need  _ you, Yang. Please. Please, wake up.” She presses Yang’s hand to her forehead and leaned against the bed, determined to wait.

Yang wouldn’t wake up to find her gone. Not again. Not this time.

///

As the hours passed, Blake’s back began to ache and her eyes began to feel heavy. But still, she remained sitting steadfast by Yang’s side. Her chest felt tight and her fears were starting to grow but she had to hold onto hope. Yang was strong. She would make it through this.

“She has to.” Blake whispered as she closed her eyes and sat up to stretch. 

“Hmm… Blake?”

Blake’s eyes snapped open and she stared at a now awake and thoroughly confused Yang. “Yang?” Her voice trembled as she slowly reached out to Yang, her fingers grazing her partner’s jaw with a feather light touch. 

“Hey. Are you okay? What happened? What’s wrong?” Yang asked, her voice gravelly from lack of use. She winced, gripping her chest as she looked up at Blake with concerned eyes. “Don’t cry. Please?”

“Am I okay?” Blake echoed weakly, a small, desperate and slightly hysterical laugh leaving her throat as she leaned forward to press her forehead against Yang’s. “You nearly die and your first worry is whether or not  _ I’m  _ okay?” 

“I’m fine-“

Yang was cut off by Blake pressing their lips together, tears running down her face. Yang froze for a long moment before kissing back, one of her hands reaching up to curl around Blake’s neck gently. Blake could taste salt but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Yang was alive and okay. She could feel the warmth of Yang’s lips against her own and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t until Blake let out a heartbroken sob that they pulled away, leaving Yang to stare up at Blake in dismay.

“I thought I  _ lost  _ you.” Blake breathed, as Yang reached up to wipe away her tears. “I was so  _ scared.  _ You’ve been out for hours and-“

“Wait… hours?” Yang frowned, glancing over Blake with a small noise of distress. “Have you slept? Eaten?”

“...no?”

“Blake-“

“I wanted to be here when you woke up.” Blake mumbled as Yang’s thumbs brushed her cheeks. “I didn’t want to let you down again.”

“Oh, Blake. You have nothing to prove to me.” Yang whispered, tears entering her eyes as she craned her head to press a gentle kiss to Blake’s nose. “God. You are going to be the death of me.”

Blake’s retort was cut off by a loud yawn that made Yang smile sadly up at her. Blake frowned in confusion when Yang softly tugged at her arm, gently pulling her into the bed with her. “Yang?”

“Stay with me.” Yang sighed softly, gently guiding Blake to rest her tired head on her shoulder. “Please?”

Blake nodded and gently curled her arms around Yang. She bit her lip anxiously but soon found herself melting against her when Yang kissed the top of her head sweetly. “‘Night, Yang.” She mumbled drowsily, the events of the day finally catching up to her.

“Good night, baby.” Yang whispered softly,  _ lovingly,  _ as she pulled Blake close, her hand gently rubbing Blake’s back as she slowly drifted off, content in knowing that the woman that she loved was safe and sound.


	106. Lilac and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Morning Kisses.”
> 
> Blake wakes up early one morning and delights in the company of her girlfriend.

In the years since the end of the war against Salem and showing the Brothers that for its flaws, humanity was still worth saving, Blake found herself enjoying the little things.

The feeling of Ruby’s short hair through her fingers as Blake ruffled it playfully.

The god awful smell of Weiss’s attempts at baking.

The sound of laughter as they all finally found the freedom to just be the found family they had all fought for.

And then, of course, there was the taste of her girlfriend’s lips as they found themselves falling harder and faster each day.

Blake smiled softly as Yang’s arms curled around her waist tighter. She felt Yang nose through her hair to the back of her neck to press feather light kisses to her skin. Blake swallowed thickly as Yang slowly, almost painfully slow, made her way to her jaw. Yang smiled against her cheek, a small chuckle leaving her lips as Blake rolled into her and turned her head, eyes still closed, and waited.

She didn’t have to wait long.

Blake let out a happy hum against Yang’s mouth as her lips softly brushed her own once, then twice before Yang gently pressed forward and sent Blake’s heart into overdrive. Yang’s fingers brushed under her shirt, tracing patterns into her skin, her nails lightly scratching pleasantly against Blake’s abdomen as she did. When she pulled back, Blake remained where she was, eyes still closed as a goofy, dazed smile crossed her lips.

“Good morning to you too.” Blake mumbled as she blinked open her eyes and rolled over onto her back to smile lovingly up at Yang. She reached up to cup Yang’s jaw, her heart melting at the way Yang leaned into her touch with a delighted grin of her own.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best part of waking up?” Yang said softly, as she leaned down to nuzzle Blake’s nose with her own. “Because you totally are.”

“Yang.”

“I’m serious!” Yang laughed as Blake blushed and thumped her shoulder lightly, playfully. “How lucky can I be to wake to the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet? I get to wake up and hold you and kiss you and… well,” Yang paused, her grin becoming decidedly wicked.

“Don’t finish that sentence if you want it to become reality.” Blake huffed, cheeks flushing darker as she pulled Yang down on top of her. “Now come here. You’re not leaving this bed until I get my morning cuddles.”

Yang snorted a laugh as she settled on top of Blake, burrowing her smile into Blake’s neck and pressing light kisses into her skin as Blake happily wrapped her arms around Yang and sighed contentedly. After everything they had gone through… everything they had learned, about themselves and each other… all of the work that they put into their relationship… Blake knew that it was all worth it when her days existed in shades of lilac and gold.


	107. Make Me Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt of “Looking at their lips, trying not to kiss them but then going for it anyway.”

Blake Belladonna was overwhelmed.

Not in a bad way. No, she found herself overwhelmed in the most glorious, beautiful and breathtaking fashion, as she laid on her back beside Yang. Yang was laying on her side, head propped up on one hand as she used her other to touch Blake gently. Her fingers carved a path along Blake’s jaw, tracing a burning pattern down the side of her neck as she gazed down at her with the  _ softest  _ expression on her face. Everything about that moment felt  _ soft  _ and  _ gentle  _ and  _ easy. _ Blake didn’t have to earn these small affections. They were given freely, without demand and without expectation and soon, Blake felt herself melting into Yang’s touch, even as a voice in the back of mind screamed at her that she didn’t deserve it. That she wasn’t worthy. 

But she ignored it. Because,  _ Gods,  _ did she want it to continue. She felt like she was finally getting a taste of something she had been starved of for years and Blake was slowly becoming intoxicated by it.

Blake’s breathing hitched slightly as Yang tucked her hair behind her human ear and she felt her eyes drift shut as her fingertips trailed down her jaw. She felt a thumb softly brush across her lips before the hand pulled away. A small whine left Blake’s throat at the loss of contact, her voice shifting into a whimper that made her eyes snap open as an embarrassed heat began to creep up her neck. 

But Yang didn’t express annoyance. Nor did she mock Blake for it. Instead, her brow pinched in concern, her hand moving to rest on Blake’s hip as she watched her carefully. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Blake said thickly, her throat tight as nervousness began to set in. “I shouldn’t have-“

“Huh? What? No, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Yang sighed softly. She met Blake’s eye and smiled sadly. “If I’m making you uncomfortable-“

“You’re not!” Blake said quickly, her hand moving to Yang’s and curling around it tightly. “I’m just… I’m not used to it being so… easy.”

“What being so easy?”

Blake hesitated for a long moment. She didn’t like being vulnerable. Being vulnerable meant putting herself in a position where somebody could use that against her… but this was Yang and Blake  _ trusted _ Yang. More than anyone else. So she inhaled slowly and brought Yang’s hand back up to her jaw and nuzzled her cheek into her palm. “All of this.” She murmured, her voice catching. “I’m not used to just… being given affection without having to work for it. I don’t think I know how to just be-“

“Adored the way you deserve to be?” Yang supplied as she leaned down to rest her forehead against Blake’s, her lilac eyes misting over with unshed tears as she processed the weight of Blake’s words. “And I mean that, Blake. You deserve to feel valued and adored and treasured. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know if I believe that.” Blake whispered, closing her eyes as tears welled up within them. She exhaled shakily as she turned to press a kiss to Yang’s palm, the cool metal of her palm pressing against her lips. “But you make me want to.” 

“Blake?” Yang called softly, waiting until Blake looked at her once more. She bit her lip nervously and Blake glanced at her partner’s lips for a moment. She glanced back up to Yang’s eyes and watched as Yang’s own gaze drifted towards Blake’s mouth and Balke felt her heart stutter in her chest as she realised what they both wanted but weren’t taking. Yang exhaled shakily, her breath ghosting over Blake’s lips slowly. “Can I kiss you? I don’t want to presume-“

Blake tilted her chin up, pressing her lips against Yang’s in a firm kiss as her free hand gripped the back of Yang’s head and kept her close. She felt Yang gasp against her before strong arms curled around her gently and pulled her closer. “You can presume.” Blake muttered into Yang’s mouth, smiling when Yang pulled back to look into her eyes. 

“You’re certain?” Yang asked gently, as they both caught their breath.

“Yes.” Blake sighed as she cupped Yang’s jaw and pulled her back down and claimed her lips once more.

Maybe it was hard to believe that she deserved this. Maybe it was hard to let go of everything she had been taught.

But it was hard to listen to that annoying little voice in the back of her mind when Yang was staring at her like she was her whole world.


	108. I See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt of “first kiss.”
> 
> After a talk with Ruby, Blake decides to take a page from her romance novels and surprise Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by International Nonbinary Person day.

“Are you sure about this, Blake? Do you  _ really  _ trust me to do this? No going back after I start!”

“Ruby. You’re my leader and one of my closest friends. Of course I trust you.” Blake chuckled softly as Ruby grinned at her. She was sat comfortably in their Vacuan safe house’s kitchen, an old towel wrapped around her shoulders as Ruby fiddled with a pair of electric clippers. “Just be careful of the cat ears, would you?”

“Uh, duh.” Ruby snorted as she came to stand behind Blake and brush her hair gently. Blake closed her eyes, a small smile slipping onto her face. She always did like it when her close friends played with her hair. “You’re one of the best three sword fighters I know. I don’t want to get on your bad side.” 

Blake smirked at her friend’s joking tone. They both knew that Blake would never hurt somebody that she cared about. “You say that like you  _ don’t  _ weld the most dangerous weapon in the world, Ruby.”

“Yeah, but then I’d have to deal with Yang trying to kill me for hurting her datefriend and you  _ know  _ how protective Yang is.”

“Yang and I aren’t dating though.”

“But you want to. You  _ both _ want to. So what’s the hold up?”

“It’s… not that simple, Ruby.” Blake sighed wearily, her teeth catching her bottom lip nervously. “Yang’s precious to me. I don’t want to risk losing her as a friend if she doesn’t actually-“

“She does. Trust me. I’ve had to listen to her wax poetic about every single trait of yours.” Ruby interrupted with a dry tone as she gave Blake’s shoulder a playful smack. “And you’re being kind of dumb if you think that  _ Yang _ , of all people, would let something like you thinking she’s hot get in the way of the awesome, kick-butt friendship and partnership you two have.”

“Ruby!”

“What? Is that not what you think?”

“Yes! But she’s so much more than just hot!” Blake groaned, twisting around to glare at Ruby, who stared blankly at her. “She’s smart and strong. She has a temper but she’s rarely, if ever, blinded by it. She’s genuine and kind and wonderful and far more than I deserve. She deserves the world, Ruby.”

“Then it’s good thing that you  _ are  _ her world.” Ruby murmured with a soft, warm smile. “You want to give her the world? Then just talk to her. That’s all it takes.”

Blake frowned, her amber eyes darting away from Ruby to glare at her feet. She loved Yang. She knew that. But the idea that speaking to Yang about her feelings could result in her losing Yang terrified her. 

“I’m not super great with the whole “relationships” thing. I don’t really understand the appeal.” Ruby said softly as she began to separate Blake’s hair. “But what I do know is that we don’t know what tomorrow will bring, Blake. You say that you don’t deserve Yang but I’ve watched you prove her wrong. I’ve watched you teach her to lean on somebody else for a change. Maybe it isn’t about you deserving her or her deserving you. Maybe it’s about being what each other needs. Working together to create the relationship that you deserve  _ together. _ ”

Blake jumped as Ruby’s arms curled around her shoulders tightly, her face pressing into the side of her head in an affectionate headbutt as she spoke. “Don’t let Yang become one of your “what if’s,” Blake. And don’t let yourself become one of hers.”

“I-“ Blake cleared her throat as her voice hitched and she reached up to curl her hands around Ruby’s arms and squeezed back. “Thank you, Ruby. I’ll talk to her.” Blake paused, an idea slowly coming to mind that made her cheeks burn and she felt a small smile spread across her face. “In fact… I have an idea.”

“You do?”

Blake turned to smirk at her leader deviously. “Ruby Rose. When have I ever struck you as the kind of person to half-ass something? If I’m going to confess, I’m going to do it with style, thank you very much.”

Ruby let out a delighted cackle as she stood up and turned on her electric clippers, an excited grin spreading across her face. “Ruby Rose, reporting for Operation; Kiss The Girl!”

Blake snorted a laugh, her cheeks flushing as she let Ruby get to work on her hair. Besides… it would give time to plan out exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

“Jaune. What’s going on?” 

Yang glared suspecially up at Jaune as he pulled her hair into an up-do. He was being careful but Yang  _ despised  _ people touching her hair. But Ruby had merely uttered the suggestion that Blake wanted her to go through with it and Yang had folded like a lawn chair… which is why she currently sat in a chair in the bathroom, in a beautiful golden dress that Weiss and Nora has practically wrestled her into and a pair of similarly coloured flats.

“I can’t tell you. But I promise that you’re gonna love it!” Jaune said quickly, nervously, as he finished pinning Yang’s hair into place. 

Yang growled under her breath and looked at her reflection as Jaune stepped away. She had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that Jaune had skill when it came to hairstyling. “Okay. Am I done?”

“You are. Now… follow me.”

Yang snorted and did as asked, more so out of curiosity than any real obedience. She passed Ruby and Penny, who both turned away with matching giggles and Yang found herself growing suspicious. A state that was increased when Jaune led her to the garden and pushed her forward. Her lilac eyes widened at the sight of a small trail of fairy lights, seeming to lead somewhere.

“Well, go on, sis!” Ruby said from behind her with a large grin. “Don’t you wanna see where it leads?”

Yang gave her younger sister a glare before sighing and making her way down the path. She was mildly disconcerted, especially since she hadn’t seen Blake all day. She had been hoping to talk to her but it almost felt like Blake had been purposely avoiding her. The thought cut deeper than she would have liked, if she was being honest. 

Yang blinked in surprise as she soon came across Ren and Nora setting down two covered plates of food down at a table for two in a small clearing, the floor covered by rose petals. “What the hell is going on?” Yang said quietly as they brushed past her. 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Ren said into her ear quietly, smiling gently and nodding behind him. 

Almost as if on cue, somebody stepped out from the shadows, dressed in simple dress pants and heels, with a lilac button down shirt, a black tie and suspenders. Their arms were folded neatly behind their back, a small and uncharacteristically shy smile on their face as they met Yang halfway.

“Blake?” Yang breathed out, her eyes moving to her partner’s now much shorter hair. The sides had been shaved down, with the top left a little bit longer in a neat fade. Somehow, it sharpened Blake’s jaw, empathising just how handsome she was. “What-“

“Um… surprise?” Blake said softly, stepping closer, her right hand curling around her left bicep nervously as her ears flicked back and forth anxiously. 

“Surprise- Okay. Shit. Just… give me a minute to…  _ process _ everything.” Yang laughed, her voice shaking lightly as she looked around her. “ _ You  _ set all of this up? Is it your birthday? Did I miss something? Is it  _ my  _ birthday?”

“No. No birthdays.” Blake cleared her throat and covered it with a curled fist, her cheeks slowly becoming redder and redder. “I, uh. Heh. I wanted to surprise you?”

“Mission accomplished, then.” Yang muttered as she glanced back to Blake and swallowed thickly. “Your hair… um… that’s a pretty big change.”

“Is it okay?” Blake asked, her lips twisting into a small frown as she run her hand through her hair, a worried expression entering her eyes. 

“What? No! I mean yes! I mean-“ Yang stuttered for a moment before pausing and taking a deep breath. She stepped closer to Blake and gently curled her hands over her waist, her touch light and nervous. “You look… really handsome. Especially with this thing one.” She said quietly as she reached up to playfully tug at one of Blake’s suspenders. She bit her lip as Blake’s eyes lit up, a delighted smile crossing her face that made Yang’s heart melt.

“Handsome, huh?” Blake whispered as she rested her hands against Yang’s collar. “I could get used to that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now… come over here.” Blake said as she stepped back and curled Yang’s hand around her arm like a true gentleman. Yang bit back a small grin. Sometimes, she forgot that Blake was basically a princess until she did little things that were oddly like that of some dashing, noble prince from her little paperbacks. It was cute. 

“What is this? A date?”

“If you want it to be.”

“What do  _ you  _ want it to be, Blake?” Yang asked as they came up to table. She gently pulled away from Blake and studied her, watching as she inhaled nervously and turned to Yang with an unsure expression.

“A date.” Blake said quietly, looking away for a moment before turning back to Yang. 

“Then I guess it's a date.” Yang breathed out as she leaned forward to press their foreheads together gently. “Now… I could totally stare into your eyes all night but I am  _ starving  _ because nobody let me eat dinner so… shall we?”

The rest of the evening was filled with good food and laughter as the two young women took a night off from being heroes to just be a couple of young people utterly enchanted by each other. Blake never once failed to giggle at Yang’s jokes and Yang found herself enchanted with Blake’s enthusiasm about a new book she had found. She didn’t want the night to end. 

“I have one more surprise for you.” Blake said softly as she stood and pulled Yang to her feet. She smiled and when she snapped her fingers, an acoustic guitar began to play and the familiar voice of one Weiss Schnee began to float through the air.

_ “There’s a garden that I know _

_ If you meet me there, no one will know.” _

Yang swallowed thickly as Blake looped her arms around her neck, leaving Yang to pull her closer by her waist. “Blake?”

“Apparently, Weiss decided to write us a song because she was getting fed up with us dancing around each other.” Blake said quietly into Yang’s ear as they danced in the moonlight. She glanced up at Yang with a small smile. 

“I don’t know whether to thank her or kill her.” Yang sighed, her breath catching when Blake laughed against her neck.

“I don’t know. I’m pretty happy about it right now.”

“Yeah. Me too.” 

The two stared into each other’s eyes and Yang inhaled deeply before leaning forward to kiss Blake’s cheek, lingering as she exhaled against her skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yang squeaked as Blake turned her head to kiss her mouth, shock slowly fading away as she kissed back, a slow smile curling her lips that was soon matched by Blake’s own grin until the kiss was more laugh than it was an actual kiss.

But neither woman seemed to mind. Now that they both knew, they had the rest of their lives for proper kisses. But for now? For now, they were content to laugh and smile against each other’s mouths, just as dorky and in love as any other young couple could be.


	109. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts “kiss of life” and “back from the dead kiss”
> 
> Yang finds herself desperately trying to keep Blake with her after a Grimm attack in the deserts of Vacuo.

“Blake!”

Yang barreled towards her partner desperately as the rest of their team drew the giant lizard shaped Grimm away from Blake, it’s clawed finally lifting up from where it had been crushing her into the sand dunes of the Vacuan desert. Her heart was racing and her eyes burned with tears as she rolled Blake into her back and watched her head loll to one side limply. It didn’t look like she was breathing. 

“No. No, no, no, no!” Yang whispered as she leaned down to listen for a heartbeat that was getting weaker. “No! Don’t do this to me, Blake! Don’t you  _ dare  _ die on me! Not before I get to tell you-“ A small sob cut Yang off as she sat up. “I’m not losing you now.” She whispered fiercely as she gently tilted Blake’s head up to clear her airway. She pinched her partner’s nose with one hand and cradled her jaw with the other before taking a deep breath and sealing her mouth around Blake’s firmly and blowing air into her lungs. “Come on, baby. Come back to me.” She murmured as she breathed into Blake once more. 

As she ducked down a third time, she heard a ragged cough and pulled back to stare at Blake as her eyes blinked open blearily, confusion crossing her features as she looked around her. “Yang?”

“Blake!” Yang chokes out as she pulled Blake into a firm hug, trembling against her partner as she pulled her into her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and hit the exposed skin of Blake’s neck, and soon, she pulled back to press her forehead against Blake’s with a sense of fearful desperation in her eyes. “I thought that I lost you.”

“You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me, Sunflower.” Blake rasped, wincing slightly as she gave Yang a crooked, pained grin. “Wait… back up. Did- did you just give me the kiss of life?”

“Uh… yes?”

“Hmph. Our first kiss and I wasn’t even awake for it. Remind me to stab that lizard in between the eyes for that.” 

“... God, you’re  _ such _ a dork.” Yang laughed weakly, tears spilling down her cheeks that Blake tried to wipe away. “I love you. God, I  _ love you. _ ” She whispered. She swallowed thickly as Blake blinked up at her before she felt a hand curl around the back of her neck and bring her down into a firm kiss. Yang could feel grains of sand on Blake’s lips but she didn’t care. She couldn’t. Not when Blake was alive and okay and felt so real against her. 

“I love you too.” Blake said softly as she pulled back and leaned against Yang’s shoulder weakly. “You know… it’s kind of cute that you think death’s getting you out of this relationship.”

“Re-wait. Relationship?!

“Yes. Relationship.” Blake mumbled tiredly, nuzzling her nose into Yang’s neck. “Is that a problem?”

“No. No, it isn’t.” Yang said sweetly as she gently scooped Blake into her arms and began to make her way to the rest of their team. She turned to kiss Blake’s forehead, smiling tearfully as Blake hummed happily against her skin. “But we  _ definitely  _ need to talk about this.”

She glanced down as Blake sighed softly against her, her eyes closed. Blake needed rest and Yang would make sure that she got it. They both knew what they wanted. They both knew their own and each other’s feelings. A talk could wait until Blake had recovered from yet  _ another near death experience. _

They loved each other. They protected each other. And they had each other, even when it felt like the universe was against them. Nothing could keep them apart. That was something that Yang knew.

Because maybe destiny wasn’t a person or a thing or even a destination. Maybe it was simply to love and protect. And if that was the case, then Yang sure as hell hoped that she and Blake and could be each other’s destiny.


	110. Carry Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake is injured and still has prioritises being a little shit to her partner.

Blake groaned as she shuffled awkwardly through the locker rooms of the Atlas Academy training room. She had rolled her ankle when sparring with Harriet and her Aura had yet to start healing it. 

“Gods. You’d think that with Ruby as a teammate, I’d be better equipped to deal with fast semblances.” Blake grumbled, her right ear flicking as a soft laugh sounded from behind her. “Shut  _ up _ , Yang!”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… you’re like… one of the most elegant fighters I know. And now look at you.” Yang cooed teasingly as she jogged over to Blake’s side and flashed her a cheeky grin. “You look like an old lady.”

“Rude.” Blake huffed, tossing her head. Winced slightly and rolled her eyes fondly as Yang’s playful smile shifted into a worried frown. “Relax. I’m fine. It’s just a sprained ankle. I just need to make it back to my bunk and rest up.”

“Hm. Well, let me help you, at least.” Yang said softly, as she placed a gentle hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Let me carry you back.”

“I’m sorry. What?” Blake blinked in surprise, heat starting to creep up her neck. She didn’t think too hard about how appealing the idea of Yang holding her was. 

“Let me carry you.” Yang said simply, tilting her head with a slight smile. “You’re hurt and the sooner you get off of that foot, the better.”

“The dorms are, like, a fifteen minute walk, Yang.”

“All the more reason for me to carry you. It’ll be faster and put less strain on your ankle.” Yang said, frowning slightly. “Unless you’re not comfortable with the idea of being carried? ‘Cause I can just, like, support your weight as you lean on me if that’s better? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Hell, maybe I could even go see if the infirmary has a wheelchair-“

“Yang.” 

“Yes, Blake?”

“You’re rambling.”

“Oh.”

Blake giggled behind her hand as Yang scrunched up her nose, looking far too adorable for Blake’s own good. Blake sighed softly and gave Yang’s arm a gentle tug and smiled playfully. “Come on then, hero. Carry me away into the sunset.”

“Oh my God. Really, Blake? Really?”

“Yes, really. How can I do anything but swoon into the strong arms of my partner?” Blake sighed in an over exaggerated manner, letting herself fall into Yang’s arms with the back of one hand dramatically pressed against her forehead. When Yang caught her, her left arm supporting Blake’s waist while the other held her bicep in a gentle hold, Blake looked up through her fingers with a smirk. “You can’t tell me that you never wanted to save the princess in those stories you used to read to Ruby. Well… here I am.”

“Okay. One: yes, I did, if you must know.” Yang huffed as she carefully scooped Blake up into a bridal carry, turning to glare playfully at her. “Two: you and I both know that you’re not the damsel in distress type. The hero shows up and you’re, like, sitting on top of the evil king’s throne all smug. And three?” Yang sighed heavily, giving Blake a deadpan look as she curled an arm around Yang’s shoulders and quirked a curious brow, her ears flicking forward in intrigue. “You are so dramatic. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Blake laughed softly, leaning forward to butt her head against Yang’s temple affectionately. “But you still like me anyway.” She added, hesitating for a split second before leaning forward to kiss Yang’s cheek.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Yang murmured, as Blake reclined against her chest, resting her head comfortably in the crook of Yang’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Blake asked, her brow creasing in concern as she felt Yang’s heart rate speed up.

“More than okay.”

“Okay. It’s just your heart- Okay.” Blake mumbled, turning to hide her smile in Yang’s scarf. She felt her cheeks grow warm when Yang chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to her temple before making her way to their dorm room with Blake content to close her eyes and rest comfortably within Yang’s care.

And for a brief moment, Blake allowed herself to imagine, without guilt, a life where she could stay there. 

But who knew? Perhaps she could. 

  
  
  



	111. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the concept of the gang getting upset with Yang for lying to them about the Spring Maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I think this will actually happen? Fuck knows. I just have many feeling about Blake being the first one to trust Yang to parallel that scene in vol 3 when she was the last one to trust her after the Mercury thing.

“You lied to us. You- this entire time…  _ Raven’s _ been the Spring Maiden?!”

“How could you do that, Yang?!”

“What happens to all that talk about being honest?!”

Yang stepped back, her heart in her throat as the group turned away from Raven… and onto her. She looked between the hurt gazes and furious glares. She felt a wave of panic hit her. “Guys… I didn’t mean-“

“Didn’t what? Mean to be a hypocrite?” Nora snapped, glowering at Yang furiously. “You got sooo mad at Ozpin for not telling the truth. But you’ve been lying this entire time!”

“I’m not- I didn’t-“ Yang felt her throat go tight as she glanced at her sister, silently begging her to help. “Ruby?”

Ruby looked away, disappointment and hurt clear in her gaze. “I thought you trusted us. I thought we were a team.”

“We are!” Yang’s voice cracked, as she looked at their doubtful faces. “Guys! Come on! You trust me, right? Weiss? Blake?” As she uttered her partner’s name, Yang’s voice became impossibly soft, fear bleeding into her voice as Blake and Weiss glanced at each other, expressions unsure.

“I think we all need some time to process this, Yang.” Ruby murmured, her fingers plucking at her cloak anxiously. 

“I- Okay. Fine.” Yang said, voice thick as she turned away sharply and began to walk away. “I’ll be in my room.” 

As Yang quickly made her way through the Happy Huntress safe house, her breathing began to grow sharp and quick. By the time she had made it to the room that she and Blake shared, her left hand was trembling fiercely. By the time she had sunk down onto her bed, her entire body was quivering as memories of Beacon came to mind. The doubt that everyone had in her… except for her team. The way Blake had expressed her fears, shown hesitance to trust her. How Blake had made the choice to trust her, despite her painful past She remembered how they had split up. How she had run through her school, desperately searching for her partner only to find her with Adam’s sword plunged into her hip shortly before he took her arm.

“God.” Yang rapsed into the silence, her metal hand gripping her trembling left firmly. Her leg was bouncing. Her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. “What am I going to do?”

She didn’t know how long she sat like that, hunched forward and shaking. But soon, the door opened and she heard the sound of heels walk into the room. She remained still, unsure and worried. Moments later, the bed beside her dipped and she felt a rush of air leave her lungs as she recognised Blake’s presence. 

“I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know why you hid this from us.” Blake murmured, her voice hitching slightly, making Yang close her eyes tightly. “But what I do know is… that I trust you, Yang.”

“What?” Yang opened her eyes and turned to Blake, eyes wide as she gazed at her in shock. “You do?”

“I’m not going to lie… I really thought that we were done with having secrets between us but… we’re  _ partners. _ Equals. I would never want you to feel like you  _ have  _ to do something.” Blake sighed, rubbing the side of her neck as she looked at Yang sadly. “Fuck knows that I know what’s it like to be on the receiving end of  _ that.” _

“Blake…”

“I-  _ we _ are all trying to process Raven being the Spring Maiden.” Blake said softly, her cat ears flicking back nervously. “None of us know what’s happening or who we can trust. But that’s why we  _ need  _ to stick together. We can’t let this divide us. The others know that too. Just… give them some space for the night.”

“What about you?” Yang asked carefully, frowning slightly as Blake shifted. 

“I meant what I said. I trust you. We’ve been through so much together and I just… I trust you. So much.” Blake murmured, biting her lips nervously. “This is… just a lot to take in.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. But it’s not like I’ve never lied.” Blake huffed, a small and weak smile crossing her face. “Everything with Robyn? Adam? I’m no saint. I can’t judge you for this.”

“Do… do you want me to sleep somewhere else?”

“No. Of course not.” Blake watched Yang for a moment before shuffling closer to curl an arm around Yang’s shoulders. “Just please tell me that there’s no more secrets. I swear, if you have an evil twin, I might actually need one of those… old fainting couch things.”

It was a weak joke but it did dispel some of the tension between them, pulling a weak laugh from Yang as she turned her head and pressed it to Blake’s temple affectionately. 

“It’s going to be okay, Yang. Just give them some time to process it.” Blake murmured. “They’re hurt and scared. Once everyone has calmed down, you can explain things.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.” Yang sniffed, feeling more than a little drained. “Thanks, Blake.”

“Hey. You gave me the benefit of the doubt when I came back. Of course I’m going to do the same with you.” Blake shifted, pulling them both back against the headboard and leaning her head on Yang’s. 

“Is Ruby okay?”

“Same as the others. Confused. Scared. Hurt. But she’ll listen to you once we’ve all had a good night's sleep. She’s your sister. She loves you. Just give her some time.”

“Okay.” Yang breathed out shakily, sinking against Blake and closing her eyes. She inhaled Blake’s familiar scent, drawing comfort from her gentle touch and felt herself start to drift off. “I’m tired.”

“I don’t blame you. Not after that headfuck. Try going to sleep, Yang.”

“Stay?”

Yang hated how small she sounded. How weak and scared her voice came out. She felt like that same little girl, fucking up and making mistakes that hurt those closest to her. 

But Blake didn’t pull back. Instead, she nodded against Yang’s head and pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on her chest. 

And not for the first time, Yang found herself wondering what she did to deserve Blake Belladonna standing by her side.


	112. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds herself falling just a little bit harder for Yang after they all meet up after their respective missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the volume 8 clip we got from the RWBY panel today.

“Oh God…” 

Blake turned to catch Oscar as he lurched to her side, face looking almost as green as his shirt. She braced her hands on his biceps, keeping him upright as he looked up into her face, looking very distressed. “Has anyone ever told you that your partner is insane?”

“Yang?” Blake said with a small laugh, a fond simper crossing her lips and a blush spreading across her cheeks as she thought of said partner. “Yeah. But that’s a part of her charm. You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t think I want to.”

“What did she do, anyway?”

“That.”

Blake turned her head and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Yang sitting on top of a HV8 Rhino hover bike, her glasses perched on her nose and her hair flowing in the wind behind her. A large and excited grin remained across her lips and Blake felt her heart melt at the sight. Yang looked so young and carefree and  _ happy _ . Blake’s chest swelled with adoration, her ears flick forward as her grip loosened on Oscar’s shoulders and soon, the poor boy fell from her grip, hitting the ground with a loud yelp as Blake stepped over him and made her way over to Yang, ignoring the sounds of Weiss muttering to Oscar something that sounded an awful lot like “welcome to the club.”

“I’m loving the new bike.” Blake said, as she approached with her hands neatly folded behind her back and a small smile on her lips. “I should have expected that  _ you _ , of all people, would find one.”

“I know, right?” Yang said, turning her head to grin at Blake brilliantly as she lowered her glasses  _ just  _ the right amount to peer over them and wink playfully at her. “Y’know… Ruby just asked me to do a sweep of the area on this bad girl. Wanna come for a ride?”

And  _ oh.  _ Blake felt heat creep up her neck towards her ears, her cheeks growing hotter as Yang held out a hand. “Sure. I don't have anything better to do.” She said, feigning nonchalance as she placed her hand into Yang’s and allowed her to help her into the back of the bike. She gently brushed Yang’s hair over her shoulder, letting it slowly fall through her fingers and into place before she curled her arms around Yang’s waist and pressed herself into her back.

“Let me know if you need me to slow down. I don't wanna scare you.”

“Oh, please. You know I trust you with my life.” Blake murmured softly into Yang’s ear, quirking a brow curiously as her partner shivered slightly. “I say… you have fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember what I said about my horror books? That I’m able to experience a thrill while still knowing that I’m perfectly safe?” Blake asked softly, squeezing Yang gently when she nodded. “It’s the same thing with you. I know I’m safe with you. So… show me how thrilling this can be… hm?”

“You’re always safe with me.” Yang whispered back, her left hand moving to curl around Blake’s wrist, gripping it gently as she pulled her hand up to her lips and kissed Blake’s knuckles. “ _ Always. _ ”

Blake smiled softly against Yang’s neck and pressed closer as her partner started up the bike, delighting in the warm and excited laugh that bubbled from within Yang’s chest and made Blake’s heart spill over with love as they tore through the streets and swept through each area, taking jumps and flips as Yang saw fit.

All while Blake basked in the warm feeling of feeling safe and at home with her partner at the steering wheel.

  
  



	113. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we observe two young bees partaking in one of their courtship rituals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the bees are a couple of nerds that really are quite helpless for the adorable partners.

“Okay. That dude was seriously checking you out.”

Blake snorted and gave her partner a dry look as they walked through the Atlas academy courtyard. Yang was smirking playfully at her and wagging her eyebrows. “He was  _ not _ . If he was checking anyone out, it was you.”

“Nope. He was definitely making eyes at you.”

“There’s not much about me to make eyes over, Yang.” Blake huffed, glaring at Yang when she raised her brows at her in disbelief. “What?”

“Why is it that the pretty ones never see how god _ damn _ beautiful they actually are?” Yang wondered out loud, turning to look at the sky, her hands tucked behind her head as she walked. “I can think of  _ so  _ many reasons why a guy would ogle you.”

“Name one!”

“I mean…” Yang drawled out slowly leaning back and purposely glancing at Blake’s ass and back to her eyes. 

“I-you-it-“ Blake sputtered, a flustered heat creeping up her neck and spreading across her face. “Shut up!”

“I’m sorry.” Yang laughed, raising her hands and stepping away from Blake as she swiped at her irritably. “I’m just teasing you. You’re kind of adorable when you’re flustered.”

“You’re one to talk.” Blake growled as she charged at Yang, who yelled and twisted behind her. “Now stay still so I can make you eat snow!”

“Huh. Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you’re-mph!”

Blake grinned, a small giggle escaping her as Yang stared at her in shock, snow falling from her hair and face. Yang narrowed her eyes and pointed at her, a playful smirk crossing her face. “I like you… so I’m giving you five seconds to run.”

Blake didn’t waste a single second, using her semblance to dart away quickly, laughter falling behind her. Five seconds later, she heard Yang give a playful shout and grinned to herself as Yang charged after her. They ran through the school, past buildings and confused students, before they found themselves in a small break area. A break area… that was unfortunately contained. 

“Gotcha!”

Blake let out a surprised squeal as Yang tackled her to the ground and grunted as her back hit the grass. She soon found herself lightly wrestling with her partner as they rolled around on the ground, delighted laughter falling from their chests until finally, Yang succeeded in flipping Blake onto her back and, as she straddled Blake’s hips, pinned her wrists to the ground beside her head. Blake struggles for a long moment before giving into laughter, loud giggles falling from her lips as Yang snorted, leaning her forehead against Blake’s chest as she laughed. Blake felt her laughter dwindle down to a breathless chuckle, as she stared down at the mass of blonde curled on her chest. 

“I win.” Yang huffed, lifting her head and giving Blake a lopsided smile as she looked at her. 

“You do.” Blake murmured, her eyes hooded as she stared up at Yang adoringly. She craned her head upwards, smiling softly as she brushed her nose against Yang’s in a gentle nose kiss. She paused as the grip on her wrists turned a little tighter and frowned as Yang froze above her. “Yang?” She asked worriedly, biting her lip as she laid her head back down.

“That’s illegal.” Yang muttered, her expression painfully tender as she followed Blake and leaned her forehead against Blake’s own. “You- no woman as terrifying as you in battle should be this cute.”

“Look who’s talking.” Blake said softly, finally able to breath now that she knew that she hadn’t overstepped. “You can literally deadlift a Chimera and yet…”

“I like to think I’m closer to hot than cute.”

“You’re a woman of many talents.” Blake retorted, giggling as a deep blush began to spread across Yang’s cheeks. 

“Blake?” Yang whispered, her voice low and thick with emotion as she pulled back to stare at Blake, her eyes darting to Blake’s lips for a moment. “Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know. Can you?” Blake teased, ignoring the way her voice hitched at Yang’s request. Her ears twitched at the small growl Yang let out, her eyes narrowing playfully at Blake before she softened with a laugh.

“Unbelievable.” Yang breathed out, shaking her head slightly before she gave Blake a slightly sarcastic look. “I’m sorry, Miss.  _ May _ I kiss you? Is that better?”

“That’s… acceptable.” Blake chuckled quietly, her lips pulling into a fond simper as she gazed up at Yang. “I’d  _ really _ like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Yang leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Blake’s, her moments slow and gentle as her hands slipped from Blake’s wrists to better support her weight on either side of Blake’s head. Blake’s own moved to pull Yang closer, one hand shifting to curl around Yang’s waist while the other gently threaded into her hair, her fingertips lightly scratching at Yang’s scalp. 

“Wow.”

Blake heard Yang’s voice as her partner pulled away, her shaky breath ghosting over Blake’s skin. Blake kept her eyes closed for a long moment, a slow and dazed smile crossing her lips. When she finally opened them, she found Yang to be in a similar dazed state, gazing down at her in awe. “Yeah. Wow.” Blake said quietly, before wincing and pulling her hand from Yang’s hair with an apologetic smile. “Uh… sorry. I’m know you don’t like people touching your hair and-“

“No. But I like  _ you  _ touching it.” Yang interrupted gently, her cheeks flushing brightly as she bit her lip nervously. “I trust you with it.”

Blake stared up at Yang for a moment, her heart swelling with adoration as she processed the meaning behind Yang’s words. She knew how important Yang’s hair was to her. How much she treasured it. How she despised people touching it. To think that Yang trusted Blake with such an important part of her…

“Come here.” Blake said shakily, her hand moving to the back of Yang’s neck and pulling her down into another kiss. She tilted her head, her thumb brushing Yang’s neck as the kiss deepened. A whimper escaped her as one of Yang’s arms curled under her waist, bringing their bodies closer together and she brought her other arm up so that she could wrap her arms around Yang’s neck, needing to be as close to her partner as possible.

It had been many years since Blake Belladonna believed in fairytales. She had long since believed that she’d never get her happy ending… but as Yang smiled against her lips and pulled back to gaze at her, something painfully close to love dancing in her lilac gaze; Blake found herself believing for the first time in years that maybe, just maybe…

She had found her princess  _ and  _ her knight in shining armour.

  
  



	114. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Blake heading off in a mission with Nora and Yang being teamed up with the boys, the two girls must seperate for a moment in time.
> 
> But not before saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the prompt “Make sure you come back to me, okay?” prompt.

Yang glanced over to Blake and bit her lip at the sight of the worried crease between her forehead. She could hear the rest of their group in the other room, having just left to get their gear organised for their missions.

“Hey.” Yang said softly, gently touching Blake’s elbow with her hand. She smiled reassuringly as Blake met her gaze and ran her hand up to her shoulder and rubbed her thumb against it in slow, soothing circles. “You okay?”

“I- I’m… yeah. I’m fine.” Blake murmured, averting her gaze to watch Yang’s thumb. 

“You sure? You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.”

“It’s- it’s pretty stupid, Yang.”

“C’mon. You think that matters to me?” Yang tilted her head so that she could look up at her partner, letting her smile become a little more lopsided as she glanced up at Blake. “If it’s bothering you, I wanna hear it.”

“I just… I don’t relish the idea of splitting up. Not right now. Not when everything is so- so…” Blake scrunched up her nose, ears pinning back against her head irritably, as she searched for the right word. “... fucked.” She finished with a small shrug. 

Yang briefly wondered how someone could make it sound so attractive.

“Neither do I.” She sighed, pulling Blake into a side hug, leaning her head against the top of Blake’s head as her partner automatically snuggled into her side. “But Nora needs your help and  _ somebody  _ has to keep the boys on track, right?”

“Hm. I suppose so.” Blake murmured into Yang’s collar, nudging her nose into her scarf and exhaling slowly. “Just… promise me that you’ll be careful?”

“Me?” Yang snorted, as she pulled back to give Blake a look of disbelief. “You’re usually more reckless and aggressive than I am, y’know. Remember Torchwick? Because I recall a certain someone jumping into a fight without thinking first.”

“Shuddup.” Blake huffed mildly, though Yang could see her trying not to smile.

“And you  _ were  _ the one to give us a pep talk when we tried to get information on the White Fang and Torchwick too.”

“Yang-“

“And you showed up to Haven with a damn  _ army,  _ Blake.” Yang finished with a small grin, reaching up to poke Blake on her nose playfully. “Face it, Belladonna,  _ I’m  _ the voice of reason in this partnership.”

“Okay. Fine! So I’m a  _ little _ reckless.” Blake snorted, rolling her eyes. “Somebody has to get stuff done around here.” She added with a small giggle when Yang stared at her blankly.

“There it is. There’s that pretty laugh of yours.” Yang said softly, her grin shifting to a tender smile as she butted her head gently against Blake’s. “I wasn’t gonna let you leave here on a sour note.”

“Dork.” Blake whispered, her voice low and full of affection. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, opening them and stepping back to give Yang a determined nod. “I, um… I should probably go.”

“Yeah. Be careful?”

“If I must.” Blake said with a little half smirk for half a beat before it faltered. She bit her lip and stepped forward again, ears tilting back nervously as she placed a hand on Yang’s shoulder and lifted herself into her toes. “Make sure you come back to me. Okay?” She murmured softly into Yang’s ear before placing a lingering kiss to the corner of Yang’s mouth. “I need you.”

Yang nodded wordlessly, unable to speak past the lump that had formed in her throat. She watched as Blake stepped back once more and shyly tucked her short hair behind her ear. Blake flashed Yang one more smile before quickly turning and walking out to meet up with the others, leaving Yang to stand frozen to the spot, her left hand reaching up to press against the spot where Blake’s lips had just been. 

_ ‘I’ll always come back for you, Blake.’  _ Yang thought to herself, as she gazed longingly after her partner.  _ ‘Because I need you too.’ _


	115. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds herself falling just a little bit harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that new RWBY Volume 7 soundtrack, huh?

Blake Belladonna was beautiful.

Yang had always known that, of course. There was a reason why she dragged Ruby over to Blake that first night at Beacon that extended beyond doing her sisterly duty of making sure her baby sibling made new friends. But now… there was something  _ different  _ about Blake. Blake had always been a fairly self assured person… but that had always had to do with her cause. With what she saw as an injustice. What was so different now was that Blake seemed to be confident in  _ herself.  _ Her smile was bright and wonderful and  _ happy _ , her eyes gleaming with a youthful joy that Yang hadn’t quite seen before. Her movements were relaxed as she danced, her jacket left behind in their seats, and she danced as though no one was watching, as though this moment was hers and hers alone.

That confidence, Yang decided, was astoundingly attractive.

“What?” Blake’s amused voice called, gaining Yang’s attention as she turned to meet Yang’s gazing, stepping close enough to be heard over the music of the club. “What are you staring at?”

“You look happy.” Yang said with a small shrug and a slightly embarrassed smile. She reached out a hand, lightly curling it around Blake’s and squeezing gently. “It’s- I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like this before. I like it.”

“Well… it’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way.” Blake said with a small laugh, her eyes rotating back as she thought for a moment. “I feel happy. Safe. I feel… I don’t know how to describe it. I just feel… I don’t know. I actually  _ like _ being me. Somehow, for the first time in a long time, I can look in a mirror and like what I see. Is that- that sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

“No.” Yang said softly, as her hands found their way to Blake’s waist and pulled her closer. She smiled, biting her lip as she took in how perfectly just below all of her features that Blake’s own came. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Blake’s and sighed gently, watching as Blake’s amber gaze narrowed affectionately at her. “It makes perfect sense to me, Blake.”

“Good.” Blake murmured, as she rested her hands on the sides of Yang’s neck, her thumbs drawing small patterns into her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. “Because I want to hold onto this feeling for as long as I can.”

“Yeah.” Yang said, swallowing thickly as Blake’s fingers trailed down her neck to rest on her collarbone. “I get it.”

A small laugh escaped her as a new song came on and she glanced at her partner with a wide grin, snickering under her breath when Blake quirked a brow curiously at her. She knew this song. And she knew that Blake knew this song. She remembered how they hadn’t stopped singing it after hearing it in the musical  _ Slick,  _ effectively torturing Weiss for a good week after seeing the movie.

And Yang intended to make the most of it.

“I’ve got a fever and this heat’s gonna last all night.” She sang almost teasingly, her heart melting as Blake’s eyes lit up and she threw her head back with a loud and undignified sounding laugh.

“Came her for treatment but I don’t see the end in sight.” Blake retorted easily, grinning as she stepped away from Yang, her eyes daring her to follow.

And Yang did, stepping forward and grabbing Blake’s hand and gently tugging her closer. “There’s no medication, no drug that can cure what I have!”

“Dance floor elation is the only thing that’s gonna make me feel.” Blake’s hand pressed against Yang’s collar, pushing her back as she danced towards, her face open and honest and bright. 

“When I walk into the club and the beat’s so strong.”

“And the DJ’s playing my favourite song.”

Yang pulled Blake in, one hand resting low on her waist and the other holding one of Blake’s up, they both sang together, loud and unabashed, without shame nor care about the people around them. “There’s no way this feeling can be wrong.” Blake’s free hand moved to the back of Yang’s neck, her thumb stroking her skin gently as their hips swung in time to the music. “Don’t say maybe, come on baby, let’s go crazy tonight!”

Helpless giggles fell from their lips then, as they leaned into each other. Both women were self aware enough to know that they sounded like some ridiculous teen romance musical but neither could bring themselves to care. Yang felt Blake’s lips curl into a smile against her neck and she felt something in her chest stutter, something warm and wonderful and oh so beautiful and new. She pulled her partner closer, lowering her head to press her own smile against Blake’s bare shoulder, a nervous laugh escaping her as Blake hummed happily and curled her hands against her collarbone and rested her head against the crook of Yang’s neck as they swayed.

_ “Party people gonna stay up late _

_ Oh and celebrate tonight _

_ Grab your dancing shoes _

_ Put away those blues _

_ Tonight, oh tonight _

_ And if you think, you’re at the right place _

_ Well then, victory’s in sight _

_ And if love is what we’re after _

_ Celebrate, tonight’s the night” _

And as the music continued to play around them, Yang couldn’t help but think that maybe those ridiculous musicals had something right, after all. 

Because if love was where they were heading, then maybe it was time to celebrate.


	116. Drawing In A New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a psychic make a believer out of a sceptic? Or will Yang refuse to suspend her disbelief?

“Nora. No.”

“Nora. Yes!”

Yang sighed and bit back a laugh as her friend glanced up at her with an excited grin. While Yang has been excited to go to the carnival, she couldn’t say that she was particularly impressed with what Nora wanted to do. “Psychics are a scam. Especially carnie psychics. It's a waste of money that we could be spending on, say, rides or food or  _ literally anything else other than a scam!” _

“It’s a  _ carnival, _ Yang.” Nora snorted, as she grabbed Yang’s hand and dragged her past the stalls toward the back of the carnival. “ _ Everything  _ is a scam here. People  _ pay  _ to be scammed. Now come on! This chick is sooooo cool! She draws a portrait of your soulmate and so many people have had it come true!”

“Anyone you know?”

“Well… no. But I’ve heard the stories!” Nora defended indignantly, giving Yang’s hand a painful squeeze. “And I think it could be fun!”

“You mean you just want to see if she’ll draw Ren, right?” Yang drawled, smirking as her friend flushed. “Y’know what… sure. Let’s do it. But I promise you that it’s not going to be real, Valkyrie!”

It wasn’t too long before they were waiting outside of a tent, being ushered in one by one by a young man with a monkey tail and a bright grin. “Alright, ladies. Who’s up first?

“She is!” Nora shouted, shoving Yang unceremoniously towards the tent. She grinned, blue eyes gleaming playfully as she winked at Yang. “Go get your soulmate!”

Yang merely snorted and slowly stepped forward into the tent and blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the dark room. She felt her breathing hitch as her gaze landed on a young woman sitting at a table lit by candles, the flames casting her face in a warm glow and making her amber eyes burn gold. She wore a loose and glowing dress, with purple and gold patterns dancing across the fabric. Her long black hair was braided over one shoulder and on top of her head sat a pair of black cat ears that angled towards Yang as she sat down. 

“So… you want to know who your soulmate is, hm?” The woman said calmly, as she leaned forward and rested her head in one hand and smiled almost lazily at Yang. “Or maybe you’ve just been dragged to me against your will?”

“Did your little gift tell you that?” Yang asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, eyes narrowed challengingly at the beautiful woman across from her.

“No. The fact that you look like you’d rather be elsewhere did.” The woman chuckled softly and Yang felt something shift in her chest at the sound. “My name is Blake Belladonna and-“

“You do portraits of people’s soulmates and they’re suuuuuper accurate.” Yang smirked, winking playfully. “No offence… but I’m, like, ninety percent sure that you’re a scam artist.”

“No offence… but I’m a hundred percent certain that you’re so close minded because you’re scared to find out if you even have a soulmate.” Blake said with a smirk of her own, as she ran her gaze up and down Yang’s body, a glint of approval entering her eyes that made Yang bits the inside of her cheek. “After all, to acknowledge that is to give somebody the power to hurt you. It means that you can’t pretend to be above it all, can’t pretend that you don’t desperately crave something deeper and more permanent. But it’s scary to be known, to be seen, to be loved… isn’t it, Yang Xiao Long?”

“How did- wait.” Yang forced a laugh, ignoring the way her heart had stalled, the way her chest began to split open and send waves of panic coursing through her. “Nora put you up to this… didn’t she? There’s no way that-“

“You doubt me. That’s good. It never hurts to have doubt. But try not to be skeptical. It makes it much more difficult to form a connection.” Blake interrupted with a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes as she pulled out a sketch book and a pencil. “First… that’ll be 15 lien, please.” She nodded in satisfaction when Yang placed the money on the table with a loud grumble. “Now… give me your hands… and don’t be a smartass about it.”

Yang snorted and reached out her hands to allow Blake to take them… only to stifle a gasp as Blake’s slender fingers made contact with her hands and gently curled around Yang’s palms. Her skin felt like livewire, like all of the nerves under her skin had been lying dormant for years until Blake touched her. It was exhilarating, sending her pulse sky high as her heart raced. 

Surely it was just because a pretty girl was touching her. That had to be it… right?

“Hm. Interesting.” Blake murmured as she let go of her hands and began to sketch, her eyes locked into her sketch book with an intensity that made Yang stop and stare. Blake’s ears were pricked forward, her tongue slipping out between her pretty lips and held firmly between her teeth. 

Yang couldn’t help but watch, completely enchanted with the woman in front of her as she drew, her hand moving quickly across the page as a face slowly began to take place. But it wasn’t the page that Yang watched. No, she paid little mind to it at all. Instead, she watched Blake’s face, watched the way her expression shifted and morphed. Watched the way her tongue ran across her teeth in thought before being caught once more. 

Yang shifted her weight in her seat. Watching someone draw should not have been as hot as Balke made it look.

“And we are done.” Blake said finally, shaking Yang from her dazed state. “First off… a little about her. She’s about your age. She has a stable job that she enjoys and doesn’t plan on giving up anytime soon but is more than happy to be a part of a long distance relationship. She doesn’t do glitz or glamour. Doesn’t need anything fancy. She enjoys intelligent conversation and could spend hours talking about books if you’d let her. But she’s also not afraid to get a little dirty. She loves a good adventure, as long as she’s with somebody she feels safe with… somebody that seems to be you, Yang.” Blake said with a small and knowing smile as she handed Yang her portrait.

Yang looked down and let out a wheeze at the sight of a sketched out version of her psychic staring back at her with an amused expression, one brow quirked upwards as she gave Yang an infuriatingly attractive smirk. The real kicker was the phone number written underneath the sketch, punctuated with a heart at the end of it. When Yang looked to glare at Blake, Blake’s expression and posture matched the portrait perfectly. 

“This-“ Yang paused to clear her throat when her voice cracked, hating and loving how Blake’s smirk became slightly smugger. “Are you trying to take advantage of a paying customer?”

“No. I’m not. I just so happen to have met my soulmate because she’s a paying customer. Big difference.” Blake tilted her head at Yang, her smile becoming almost fond as she huffed a small laugh. “I can prove it. Turn to the first page.”

Yang narrowed her eyes and flipped the book to the very first page, her eyes widening at the sight of herself staring back at her with a wide grin and a playful wink, arms crossed and gaze smug. Her gaze drifted down to the date and her jaw dropped when she saw that the date was three years prior. 

“How- what- huh?” She stuttered, as Blake reached over and pulled the book from her hands, turned back to the sketch she had just drawn and plucked it from the book with practiced ease before handing it to Yang with a coy smile.

“Here you go; one soulmate for the taking.” Blake chuckled as she walked over and gently guided Yang to her feet and pushed her towards the door of the tent. “I have other customers to attend to but-“ she paused leaning forward to bring her mouth to Yang ear, her voice dropping to a low murmur. “I  _ really  _ hope you do take her. I’m  _ sure _ she’d be  _ very _ interested.”

As Yang stumbled out into the sunlight, cheeks flushed and heart racing, she glanced back down at the sketch, her gaze drifting over the infuriatingly beautiful smirk and tried to fight back a grin. She knew all too well that she was going to call her.

But she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Nora know that.

_ _


	117. Cats, Cubs and Dragons, Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake is called into by her daughter’s teacher for an impromptu meeting, she takes the first step to discovering something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the prompt “Stop smiling. You look like you’ve something you shouldn’t have and you’re not even sorry.
> 
> Let me know if y’all wanna see more of this one!

Adopting a child hadn’t been very high on Blake’s list of priorities at the age of twenty-five. But after years of healing from a rather unfortunate past and rebuilding the bridges that Adam has forced her to burn, Blake found herself wanting to help give a child the exact same second chance at life that she had been given. 

It wasn’t a decision that she made lightly. She spent months rolling it over in her mind, thinking about and talking it over with her family and friends to the point that no visit was complete without Blake bringing the topic up at some point. But after much debate, Blake, with the support of her parents, began to prepare her modest home for a child in need. It was stressful and anxiety inducing, and often Blake wondered if this was such a good idea. But all of her doubts faded away when an eight year old faunus girl was introduced to her, her hands firmly gripping her long snow leopard tail and hugging it to her chest as the Matron of the orphanage, Glenda Goodwitch, encouraged her forward. Her eyes were a soft blue-grey, standing out against the tanned colour of her skin. Her hair was a light brown and cut short. She was rather small and upon meeting her, Blake felt a surge of protectiveness over the little girl she now called her own. 

Blake quickly came to realise that, for as difficult as raising an adopted child would prove to be, each day was made worth it as she watched young Eirwen grow and gain confidence. Watching the young girl be so readily accepted in Blake’s family made the young woman’s heart sing. But what truly made Blake emotional was the day that Eirwen called her “mum” for the first time. 

Ilia still wouldn’t let her live it down.

It was now five years later and Blake and her daughter lived a happy and peaceful existence as they each attended school and work respectively… 

“Hello?”

“Uh… Miss Belladonna? Yeah, hi. I’m your daughter’s new gym teacher and I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to come down to the school and have a meeting with me.” 

Apart from Eirwen’s tendency to get into trouble.

Blake sighed. She could practically hear her mother snickering and making comments about Blake finally learning what it was like to have a wild child.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

* * *

“What?”

“Don’t what me, young lady.” Blake said as she sat beside a moping Eirwen, who’s jeans and hoodie seemed to have gotten substantially muddier than when Blake had seen her last. Blake frowned at the sight of a fresh cut on her daughter’s cheek and sighed gently.

“Sweetie, we’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So… you can’t keep getting into fights like this.” Blake said calmly, gently placing her hand on Eirwen’s shoulder. She watched sadly as her daughter nervously clung to her tail, the black tip thrashing anxiously despite her grip. “You’re better than this, baby girl.”

“They started it!”

“Oh, so they hit you first?”

“...no.”

“Hun, you’re always going to be able to talk your way out of more situations than you can fight.” Blake said softly, moving to brush her daughter’s impossibly long bangs from her forehead, her chest clenching painfully when she scowled and pulled away. “There’s always another way.”

“How would you know? Weren’t you a terrorist when you were my age?”

Blake flinched, as memories that she had long since left behind cams rushing back to the surface. Cold blue eyes hidden behind a white mask, a cruel smirk and a crueller touch. She wasn’t proud of those years and she pulled back from Eirwen, body tense as she focused on breathing. She felt her black cat ears pin back against her head and she exhaled slowly, trying to keep control over the rise of hurt within her chest. 

“Miss Belladonna?”

Blake looked up at the concerned lilac gaze of a blonde woman, close to her own age. She was pretty and well built, her sweatpants and orange muscle shirt showcasing the strength in her body. Blake glanced back to Eirwen, who had frozen after lashing out, her face twisting into guilt as she took in her mother’s hurt expression.

“Mum- I didn’t-“

“We’ll talk about this when we get home. Stay here.” Blake murmured, careful not to let her voice come out harshly. But she must have let some of her hurt slip into her tone because Eirwen curled in on herself sadly, brows pinching together as she played with her tail worriedly. “Miss Xiao Long, I presume? Lead the way.” Blake said with no particular intonation as the woman nodded and led the way into her office.

“So… you probably know that Eirwen got into a bit of a fight.” Miss Xiao Long sighed as she sat in front of Blake at her desk and smiled at her. “There’s no serious injuries, other than a couple of very minor cuts and bruises, thank God but… I just wanted to address this with you.” Miss Xiao Long’s smile dropped, a worried frown crossing her lips, as she leaned forward on the desk. “Eirwen seems to get angry very easily. It’s very easy for the other kids to set her off and when they do, the situation gets escalated. I plan on having a meeting with the other kids and their parents to correct them on their behaviour towards your daughter because God knows that they’re not entirely innocent. But I do have to ask.. is everything okay at home?”

“For the most part.” Blake said tensely, swallowing thickly as she fidgeted in her seat. 

“The most part?”

“She- Eirwen… she’s… she’s adopted and recently she’s started to question why her birth parents didn’t want her.” Blake crossed her arms and frowned, biting her lip anxiously as she stared at the desk in front of her. “The orphanage has very strict confidentiality and refused to tell me what happened to them. For all we know, they might not even be alive.”

“But you don’t know and you think that might be having an effect on Eirwen’s behaviour?” Miss Xiao Long suggested gently, a sympathetic smile crossing her lips. “Kids at this age struggle as they learn to process these very complicated and confusing emotions. Sometimes they lash out at their peers… or their families.” Miss Xiao Long handed Blake a box of tissues as a small sniffle escaped her, a gentle sigh escaping her as she did. “I can sit here and tell you not to take it personally but that’s easier said than done. Have you thought about maybe getting her into therapy? We have an amazing councillor at the school who does incredible work with the kids and helps them work through how they’re feeling.”

“It… has crossed my mind, yes.”

“If you want, I can organise that for you? Weiss Schnee always handles the kids really well.”

“I’m… yes. Please.” Blake sighed gratefully before wincing. “Actually… no. I want to talk to Eirwen about that first. I don’t think it’s fair to go ahead without talking to her.”

“Of course. Just call reception when you’ve made your decision and they can help you from there.” Miss Xiao Long said warmly before tilting her head in thought. “Y’know… it might be good to get her into some sports. It could help to give a controlled environment to put that aggressive energy and anger without hurting anyone.”

“Okay… did you have something in mind?”

“I run self defence sessions on Saturdays and Sundays. It’d teach her discipline and give her a safe outlet that isn’t other student’s faces.” Miss Xiao Long said with a small and teasing grin that was far too attractive for Blake’s own good. “I’d be more than happy to set up a time for you two to come in for a session to see if she’d like it. If not, then I can help you find something else for her.”

“... Yes, thank you. That sounds great.” Blake said with a small smile of her own before she narrowed her gaze slightly. “You’re being much more helpful than other teachers that have called me in, y’know.”

“I became a teacher for a reason; to help these kids learn and grow and become capable adults. That includes when they’re having problems. If I can support their parents, then I stand a better chance of helping the kid.” Miss Xiao Long said with a shrug, leaning back in her chair and smirking. “Between you and me? You’re one of the easier parents to deal with.” She added with a playful wink, pulling a brief laugh from Blake. She nodded, as though that had been her plan all along and stood, holding out her hand with a soft smile. “Talk it over with her then get in touch and we’ll sort something out for you, okay?”

“Sure.” Blake said as she stood and shook Miss Xiao Long’s hand, ignoring the bolt of electricity that shot up her arm. She felt her cheeks heat up when the teacher’s smile grew a little bit more and she pulled back, crossing her arms and nodding at her. “Thank you, Miss Xiao Long. I would say that it was a pleasure to meet you but… y’know.”

“I do. And Miss Belladonna?”

Blake paused as she reached the door and felt her heart stall at the utter compassion that shined in the other woman’s gaze, her expression soft enough to send Blake’s heart racing in a way it hadn’t in years. 

“Your daughter adores you. You’re her hero, no matter how snappy she might get. She’s just having a tough time right now.” Miss Xiao Long said quietly, her voice gentle. “Just make sure to take care of yourself as you’re taking care of her.”

Blake swallowed thickly and nodded, exiting the door and giving Eirwen a silent gesture to follow her. The drive home was awkward and when they returned to their house, Blake felt another chip form in her heart as Eirwen immediately ran to her room, the door slamming behind her. Blake’s worry grew until, as she sat on the couch while trying and failing to focus on her new novel, a familiar pair of footsteps made their way over and sat beside her. Blake paused in her typing for just a moment before continuing, aware that Eirwen needed to come to her on her own.

“Mum?” Eirwen mumbled, playing with her tail anxiously. She sounded so much like the small child that Blake had bundled into her arms during a thunderstorm that it broke her mother’s heart. When Blake placed her laptop down and turned to face her, Eirwen's grip tightened on her tail, her knuckles turning white. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. For what I said. That was wrong of me.”

“It was.” Blake confirmed carefully, her chest twisting as a sniffle escaped her child. “But you recognise that. You’re owning up to it and apologising and I’m very proud of you for that, baby girl.” Blake reached out her hand and this time, Eirwen didn’t pull away as her mother brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“You don’t hate me?” Eirwen asked, glancing up at Blake through tear filled eyes. “Even though I yelled and get into trouble all the time?”

“No. You are my  _ daughter. _ It doesn’t matter how angry you get or what mistakes you make. It doesn’t matter how much trouble you get into… I will always,  _ always  _ love you.” Blake said with gentle firmness, remembering the time her own mother had said something similar to her. “We just need to get you a little help. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you too.” Eirwen sniffed as she leaned forward to butt her head into Blake’s neck. “What kind of help?” She asked as Blake pulled her daughter into her arms and gently rocked them back and forth as her tears dried.

“Well… for starters, I’d really like you to talk to the school’s councillor. Remember how I told you my therapist helps me when I feel really bad?” Blake asked, waiting for Eirwen to nod against her neck. “Well, your school has a lady that can help you just like how mine helped me. Would you want to try that?”

“Yeah. I don’t like getting angry.” Eirwen sniffled again and Blake soothed her quietly, running a hand through her hair tenderly.

“I know, but we can help you.” Blake murmured into her hair before smiling. “But here’s something you might like… Miss Xiao Long asked me to enroll you in one of her self defence classes. Would you like that?”

“Really? Heck yeah!” 

Blake laughed as her daughter suddenly sat up, grinning excitedly through her tears and bouncing in her seat.

“She’s really cool! She’s shown us these awesome fighting moves! She can lift like… five of us on each arm. At the same time!” Eirwen paused, tilting her head at her mother. “Did you like her? When you spoke to her?”

“She, uh. Hmm.” Blake cleared her throat awkwardly, a blush creeping up her face as her daughter watched her curiously. “She’s a very nice lady.”

“Mum? You know I know what a crush is, right?” Eirwen said seriously, crossing her arms and acting as yet another reminder that she was as stubborn as Blake herself was. “And like Grams said… you’re not very subtle.”

“Eirwen!”

“What? It’s true!” Eirwen defended before a slow grin began to spread across her face and almost instantly, Blake found herself worried. She knew that look. It was the “I am about to cause trouble on purpose” look. “When you met Mister Wukong, you got the same look on your face. The dopey, gross lovestruck one.”

“Stop smiling. You look like you did something you’re not supposed to and you’re not even sorry about it… or you’re about to.” Blake grumbled, though she couldn’t truly feel mad now that her daughter had stopped crying and was grinning mischievously. 

“What? You haven’t gone on a date since Mister Wukong-“

“I am not discussing my love life with my thirteen year old daughter, thank you very much. You know… you’re starting to remind me too much of your grandmother.” Blake grumbled, having half the mind to scold her mother about teasing her in front of Eirwen. “Miss Xiao Long is very nice but my priority is you and making sure that you’re happy.”

“But you deserve to be happy too.” Eirwen said with a sad frown, her tail twitching behind her.

“Oh, my beautiful baby girl.” Blake sighed as she ruffled Eirwen’s hair gently. “I  _ am  _ happy. Now c’mon. Your Auntie Ilia will be over for dinner soon so come help set the table.”

Eirwen huffed quietly but didn't brush Blake off when she curled her arm over her shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Blake meant what she said. She was happy. She had supportive parents, loving friends and a wonderful daughter. The way she saw it, she wasn’t missing out on anything important by refusing to date.

Besides… Blake was a package deal. If anyone wanted to be a part of her life, they would need to include Eirwen in that. They would need to understand that Blake’s daughter was her priority. 

What were the chances of finding somebody like that?


	118. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have a little night to themselves, long after the war has been won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... fun fact; this is based on a dream I had where I was having a cuddle/nap date with my girlfriend.
> 
> Which was odd since I don’t have a girlfriend and am a touch adverse, orientated aroace 😅
> 
> Still... it was a sweet and nice dream and a sweet and nice fic came out of it so I’m not complaining!

“Blake? You read-“

Blake blinked slowly, raising her head lethargically to meet her girlfriend’s gaze as she entered their living room, still wearing her button down that she had worn to work that morning. She watched as Yang’s lilac gaze shifted from excitement to concern, her eyes drifting over Blake’s curled up form on the couch. She took in the scene quickly, biting her lip as she noticed the tear stains on Blake’s cheeks, her still not brushed hair and the pained expression in her amber eyes. It took all of ten seconds for Yang to recognise what was wrong.

“Oh, baby.” Yang murmured softly, kneeling beside Blake’s head and brushing her hair back from her face. “It’s one of those days, huh?”

Blake nodded. Since fighting for her freedom alongside Yang all those years ago, her days had been brighter. It was easier to look in the mirror and rememberer the bright little girl she used to be. It was easier to ignore the way that the shadows loomed and the cruel, toxic voices that whispered cruelly into her ears. Her good days outnumbered the bad… but when a bad day struck, it struck hard and lift Blakefeeling like she was drowning.

“I’m sorry.” Blake rasped, voice cracking from misuse and lack of water throughout the day. “I know it’s date night but-“

“But nothing.” Yang said with the same gentle firmness she had used in that classroom once upon a time. She cupped Blake’s cheek, her thumb soothing the reddened skin beneath. She leaned forward to press her nose against Blake’s gently, smiling warmly at her as she let out a soft sigh. “It can wait until you’re feeling better.”

“You’re not mad? Or disappointed?”

“Nope.” Yang said, popping the p and leaning back to shrug off her jacket. “You  _ know  _ that I plan my date nights with the expressed intent of spoiling you rotten. I can do that just fine in our home rather than some fancy diner, babe.” There was a pause as Yang looked at Blake softly, lovingly before she spoke again. “Do you just want to go to sleep or is it okay if I spoil you a little first?”

For the first time that day, Blake smiled, a small and weak huff of laughter leaving her as tears sprang to her eyes. “I- I think I can live with a little spoiling.”

Yang grinned brightly and several moments later, Blake found herself sitting up as Yang gently combed through her hair, humming quietly as she set about her task. Blake closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into Yang’s touch, finding comfort within her arms, her voice and her fingertips. A shaky smile pulled at her lips as Yang ducked down to kiss the back of her neck, murmuring a quiet “I’ll be right back, gorgeous.” before disappearing.

Blake sunk back against the couch, still larthargic from fighting an invisable battle within her own mind. But the sound of Yang moving in their bedroom, moving and grabbing things, have her something to anchor herself to. Yang was real and solid and grounding. Blake knew that she was safe to hold onto. Yang wouldn’t let her drown.

“Okay. Wanna come to the bedroom? I got a surprise for you.” Yang’s grin, in normal circumstances, would have been infectious had Blake been in a better mood. But all Blake could offer was a nod and a tired hum as Yang scooped her up into her arms. Blake rested comfortably against Yang’s chest, inhaling deeply as a blanket of safety and home settled around her heart as Yang carried her to their room.

“Oh.” Blake breathed as they entered, her eyes widening at the blanket forte that Yang had built, complete with blankets and pillows galore. Fairy lights decorated the outside of the gorge and within it, Blake could see a nest of the softest blankets they owned, along with water bottles and snacks. “Yang…”

“I know how much of a romantic you are. And I know you hate cancelling our date nights. So I thought…. why not bring date night to you?” Yang whispered in her ear softly, earning Blake’s attention. She gazed at Blake with an expression of such unfiltered adoration and devotion that Blake felt she might cry once more. “Because… well, romance isn’t a diner or fancy horse drawn carriage to me. It’s not being able to dress up and paint the town red. To me… romance is you, Blake Belladonna, and there is nothing more romantic than being able to hold you, to look into your eyes, to love you and adore you.”

“You’re too good to me.” Blake choked out as she lifted her head to kiss Yang, the salt of her tears bleeding into it as they fell down her cheeks and hit their lips. “I love you so much.”

“Nah. I’m just doing my best to give you what you deserve.” Yang murmured into her mouth before pulling away and smiling at her. “So… cuddle and nap date?”

“Cuddle and nap date.” Blake said softly, heart swelling with love over Yang.

With great care, Yang carried Blake into the forte and pulled her close as they sat and drank their water and ate their snacks. Blake felt her heart melt as Yang pulled her to her chest when they laid down, letting Blake tuck her head unrest her chin and muzzle into her. Yang’s hand ran through Blake’s hair, traversing down her back and gently rubbed soothing circles along the way, pulling a pleased hum from Blake as she snuggled closer.

“Thank you, Yang.” Blake mumbled softly into Yang’s collar, sighing softly as Yang’s arms squeezed her affectionately. “But next week I’m spoiling you. You know that, right?”

“Babe, I’m already spoiled by you simply existing. Getting to look at you? Knowing that you chose  _ me?  _ God, I must be in heaven.” Yang chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss the base of one of Blake’s cat ears as she huffed. “Don’t worry about that yet, Blake. All I need for date night is you.”

Blake simply sniffed and moved to kiss Yang’s exposed collarbone before nuzzling deeper into her, tightening her arms around Yang’s waist and sighing. 

She knew she didn’t have to make it up to Yang. There was no obligation or expectation. But that wouldn’t stop her from making sure that Yang knew how much she appreciated her. 


	119. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her final year of school, Blake’s parents make the decision to send her to a summer on the ranch on of Ghira’s old friends. 
> 
> Little did Balke expect that a certain cowboy would capture her attention... and her heart.

“So… Miss Belladonna. How’ve you been enjoyin’ your stay on the Xiao Long ranch?”

Blake jumped as Yang came to stand by her side against the fence overlooking the pasture, her ear pinking back against her head for a moment before she relaxed, puffing out her sunburnt cheeks and laughing softly. “Don’t sneak up on a girl like that. I could have hurt you.”

“But you didn’t.” Yang’s grin was lopsided as she lifted the brim of her cowboy hat to give Blake eye contact, tilting her head in a manner that was almost smug. “Guess a part of you must’ve known it was your favourite cowboy, huh?”

“Shut  _ up _ !” Blake said with a grin of her own, pushing her hand against Yang’s firm bicep and shoving her. Yang merely quirked a brow and smirked, waiting expectantly as Blake huffed, rolling her eyes slightly. “I  _ suppose _ it’s alright. Though the staff is pretty annoying at times.” She added teasingly, reaching up to swipe Yang’s hat off of her head and plonk it onto her own as she stepped back. 

“Listen, I know you don’t know this, bein’ a city clicker and all, but you don’t steal a cowboy’s hat and get away with it.” Yang growled playfully, her lilac eyes gleaming with good humour as she stepped forward. “Now hand it over, darlin’.”

Blake didn’t freeze and panic at the endearment as she had the first time Yang had uttered it when Blake had first been sent by her parents to the Xiao Long ranch. The word held a painful association for Blake but, as time went on and Yang took as much time with Blake’s demons as she did a wild mustang, Blake began to associate the endearment with a southern drawl and a warm eyes instead of a sharp tongue and a cruel touch. Instead she allowed her lips to curl into a sly smirk as she stepped back once more.

“I would have thought that a mustang wrangler would be better equipped to hunt down a city slicker thief like me.”

She teased, hooking her thumbs into her belt and shifting her weight, feeling a small burst of pride as Yang’s gaze followed her movements with great interest. “What’s wrong, cowboy? Can’t keep up?”

“Oh, trust me, hon. I can keep up jus’ fine.” Yang drawled slowly, as she slowly stepped forward with that challenging grin that never failed to delight Blake. “I jus’ don’t wanna embarrass you.”

Blake blinked when she felt a droplet of water fall against her bare shoulder and looked up, squeaking lightly when another hit her nose. She glanced back at Yang with a sharp glare when she laughed, a teasing smile on her face as Blake huffed. “Alright. You want your hat so badly, Yang? Come and get it.” Blake said lowly, just before winking and taking off across the yard.

As Yang let out an indignant shout and chased after her, Blake laughed. Loudly and fully, she laughed. It was free and untethered to the pain of the past year, full of light and joy that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Her laughter gave way to helpless giggles as a strong arm curled around her waist and pulled her flush against a strong body, Yang’s voice chuckling in her ear as she spun her around and gripped her hips firmly. Blake looked up at her with a smirk as the rain began to fall harder, though neither woman seemed to care that their clothes were getting soaked.

“You  _ are  _ trouble.” Yang huffed, rain falling down her face and neck as she panted, leaning her forehead against Blake’s as the hat fell to the ground, forgotten. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Oh, I dunno, pardner.” Blake drawled, mimicking Yang’s accent with a cheeky smile. “I’m sure that you’ll think of sumthin’.”

“Lil’ shit, ain’t ya?” Yang murmured, tone warm as her eyes drifted down to Blake’s lips, her gaze intense as water droplets fell from them. Her hands pulled Blake closer, pressing their hips firmly together as the rain continued to fall.

“You love it.”

“Shut up.”

“Shut me up yourself, coward.”

Blake let out a gasp as Yang ducked forward, sealing her lips over Blake’s in a searing kiss that made Blake arch into her. A small whine escaped Blake as Yang’s hands pressed into her back, tracing patterns into her spine as she melted into her. Blake’s eyes drifted shut and she curled her arms around Yang’s neck, pulling herself as close to as she could get. She inhaled shakily as the kiss turned soft, Yang lips smiling against her own when Blake’s hands moved to frame her face. 

“So… that was okay, right?” Yang asked as she pulled to look at Blake, leaning into one of her hands with a small hum. “Do I need to apologise?”

“Don’t you dare.” Blake murmured before both women let out matching, surprised shrieks when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

“C’mon!” Yang laughed as she grabbed Blake’s wrist and began to run towards the barn. “We van bunker down here ‘til the storm ends!”

Blake laughed and followed Yang, her eyes bright and happy as Yang guided her along gently. And when Yang fell into the hay with a playful smirk, pulling Blake on top of her with a questioning quirk of a brow? 

Blake didn’t hesitate to wipe the smug look off of her face with another kiss, smiling as Yang laughed into her mouth.


	120. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang discovers something new about Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was a prompt request for enby Blake over on tumblr. I don’t know how but GNC/demigirl Yang decides to show up too. 
> 
> Either way... very much a nonbinary chapter today 😁

Yang tilted her head curiously as Blake made a face and smoothed out her school skirt before rolling her shoulders out and turning around, freezing upon realising that she wasn’t alone in the bathroom. 

“Uh.. hi?”

“Trying to impress someone, Miss Belladonna?” Yang teased, smirking slightly as she winked. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you’ve got a crush.”

“I don’t have a crush.” Blake scoffed, though her cheeks grew darker and her bow shifted slightly, in such a way that Yang knew her ears pressing back against her skull. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Does it help if I tell you that they’d have to be a dumbass to  _ not  _ see how beautiful you are?” Yang said, coughing to hide the flush that was creeping up her neck. 

“Not today.” Blake muttered, biting her lip as a slightly pained expression entered her eyes and she reached down to ya at her skirt, seeming incredibly uncomfortable with wearing it. “Definitely not today.”

Yang paused for a moment, considering her options. Her own self image and gender expression had been something she had played around with a lot as she was growing up and, if she was being honest, Blake’s behaviour felt very familiar to her. She tilted her head again before she spoke, cautiously and with great care. “What if I told you that you still look handsome, regardless of what you wear?”

Blake’s eyes snapped up and her jaw fell open as she stared at Yang, surprise evident in her expression. A slow blush began to creep up her neck, covering her skin in a delicate pink glow that made Yang’s heart melt. 

“Handsome?” Blake echoed thoughtfully, as though testing out the word for the first time. She bit her lip, a smile desperately trying to fight its way into her face as she ducked her head.

“Yup.” Yang said, popping the p playfully as she stepped forward and tucked her hands behind her head with a grin. “You’d probably look really hot in a suit too. Hell, you could rock the boy’s uniform. I’m half tempted to drag you down to Goodwitch to ask for one. You’d look so cool, y’know.”

“Goodwitch?” Blake laughed softly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear in a manner that was far more shy than Yang had thought Blake, who had shut her the hell down on their first night at Beacon, was capable of. 

“Yeah. I considered getting the boy’s uniform for a lil’ bit. Apparently, you can ask for whichever one you feel more comfortable in. They just don’t put it in the damn brochure for some stupid reason.” Yang said with a shrug, not failing to notice the way Blake’s eyes gleamed with curiosity. “But I have way more feminine days than I do masculine and even when I  _ do  _ feel masculine, it’s not to the extent that I feel uncomfortable in a skirt. I can easily accessorise to deal with it.”

“You have masculine days too?” Blake said quietly, eyes darting around as she braved her body, as though she expected to be punished for voicing it. “Does… anybody bother you about it?”

“No. Why would they?” Yang asked, frowning when Blake looked away uncomfortably. “And even if it did bother them, it’s not their body. If they don’t like it, that’s on them. Not me. Besides… Vale is pretty chill about that sort of thing, unlike Atlas.”

“Atlas has a stick up their ass about many things so I’m not surprised.” Blake said dryly, quirking an elegant brow as her lips turned upwards into a slight smirk. There was a beat as her expression softened, her gaze becoming far more open and vulnerable than Yang could remember seeing it and it tugged at something within her chest, threatening to make it spill over and into her veins. “So… you can just go to Goodwitch and ask for the boy’s uniform? And here I was planning to steal one.” Blake said as she passed Yang, reaching her hand up and ghosting it across her shoulders, along her collar bone and leaving a warm trail behind. “But I guess I’ll behave myself just this once.”

“Um… yeah! That’s probably a good idea.” Yang stuttered, stunned by the unexpected show of affection before blinking. “Wait… what do you mean  _ steal? _ Blake?”

“Oh. Sweet summer child.”

“Hey, that’s not right! I’ve broken plenty of rules! And laws! I’m not some- some goody two shoes!”

“You’re such a cinnamon roll.”

Yang let out a small and playful growl as she caught up to her partner and curled her arm around her shoulders, tugging her into a tight side hug and huffing as Blake let out a small giggle. Yang hid her smile in Blake’s hair, unable to keep from internally celebrating. Blake’s giggles were a rare sound that Yang sought to hear as often as possible, purposely playing the fool just so she’d get the chance to hear them more often. A small chuckle escaped her as Blake curled her own arm around Yang’s waist, gently pulling them out of their room towards their classes for the day.

Yang was more than familiar with the feeling of seeing a very different person than what you wanted to see when she looked into the mirror. It wasn’t fun and as much as she wanted to help her friend, she knew that this was  _ Blake’s  _ journey. All she could do was offer support and hope that one day, when Blake looks in the mirror, she’ll be able to say that she likes what she sees.

  
  



	121. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have a snow day. As simple as that!

Blake smirked softly as she crept behind Yang, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet and moving behind her unsuspecting partner. With Yang expecting her from the other direction, Blake was free to do as she pleased…

Such as shoving a handful of snow down Yang’s shirt and earning a loud and indignant squeal.

“What the fu-Blake?!” Yang yelped as she turned around to glare at Blake as she danced away with a giggle. “What the hell!”

“It’s snowing.” Blake said with a shrug, grinning as Yang’s eyes narrowed at her dangerously. Her ears flicked curiously as Yang stepped forward, cracking her steel fist against the palm of her left hand, flaring her semblance. Almost instantly, the snow melted, her clothes drying quickly as harmless flames lit up her hair.

It was far too attractive for Blake's own good.

“Blake?”

“I’m going to run now.”

“Good idea.”

Blake ran. She let out a laugh as Yang let out a yell before bolting after her. She could hear her partner’s footsteps keeping pace behind her and she knew that she could outrun her if she wanted to. But Blake, for as playful as mood as she was in, didn’t want to outpace Yang too much. Carefully, she kept herself just out of Yang’s grasp, teasing her and flashing a smirk over her shoulder as Blake slipped through her fingertips.

“I would have thought that growing up with Ruby would have prepared you for this, Yang!”

“That’s it! C’mere, you!”

Blake let out a surprised squeal as Yang tackled her, twisting their bodies so that she took the impact of the fall instead of Blake. Blake thrashed, ripping herself from Yang’s arms and attempting to pin her down in the snow. She froze as Yang’s legs wrapped around her waist, her hips lifting as she used her weight to flip their positions. 

“Shit!” Blake hissed, grunting as Yang flopped on top of her, apparently deciding that she was done with wrestling and wanted to use Blake as a mattress. “Yang!”

“Blake!” Yang mimicked teasingly, crossing her arms across Blake’s chest gently and resting her chin on her arms. “Give up?”

“I win.” Blake said defiantly, smirking as Yang frowned in confusion and moved her hands beside Blake’s head, tilting her head curiously as Blake bit her lip.

“How? I have you pinned!”

“Exactly.”

Yang froze, her lilac eyes widening as she stared down at Blake for a moment before averting her gaze with a small laugh, her cheeks flushing as she struggled for words. Blake smiled softly and leaned up, pressing her lips to the corner of Yang’s mouth is a soft kiss. Yang gasped, her body going rigid as Blake slowly moved her hands to Yang’s shoulders and pushed, rolling on top of her and smirking down at her stunned expression.

She pinned Yang’s wrists to the ground and straddled her waist as she leaned down to her ear, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. “Like I said… I win.” She pulled back to wink cheekily at Yang before disappearing, her shadow clone still winking at Yang as she ran away, an amused laugh leaving her as Yang slowly processed what just happened.

“Blake!”

Blake grinned. She knew Yang would catch her eventually. But she supposed that’s why she loved her. She could always count on Yang to be there to catch her, whenever she was ready to be caught.


	122. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out in a shopping date, Blake and Yang get a call from Penny and have to rush home to help Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the suggestions of several friends;
> 
> Protective Bees!!  
Candles  
NUTS N’ DOLTS  
And a character gets their hand stuck in a jar.

“What is with you and lavender?”

Blake looked up from the candle she was currently sniffing to give her girlfriend a look, quirking her brow at the amused expression on Yang’s face as she snagged the candle from Blake’s hands and sniffed it.

“Lavender isn’t even that great of a smell. But you’re obsessed with it.” Yang said teasingly, dropping the candle into their shopping basket and reaching out to entwine her fingers with Blake’s, her thumb brushing her knuckles tenderly. “It’s adorable.”

“I like lavender because it reminds me of  _ you. _ ” Blake said simply, black cat ears flicking in amusement, humming happily as she leaned up to kiss Yang’s jaw, pausing to smirk against her skin when she froze. “You’re home to me so I surround myself with things that remind me of you. Simple as that, babe.”

“Baby…” Yang murmured, turning her head to brush her lips against Blake’s temple, inhaling deeply before she spoke. “You’re too cute for my own good. You know that, right?”

“You love it.” Blake giggled lightly, as Yang bent down to kiss her softly, smiling against Yang’s mouth. 

But alas, the shrill cry of Yang’s scroll went off, causing them to pull away reluctantly from each other. A low, displeased whine left Blake’s throat as Yang let go of her hand to answer her scroll, chuckling softly as Blake glared at the offending device. She crossed her arms, pouting with flattened ears as Yang placed the scroll to her ear and sang out a greeting.

“Oh! Hey, Pen. What’s up? Hang on, slow down, hun. What’s wrong? Uh-huh. Yeah. Right…” Blake watched as Yang spoke, her brows pinching as the person on the other end talked to her. Blake’s head tilted curiously as Yang’s lilac eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly before she let out a pained groan. “She didn’t… she did? Ugh. Hang on, Penny. Blake and I will be there as soon as possible. Just keep Ruby as calm as possible, okay? We’re on our way.”

“What happened? Did somebody hurt Ruby? Who do I have to kill? I have a shovel back at my place if you need it.” Blake said seriously, her jaw clenching slightly as a familiar maternal pang struck her chest. She narrowed her eyes, her lips curling into a scowl at the thought of somebody hurting her younger friend. “I will gladly murder anyone that’s laid one finger on her.”

“I love how down you are to murder for the sake of my little sister and normally, I’d agree with you.” Yang said with a small chuckle, shaking her head fondly. “But nobody’s hurt Ruby other than her own chaos gremlin nature. But we do need to go. I’m sorry, baby.”

“Candles can wait. I’m more worried about Ruby right now.” Blake said immediately, gripping Yang’s hand firmly and tugging her towards the exit. “Let’s go sort whatever this is out, yeah?”

Yang squeezed Blake’s hand gratefully, pulling a small smile from Blake’s lips as they made their way home.

* * *

Blake stared blankly at the scene before her, trying to process what was happening.

Ruby was sat in Penny’s lap, who was rubbing Ruby’s shoulders reassuringly, as they sat on the kitchen floor. Surrounding them, was boxed and tins of food that had been sent flying during Ruby’s earlier panic. Why was she panicking? Well… Blake hadn’t expected to come home to her girlfriend’s sister getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Quite literally. 

“Ruby.” Yang sighed as she sat in front of her sister and gave her a look. “What made you think this was a good idea? Your hand is stuck! What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I wanted to get the last cookie but it didn’t go to plans and I panicked.” Ruby said with an embarrassed shrug, as she leaned against her partner with a sheepish smile. “I never claimed to be smart.”

“You’re so smart… but you’re such a dumbass.” Yang groaned as she gently took Ruby’s hand and looked up at Blake with a tired expression. “Can you grab some grease or something, babe? We might have a tough time with this one.”

Blake nodded and headed to go grab the grease, wincing in sympathy as Ruby let out a pained yell as Yang instructed Penny to hold onto Ruby tightly. She had no doubt that they could get the jar off…

Though not without a touch of drama that their found family was so well known for.

  
  



	123. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their stay in Atlas, Blake and Yang find themselves sent to a village just outside of Mantle for a mission.
> 
> But perhaps, it’s not just the Grimm dust that will fly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another challenge from my friends;
> 
> Gremlin Ruby  
Bandaids  
Bedsharing  
Blake needing the bandaids  
And loving new kisses on the lips.

“Ooh! Look at this mission, girls! Two Huntsmen are required to spend two nights protecting a small village just outside of Mantle until their resident Huntsman returns.”

Blake walked up behind her leader and draped her arms over Ruby’s shoulders, comfortably resting her chin on the shorter girl’s head as she observed the mission board with curiosity. “Seems like a simple enough mission, Ruby. Question is… who’s going to take it?”

Weelll…” Ruby drawled, wiggling out from under Blake’s arms and turning to give both her and Yang a shit-eating grin that immediately had Blake on edge. “I already signed Weiss and I up for a mission in the mines so I guess that just leaves you two lovebirds.” 

“What?!”

“Excuse me?!”

Blake glanced at Yang, meeting her eyes with burning cheeks and felt her heart skip a beat at the red blush that turned Yang’s cheeks and ears pink. 

“I said what I said.” Ruby said smugly, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot. “Now hurry up. You guys leave in twenty minutes. Get your weapons, pack and go.”

“Ruby!” Yang growled lowly, her eyes narrowing as her sister disappeared into a wave of rose petals and ran off with a giggle. “I am… _ really _ sorry about her, Blake.”

“It’s fine.” Blake murmured, clearing her throat awkwardly as she tucked her hair nervously behind her ear. She smiled up at Yang shyly, feeling more than a little unsure of herself now that the growing tension between them had been directly called out on. “She’s just being an annoying little sister, right?”

“Yeah. Right.” Yang sighed softly, rubbing her face with an irritated groan. “C’mon. We should get going.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Blake bit her lips and followed Yang back to their Atlas dorm so that they could pack, her mind racing and repeating Ruby’s back to her on a loop. Lovebirds? That was taking it a little _ too _ far, wasn’t it? Sure. She cared about Yang deeply. And yes, maybe Yang made her feel warm and fuzzy and safe in a way she didn’t think was possible. And maybe, _ just maybe _ , Blake smiled and laughed more whenever she was around. And _ fine! _ Maybe Blake stayed awake at night, wondering what it would be like to lay close to her, to run her hand through Yang’s hair as her partner pulled her closer. It’s not like it meant that Blake was in _ love _with Yang.

Oh.

Blake froze dead in her tracks as her gaze drifted to Yang’s back, her eyes mapping out the flex of her muscles, visible even under her jacket. Yang slowly turned to give Blake a small, concerned look, a crease forming between her brow as she mouthed a silent “Are you okay?” Blake nodded back silently, her pulse jumping as Yang smiled warmly at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling affectionately as she gestured with her head.

_ Oh. _

Blake moved forward on autopilot as she finally realised that she may or may not be doomed.

At least the mission was going to be simple… unlike Blake’s current mental state regarding her partner.

* * *

“Remind me to never let your sister pick missions for us again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Blake groaned painfully as the innkeeper of the village they had been assigned to led them to their room, rolling her shoulders and wincing as the cuts on her arm stung. She rolled her eyes as the man let them into their room with a sneer, a distasteful glance being spared towards her ears. “Don’t worry about thanking us for coming out in a snowstorm and saving your lives. The room will suffice.” Blake said, her tone sickly sweet as she bumped her shoulder with purpose against his own, smirking to herself as he stumbled. 

“As you wish, Huntress.” He muttered, voice pinched as he closed the door behind them…

Leaving Blake staring at the solitary double bed in the centre of the room as Yang made her way into the bathroom.

“Have I told you that I love it when you’re feisty?” Yang joked above the sound of a bag opening. “Because _ that _, Miss Belladonna, was awesome.”

“Uh… y-yeah. Awesome.” Blake mumbled, crossing her arms and biting her lip as she stared at the bed, her cat ears pinning back slightly as a heat began to creep up her neck. “Um… Yang? How do you feel about sharing a bed?”

“With you? I feel fine about it.” Yang said after a small moment, before she made her way out of the bathroom with a small first aid kit and smiled. “You’re my partner and my best friend. I feel comfortable with you.”

“Same here.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled… sit your cute butt down. You took a lot of hits out there and I can see blood on your jacket. Let me patch you up.”

Blake rolled her eyes with a fond smile and slipped off her jacket, exposing several small cuts on her right forearm, and sat on the left side of the bed. She watched as Yang knelt beside her and opened the kit, pulling out an antiseptic wipe and began to gently clean her wounds.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry. I know it hurts but we’ll be done soon.” Yang soothed gently, her fingers tenderly gripping Blake’s arm as she worked. She glanced up for just a moment to give Blake a small smirk, her lilac eyes shining with amusement. “But it would probably help if you weren’t so reckless next time.”

“Well, excuse me for keeping my partner safe!” Blake huffed indignantly, glaring down at the top of Yang’s head. “You were distracted by that Beowolf. If I hadn’t dived in, you could have gotten hurt.”

“Like you did? I can take a hit, Blake.”

“You’re always taking hits for us.” Blake sighed, her gaze drifting sadly to Yang’s metal prosthetic, the familiar bite of guilt hitting her chest. “You’re worth keeping safe too.”

“Hey.” Yang said softly, looking up from her task to meet Blake’s eyes with a warm smile. “You and me… we protect each other. I’m glad you had my back out there.”

“Just like you had mine.” Blake murmured, dropping her head to press her forehead against Yang’s affectionately. 

“Yup.” Yang said, popping the p as she pulled away, her smile turning into a lopsided grin as she turned back to Blake’s arm. “Now let me get back to work.” She teased softly, running her thumb along the inside of Blake’s arm.

Blake chuckled softly and leaned her free elbow on her knee, cupping her jaw in her hand and watching Yang with a tender smile as her partner cleaned and applied bandaids to her injuries. She knew she was staring, eyes trained on the way Yang scrunched up her nose in concentration. Her focus shifted to the splattering of freckles on Yang’s nose, wondering how many constellations she could form with a gentle caress. A sigh escaped her as Yang finished her task, hands still lingering as she tilted her head at Blake’s arm before ducking down to press her lips against Blake’s bandaids in a gentle kiss. Quickly, she stood, a dark flush covering her neck and cheeks and returned to the bathroom with a quiet utterance of “I’ll get changed in the bathroom. Let me know when you’re done.” 

Blake stayed where she was for a long moment, her skin pricking and her face burning as a slow and giddy smile crossed her lips. She stood, her heart racing, and quickly got changed into her Atlas issued sleepwear and gave a gentle call through the bathroom door to let Yang know she was done. Before too long, Blake and Yang found themselves laying side by side and gazing at the ceiling, shoulders brushing as they settled under the covers. Slowly, Blake curled her little finger around Yang’s, a relieved sigh leaving her as Yang took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before rolling onto her side to look at her, bringing their hands up in between them to play with Blake’s fingers lazily.

“Hey.” Blake whispered into the dark, rolling into her side to face her partner.

“Hey.” Yang whispered back, shuffling closer to Blake and butting their foreheads together. “You okay?” She asked, her brow creasing in concern.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Blake chuckled softly, acting on impulse as she raised her free hand to smooth out the creases on Yang’s forehead. Her touch lingered, her fingers drifting down to trace Yang brow. Yang remained still, eyes wide, as Blake traced a gentle path down the side of her face to her cheeks, her thumb brushing her nose softly before her fingers traced her lips tenderly, as though carefully memorising all of her features before cupping her jaw. “More than fine, actually.”

“Yeah?” Yang breathed, her voice sounding shakier than it had before as one hand slipped from Blake’s and found her partner’s waist. Her thumb brushed against Blake’s side soothingly, her hand a steady, reassuring pressure as Blake’s breathing hitched. 

“Yeah.” Blake uttered softly, shifting closer to Yang until there was no space between their bodies. She freed her other hand from Yang’s grip and framed the other side of Yang’s jaw, sighing shakily as she bumped their noses together affectionately. “I’ve got you, don’t I?”

Blake’s breathing faltered again as Yang tilted her head, brushing their lips together gently. It took Blake a moment to realise that Yang was waiting for _ her _ . Placing the ball into her court and letting her decide what to do with it. Blake inhaled deeply before pressing forward, firmly kissing Yang and closing her eyes as Yang’s arms curled around her waist and pressed her flush against her. Yang was soft and warm and gentle against her, so different to the searing burn that Adam had always been. In comparison, Yang was a warm campfire, something to return to for safety and warmth and care. Before she could stop herself, Blake was smiling against Yang’s mouth, an overwhelming sense of giddiness filling her chest as she realised just how _ right _ being with Yang felt.

“Hey.” Yang mumbled against her lips, a smile of her own forming. “You better not be making fun of me with that smile of yours.”

Blake giggled. She couldn’t help it. She felt so joyful and happy and _ giddy _ that she couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her. A small laugh escaped Yang as she kissed Blake again, earning small snorts of laughter from her partner as she repeatedly kissed her laughing mouth. Blake giggled as she tried to halt her laughter to kiss Yang properly but it was to no avail. 

“God, you’re too cute.” Yang laughed as she pulled back and gazed at a giddy Blake adoringly. “But come on. A girl laughing when you’re trying to kiss her doesn’t feel like the best sign here, Blake.”

“I’m sorry.” Blake giggled again, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Yang’s ear, her heart melting as Yang leaned into her touch. “I just… you make me really happy. You know that?”

“You make me happy too.” Yang murmured, leaning up to kiss Blake’s nose in a manner that was almost shy. “I, um… you’re special to me. I think that… I’m pretty sure that I love you, Blake.”

Blake fell silent, her dropping slightly as she stared at her partner. But it only lasted a moment before she was holding Yang’s jaw and bringing her in for a deep kiss, a small whimper escaping her as Yang pulled her close once more. She curled her hands gently into Yang’s hair, lightly scratching at her scalp as she pulled back to look into Yang’s eyes. “I’m pretty sure that I love you too.” She whispered, smiling shakily as Yang grinned at her. She let out a watery laugh as Yang peppered her mouth and cheeks with kisses, turning to capture Yang’s lips with her own before tucking her head firmly under Yang’s chin to nuzzle into her collar. 

“Hold me?” She requested quietly, sighing happily as Yang curled her arms around her, one hand moving to play with Blake’s short hair.

“Of course.”

Blake closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into Yang, inhaling her scent and drinking in her warmth.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to let Ruby choose their mission after all.


	124. Thrift store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the early days of their partnership, long before she learns of Blake’s past, Yang decides to get to know her partner by offering a day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt;Thrift store trip involving surprisingly okay clothes, a cursed looking stuffed animal, a book that’s actually good and 90’s modern dancing DVD set.

“Hey, Blake!”

Yang grinned as she leaned against their desk, watching as Blake marked the page of her book with her finger and looked up at Yang with an quirked brow, one side of her mouth twitching upwards into a barely there smile. Over the first two weeks of their partnership, Yang realised that her first impression of Blake being a lost cause was more than a little off base. Blake was quieter than most of their group, save for Ren and maybe even Weiss. But she was quick and sharp with her words, lifting her nose from her book to give a sharp jab at whoever she deemed worthy of being teased at the time… that person usually being Weiss. 

“So… you kicked Cardin’s butt today. I don’t think he’ll be bugging you again.” Yang said with a smirk, remembering the way Blake’s had narrowed as Cardin plopped himself into the seat beside and attempted to shoot his shot with her. Watching Blake almost smugly make a bet with Cardin based on whether or not he could take her out depending on whether he could beat her in a sparring match had been almost as much fun as watching the actual match. “I’m glad you’re on my team.”

“At least  _ you  _ would actually pose a challenge.” Blake huffed, rolling her eyes as a pleased smirk crossed her face. “I might even actually break a sweat.”

“Oh, you’re  _ feisty. _ I like that.” Yang teased with a small laugh, biting her cheek as Blake flushed and glanced away for a moment. She cleared her throat, warning Blake’s attention once more before talking. “Hey, so… I was just going to go into town to check out a new thrift store if you wanted to join me? It could be, like, a fun lil partner bonding thing!”

“A new thrift store? Hm… I don’t see why not.” Blake said with a small shrug as she stood and stretched out her body, groaning slightly as her back cracked. “I need to stretch out my legs anyway.”

“Uh, oh! Great! The airship leaves in ten so we should probably head off now.” Yang said, her voice cracking slightly. It had been such a simple notion and yet Blake made it look elegant enough to leave Yang stunned. 

“Sounds good to me.” Blake said with a small smile as she walked around Yang and left the room, leaving behind a surprised partner.

“Alright. Yeah. This is fine. Perfect opportunity to get to know her when it’s just the two of you, Xiao Long.” Yang mumbled to herself, biting her lip excitedly. “Just be cool. You’re cool. So cool. Cooler than the Ice Queen kind of cool.” She muttered as she followed Blake out of the room, excitement at the prospect of getting to know her new partner bubbling up.

She had a feeling that today would be a good day.

* * *

“That… is surprisingly okay.”

Yang grinned as Blake held up the black shirt decorated with sunflowers with a critical look. It was definitely a better reaction than what the seeming cursed teddy had gotten. “I told you. Haiwaiian shirts are  _ always  _ a choice pick.”

“And this is what you want me to buy?”

“Yup! In exchange, you get to pick out something for me.” Yang smirked at her partner and held out her arms and twirled in place. “Keep in mind that I can pull anything off and I am very hard to embarrass… so this should be a catwalk for you.”

“A catwalk, huh?” Blake said with a small, knowing smirk, a slight laugh lacing her voice as she turned to walk away. “How interesting.”

Yang blinked as she trailed after her partner, tilting her head curiously. If she didn’t know better, she’d assume that Blake was making an inside joke. But what about a  _ catwalk _ could be so amusing to her, Yang pondered as Blake thoughtfully ran her hands over the clothes, her amber eyes sharp with concentration.

“I think… this would be a good look for you.” Blake said as she pulled a jacket of the racks and held it for Yang to see. “What do you think?”

It was a brown and white leather jacket with a low neck when zipped up. Gold decorated the cuffs of the jacket’s arms and zippers, as well as the buckle to the small belt that connected each side of the high collar. Yang tilted her head once more, a slow grin forming. Partnered up with a black bra or tank top, a pair of shorts and a belt, she knew she could pull it off. “Very nice, Belladonna. But like I said… you got off easy.” She teased, as she took the jacket and folded it over an arm. “Unless you’d like another challenge?”

“Shoot.” Blake said automatically, her eyes narrowing slightly as she shifted her weight to one side and lifted her chin defiantly, a slight smirk forming once more. “What’s my so-called “challenge,” Yang?”

“Book section. See if you can find something that’s actually good amongst the trash there.”

“Easy.” Blake said simply, turning on her heel and sauntering off, earning a small grin from Yang once more.

Blake, Yang had found, not only had a tendency to not back down from a challenge; but also, under the right circumstances, also had a slightly smug, almost arrogant streak when it came to what she knew. To be fair, Yang considered it to be well earned arrogance, when she took into consideration that Blake made into Beacon without attending a combat school. But she still enjoyed bringing that slightly smug smirk out from her partner, and enjoyed trying to encourage a laugh, even if it was at Yang’s own expense.

By the time Yang had caught up to her, Blake was humming quietly to herself as she examined the back of a book. She held it up when she noticed Yang, a pleased look entering her eyes before she spoke. “This is actually a  _ really  _ good book. It’s a bit of a slow burn, but the action sequences are incredible and the emotions are really well written.” Blake paused for a moment, pursing her lips thoughtfully for a moment before grimacing slightly. “The dialogue is a little too cliche for my taste but it’s still a really good read.”

“Goldie Locke and the Ursa Hunt, huh?” Yang uttered as she quietly read the blurb and quirked a brow. “When a young Huntress finds herself cornered on an unexpectedly difficult Grimm hunt, she finds herself suddenly indebted to a kind and mysterious stranger… who seems a little  _ too  _ eager to get rid of her.” She read aloud, dramatically moving her hands around and taking great delight in the way that Blake raised a hand to hide her smile. “Not bad. You gonna buy it?”

“Why not?” Blake shrugged, taking the book and tucking it into her arm with her new shirt. “It’s been a while since I read it.”

“Nice- oh my god.” Yang cut herself off with a small laugh. She walked over to a shelf and plucked off an old DVD set and featured Blake over to look at it. “Look at this, Blake.”

“Oh.” Blake snorted as she looked over Yang’s shoulder at the ridiculously clothed dancers in what appeared to be even more ridiculous dance positions. “Radical moves for the next radical decade? That’s… wow.”

“I know right? Oh! Oh my gosh… Ozpin, Oobleck, Port and Glynda are all, like, old enough to have brought this once upon a time.” Yang said through a small giggle. “Can you imagine it?”

“Yang!” Blake snickered, lightly cuffing Yang’s shoulder with her new book as she stifled her smile. “I don’t think I want to.”

“I’m serious! Ozpin probably has a secret stash of stuff like this. It’s his guilty pleasure. So much so that he roped his poor faculty staff into it.” 

“Is… is our headmaster running a cult for radical dancing now?” Blake barely managed as a laugh finally escaped her. 

The two stared at one another as  _ that  _ particular mental image set in, with the rather serious adults wearing ridiculous clothes and dancing foolishly. Yang was the first to break, leaning forward onto her knees as a snorting giggle left her lips. Blake, however, was quick to join Yang in her hysterics, covering her mouth as helpless giggles left her throat.

Yang recovered first, her grin fading into a small smile as she watched Blake giggle, her amber eyes sparkling with mirth as she fought to regain control. Blake had never struck Yang as the kind of girl to giggle but there was something almost… addicting about the way she smiled and laughed. Something that made Yang want to hear it more often, to be the reason why Blake laughed like that again. 

“What?” Blake chuckled as she carefully wiped her eyes with her fingers, a small smile still lingering and she stood up and blinked at the sight of Yang staring at her. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing. Just.. had anyone ever told you you have a really pretty smile?” Yang said, feeling slightly awkward as she quickly and nervously placed the DVD set back on the shelf, suddenly a little unsure of herself. 

“We should probably head off. The airship will be here for pickup soon.” Blake coughed, turning to make her way to the cashier as Yang struggled to find a way to stop the conversation from dying.

“So… that new book… mind if I borrow after you’re done?” Yang asked hopefully, watching the side of Blake’s face and trying to see past the mask that she had once again put up.

“I could.” Blake said carefully, glancing at Yang out of the corner of her eye with an almost shy smile. “Or… we could read it together. Partner bonding time, you know?”

Yang blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeah! Yeah, that sounds awe-awesome!” She said too quickly, clearing her throat awkwardly as she stood in line behind her partner, wondering if it was just her imagination or if Blake truly did look more relaxed.

She silently grinned and fist pumped to herself behind Blake’s back, a delighted and warm feeling starting to fill her chest. It seemed that her goal of getting just a little bit closer to her partner had been accomplished...

… and Yang was excited to see where they could go from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why I had Yang choose a Hawaiian shirt for Blake. It was the first thing that came to mind.


	125. Sing With Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake knew of the soulmate bond that tethered people together. She knew how it began. And even when her hope had been crushed, she still wanted to believe in it.
> 
> Turns out... she was right to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s another soulmate au. I have a type, apparently 😂

For hundreds of years, stories have been told about the phenomenon of soulmates. Tales have been spun of being born with a mark, a tattoo, that would lead you to your perfect match, of people sprouting wings when they met their other half or bruising when their soulmate was injured. Many have told stories about individuals seeing the world in shades of grey before meeting their soulmate and seeing colour for the first time upon meeting. And let’s not forget the rather unique idea of an individual seeing their destined one within their sketchbook years before they would meet.

These stories, however, are vast and have been shifted and morphed from one narrator to another. In same cases, the narrator is the same person who can’t quite seem to settle upon _ just one _ story, forever making up new bedtime tales for any poor soul that would listen for just a moment. But if you go back centuries, as far back to the beginning as history will take you, you’ll discover that soulmates are found in quite a different way. 

So… dear audience, perhaps, if you have yet to grow weary of soulmates, you’d care to take a seat and listen to a foolish narrator tell yet _ another _ tale of lost souls lured home by the song in their hearts?

After all…. I’ve never told this one before and I do so wish to add it to my ever growing collection.

* * *

“Dad! Tell me how you and mum met!”

“Again, Blake? Did I tell you this story last week?”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear it again!”

Blake pouted up at her father as he and her mother exchanged an amused glance before he reached over to pat her head, earning a loud and displeased whine from the young girl as her cat ears flattened beneath his hand. “Daaaaaad!” She growled, her squeaky eight year old voice cracking as she moved away, batting at her father’s hand indignantly. “I’m not a baby!”

“You’ll always be our baby.” Kali cooed as she reached out to snag her daughter’s arm and pulled her into her lap, coiling her arms around a now thoroughly embarrassed Blake as she wiggled, her ears pinning against her head as her mother kissed her cheek loudly. “My fierce little panther cub!”

“Muuuuum!” Blake whined, going limp, slowly falling to the floor as her mother let go. Her tiny body flopped, her face pressing into the wooden panels of the family living room floorboards as her hair fell to curtain her face. “Stooooooop!” 

“Get up, Blake.” Ghira said with a small chuckle, rolling his eyes fondly as Kali poked the back of their daughter’s head.

“No. I am a melted puddle of embarrassment. I’ll stay here. This is my home now.”

“She gets that dramatic behaviour from _ your _side of the family.” Kali murmured, her lips lifting into a teasing smirk as both her daughter and her husband lifted their heads to give her matching glares. “Am I wrong, my dears?”

“Ugh.” Blake groaned and let her head fall back to the floor with a light thud. “Why.”

“I suppose you _ don’t _want to hear about how I met your mother, then?” Ghira said thoughtfully, stroking his beard and hiding a smirk as Blake’s feline ears tilted towards him. “And here I was about to tell it. But if nobody wants to hear it, then I guess-“

“No! I wanna hear it!” Blake yelped, sitting up with a jolt, her amber eyes wide and alarmed. “Please? Pretty please? With tuna on top?”

“Where did she get the tuna thing from?” Ghira asked Kali under his breath, a confused crease appearing across his brow. “I don’t remember teaching her that.”

“We didn’t. Blake’s just… being Blake.” Kali said with a light laugh, quirking a brow curiously. “Didn’t she chase a laser pointer the other day?”

“She did.”

“Our little oddball.” Kali said with affection, smiling softly as Blake made a face at them. “You know we love you and all of your little quirks, darling. Don’t ever change.”

“Okay. Yeah, granted.” Blake huffed, pinning her ears and giving her parents the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes that she could manage. “Please tell me the story?”

“Okay, okay.” Ghira chuckled, his voice rumbling with amusement as Blake day in her mother’s lap and stared up at them excitedly. “On my eighteenth birthday, I discovered that, just like the old legend says, a song was stuck in my head. But all I could hear was the chorus, never the verses.”

“Did it ever annoy you, Dad?” Blake asked, tilting her head and causing one of her still too big ears to flop adorably. 

“No. Never. Well… other than when I was trying to study or sleep, of course. But even then, it was only ever an underlying feeling of restlessness.” Ghira answered warmly, glancing up at Kali and smiling lovingly. “Almost as though I couldn’t help but want to stand up and dance to such a beautiful song.”

“What was it?” Blake squeaked, wiggling and earning an annoyed grunt as her elbow accidentally connected with Kali’s ribs. “Sorry, Mum.”

“I didn’t find out until the day I let my dearest friend drag me to an Elvis Presley concert. I managed to escape and chose to wait outside for her but ten… the music I heard in my head grew louder and louder. It grew so loud that I had to hum out loud.” Ghira said, chuckling as Blake leaned forward eagerly. “Low and behold, out from the concert walked your mother, humming the exact same song that I was. The moment we made eye contact, it was like somebody had opened a dam and neither of us could stop from singing to each other.”

“I can’t help falling in love with you.” Kali murmured softly, her tone full of nostalgia and love. When Blake looked up, she noticed that her mother’s eyes were a little watery, the memory hitting her hard. “I will never forget that day.”

“Neither will I, my angel.” Ghira sighed, leaning over to kiss Kali’s cheek.

“And you guys lived happily ever after, right?” Blake asked, looking up at her parents with wide, awe-filled eyes, her ears flicking excitedly. “And that’ll happen to me too, right?”

“One day, my little panther cub.” Ghira chuckled softly as he curled his large arms around his wife and child and squeezed them affectionately. “You’ll hear a song that’ll lead you to somebody who’ll be exactly what you need. You’ll work together and care for each other and it’ll be something to celebrate.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Kali sighed softly, as she rested her chin in between her daughter’s ears. “They’ll love you just as you deserve to be and nobody will ever take that from you. Never let them try, darling.”

“Your mother’s right, Blake.” Ghira said softly, leaning down to headbutt Blake playfully. “Your song is yours. Never let anyone deafen it.”

“Okay. I promise.” Blake nodded, curling up against her mother as she began to think, a small smile crossing her lips. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Ghira and Kali exchanged a fond look and smiled. Whoever their daughter was destined to meet… they knew that they were going to be incredibly lucky.

* * *

Blake groaned loudly as she collapsed against her new couch in her new apartment. But despite the way her body ached, she couldn’t deny that she was relieved. It was freedom hard won, she knew. But she was safe. Safe from the man who’s words still leaked into her mind, who’s hands had left too many bruises for too many years. 

And that was something to celebrate.

“Hey, Ilia?” Blake called out into the apartment, rolling her eyes when her friend let out a muffled “What?!” and chuckled. “Stop flirting with your gal pal and get ready.”

“Are we going out? Is that a good idea?” Ilia asked worriedly as she left her room and cane to stand in front of Blake, frowning slightly. “I promised your parents that I’d take care of you, remember?”

“Fuck’s sake, Ilia.” Blake said, speaking more sharply than she intended. She winced, sighing and giving her childhood friend a small and apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I just… this time last year, I had no control. I was miserable and trapped. But I’ve come a long way since then and I want to celebrate that with my best friend. I need to take back my life, Ilia. I can’t let his ghost control me anymore… and I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing.”

“... okay. Fine.” Ilia relented after a pause, her expression softening for a moment before she pointed at Blake. “But I’m not carrying your drunk ass home!”

“I’m not the one that gets tipsy over one pint of diluted beer, light weight.” Blake teased, her chest expanding with warmth as Ilia flushed, her scales tinting pink as she grumbled out a reply. 

She had missed this, for all of those years that she had been with Adam. She had missed the ease with which she and Ilia had spent their days, teasing and laughing together as they reclined in the beaches of Menagerie. She had missed her parents. She missed so, _ so _much.

But she was back. She was different and carried the weight of scars across her heart. She had been changed and she knew that she’d never be the same person she once was. But, as she got ready and found herself looking in the mirror… she was able to finally see somebody that she liked. She was able to see the way her wounds had healed and the journey she had made.

How could she _ not _celebrate that?

* * *

“See? I told you that I’d be fine.” Blake smirked as Ilia groaned and leaned heavily against the tall redhead cradling her lovingly. “Pyrrha, you might have to carry her.”

“I think I can live with that.” Pyrrha giggled, leaning down to nuzzle Ilia’s neck affectionately. “That’s one of the joys of being her soulmate.”

“God. Can you two just make out already?” Blake grumbled as she made a face. “This whole complicated dancing around each other mating ritual is getting old.”

“Blake!”

Blake laughed, dodging out of the way of Ilia’s halfhearted swipe and poked her tongue out playfully. “I’ll be back in a moment. I just need to get some fresh air, okay?”

Blake turned and made her way towards the back of the club, dodging couples and groups and finally letting out a relieved breath as she escaped out into the fresh air. But as she walked towards a small seating area, she paused. A tune began to play in her head. A song that she had thought was long dead to her. The same song that she had first heard on her eighteenth birthday.

“What the-?” She muttered to herself, as the chorus only grew louder and louder. She swallowed thickly, remembering what her father had told her as a young girl and stepped forward. Softly at first, she began to hum, unable to stop herself as she kept walking. With each passing step, her humming grew louder until she came upon another young woman, with golden hair pulled up into a loose bun. As she turned around, Blake felt all breath leave her lungs as their eyes met, sending an electric jolt through her body as she realised that the other woman was humming the exact same tune.

The woman, dressed in simple flannel and jeans, slowly began to grin, her lilac eyes wide with disbelief as she stepped forward. She was beautiful, Blake noted. Strong looking too. She was only just taller than Blake, and walked with the kind of grace and confidence that many dreamed of but never could quite get the hang of. 

_ “I've got the fever. And this heat's gonna last all night. Came here for treatment.’ _

Before two long, the first lyrics were falling from both of their lips and both women were helpless to stop it. Blake’s heart began to race and her blood ran hot as the woman sang, voice as strong as she herself appeared to be. By the time they finished, both women knew who it was that stood before them.

“Well… that was a thing.” The blonde woman grinned, a delighted laugh leaving her as she gave Blake a once over. “Gotta say… I owe the powers that be one because _ wow. _”

“_ Wow? _” Blake asked dryly, quirking brow and laughing softly. “You meet your soulmate and all you have to say is wow? Smooth.”

“Well, excuse me for being floored that a literal goddess is my perfect match.” The woman snorted, winking at Blake as a flush began to creep up her neck. “Anyway… my name’s Yang.”

“Blake.”

“Blake.” Yang echoed, a warm smile crossing her face. “Well, Blake. It’s nice to finally meet you… um. How- What do we do now?” Yang asked somewhat awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously as Blake let out a thoughtful hum.

“Well… how about we start by getting to know each other before we make any decisions?” Blake asked, fidgeting awkwardly herself. “We don’t have to choose right away.”

“Yeah. Yeah, good call. Um… did you want to sit with me?”

Blake smiled and allowed Yang to lead her to a small bench. Something told her that, regardless of what they chose, Yang was going to have a prominent place in Blake’s life. 

And Blake looked looked forward to seeing what it was.


	126. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake becomes unwell after a mission, Yang has to step up and take care of a very stubborn girlfriend.
> 
> But it’s not quite as easy as it seems when fever dreams set in.

Yang exhaled shakily as she looked into the mirror of her and Blake’s bathroom, biting her lip at the sight of tears pooling in her eyes. Blake getting violently ill from her last mission with Weiss had been unexpected but Yang could deal with a sickly Blake, as stubborn as her girlfriend was. But it wasn’t the illness itself that was causing difficulty for Yang but rather, the side effects. 

When Blake had finally fallen asleep in between her body trying to cough up her right lung and Yang trying to get Blake to eat, Yang had been, at first, relieved, content to lay beside her and simply watch the woman she loved sleep. But soon, the fever dreams began to kick in and Blake began to whimper in her sleep, her body suddenly right with tension and fear. All Yang could do was gently sooth her, speak softly to her. Try to make her feel safe when her own fever addled mind tormented her.

“Come on, Xiao Long. Pull it together.” She sniffed, wiping her eyes and reaching for a hand towel, running it under cold water until it was damp. “Blake needs you.”

As she made her way back to bed and crawled in beside Blake, carefully dabbing her face with the wet towel before placing it gently over Blake’s forehead, asmall whimper escaped her partner and her body flinched, as though suddenly struck.

“Shhh. I know, baby.” Yang crooned, gently stroking her partner’s jaw. “I know it hurts. But you’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“Adam-don’t!” Blake whimpered again, her breathing shallow as her nightmare continued. “Please-“

“Adam can’t hurt you anymore.” Yang said softly into Blake’s ear, her thumb still running back and forth along Blake’s jaw soothingly, trying to keep her voice strong despite the tears building up at the corners of her eyes. “You made it. Remember? You’re free. You’re so beautiful. So strong and brave. You’re  _ amazing _ , Blake. I know you’ll make it through this too.”

“Yang-“ Blake’s voice hitched, breaking off into a sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh.” Yang hushed gently, keeping her voice low and gentle as she tucked Blake’s hair behind her ear, swallowing thickly as her partner leaned into the touch with a whimper.

“Please don’t leave me.” 

Yang bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as her chest tightened painfully, her heart breaking at the terrified desperation in Blake’s broken voice. “Never. I’m right here. You’ve got me. I’m not leaving you.” Yang uttered as she kissed Blake’s temple, a shaky breath leaving her nose as Blake shuddered beside her. “I’m here, Blake. I’m here.”

Yang couldn’t say how long it took… but eventually, Blake’s whimpers faded and her breathing began to even out. Yang let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on her arm, her free hand holding Blake’s own, thumb brushing back and forth over her knuckles as she began to doze off, falling into a sleep light enough to wake her should Blake need anything.

* * *

“Mother fucker.”

Yang leaned up in her arm and stared groggily down at a now awake Blake, who was covering her eyes with the back of her arm, a miserable moan leaving her lips. “Blake.” Yang breathed out in relief, smiling shakily as Blake moved her arm to look up at her. 

Blake was still incredibly pale, with large bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and she looked down right miserable. But she was more awake and alert than she had been in days and Yang felt a weight in her chest lift as she leaned over to kiss her nose tenderly. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Yang murmured, chuckling softly when Blake rolled her eyes. 

“I feel like shit. I can’t say that I feel very gorgeous right now.” Blake said weakly, voice a painful sounding rasp, shivering as she tried to wiggle closer to Yang. 

“You’re always gorgeous.” Yang said adoringly, nuzzling Blake’s nose with her own before taking pity on her and tugging her into her arms gently, kissing the top of her head as Blake burrowed into her chest. “I missed you.”

“Good.” Blake mumbled, her ears barely moving from their pinned position against her skull. “Because it’s going to take a lot more than a little cold to take me away from you.”

Yang rolled her eyes fondly but remained silent, gently rubbing Blake’s back as she began to relax against her. She had been so scared when the fever dreams had started but at least Blake was beyond that hurdle now.

“I love you, Yang.” Blake sighed into her skin, her voice still weak as she pressed close to Yang.”

“I love you too, baby.” Yang whispered lovingly, as she ran a hand through Blake’s hair tenderly.

Later, she would have to convince Blake to try eating some broth and bread, but for now… she was more than content to give her sickly girlfriend the attention that she sought.


	127. Chasing After Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang share a small moment together after a mission.

“We totally killed that mission.”

Blake raises a tired eyebrow as she smiles fondly at her partner, shaking her head with amusement as they enter their Atlas dorm. “We did do pretty well.” Blake says, groaning slightly as she stretches, allowing her smile to turn smug. “Like usual.”

“Hell yeah, we did!”

Yang holds out her fist for a fist bump but Blake, too tired to truly be paying attention to what her partner wanted from her, reaches out to grasp her hand in a handshake-like grip. Both women pause, staring down at their hands blankly before slowly looking up to meet each other’s eyes. “Lets just pretend that that didn’t happen.” Blake says quickly, her ears pinning back in embarrassment, an embarrassed warmth creeping up her neck. She turns on her heel and makes her way to her bunk, half considering whether or not she could convince it to swallow her whole.

“Oh, no you don’t. Come back here!” Yang laughs, gently gripping Blake’s jacket and tugging her backwards into a hug that she tries to wiggle out of with a halfhearted protest. “What was  _ that? _ I’d expect it from Weiss but from you, Blake.”

“Shut up. I’m tired. Leave me alone.” Blake whines, pushing at Yang’s arms despite the small giggle that leaves her throat when Yang’s arms tighten around her. “You are  _ just  _ the worst.”

“That’s a funny way to say “best,” Blake.” Yang coos teasingly into her ear, gently swaying them both from side to side.

“Gods, you’re such a dork.” Blake groans, crossing her arms as Yang laughs again, this time into her neck, the sensation sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“It’s all a part of my charm.”

“Unfortunately.”

Blake swallows nervously as Yang’s arms remained around her waist, her chin resting comfortably on her shoulder. Blake slowly turns around in Yang’s arms and rests her hands on her shoulders, looking up into her eyes as Yang’s hands move to rest on her waist, her thumbs brushing her sides gently. Blake reaches up to tuck a strand of Yang’s hair behind her ear, her fingers grazing her partner’s jaw before curling against her her cheek.

“You’re lucky that I let you get away with that.” Yang teases softly, smiling gently as she presses her cheek into Blake’s palm. “But I’d probably let you get away with damn near anything.”

“Oh?” Blake breathes, as Yang’s hands pull her closer. She brushes her nose against Yang’s, biting her lip as Yang’s eyes darted down to her mouth, making her pulse jump. “And why’s that?”

“Oh, so many reasons.” Yang murmurs, pressing their foreheads together, as Blake’s hands curl into her jacket tightly. “But it’s kind of hard to think of them when I really just want to kiss you.”

“Then do it.”

Blake inhales sharply through her nose as Yang’s lips press against hers, warm and gentle as Yang herself was. She closes her eyes, running her hands up Yang’s neck to cup her jaw, her thumbs tenderly stroking her partner’s cheeks. When Blake pulls away from her, Yang follows her, chasing after her lips until Blake snorte a laugh, pressing her hands against Yang’s chest and looking up at her with find smile as Yang giddily grins back at her.

She supposed they would have to talk about all of this at some point… but she also supposed that talking could wait. Just for a little bit.


	128. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds herself at the mercy of a very sleepy and very snuggly Blake.

Yang smiled in the team’s bathroom mirror as Blake groggily made her way over to the sink, her hair pulled into a low ponytail and ready for bed. A soft groan left Blake as her forehead butter into the back of Yang’s neck, her arms curling tightly around Yang’s waist.

“Blake?” Yang asked, clearing her throat to hide the way her voice squeaked in surprise. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Blake mumbled as she raised her head to rest her chin on Yang’s shoulder, slow blinking affectionately at her as a sleepy smile crossed her face. “You’re warm.”

“I forgot how cuddly you are when you’re tired.” Yang said with a soft laugh, moving to grasp Blake’s hands with her own, biting her lip as Blake nestled closer against her, her amber eyes drifting shut. “You could just go to bed, y’know.”

“I want to be near you.” Blake said simply, shrugging as she turned to bury her face in the crook of Yang’s neck, nuzzling against her skin drowsily. 

Yang felt her heart melt at the quiet admission, her expression softening. Gently, she loosened Blake’s grip on her waist and turned around to pull her into a tight hug, burying her face into the top of Blake’s head as her partner tucked her head under her chin, a pleased little hum leaving her throat as her hands curled into the back of Yang’s nightshirt.

“You’re so cute.” Yang sighed softly, smiling as a black cat ear flicked against her cheek. She ran a hand through Blake’s now much shorter hair, her fingers ghosting over the back of her neck, causing her partner to shiver and pressing closer to Yang with a tiny grumble. “Come on. We should probably get to bed, Blake.”

“Stay with me for a bit?” Blake requested, her arms curling tighter around Yang’s waist, as though she might disappear at any moment. 

“Of course.”

Yang knew perfectly well that she didn’t have the heart to refuse the woman in her arms, no more than she could stop the way her heart raced st the thought of Blake curling up into her side. It was as inevitable as the dance between the sun and the moon, forever entwined with each other’s fates...

Just as she and Blake themselves were.


	129. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a question for Yang about her prosthetic arm. Fluff ensues.

Blake smiled softly as she watched Yang roll onto her side to face, a crooked grin spreading across her face as she reached out from her side of Blake’s Atlas bunk to poke Blake’s nose with a playful little “Boop!” as she did so. Blake snorted indignantly, catching Yang’s hand in her own and holding it between her own, her fingers tracing the metal panels of the prosthetic. 

“Leave my nose alone.” Blake huffed, smiling despite her words as she began to play with Yang’s fingers, oblivious to the way Yang’s expression softened as she watched. 

“But it’s such a cute nose.”

“Shut up.” Blake said, her cheeks burning as she observed Yang’s hand quietly, curiously. “Can you feel me touching you?”

“Yeah. But it’s, like, diluted. They can’t replicate touch that closely yet so… it’s kind of similar to wearing a glove. I know that you’re touching me but it’s pretty minimal compared to if you were to touch my other hand.” Yang explained, tilting her head at Blake with a small smile. “You know… I think you’re the first person to ask me that. I think everyone else sees it as, like, cool Atlas tech. Or a weapon. But not you.”

“I mean… it’s a part of you. It’s  _ your  _ arm so… I guess I just see it and all I see is you.” Blake said with a shy and awkward little shrug as she continued to fiddle with Yang’s fingers, tracing scratched and dents from battle. She smiled as Yang squeezed her hand gratefully, a soft hum leaving her as she considered something. “Are there certain parts that are more, uh… receptive than others?”

“My knuckles, fingers and palm, not so much my actual arm. That way, I can be in more control of how much force I exert.” Yang answered, seeming content to let Blake play with her hand. “I might not want to punch a human opponent with the same amount of force as a Grimm. Or if I’m shaking somebody’s hand, I don’t want to crush their bones to dust, y’know?” There was a pause before Yang spoke up again, an amused note entering her voice that made Blake chuckle. “Or if, for example, my partner decides that my hand is the best thing to fidget with.”

“Well, thank you for  _ not  _ crushing my bones to dust.”

“I could never hurt you.” Yang said softly, drawing Blake’s attention to her gentle gaze, lilac eyes shining with affection as she smiled tenderly at her. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” Blake murmured as she shifted her grip on Yang’s hand, curling her partner’s fingers to bring her knuckles up, Yang’s previous words about the receptiveness of her prosthetic playing once more in her mind. “I trust you.” She added as she brought Yang’s knuckles to her lips and pressed a tender kiss against each one before kissing the palm of her partner’s hand, lingering for a moment before turning to look at Yang, taking in her open mouthed, flushed faced stare. “More than anyone or anything.”

“Oh.” Yang uttered softly as her throat bobbed in a hard swallow. She carefully pulled her hand from Blake’s grasp and tugged at Blake’s jacket, guiding her into her arms. “C’mere.” 

Blake went willingly, curling her arms around Yang’s shoulders as Yang burrowed her face into the crook of her neck with a shaky breath, her arms wrapping around Blake’s waist tightly. Blake turned her head to press a small kiss to Yang’s temple, inhaling deeply as Yang nuzzled against her.

Blake closed her eyes, knowing perfectly well that she was going to struggle to get up later, too content to exist in this moment with her partner.


	130. A Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every birthday looks the same. For some people, like Yang, a birthday has a negative shadow wrapped around it.
> 
> But a little compassion and understanding can go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is my 24th birthday, I decided to write a little birthday prompt for y’all 😊

“You… don’t celebrate your birthday?”

Yang glanced up at her partner and shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act like she was unbothered by the day in question. “No. I don’t.”

“Can I ask why?” Blake asked gently, as she sat beside Yang on her bunk, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Her cat ears, free of their bow now that she was in the safety of their dorm room, rotated toward Yang, giving her Blake’s full and undivided attention. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“Its fine, Blake. I don’t want to bother you.”

“What  _ will  _ bother me is if my partner isn’t okay and I don’t do anything to support her.” Blake said with small quirk of her brow, shifting ever so slightly closer to Yang, her hand moving to graze her fingers over the back of Yang’s hand, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. “You don’t have to talk about it… but I’m also all ears if you need somebody to talk to, Yang.”

Yang fell silent, a sentimental warmth filling her chest as Blake leaned her shoulder against her own before lightly biting her forehead against Yang’s temple. It was the kind of easy, gentle and quiet support that Yang had always secretly longed for. No enthusiastic attempts to fix a problem that just couldn’t be fixed. No telling her to pick herself up and move on. No jokes. Just a soothing, grounding presence that made it just a little bit easier to breath through the pain in her chest.

“I told you about Summer, right?” Yang found herself saying quietly, her fingers curling into the fabric of her school skirt tightly. She tried to swallow past the lump that formed in her throat, shifting anxiously in her seat as Blake watched patiently. “How she went missing when Ruby and I were kids?”

“Yes. You did.”

“Um… we got the, uh, the official notice from a Huntsman on behalf of Ozpin when I was six. It was  _ actually _ on my birthday.” Yang cleared her throat, her knee bobbing up and down as she tried to reign in her emotions, tried to stop the tears from building up in her eyes. “I, um. I remember blowing out my candles and making a wish that she’d come home soon and then… there was a knock on the door. My dad went to answer it but when he came back… he was just… a broken man. It was like watching him fall apart right in front of me.” Yang’s voice became strained, her shoulders beginning to tense up as the pain of those early years cane flooding back. “So I took Ruby and we went into our room to look after her because that’s what I promised Summer I’d do before she left.”

“Oh, Yang. I’m so sorry.” Blake murmured compassionately, shifting closer and curling her arm around Yang and tugging her into a loose hug.

“It’s so stupid. You’d think I’d be over this by now, right?” Yang sniffed, leaning into Blake and closing her eyes with a shaky sigh. “It’s dumb.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb. You went through something terrible on a day that was supposed to be fun and joyful. It makes sense that it lingered.” Blake said gently, her hand rubbing in soothing circles along Yang’s back. “Is there anything I can do to help? Because you  _ do _ deserve to be celebrated, you know. Even if it’s not in big and grand way.”

“I don’t feel like going out. Or doing anything really.” Yang mumbled, pausing as an idea comes to mind. She pulled away from Blake and gave her small, water and nervous smile. “Would you, like, mind just… sitting with me?”

“Of course not. Want me to grab one of my books? It’ll just be like on of our regular hangouts.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” Yang murmured softly, moving to recline against the headboard as she waited for Blake, wiping her eyes as discreetly as she could.

Her birthday would never be an entirely positive experience. There was too much pain associated with it for her to completely be able to let go. But, maybe with a little support from the people she felt comfortable with, she could  _ begin _ to see it in a more positive light.


	131. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a tumblr user that wanted something based off of Paul McCartney’s “Distractions.”

Blake bites back an irritated sigh as Marrow gestures for her to follow him, leading her away from Yang. She glances at Yang, secretly relieved to see a similar expression on her partner’s face. She smiles, rolls her eyes and puffs out her cheeks irritably and feels her heart melt as Yang laughs before she gives Blake a small touch to the small of her back, her hand warm even through the layers of leather that Blake wore. Blake swallows as Yang utters a soft “Go,” throat tight and wishing for the upteempth time that they could just have a moment to themselves amidst all the madness that had occurred. Wordlessly, she pulls away, biting back a displeased whine as Yang’s hand falls away from her back and walks away reluctantly.

Every time it felt like she finally had a moment to spend with Yang, a new distraction popped up and made itself known. Even when they teamed up on missions, they had a duty to fulfil and so, they put the words that they  _ wanted  _ to say to the side for the sake of the mission. It was rarely ever just them in their dorm and they could never find a moment to sneak away from training with the amount of guards on duty. They found themselves limited to a lingering touch or a fleeting glance before being drawn apart.

Blake wishes that there was a place that she could find. Where it could just be the two of them without distractions fluttering around their head like butterflies. A place where they could finally talk about where they stood and what they meant to each other, to put a name to whatever it was that lay between them. A place where she could lay her soul bare before Yang, to offer Yang her heart and soul. A place where she could just be a nineteen year old girl falling in love with a girl that made her head spin.

She knows that it wasn’t rational but the ever rebellious part of her wants to go against their orders. To pretend that Ironwood’s orders had fallen on death ears and take Yang’s hand and run to where it could just be them. Where a fleeting glance turns to an unfiltered gaze of adoration and a lingering touch becomes bodies pressed flush against one another, as voices giggle and breathes mingle together. A place where she could watch the tips of Yang’s ears turn pink in a way that Blake knew that only  _ she  _ could pull from her. A place where Yang’s words made Blake melt into her, knowing that it was safe to fall into her arms.

But it was a fool’s dream. There was no such place and there was no time to be found. If she was going to talk to Yang, she was going to have to choose her over the numerous distractions surrounding them. To  _ make  _ time to talk. To  _ make  _ a place where they could just be. It wouldn’t be easy… but Blake would find a way.

  
  



	132. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang visits with somebody very dear to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was based on my personal and ongoing experiences with grief.

“Hey, mum.” 

Yang smiles sadly as she sits in front of the cliff side headstone, her fingers grazing affectionately along the familiar words. She swallows thickly, her vision growing blurry as she crosses her legs and leans her elbows on her knees, a heavy sigh leaving her.

“It’s been a while since I came to see you. Sorry about that. I’ve just been really busy with school. Did dad tell you that I got accepted into Beacon?” She casts a small, half grin at the headstone, easily imagining the proud smile crossing Summer’s face. “Yup. I passed Signal’s exit exams with flying colours… literally, in one case.”

She could practically see Summer rolling her eyes, a fond and exasperated smile crossing her lips as she watches Yang.

“I did pretty great on my entrance exams. I’m now apart of my year’s most likely to succeed team… just like you and dad. Personally, I think it’s because we just so happen to be the coolest.” Yang chuckles, cupping her jaw I’m one hand, a soft smile crossing her face. “I met my partner. She’s really cool. Her name’s Blake and she didn’t talk much at first… but she warmed up to us. She’s really funny. Sweet too. And God… she’s gotta be the most passionate, dedicated person that I’ve ever met. She sees all of the injustice in the world and yeah. It makes her angry and jaded by it… but that doesn’t stop her from trying to make a change.” A soft sigh escapes Yang, her eyes softening as she thinks about her partner. “She fights for whatever cause she believes is worth it and she doesn’t give up. She’s… tenacious… and she plays along with my nonsense so that says a lot about her.”

Yang pauses, her vision blurring once more as she sniffs, covering her eyes with one hand as she inhales shakily, her chest growing tight.

“I wish you could meet her and Weiss. I wish you could see Ruby and me following in your footsteps. I wish you were here and I wish I could talk  _ with  _ you.” Yang’s voice wavers and she rubs at her mouth, clearing her throat roughly and smiling sadly through her tears. “I miss you, mum. So much.”

Yang reaches into her bag and pulls out a bouquet of yellow, red and white roses and gently places them in front of the stone. She brushes her hands over its surface once more, tracing the Rose symbol delicately before standing up and slowly making her way home, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she walks through the forest.

No matter how much it hurt, no matter how often grief came crashing down around her and leaving her breathless, gasping for air like a drowning man, even if grief and heartbreak followed her wherever she went… she had to keep moving forward. 


	133. Of Partners and Aquariums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is assigned a partner during a field trip to the local Aquarium.
> 
> She just wasn’t prepared for who that was.

“Well, class. As you know, next week, we will be attending the Vale Aquarium for a field trip. In order to ensure everyone’s safety, you will be assigned a partner and you  _ will  _ remain with them for the entirety of the field trip or there  _ will  _ be consequences. Do I make myself clear, students?”

Yang snorts to herself as Glynda Goodwitch taps her ruler against a table, eyes narrowing behind her glasses. She hears several students muttering nervously and she rolled her eyes. Glynda was intimidating, sure, but it wasn’t like she could do anything too serious. 

As Glynda continues to talk, Yang feels her eyes drift towards the back of the room where her… acquaintance? Friend? Individual that she was friendly with? Whatever she is… Blake Belladonna sits in the back of the classroom, stoic as usual. She’s leaning back in her seat, her pen loosely held in her mouth as she stares at Glynda with bored disinterest, her black cat ears barely moving. Blake Belladonna was an enigma, somebody that Yang just couldn’t quite read. There were days where she swears Blake looks like she  _ wants  _ to be a part of the group, an amused smile fluttering across her lips as she watches Nora start yet  _ another  _ food fight. And then… there’s the rest of the time; where she speaks in a monotonous deadpan and reacts to the rest of the world as if she couldn’t be bothered.

“Yang Xiao Long. You will be partnered with Blake Belladonna. Do try to  _ not  _ get in trouble… either of you.” Glynda turns to glower at Blake, who merely raises an elegant, unimpressed brow. “Miss Belladonna… I do  _ not  _ want to be informed that you somehow threw another group of students into a dumpster. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Blake says in such a way that it sounds more like  _ “No promises.”  _ She stares blankly back at Glynda, who pinches the bridge of her nose and returns to teaching the class, seemingly deciding that Blake was a lost cause.

When class ends, Yang makes her way over to Blake and greets her with a warm smile, leaning against her desk as Blake packs her things. “So… you and me, huh, Belladonna?”

“Yes, Xiao Long. You and I are partners. That has been confirmed.” Blake says, her lips twitching slightly upwards and betraying her unimpressed expression. 

“You excited to go to the Aquarium?”

The reaction is immediate. Blake’s cat ears swivel forward, her amber eyes lighting up like a child’s on Christmas morning. She pauses, a pleased and excited grin crossing her features that Yang hadn’t seen before.

“Maybe.” Blake giggles, asshe places her books into her bag, humming happily under her breath. 

_ Blake Belladonna just giggled. _

Yang feels something flutter in her chest and her own grin softens slightly as Blake walks away, a delighted bounce in her step that was unusual for her. Yang blinks and the spell is broken. She quickly makes her way out of the classroom and slowly heads to the cafeteria, biting her lip as she recalls just how _excited _and _delighted _the usually stoic Blake had been.

It was disgustingly endearing.

* * *

“Finally, the freak shows emotion.”

“Shut the fuck up, Cardin.” 

Yang quirks a brow at Blake’s surprisingly cheerful, almost singsong tone as they line up in front of the Aquarium, waiting for permission to go ahead and explore. She can practically  _ feel  _ the excitement coming off of Blake in waves and she can see that Blake is eager to get moving, ears pricked forward with interest.

It was adorable. Completely, utterly and disgustingly adorable.

“At least Blake actually  _ has _ a personality. You’re nothing more than a cutout from a teen magazine, Winchester.” Yang drawls, winking playfully at Blake when she glances at her in surprise. “People really dig the whole brooding bad girl thing. Can’t say the same for a dumbass bully with less brain cells than a rock.”

“Oh, now you’re just insulting rocks, Yang.” Blake scolds, a smirk crossing her face that makes Yang’s stomach flip. “I mean… at least people actually  _ like  _ rocks. People collect them, you know. Nobody wants Cardin Winchester in their collection.”

“You bitch-“

“Ah-ah!” Blake says sharply, raising a finger and grinning sharply, showing two sharp fangs that suddenly become very interesting to Yang. “Remember who it was that threw you into a dumpster like yesterday’s trash, Cardin? Or perhaps I should jog your memory?”

Cardin growls, glaring at Blake angrily before storming away, leaving his partner to chase after him. Yang bites her lips but it’s to no avail; a loud bark of laughter leaves her and she finds herself leaning against a light pole to hold her weight up, amused giggles falling from her lips until she hears a second laugh join hers; a light and bubbly giggle that draws her attention to Blake, who’s covering her mouth with a fist, hiding her smile as she pulls herself together, eyes still gleaming happily.

Yang swallows hard. Blake is really pretty when she laughs.

“Um… thanks for that.” Blake says, tilting her head at Yang, a small half smile crossing her face that  _ does  _ things to Yang’s heart _ . _ She tucks a strand of long, black hair behind a human ear, her eyes darting away for a moment before meeting Yang’s eyes again. “Not a lot of people would have done that.”

“Eh, Cardin’s a racist, sexist asshole. He had it coming. Besides… I can’t let him talk to a gorgeous girl like that.” The words are out of Yang’s mouth before she can stop them and she freezes, I sure Blake would take them. “Uh- I mean-“

“Gorgeous?” Blake’s smile falters ever so slightly, her cheeks tinting a pretty pink as she lets out a small huff of laughter. “What? Are you flirting with me, Xiao Long?”

“Pfft. You wish.” Yang snorts defensively, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the panic that builds up in her chest. But then, just for a moment, she swears something close to hurt and disappointment crosses Blake’s features but it’s gone too quickly for her to be certain. She hesitates, suddenly unsure of what to say to _ that.  _ “Um- that is-“

“Students. Please line up so that I can do a roll call.”

Her awkward response is cut off by Glynda making her presence known. When she glances back at Blake, that cool, unbothered mask is back on and Yang frowns, confused as Blake stares at her with bored disinterest for a moment before turning to face Glynda. 

There’s something there. Something beneath the apathetic mask that Blake wore. Something that, despite her best efforts to silence it, wants to make friends, to laugh and joke. Something that takes no shit from anyone. There was something there that pulls at Yang’s heartstrings and makes her want to know Blake more, to see the young woman with an adorable giggle and a beautiful smile that is, apparently, a complete nerd when it comes to Aquariums. It takes less than a second for Yang to make her decision when Blake glances back at her, the corners of her lips twitching upwards when Yang grins at her brightly.

Yang decides that she’s going to do her best to get closer to Blake, eager to know more about the enigmatic young woman.


	134. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just utterly shameless fluff.

“Good should be here in half an hour- really, Yang? Really?”

Blake arches a brow as she turns around from ordering food and stares at Yang laying in  _ Blake’s _ bunk instead of her own. With Ruby and Weiss staying in Mantle for dinner after their mission, she and Yang had decided to order in… she just hadn’t been expecting her partner to steal her bunk.

“Yes, Blake. Really.” Yang grins teasingly, her lilac eyes dancing mischievously as Blake approaches her and cocks a hip, giving her an unimpressed look. “Aw. Is Blakey a wittle shy?”

“Please don’t call me that.” Blake scrunches her nose, huffing irritably as Yang laughs softly. “And I’m not shy. I just want to relax in my own bunk without having an overgrown space heater next to me.”

“Too bad. I’m too comfortable to move.”

Blake rolls her eyes fondly and abruptly shoves Yang closer to the wall before climbing onto her bunk and smirking at her stunned face as they face each other. “Aw. Is Yangy a wittle shy?” She teases, giggling as Yang narrows her eyes.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Yang mutters, as she pokes Blake’s nose. She smiles as Blake shoves her hand away and catches Blake’s hand in her own and gently runs a thumb across her knuckles. “You have such tiny hands.”

“What? No. They’re not that small.” Blake frowns in confusion, her ears flicking as Yang chuckles. 

“They are. See?” Yang’s voice is soft and fond, her gaze just as gentle as she presses the palms of their hands together, fingers aligned. Blake’s fingers end an inch below Yang’s, her palm easily cradled by Yang’s. “Tiny.”

“Average, actually. You’re just an overachiever.” Blake says with a small laugh, biting her bottom lip as she takes the opportunity to thread her fingers through Yang’s, entwining their fingers and squeezing affectionately. “You just can’t do anything halfway. Can you?”

“It’s a part of my charm.”

“Charm? Huh. And where was this “charm” when we first met? Hm?” Blake teases, delighting in the way the tips of Yang’s ears turned pink. She absentmindedly rubs her thumb against Yang’s hand, tracing the scars that had formed there over the years. “Or maybe I was just… what was it you called me? A lost cause?”

“I-you-we-“ Yang stumbles for a moment, cheeks tinting a dark red, before she closes her eyes and clears her throat. “You’re such a little shit. You know that, right?”

“That’s just a part of my charm.” Blake giggles as Yang snorts and let’s go of her hand to poke her nose again…

Except this time, Yang’s finger lingers and traces a path down Blake’s nose to her cheek, where Yang opens her hand to cup Blake’s jaw. Her gaze softens when Blake flinches for a moment before relaxing into Yang’s touch, swallowing thickly as Yang’s thumb gently brushes against her skin tenderly. She feels Yang trace her fingers long her jaw and closed her eyes, mouth going dry as Yang gently tucks her hair behind her ear and traces a path back down her jaw to her chin. Yang’s fingers curl under her chin and gently lifts her head slightly, her thumb brushing over her lips and tracing them with such tender care that Blake feels like she might cry.

She couldn’t remember anyone ever treating her this tenderly, this gently. Certainly never with Adam. Blake feels as though she had been so cruelly starved until now, finally granted the freedom to indulge. 

It was terrifyingly liberating.

“You okay?” Yang’s voice is concerned and for a moment, Blake fears that she had actually started to cry. 

“More than okay.” Blake whispers back, shuffling closer to Yang and resting her hands tentatively on her waist, thumbs gently stroking Yang’s sides and pulling a shiver from her. Her eyes remain closed but she smiles when Yang kisses her forehead, lingering to smile against Blake’s skin as Blake tugs her closer. “You’re here, after all.” She adds softly, tucking her head under Yang’s chin and nuzzling into her collar, sighing in content when Yang curls her arms around her.

“Tired?” Yang asks quietly, chuckling softly when Blake nods against her, more focused on cuddling up to Yang than actually responding. “Take a quick nap. I’ll wake you when dinner’s here.”

“I’m not going to nap.” Blake huffs, absentmindedly tracing patterns into the small of Yang’s back, enjoying the closeness that they shared. “Just… let me stay here for a bit.”

“Is that your subtle way of asking me to cuddle with you?” Yang teases gently for a moment, giggling when Blake pouts against her collar. There’s a long pause, as Blake silently drinks in her partner’s presence and enjoys the sensation of Yang running her hands up and down her back. “Can I play with your hair?”

“Please do.” Blake mumbles, smiling happily when Yang’s fingers card through her hair gently, reminding her of their days back at Beacon; where she’d lay her head in Yang’s lap and read, all while Yang gently toyed with her hair. “I missed you playing with it.”

Yang’s hand pauses and for a moment, Blake fears that she had said something wrong again. But instead of pushing her away, Yang pulls Blake as close as possible to her and buries her nose into the top of her head before she continues to run her hands through Blake’s hair, lightly scratching at her scalp, as gentle as she ever was.

Eventually, dinner would arrive and they would have to part only for Blake to find her way to sit in between Yang’s legs, reclining against her chest, as they ate their food in contented silence, punctuated by a soft laugh from Blake whenever Yang would pause eating to nuzzle at her neck, seeming too affectionate to go for long without expressing it.

Not that Blake was much better, if the gentle kisses she would press against Yang’s jaw, smiling at the gentle squeak of surprise that left her throat each time.


	135. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang’s always held a certain level of disdain for the pet name “sweetheart”. No one has ever gotten away with calling her it.
> 
> At least... not until now.

Yang laughs softly under her breath as Blake’s eyes widen in panic, her ears flattening against her skull. Neon curls her hand tightly around Blake’s wrist and pulls her onto the dance floor, ignoring all protests leaving Blake’s mouth. A playful, teasing smirk crosses Yang’s lips when Blake shoots her a betrayed look, golden eyes narrowing at her when she winks.

_ “Have fun.” _She mouths silently, giggling under her breath when Blake lifts up her free hand and gives her a middle fingered salute.

Her smirk softens as Blake pouts at her, her heart stuttering at the way her partner’s bottom lip juts out. When Blake first came back to them, Yang would have felt frustrated with emotions and thoughts currently running through her head right. But now, after everything they had been through, she can’t bring herself to be mad at the way she wants to kiss that pout off of her face. She can’t be frustrated at the way her chest swells with affection as Blake stumbles around on the dance floor, her tongue caught between her lips as she struggles to keep up with Neon, who still has her wrist caught in her hand. And she can’t be upset at the way her gaze lingers on Blake, silently admiring the way her body moves, lean muscles on clear display now that she has shed her coat.

“So… what’s a lonely lil’ thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Yang feels her expression tighten, her jaw setting as she closes her eyes and practically throws her head back with a sigh, slumping back against the bar a little more. Why was it that, at every club she went to, she had to deal with this bullshit. “Not lonely, pal.” She says with forced politeness, her smile far from genuine as she turns to look at the tall, muscular man in front of her. She quirks a brow. She can already tell that this man worked out for the intent of making himself _ look _as big as possible. The chances that he was actually as strong as he looked were minimal. “Just… waiting for my partner to get back. That’s her over there, by the way. The real pretty one in the catsuit.” Yang smirks. If the man got the wrong idea, then that was on him. Hopefully, it would make him wander off disappointed.

“The faunus?” The man scoffs, his lip curling in disgust. “Come on. You can do better than that.”

“I suggest you walk away before she comes over here and hears you talking like that, buddy.” Yang glares back at him, clenching her fists to keep from striking him. It isn’t her fight. She knows that. Getting in a physical altercation wouldn’t help anyone. 

“What? Need your little pet to fight your battles for you?”

“... what did you just call her?” Yang says lowly, standing up straight and rolling her shoulders back. She watches him take a step back, eyes wide as he stares at her. “What the _ hell _ is wrong with you!” Yang hissed through clenched teeth. “That woman you see over there? She has more kindness, compassion and dedication in her little finger than you have in your entire body. She’s strong, brave and one of the most selfless people I know. That woman that you’re talking shit about is one of the best things that has ever happened to me so if you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me.”

From the corner of her eye, she can see Blake wrench her hand away from Neon, her attention now on Yang. Could she hear what was going on?

“Don’t get your panties in a knot, sweetheart-“

“Sweetheart? Oh, well, I guess you can call that…” Yang purrs leaning forward and placing her palm on his chest, waiting until his eyes flick downwards before she reaches down and grabs his crotch in a vice-like grip, squeezing until a high pitched squeal of pain leaves his throat. “Or you can call me sir.” She finished with sharp glare, her voice lowering itself to a clear command. “I already told you that I’m not interested. Bad mouthing my partner in front of sure as hell ain’t helping your case.” 

She lets go and watches him stumble against the bar, gasping in pain. She feels a presence by her side and turns to see Blake, amber eyes burning gold as she curls a lip in disgust.

“I think you need to leave.” Blake says quietly, though her tone leaves no room for questions. It’s a quiet order, not a suggestion and Yang gets the vague idea of what Blake would look like as High Leader or Chief.

“Fuck you, animal-“

Blake steps forward, purposely placing herself over the man leaning crumpled on the bar, her ears flicking back angrily. “Really? Because I’m pretty the only animal here is the horny dog in front of me that can’t take a fucking hint.” Blake’s voice is low and angry, though whether she’s furious about how the man treated Yang or his racist behaviour, Yang doesn’t know. It might be both. “How about, instead of jumping straight to insults when you don’t get what you want, you actually put your energy into finding somebody that actually wants to fuck you? Although… I’m sure that must be hard. What happened just now is probably the closest thing to third base that you’ve gotten in a while, huh?”

Yang wheezes, eyes going wide at the utter vulgarity of Blake’s words. She was no innocent angel herself but somehow… hearing Blake curse a man out hadn’t been something she’d ever expected to hear.

She also didn’t expect it to be so hot.

“Well… that was a thing.” Yang says with a cough, watching as the man ran off with his tail in between his legs. “Uh, I had it handled but thanks.”

“I can’t stand men like that.” Blake’s voice is low, her body stiff as she leans against the bar, lips drawn into a thin line. “Entitled pricks that think they can just… do whatever they want. Trying to mess with women just for a power trip.” A shadow falls across Blake’s face for a moment, once that Yang instantly recognises. “That’s all it is. A power trip. Wanting to make you feel small so that they feel bigger than they actually are. They just want to bring you don’t to their level.”

“Blake…” Yang murmurs softly, remembering similar words said in a barn, recalled how a similar shadow crossed Blake’s features then as well. 

“Sorry. You can take care of yourself. I just-“ Blake lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to give Yang an apologetic smile that breaks her heart. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Yang bumps Blake’s side playfully, offering her a small grin as she leans closer, a playful expression on her face. “Besides… you know I love it when you’re feisty.”

Blake laughs, covering her smile with her hand and turning away from Yang as she tucks her hair behind her ear, biting her lip for a moment before looking back at Yang with a curious, albeit hesitant expression. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Yang asks, frowning in confusion as Blake’s skin flushes, her ears flicking nervously.

“What you said to that guy. About- about me.” Blake clarifies, looking down at her feet for a moment and shifting her weight nervously. 

“Oh. You heard that?” Yang says, grinning sheepishly. She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly as she clears her throat. “Was- was that out of line? I just… couldn’t stand hearing him talk about you like that.”

“No. No, you’re fine.” Blake reassures Yang gently, placing a gentle hand on her arm and squeezing it. “Just… did you mean what you said?” She turns away, her flush darkening.

“Of course I did.” Yang says softly, reaching out to curl a finger under Blake’s chin, gently guiding her to meet her gaze. Yang smiles, her throat suddenly feeling tight as Blake blinked slowly at her. “Every single word.”

Blake smiles, a small huff of laughter leaving her as she reaches up and curls her hands around Yang’s, bringing it to her cheek to nuzzle against her palm. Yang feels her breathing hitch as Blake closes her eyes, seemingly content as Yang gently, experimentally, strokes her cheek. She leans forward to press her forehead against Blake’s, a goofy smile crossing her lips as Blake let out a small, happy sounding giggle and tightened her hold on Yang’s wrist. 

How could somebody capable of hurling a Beowolf through the air be so disarmingly cute?

“Just so you know… the feeling is mutual...” Blake murmurs, her breath ghosting over Yang’s lips, before her eyes open and she pulls back to smile mischievously up at Yang. “_ Sweetheart. _” She adds cheekily, an expectant look in her eyes that flickers to surprise as Yang lets out a small giggle.

Yang freezes for a moment, surprised by the way the usually hated pet name makes her heart melt, pulling a dopey, lovestruck smile from her. She can’t deny that the way it sounded coming from Blake’s lip felt right. She couldn’t deny that, despite her previous hatred of the pet name, she actually _ liked _how it sounded when Blake called her sweetheart. 

“Uh. Heh.” Yang chuckles sheepishly, trying to ignore the way heat crept up her neck towards her ears as Blake arched a curious brow, her lips tilting upwards into that small, knowing half-smirk that Yang had always felt more than a little weak for.

“What? Not going to tell me off for that?” Blake asks, her tone sounding a little smug as she stepped closer to Yang and rested her hands on her shoulders, her ears flicking forward. “I thought being called sweetheart was one of your pet peeves.”

“Not when it’s you.” Yang admits softly, her hands moving to curl around Blake’s hip, her forehead dropping to gently headbutt Blake, a goofy smile crossing her lips.

“Oh.” Blake breathes, her hands twitching once before she hesitantly moves them to rest against the sides of Yang’s neck, thumb brushing against her jaw. “So… I’m special, am I?”

“Understatement of the century, Blake.” Yang pushes her forehead against Blake’s, tilting their head up until their noses brush and their breaths mingle. 

“Yang,” Blake murmurs, her lips just barely an inch away from Yang. She hesitates for a moment but then… a determined light enters her eyes and she presses close against Yang and raises her hands to cup her jaw, pulling her head away only to tilt it before leaning forward again to brush her lips against Yang’s, pulling a tiny whimper from her. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” 

Yang inhales sharply as Blake’s lips finally connect with her own and she feels her eyes flutter shut, her hands moving to curl around Blake’s waist. She runs a hand up Blake’s spine, smiling against her mouth as Blake arches into her with a small whine. A shiver courses through her as Blake slowly trails a hand through her hair before gently tangling her fingers in it, her other arms curling around Yang’s neck to pull herself closer as she whispers Yang’s name breathlessly into her mouth. “Blake.” Yang responds in kind, her voice shaking as Blake claims her lips once more.

They part as the need for oxygen becomes apparent, lips parted as their breaths mingle in the small space between them. Blake’s lips tilt upwards into a small smile and she ducks her head with a small laugh as Yang watches her, enchanted by the dark flush covering her face. She buried her face in Yang’s neck, pressing her smile into her neck and hugging her tightly. Yang swallows thickly and brushes her lips against Blake’s temple, pulling her partner close against her. Her heart melted as Blake’s smile grew wider, turning to nuzzle against Yang’s skin as a contented sigh escaped her. Yang rested her head on top of Blake’s and closed her eyes, an uncharacteristically shy smile crossing her lips as Blake let out a pleased sounding hum.

Eventually, the Mantle alarm system would sound and any conversation that might have happened that night would have to be postponed.

But for now… this moment was theirs and theirs alone, wrapped up in each other’s arms and within their own little world.


	136. Guitar, Bikes and Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake, six months into finding her own liberations, finds herself busking at the front of a bike store, she finds a little more reward is in store for her than a couple of notes and a handful of coins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a warmup and asked my friends for some prompts. They chose;
> 
> Guitar  
Bikes  
Nail polish

Blake huffs softly as she sits on a low wall in front of the store behind her, bikes lining up in the display windows to entice people in. Calmly, she looks down at the black nail polish coating her nails, appearing nonchalant instead of letting her nerves show. She pulls the guitar case off of her back and opens it, humming lightly she pulls it out, a fond smile crossing her face as she eyes off the nail polish stains covering it from years of mishaps. If one paid attention, one could see the journey her aesthetic had taken; starting out in bright and vibrant pinks and greens before slowly shifting to darker shades of purples and blacks. Wordlessly, she runs a hand over a singular patch of red, frowning at the dark memories it brought.

How many years had she though that red represented love when all it had brought her was pain?

Sighing softly, she shakes her head and crosses her ankle over her knee, balancing her guitar on top of her leg and plucking a pick from the pocket of her black leather jacket. It had taken some time for her to find  _ her  _ again, trying to find the person she was before red had tainted her life. But she had discovered that those shades of her were long gone, too badly muddied by red. Now… she was finding new shades. Shades of the person she is now, the person that was strong enough to leave red behind and find her own liberation. Shades of the person that, despite the fear that courses through her veins, still stands with her head held high and refuses to break. Shades of black and purple that, while different from who she used to be, she is learning to slowly love and find beauty in. 

She strums once, closing her eyes and breathing a gentle breath as her body relaxed, black cat ears twitching amongst the black hair that she had pulled into a loose ponytail, delicate curls framing her face and blowing in the wind. She smiles, opening her eyes and placing her long, slender fingers over the fretboard and letting out a small sigh as she began to play.

“If you were falling, then I would catch you. If you need a light, I'd find a match.” Fog curls up from her warm breath in the cold air, her voice echoing through the streets and stopping passers by. She merely glances up at them and offers a small smile as she continues to sing and play. “'Cause I love the way you say "good morning" and you take me the way I am.”

She glances towards her case as people place lien notes and coins into her case, nodding gratefully as she continues to sing. It’s an enchanting song and one that she’s incredibly fond of. It gives her hope that maybe one day… she might find somebody who would take her the way she is. 

Eventually, somebody throws a twenty lien note into her case as she finishes the song, taking her by surprise. When she looks up, she falters, her breath catching in her throat as shades of purple stare back at her, a bright grin lighting up a beautiful face belonging to the woman that had slipped her the lien. Blake swallows thickly, her heart racing and her grip on her guitar tightens slightly. What had she been doing again?

“Hi!” The woman chirps cheerily, shifting her weight to one foot and cocking her hip, a playful gleam entering her lilac gaze as she sized Blake up. “Y’know… My business partner doesn’t usually let buskers perform in front of our store. But… I think I can let you off.” The woman smirks at her, offering a small wink. “If I can make a request?”

“Err-“ Blake says dumbly, blinking up at the woman like a stunned deer, her neck burning as the woman grins at her. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that-“ she clears her throat as it cracks, feeling more flustered than she had in a very long time as her gaze runs over the woman, mouth running dry as she takes in her strong build. “I- I think I can do a request?”

“Are you telling me or asking me?” The woman teases, quirking a brow at her playfully. “Ooh! You’re a cutie when you blush.” She adds, a smug tone entering her voice.

The tease makes something spark to life inside Blake and she lays the guitar flat across her lap, leaning on it as she arching her brows and rests her chin on the back of one hand, balancing carefully on her guitar. “Hm. Yes, teasing the woman that has something that could be used as a bludgeoning tool. Very wise.” She smirks as the woman’s eyes widen in surprise before she throws her head back with a laugh, seemingly delighted by Blake’s snark.

“You’re feisty, huh?” The woman giggles, the sound melting Blake’s heart in a way she didn’t think was possible. “I like that.”

Blake huffs a small laugh and turns away, ears slicking back in her embarrassment as she rubs the back of her neck. “So… you wanted to make a request?”

“Yup. How about… oh!” The woman says excitedly, snapping her fingers once before pointing at Blake, bouncing once on her heels. “Do you know Invisible Strings? By Taylor Swift?” Her grin widens as Blake nods and straightens up, moving her guitar back into place and beginning to play once more.

“Green was the color of the grass. Where I used to read at Centennial Park

I used to think I would meet somebody there.” Blake sings softly, her fingers fumbling a little at first, nervous under the intense, purple gaze of the woman before her. But the woman merely smiles, tilting her head slightly as she watches Blake. “Teal was the color of your shirt when you were sixteen at the yogurt shop you used to work at to make a little money.”

Blake stalls, her breath catching in her lungs as a second voice begins to sing the chorus and she looks up to see the woman singing along with her, her eyes dancing in the afternoon’s light, almost seeming to burn red.

But it’s a shade of red that, for the first time in a very long time, that settles Blake’s heart, makes her feel soothed. So very different to the red in Adam’s hair, so different to the blood that dropped from a split lip. Her shade of red was warm and inviting, like curling up in a cozy blanket in front of a fireplace with her favourite book and a hot cup of tea.

She finds herself falling silent for a verse, her fingers dancing across her guitar as the woman sings along to her music. It makes Blake’s heart flip, her stomach fluttering and for a brief moment… she imagines herself falling.

“Time, mystical time cuttin' me open, then healin' me fine. Were there clues I didn't see?” Blake sings once more, remembering the wounds that time had given her, remembering the years of pain and heartbreak. “And isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?”

She feels something in her chest shift, her voice cracking slightly as the woman’s gaze softens, a barely noticeable crease forming between her brows as she falls silent, her lips twitching downwards every so slightly.

“A string that pulled me out of all the wrong arms, right into that dive bar. Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire.” Blake feels her ears press flat against her head, her chest clenching as she remembers arms curled so tight that they almost seemed suffocating, arms that threatened to break her in two. “Chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons. One single thread of gold tied me to you.” Against her will, her eyes drifted to the woman’s blonde hair, almost seeming like golden fire.

“Cold was the steel of my axe to grind 

For the boys who broke my heart

Now I send their babies presents

Gold was the color of the leaves 

When I showed you around Centennial Park

Hell was the journey but it brought me heaven”

She blinks as the woman’s voice joins her for another verse, her lips tilting upwards into a smile as Blake’s voice lifts, a small, helpless laugh entering her words as they sing, her heart feeling light.

“Time, wondrous time gave me the blues and then purple pink skies. And it's cool, baby, with me.” Blake looks up into the now silent woman’s eyes, watching the way the changing afternoon light shifts her eyes through different shades of purples and almost pinks, casting her face in a golden glow that makes Blake’s heart stutter. “And isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?”

“Wow.” The woman finally breathes, gazing at Blake in such a way that Blake wonders if  _ this was _ how deities feel when someone sings their praises. “You’re gorgeous- I mean your voice! Your  _ voice _ is gorgeous!” The woman stumbles over her words, her earlier smoothness apparently having run out. “Not that you’re not pretty. You’re super pretty! Beautiful, even!”

“You’re not half bad yourself.” Blake murmurs, her own coyness taking her by surprise as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles up at Yang. “I’m Blake.” 

“Yang.” Yang says softly, a small, half smile growing across her face, along with a pretty blush. She reaches out to shake Blake’s hand, both their eyes widening in surprise as a jolt runs through heir skin. Yang’s throat bobs in a hard swallow and she pulls back, clearing her throat. “Blake… can-“

“Yang Xiao Long! Get back in here! It’s your turn to close up so stop flirting and move it!”

Blake bites her lip to stop a giggle from slipping out as Yang glares at the bike shop, her eyes narrowing irritably at whoever it was that interrupted them. She huffs, rolling her eyes before turning to Blake with a thoughtful expression. “Do you have a pen and paper I could use?”

Blake tilts her head in confusion but grabs a small notebook and her pen and hands them to Yang, watching as she scribbles something and hands them back to Blake with a small wink.

“Gotta go. If my partner has to drag me back in, she might actually kill me.” Yang jokes before her tone softens and gives Blake a warm smile. “Nice meeting you, Blake. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Blake nods quietly and watches her go, biting her lip as her eyes drifted down to the swing of Yang’s hips before she turned away, cheeks burning as she opened her notebook and arched her brows in surprise.

_ Hey, cutie. I would love for you to make like a siren and call to me. Here’s my number _

_ XXXX XXX XXX _

_ Yang Xiao Long _

It was even signed off with a cute little heart beside Yang’s name. Blake stifles a small giggle, biting her cheek as she begins to pack up and head home, silently promising to let herself to follow this thread.

But first… she had to make a quick stop and buy some new nail polish. Perhaps they would have something close to sunflower yellow?


End file.
